Team White Light of the Royal Knight (re-post)
by DragonForceAsh
Summary: Feeling as If Nothing exciting ever happens, Ash and Ritchie get sent to the Digital World, With the help of Ash's new Partner Dorumon, they go out of there way to stop the Bagra Army from taking only the Digital World.
1. Arrival and first Fusion

**Hello there guys, you already know what this story is about so I'm not going to say anything you don't know already. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Digimon, there I said so one with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

In the City(I don't know the name of the City Mikey and the others live) where People where just walking around doing their business, and others going to work or to school.

In a Blue house, was a grown Woman in her Thirties cooking food on the stove. Her name was Delia Ketchem.

Her walked to the stairs and yelled to the top.

"Ash, wake up, I thought you said you were going to meet today." Delia called out to her son.

Said Son was in his bed as he groaned and sat up, he has wild messy Raven hair and Z's for birthmarks on his cheeks.

He yawned and got up and Stretched his arms and Legs.

"Okay I'm up, I be down in a minute." Ash yelled back down to his mother and started to put on his clothes.

In just two minutes, Ash was downstairs with his mother wearing a black shirt underneath a White hoodle jacket, black pants, back fingerless gloves and red shoes.

"Ash didn't you say you were gonna meet Ritchie today?" Delia asked as Ash's eyes widened as he stood up quickly for his chair.

"Oh yea I completely forgot, thanks for reminding me Mom." Ash said as he grabbed a red and white hat and bolted out the door and his mother smiled seeing her son in such a rush.

Ash was running, looking around as he did, he enjoyed how peaceful it was and how everyone was enjoying themselves.

He felt that even though he completely enjoyed the peace, sometimes he thought it was boring, sometimes he wished there was something exciting happening.

" _Like that dream I had last night_." Ash thought as he remembered the dream he had that made think this.

 _(Ash's Dream)_

 _Creatures, from big to small were moving and were many of them, an army was moving towards something._

 _Their were 4 black silhouettes watching as they saw who they were facing._

 _On the other side of the field was Ash with beast-like Animal with purple fur on most of its body. It has two large legs and two arms, each of which has three black claws, as well as a large, vulpine tail. The fur on its chest, paws, snout, and the end of its tail is white. It has two pointed ears with black stripes and two very small black wings. On its brow is a triangular red gem._

 _The only others you can see a type of Black Dinosaur with white chest and Red Hazard marks seemed to be placed on his chest, paws, shoulders, feet, knees and face._

 _A Yellow Nine-tailed fox with a white mane and mystical blue flames flaring around her paws and tail tips and a Ying-Yang symbol on its forehead, and a white rope of some kind with red stripes and gold bells._

 _Another was bipedal canine with white fur that is striped with green on its collarbone, paws, and the tips of its ears. Its most prominent features are its long, frayed ears and the solitary horn on in its forehead. Like a dog, it has black toes and pawpads._

 _Their were other animals and creatures with him but they were also black Silhouettes but were still moving up to the fight._

 _Ash held up some kind of white device and the upper part of the device opened revealing a golden V in it._

 _"You guys ready then let's go,_ _ **DigiFuse**_ _!" Ash called out as the device lit up and the Purple beast and the black dinosaur were engulf in a light and before he knew it, Instead of two, there was one beast, it was the purple beast but this time it's fur turned black and it's chest had a Hazard mark and had it had the arms of the Dinosaur._

 _Ash and the bipedal canine jumped on the Nine-tailed fox's back and Ash yelled._

 _"LET'S GO!" Ash yelled as the The marged Beast/Dinosaur, the fox and everyone other Creature and Animal charged to the Army in front of them before everything with white._

 _(Ash's Dream end)_

" _I don't know what those creature were or what was happening, but I know one thing and it's that it makes regular life looking boring, anyway I'll figure it out later, gotta find Ritchie_." Ash thought as he continued running and started to look around.

Only to bump into someone for not paying attention.

"Ow hey watch where you're walking!" A female voice said angrily as Ash got up and saw the girl was his age with fair skin, amber eyes, and shoulder-length red hair, which is worn in spiky pigtails held by two green scrunchies. Her hair also has a spiky fringe and two sidebangs, which reach her cheeks her eyes are chocolate. She wears a white shirt with a pink collar, long pink sleeves, and a red heart in the left side of the chest. She also wears denim shortalls, with a crimson belt with a circular golden buckle, black stockings, and yellow sneakers with white vamps and shoes. The shortall has a golden metallic buckle in the right strap, one pocket in each side of the front, one in each buttock, and a fifth pocket in the stomach. It also lacks a left buckle, and is worn with an undone left strap, exposing the red heart on her shirt.

"Sorry about that, I was in a rush." Ash said as he held his hand out and the girl took it and Ash pulled her to her feet.

"It's okay I guess, I'm Angie Hinomoto." Angie introduce herself.

"I'm Ash Ketchem, nice to meet you Angie." Ash said always happy to make a new friend as Angie smile.

"Nice to meet you too Ash, um didn't you say you were in a rush?" Angie asked as Ash's eyes widened and remembered again that he had to meet up with Ritchie.

"Oh thanks for reminding me, I'll see you later Angie, maybe we'll meet again!" Ash told as he ran off waving behind him as Angie waved back.

Ash ran for minutes before he saw who he was looking for.

He saw a guy who was the same age as him but was a little shorter then him, had brown hair, blue shirt, green jacket, green pants, and blue shoes and blue fingerless gloves.

"Hey Ritchie, sorry I'm late." Ash said as he stopped running and his best friend smiled.

"Don't worry about it Ash, come on." Ritchie said as they both started walking off.

After a half hour of walking and talking, Ash looked down still thinking about the dream he had, the creatures, the army, and that device Ash saw himself with, he was confused.

Was it really a dream or a warning of some kind.

"Ash, you okay?" Ritchie asked as Ash snapped out of it and looked at Ritchie who was looking it him questionably.

"Huh oh yea, hey Ritchie?" Ash called to his best friend.

"What is it?" Ritchie responded as Ash started walking and looked to the sky.

"Do you have any idea what's out there, like something beyond our imagination or comprehension, like something bigger then anything in this world?" Ash questioned as Ritchie wondered what Ash was talking about.

"What do you mean Ash, is something wrong?" Ritchie asked worried about his friend hoping nothing was wrong with his friend.

"It's just, do you ever get the strange feeling something is coming or something?" Ash asked to him as Ritchie still looked confused at his friends words.

"Like what Ash?" Ritchie asked wanted to get some answers but before Ash could answer.

 _"Help!"_

Ash gasped and looked around for whoever said that.

"Who said that?" Ash asked as he tried to find whoever asked for help.

"Ash, what's wrong now?" Ritchie asked to his friend as he was really worried about his friend now because he didn't hear what Ash was hearing.

 _"Please help me!"_

"You want me to help you?" Ash asked confused about this since he didn't know who was calling out to him, since whoever was asking for help, Ash was to give his help but he needed to know who was asking and needed to know where they were.

 _"Help Please!"_

"Look I don't know who you are but if you want me to help you, you need to tell me where you are." Ash called out as Ritchie wondered who Ash was talking to but before he could he heard something else.

"Hey what's going on!" A random person called out as Ash and Ritchie looked at the person and saw that him and other people were looking at the sky so they did too and what they saw made their eyes go wide.

They saw the sky flicking back and front from it's normal blue color to green for some reason.

"What's going on with the sky, this is not normal!" Ritchie said getting freaked out by this.

Ash had a strange feeling that the voice he heard had something to do with this and started calling out again.

"Look if you want my help you got it but at least give me a sign that to find you." Ash told as he hoped the voice would give good advice that will lead him to find it.

 _"The melody!"_

"Melody?" Ash questioned for a moment then started to hear something in the distance and began running towards it ignoring Ritchie calling out to him.

Ash kept running till he was in a alleyway and looked in all the ways to go following the sound of the strange melody.

He was still going until he saw something in one of the alleys and walked to that that was small and purple and it's figure seems to be glitching back and forth.

Ash heard the melody coming from it, so this is what was calling him.

Ash walked forward towards it.

"Hey are you what was calling me?" Ash asked as he bend down and picked up whatever it was gently.

"Yes that was me, you were the only one to hear my voice." The little guy said as Ash looked closely at whoever this little guy was but was glitching too much but Ash could have swore the figure of this little reminded him of something he's seen before.

"You seem really hurt little guy, what happened to you?" Ash asked to it as Ritchie finally catch up to Ash and saw what he was holding in his hands.

"Ash what's that in your hands?" Ritchie questioned as Ash shook his head.

"It's what I was talking to earlier Ritchie, this little was calling for my help before and he's seems to be really hurt, I want to help him." Ash told as he continued to look at the glitching figure.

"So you really will help me?" The glitching figure asked as Ash nodded as Ritchie still looked puzzled with all that's happening.

First Ash was hearing somebody calling him, then the sky looking looks like it going was going to start falling and now the voice Ash said was calling him is right in front of him glitching back and forth.

"Of course I will, I'm not gonna leave someone in this state, let me get you to a hospital little guy." Ash told but before he could do anything, another voice came in.

" **That won't be necessary**!" Another voice called out as this time both Ash and Ritchie heard it this time and it sounded deep and powerful and a light appeared in front of them.

"Hey who are you!?" Ash questioned as he looked at the light in front of him.

" **If you truly wish to help him then you have to take this**." The voice said as a white device appeared and Ash's eyes widened when he saw that it was the same device he saw himself using in his dream.

"What is it!?" Ash asked in Awe and shock at seeing the device.

" **It is a Fusion Loader**." The voice said as Ash stood up with the glitching figure still in his hands.

"Fusion Loader!" Ash said as he looked at the device in all it's glory.

" **Yes but be warned if you take it you'll be able to save the life of the one in your hands but will also be sent on a difficult quest to find important items and ending something big**." The told explained as Ash and Ritchie wondered what he meant.

"What do you mean by that, what do i have to find?" Ash asked wanting more info on this.

" **You'll know when your Fusion Loader starts to reaction when you get close to said item, you will need to collect all of the items to restore this one's memories**." The voice told as Ash looked at the glitching figure in his hands.

"Memories?" Ash said confusedly as wondered what the voice meant, did this little guy in his hands lose his memory or something.

" **So young one will you do it**?" The voice questioned as Ash looked at the light determined.

"Of course I will!" Ash told as Ritchie looked at Ash as if he had grown another head.

" **THEN TAKE IT**!" The voice yelled as Ash reached for the Fusion Loader.

"I will!" Ash said as he grabbed the Fusion Loader.

"Ash, you don't know what will happened!" Ritchie said as Ash said the glitching figure go into the Fusion Loader and then the light glowed brighter and if by some mysterious force, Ash and Ritchie was pulled into the light screamed as they traveled through a type of space that looked like an all-around space of what was happening in the sky.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash opened his eyes to see that he was laying on glass, his eyes widened at the notion as he pulled up and looked around to see a flowing river and a clear field around him.

"What the, where did that light take me?" Ash asked as he got up holding his Pure White Fusion Loader.

He suddenly hear someone groaning and turned to see Ritchie laying on the ground.

"Hey Ritchie are you okay?' Ash called out to his friend who started to get up from the ground and looked at him.

"Yea I'm fine, though I wish'd you never would have grabbed that Fusion Loader y'know." Ritchie said as Ash scratched the back of his head.

"I know you do but you know me, that little guy really needed my help, speaking of which where is that glitching little fella at anyway?' Ash questioned before he heard it.

"I'm right here." The voice said clearly this time and not a pained voice as before as Ash looked around and suddenly noticing the screen of his Fusion Loader blinking and he looked at it.

"You're in the Fusion Loader little guy?" Ash asked as he wondered how that was possible.

"Yea I am, being in the Fusion Loader allowed me to heal, I'll okay now." The Voice said as Ash smiled knowing that the choice he made had made sure the little guy was okay.

"Well I'm glad you are, but can you get out of the Fusion Loader now, I want to see what you look like." Ash said as he still thought he saw what he looked and wanted to be sure.

"Of course, in order for me to come out you have to do and point out your Fusion Loader outward and say "Reload" and I can come out." The voice said as Ash nodded and pointed his Fusion Loader at the field as Ritchie watched.

"okay here goes, **Reload**!" Ash yelled as a light erupted from the Fusion Loader and a beam flew out and landed on the field and took form and Ash couldn't believe it.

It was beast-like Animal with purple fur on most of its body. It has two large legs and two arms, each of which has three black claws, as well as a large, vulpine tail. The fur on its chest, paws, snout, and the end of its tail is white. It has two pointed ears with black stripes and two very small black wings. On its brow is a triangular red gem.

It was the same Beast-like Animal he had seen in his dream and it was right in front of him and the beast looked up at him.

"Thank you for helping me Ash, oh yea I never gave my name before, My name is Dorumon nice to meet you." The now named Dorumon told as Ash smiled getting his new friends name.

"Nice to meet you Dorumon, I'm Ash Ketchem and my Ritchie, so Dorumon what exactly are you?" Ash asked wanting to get some answers to this place as Ritchie walked up wanting some answers too.

"Oh I'm a Digimon." Dorumon told as if it was nothing.

"What's a Digimon?" Ritchie asked to the purple beast.

"It stand for Digital Monster and you're in the Digital World as it seems." Dorumon said as Ash and Ritchie did a double take.

"Digital World!?" Ash and Ritchie said questioningly as Dorumon nodded.

"Yea and by the look of it, we seem to be in River Zone." Dorumon said realizing where they all were.

"River Zone you mean their are others Zone like this one?" Ash asked to him as Dorumon nodded again.

"Yes but how the Zone were created is something I don't know, I can't seem to remember." Dorumon said as Ash remembered that other voice saying something about restoring Dorumon's memories, did Dorumon lose his memories somehow or another.

"You can't remember about the Zones, can you remember anything at all Dorumon?" Ash asked as Dorumon started to think but came to a blink.

"Not really, I don't even remember how I got into that injured state, I wish I did though." Dorumon said as Ash felt bad and remembered once again about the other Voice's words.

Ash looked at Dorumon with a smile.

"Hey Dorumon, what do you say to me helping you get your memories back?" Ash asked to Dorumon as Dorumon's and Ritchie's eyes widened.

"You'd really do that Ash, you don't have to do that you know." Dorumon said as he didn't want to force Ash into anything.

"I don't have too, I want to, you're my friend Dorumon, I'll help you get your lost memories, I'll help you no matter what." Ash said determined as Dorumon smiled.

"Thank you Ash, I'm glad to have a friend like you." Dorumon said grateful to Ash.

"No problem, now that voice from earlier something important and my Fusion Loader would react when it's near, maybe it has something to do with your memory Dorumon." Ash told but before Dorumon or Ritchie could any type of fact or question.

 _ **(BOOM)**_

Ash, Dorumon and Ritchie all jumped at the sound of an explosion and looked to see smoke coming from nearby wondered what the heck was happening.

"What was that!?" Ritchie questioned as the sounds seemed to continued.

"I don't know but let's check it out." Ash said shcoking Ritchie as he thought people were suppose to avoid explosions not with towards them.

"Ash are you crazy?" Ritchie asked to his friend who only smiled at him.

"Could be, Dorumon are you with me?" Ash asked to him as he nodded his head.

"You bet Ash let's go!" Dorumon said as he and Ash started running to the site as Ritchie started to follow them a moment later.

While they were running, they didn't notice TV monitor with a body and wearing ninja clothes watching them and following them.

 _(Scene Change)_

In another Zone was a young girl about Ash's age with brown hair, which is worn up with a yellow hairclip, purple eyes and fair skin. Her attire consists of white cowboy boots with pink trims, a purple dress with black trims, a lab coat and several gold chains around her neck.

"Miss Nene!" Another walking TV monitor yelled as it reach the girl it calls Nene.

Nene turned to the TV.

"What is it Monitamon?" Nene asked to the TV/Monitor Digimon.

"We call an interesting image from the River Zone, it seems another human is in the Digital World, see for yourself." Monitamon said as he turned his screen on showing Ash, Dorumon and Ritchie running to the site of the explosion.

Nene looked closely at the screen and looked the two Humans and the Digimon but then mostly set her sites on the cap wearing boy Ash and his White Fusion Loader.

" _Well ain't you a cute one, maybe I'll get you to join my team, but until then I'll just watch to see how good you turn out to be in this world_." Nene thought with a blush looking at Ash's face and pulled away from the screen.

"Have the Montiamon in the River Zone watched them closely, mostly the boy with the White Fusion Loader and his Digimon." Nene told as Montiamon nodded and relayed the message to the Montiamon in the River Zone.

"First Christopher with the Blue Fusion Loader, next the boy with the Red Fusion Loader and now the boy with a White Fusion Loader, things are getting interesting for sure." Nene said as she smiled at the events happening.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash, Dorumon and Ritchie were hearing the explosions loudly now so they knew they were getting closer.

"Brace yourselves guys, we're getting closer." Ash said as they got to the site as Ash and Ritchie saw a few creatures that freaked them out, Ritchie more then Ash.

They saw flying around in the air and shooting were brown dragons with purple hair and yellow eyes. It has tattered purple wings and two arms, and wears a black helmet and black gauntlets on its arms.

"What are those things?" Ash asked as Dorumon came on.

"Megadramon a dark dragon Digimon, a Digimon that was artificially remodeled by someone, it was programmed to destroy everything, watch out for it's drak side attack and Ultimate Slicer attack, it'd cut you to pieces." Dorumon explained as a few was taking down from the air.

"Who are they fighting?" Ritchie asked as a purple ball of smoke knocked one of the Megadramon out of the sky and Ash turned to where it came from and he became shocked at what he saw.

From his dream he saw theBlack Dinosaur with white chest and Red Hazard marks seemed to be placed on his chest, paws, shoulders, feet, knees and face.

Then he saw the Yellow Nine-tailed fox with a white mane and mystical blue flames flaring around her paws and tail tips and a Ying-Yang symbol on its forehead, and a white rope of some kind with red stripes and gold bells shooting flames out of her tails at the Megadramon in the sky.

And last but not least was the bipedal canine with white fur that is striped with green on its collarbone, paws, and the tips of its ears. Its most prominent features are its long, frayed ears and the solitary horn on in its forehead. Like a dog, it has black toes and pawpads and it was standing on the Fox's back.

He also saw white, furry sea lion with no nose and long ears, purple markings, an orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail like a Sea otter, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth popping out and their to be 9 or 10 of them in a group behind the first three.

One of the Megadramon flew down and knocked the Bipedal canine off of the Fox back and charged.

"Oh No!" Ash said as the canine was going to get creamed but Dorumon had other plans.

Dorumon ran towards the Megadramon.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon called out as he shot a Iron Sphere from his mouth hitting the dark dragon away as the Dinosaur and the Fox noticed Dorumon attack and looked at him.

"Who are you!" The Fox asked in suspicion as Ash and Ritchie ran towards as well and Ritchie got to the canine and helped them up.

"Are you okay?" Ritchie asked to the canine who got up and who was seeing stars.

"Did anyone get the number of Monochromon's who that hit me." The canine said spinning as the Dinosaur looked at the Human.

"You guys are Human's, here in the Digital World, who are you guys?" The Dinosaur questioned as Ash walked up.

"I'm Ash Ketchem, my friend who's helping your canine friend is Ritchie and my purple beast friend who saved your friend is Dorumon, we came running when we heard the explosions, so who are you guys?" Ash asked as the Fox spoke up.

"I am Kyubimon, That(looks at the Dinosaur) is BlackGuilmon, and canine there(looks to the still world spinning canine)is Terriermon, and the the group behind is the Gomamon group." Kyubimon explains as BlackGuilmon looks up to the sky to see more Megadramon's coming.

"Incoming Pyro Grenade!" BlackGuilmon called as he shot a purple ball of purple smoke at the incoming foes hitting one of them down out of them.

Kyubimon ran forward and jumped into the air and started spinning forward.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon called as she was surround by blue fire and a dragon made of fire appeared and hit multiple Megadramon's in the air.

Terriermon finally stopped spinning and look to the air.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon called as he shot out super heated air at the them and knocked down a few.

"Ha that's what happens when you mess me." Terriermon said with a cheeky smile that made BlackGuilmon sweat dropped and so did the Gomamon group.

"Terriermon what have we told you about getting cocky?" BlackGuilmon asked as Terriermon turned to him.

"Don't get cocky." Terriermon replied as Kyubimon arrived back to them.

"And what do you keep doing?" Kyubimon asked as Terriermon chuckled.

"Keep getting cocky." Terriermon said as Ash, Ritchie and Dorumon sweat dropped at that thinking this Digimon was too chill.

"Yes so why do you keep doing it?" BlackGuilmon questioned again to the small canine.

"Come on you guys, Momentai, i got them didn't I." Terriermon said as more Megadramon rained down.

"Look out, Metal Cannon!" Dorumon Called out as he shot out dozen and dozen of Iron balls at them knocking them down.

"Nice Job Dorumon." Ash told as a laughing voice came from above and they all looked up to see a Digimon that has completely black clothing, fingers elongated into claws, devil's horns, tattered wings, and skulls on its shoulder and knee. It has the deep red Mark of Evil on its chest and on its left boot.

"It's Devimon, a Digimon It has a cunning and fiendish personality, but it also possesses an outstanding intellect, watch out for his touch of Evil." Dorumon explained as Devimon looked down and saw Ash and his Fusion Loader.

"Well well, what do we have here, a human with a Fusion Loader, first we're close to getting to the Code Crown and now this, well if I can get that Fusion Loader back to base along with the Code Crown, Lord Tactimon will reward me greatly." Devimon told with glee of getting rewarded for his work.

"Code Crown what's that?" Ash asked wondering what it was and wondering why this guy wanted it.

"The Code Crown are fragments of the true Code Crown which shattered and resulted in the creation of the 108 Zones of the Digital World, serving as proof of sovereignty over their own allowing their user to control a specific Zone, a Code Crown lets them create portals to other Zones, that's why the Bagra Army are after them, to control the entire Digital world." Kyubimon explained as Ash looked at his Fusion Loader then at Dorumon.

"Hey Dorumon we're not gonna let them took over this world are we?" Ash asked to the Purple Digimon who nodded.

"Of Course not, let's get him." Dorumon told as Devimon Laughed at that.

"And what are you gonna do aabout, let me show you that your ideas will not work, let me show you." Devimon said as the Megadramon's from the sky and on the ground started to glowed and turned to data and started to be absorbed by Devimon making him grow bigger and darker as everyone back up seeing this happening.

"Devimon Darkness mode!" Devimon told as he laughed at the Digimon and Humans below.

"He absorbed the Megadramon's data and use it to become stronger, but that's not going to stop me." BlackGuilmon said rushing forward as Dorumon followed him.

"Wait you two!" Kyubimon yelled as They both charged.

"Pyro Grenade!"

"Dash Metal!"

They both shot their attacks but did n't do much and Devimon held his hand out.

"Touch of Evil!" Devimon called as a blast of Darkness shot out and hit them both knocking them down hard.

Ash wanted to do something but what.

Then it something from his dream came to him.

He remembered seeing Dorumon and BlackGuilmon merging in his dream.

Ash ran forward and held the Fusion Loader out.

"Ash what are you doing!" Ritchie yelled out wondering what his friend was doing.

"Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, I have a plan, are you in?" Ash questioned to them, as they looked up at him and nodded saying if it would help beat this guy then they would be happy to help.

"Alright here goes,(Fusion Loader's upper part open's to reveal the golden V) Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, **DigiFuse**!" Ash yelled as he spin the dial until it turned blue and pressed the bottom and a bright light came out of the Fusion Loader and engulf Dorumon and BlackGuilmon.

When the light died down Ash and the others saw what Ash had seen them digifuse into Ash's dream. **(Read Ash's dream up top for Dorumon's and BlackGuilmon's digifused form)**

"BlackDorumon!" BlackDorumon called out as he stood ready to fight again.

"They digifuse thanks to the power of the Fusion Laoder!" Kyubimon told in awe as was the others.

"Go!" Ash yelled as BlackDorumon ran forward.

"Digifused or not, you won't stop me!" Devimon said shot his touch of Evil at BlackDorumon only to miss each time.

"Metal Grenade's!" BlackDorumon yelled out shooting tons of Iron's spheres covered in Black smoke heading for Devimon.

"What no stop!" Devimon Pleaded but only screamed as the attack hit him and explodes and screams as he turns to data.

"You did it!" Ash yelled as BlackDorumon looked at him and smiled.

It lasted only for a second as he glowed and separated back into both Dorumon and BlackGuilmon.

Everyone else behind them cheered as the battle was won.

but then something behind them started to glowed and they all looked to see what it was and saw the light as a golden crystal and it moved in front of Ash.

"Ash, that's the Code Crown of the River Zone!" Kyubimon said as in awe Ash looked at Code Crown in awe and nodded his head.

End of chapter!

* * *

Ash,Dorumon,Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

Ash went in front and showed his Fusion Loader.

Ash:Hey Guys, time to show the data of Digimon we know.

Data shows Picture of Dorumon. (look on digimonwiki for what his data picture would look like)

Ash:My Friend Dorumon, it's said during an experiment, he had the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", and it is said he has the potential to grow into a mighty Digimon. his special attacks include Dash Metal, Metal Cannon, Hyper Dash Metal and Dino tooth!

Ritchie: He charges head first, uses attacks base on metal and had a hard looking gem on his forehead, i get the feeling this Digimon is a little "Hard" headed, get it.

"Not so much Ritchie keep trying.

Dorumon: See you guys later.

* * *

 **Hey Guys DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here, well here's the first chapter but I'll have the others up soon guys so be patience.**

 **Alright now enjoy the chapter and leave reviews and check out my others stories as well.**

 **See you guys later. ;)**


	2. Rise of Team White Light

**Alright Guys time for the next chapter to be added, sorry for taking so long to put them back on, now the Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

Ash:Hey Guys Ash here, last time, Me and Ritchie had arrived in the Digital World after saving my new friend Dorumon's life, we ran into some new digitsl worlds and when the Bagra army's Devimon appeared to steal the Code Crown, Dorumon and BlackGuilmon Digifused to BlackDorumon and took him down and now we're in care of the Code Crown in front of me.

Ash and everyone was staring at the Code Crown that floated in front him.

"So this is the Code Crown huh?" Ash asked as Kyubimon nodded.

"And with it you'll be this Zone's new ruler and be able to move to the next Zone." Kyubimon told as Ash nodded and reach up to the Code Crown and tap it making the crystal disappear and making something that looks like a SD card for a computer fall into Ash's hand.

"So this is it huh." Ash said as his Fusion Loader started beeping and Ash looked at it and wondered what it was doing.

"What's with your Fusion Loader Ash?" Ritchie asked as they all got their answer as another bright light appeared in front of Ash and his Fusion Loader started going crazy for it.

"What's that, it's not a Code Crown, Ash already has it." Terriermon as Ash had a different thought as he remembered that Voice told him the important item he would have to search for would be close when his Fusion Loader started to react to it.

This has to be what that Voice was talking about.

Ash Held out his Fusion Loader and the light went into it as Ash looked at the Fusion Loader as everyone wondered what the heck Ash was doing.

The light turned into a image of a Digimon.

Whatever digimon it was seemed to be some kind of Knight meant to be in the air as its body is wrapped in holy armor and had a Large Golden V on it's chest.

The Digimon around them except for Dorumon gasped when they saw the image of the Digimon.

"What's everyone so surprise about, do you guys know this Digimon?" Ash asked wanting to know what they know.

"That's UlForceVeedramon, that means what you collected Ash was a DigiMemory of the Royal Knights." Kyubimon told in awe as Ash and Ritchie were confused and wondering what a digimemory was and Dorumon was staring at the Digimemory like he had seen the Digimon in the image before.

"What is the Digimemory of the Royal Knights?" Ash asked as he knew that his Fusion Loader had reacted to it so these Digimemories of these Royal Knights must be what the Voice told him that he needed to find.

"They are rare items that hold the data of the Royal Knights who were the protectors of the Digital World but were said to disappear because of a certain event, what event caused them to disappear is unknown." Kyubimon explained as Ash turned to Dorumon who looked liked he was unable to look away from the image.

"Dorumon are you okay, you look kinda out of it?" Ash asked to his friend but Dorumon didn't listen as Dorumon felt something coming to him.

 _(Flashback)_

 _As if looking through the the eyes of someone else, someone was looking around seeing other tall Digimon, he saw UlForceVeedramon and other but didn't recognized them and saw that they were in a castle of some kind._

 _The rest of the Digimon here like UlForceVeedramon might be the other Royal Knights._

 _That was all whoever it was saw before everything with white._

 _(Flashback end)_

"Mon, Dorumon you still with us!" Ash said trying to get his attention and he finally did when Dorumon shook his head and looked at Ash.

"Yea I am, Ash remember when you said that those items we're suppose to find might help me restore my memories?" Dorumon asked as Ash nodded remembering his words from earlier.

"Yea I do Dorumon why?" Ash questioned back.

"Well I seem to have a memory return to me when I looked at the Image of UlForceVeedramon and in that memory I saw UlForceVeedramon and other Digimon who I think was the other Royal Knights and they were in a castle I think." Dorumon explained as Ash looked at him and so did the other Digimon wondering what this meant.

"Really, as happy as I am that finding these items are indeed the way to get your memories but I wondered why you were seeing the Royal Knights in your memories, maybe you had to talk to them then last your memories afterward later on." Ash said as that was his thought on why Dorumon saw the Royal Knights in his memories.

"Huh maybe that could be it." Dorumon said thinking that maybe the Royal Knights asked him of something before he lost his memories as Ash looked at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark.

"It's dark already, this world must have different logic then ours." Ash said as BlackGuilmon stepped up.

"You guys can sleep with us tonight if you want." BlackGuilmon offered as Ash, Dorumon and Ritchie looked at him.

"Really, you guys would do that?" Ritchie asked as he wondered why they would let them stay with them.

"Of Course you guys are the reason we survived today so why wouldn't we invite you guys sleep with us." Terriermon said as Ash nodded and smiled.

"Alright then it's settled then, let's get some sleep and maybe exchange some info on each other while we're at it." Ash said as they nodded and they all started to prepare to go to sleep.

While everyone was preparing, the Montiamon that was watching them and caught the whole battle and is transmitting the recording to the other Montiamon with Nene.

 _(Scene Change)_

Nene was watching the Sunset when the Montiamon appeared again and Nene noticed this time.

"Miss Nene, Montiamon is the River Zone has recorded and Transmitted the battle and it's ready to be shown." Montiamon told as Nene looked at his screen ready to watch.

"Alright show me what happened there." Nene said as Montiamon turned on his screen and showed everything that happened, the Fight, the Digifusion with Dorumon and BlackGuilmon, Ash getting the Code Crown and the Digimemory of the Royal Knights.

"Well, he's even better then I thought, though I don't think we can track the Digimemories of the Royal Knights like his White Fusion Loader can and he already got the Code Crown too, very impressive." Nene said impressed with his progress as Montiamon turned off his screen.

"What do I tell the Montiamon in the River Zone?" Montiamon asked as Nene looked back at sunset.

"Tell him to get some rest for tomorrow, tell him to continue when he's able to." Nene told as Montiamon nodded and relayed the message as Nene continued to look at the sunset.

" _Well Ash, you've prove to be very interesting as I thought, I wonder what you'll being to the table next time something happens_." Nene thought as she continues to think about Ash.

 _(Scene Change)_

It was finally dark out in the River Zone everyone was laying down near the river and around a fire made by Kyubimon as the Gomamon group and Ritchie had already fallen asleep.

"So Kyubimon, what's your really really for Fighting the Bagra Army, well y'know other then for protecting the Digimon around here.

Kyubimon thought that since Ash had saved them she could tell him her reasons.

"I'm in this fight to find my Brother." Kyubimon stated as Ash's eyes widened in surprise as the statement.

"Your Brother!?" Ash asked in surprised as she nodded and Terriermon joined in on the conversation.

"Yea, her Brother Youkomon, he looks exactly like Kyubimon but his color is purple." Terriermon told as Ash felt back for Kyubimon as he didn't have any siblings so he couldn't never know how Kyubimon is feeling right now.

"I'm sorry for asking Kyubimon, how did you two get separated?" Ash asked as he really wanted to help Kyubimon find her Brother like he wants to help Dorumon get his memories back.

The look on Kyubimon's face proved it wasn't a happy memory.

"We were just enjoying the peace of the Zone we in when the Bagra Army suddenly attacked, we fought bravely trying to keep them away but there was too many of them, suddenly and i don't know how but two wraps between Zones opened and sucked me into one of them and my Brother into the other, I haven't seen him since, for all I know he could still be out there somewhere or captured." Kyubimon explained as Ash felt really bad for making Kyubimon remember such a horrible day.

"Sorry Kyubimon I didn't know." Ash said sorry for asked as Kyubimon shook her head.

"It's alright Ash, you were just curious that's all." Kyubimon said as Terriermon jumped in again.

"Yea don't worry about it General." Terriermon said as Ash and Dorumon blinked at the word General.

"Wait, what do you mean by General Terriermon?" Ash asked as he was confused by that.

"You've got a Fusion Loader of course, when a Human gains a Fusion Loader they can bring along many Digimon inside of the that little gadget, and in this fight with the Bagra Army you're going to need a team of your own, don't you agree." Terriermon told as Ash thought about it for a moment and thought That Terriermon was right, in a fight like before with Devimon, fighting alone won't work.

"That is right." Ash agreed and wondered where he was gonna get a team to help fight off the Bagra Army.

"Then How about we all form a team?" Dorumon asked as everyone looked at him and Ash suddenly knew what Dorumon was thinking.

"Yea that's right, how about all of us become a team, I mean earlier we all fought the Bagra together and even better Dorumon and BlackGuilmon digifused to BlackDorumon which is the reason why we one that fight, staying together as a team would work out better for everyone don't you think." Ash explained as the Digimon looked at each other and nodded.

"I guess I could be a part of a team General, we'll beat those Bagra goons into the group with our power for sure." Terriermon said with his cheeky smile again making everyone sweat drop again.

"As much as I hate to see Terriermon get an even bigger ego, he's right if we work together more we may just be able to defeat the Bagra army." Kyubimon explained as Terriermon smiled at her earlier words knowing he was right this time.

"Yea and since you said the Code Crowns are able to send up to different Zones, we might be able to find your brother Kyubimon." Ash stated as Kyubimon's eyes widened at that.

"You really mean that Ash?" Kyubimon asked as she hoped he wasn't making this up.

"Of course I do, we'll find your brother Kyubimon, I promised Dorumon I would help him get his memories back and now I'm promising to help you find your brother, we're a team, we look out for each other now." Ash told as Kyubimon smiled thankful for Ash's help in her quest to find her brother Youkomon.

"Thank you Ash, you are a truly kind person." Kyubimon said as Ash and and laid down.

"No problem, now let's get some sleep, it's a big day ahead of us tomorrow, we head to the next Zone when we're ready." Ash told as everyone went to sleep.

 _(Scene Change)_

In a castle in a different Zone, a samurai Digimon whose armor is painted black with red flame details. It also wears a dark blue cape. its face is never seen behind a helmet with a golden, flame-like crest welded onto it with a horn sticking out in the middle.

"Where is that fool Devimon, he should have been back with the Code Crown by now." The samurai Digimon said in a angered filled vocie.

"Lord Tactimon!" A Digimon with wings ran over to him in a hurry.

"What is it Vilemon?" Tactimon questioned as he wondered why this Digimon would disturb him now of all times.

"It's about Devimon, we just got word that he was defeated in battle earlier in the day before he could get the Code Crown!" Vilemon said as Tactimon turned to him quickly hearing that.

"What, but who could've done that?" Tactimon questioned with interest knowing taking down one of him henchmen was no easy feat.

"From what the reports say, it was a bunch of Digimon and Two humans, one of them having a White Fusion Loader!" Vilemon told as Tactimon's eyes widened and he stroked his chin in thought.

"A White Fusion Loader you say, did the human with the Fusion Loader fused any Digimon together?" Tactimon asked as he wanted answers now.

"Yes, according to the report he seemed to fused a Dorumon and BlackGuilmon together and defeated Devimon quickly without much effort." Vilemon explained as Tactimon thought this information and thought that whoever this human was would be troublesome in the future.

"And what of the Code Crown in the Zone?" Tactimon questioned not wanting any important details to slip by.

"The boy with the White Fusion Loader has it now along with something called the Digimemory of the Royal Knights." Vilemon told as Tactimon thought about how he was going to explain the loss of the Code Crown but also wondered what this Digimemory of the Royal Knights was and thought that he should asked Lord Bagra about it soon.

"Very well then, go back to what you were doing what you were doing while I think about this new problem we have." Tactimon said as Vilemon nodded and left quickly.

"A human with a Fusion Loader huh, we need to get our hands on it then." Tactimon said as he walked away.

 _(Scene change)_

After getting a good night sleep, Ash had explained to Ritchie and the Gomamon group about what Terriermon had explained about him being a General because the Fusion Loader and how they could make a team because of, now the humans and all the Digimon were a Team now but didn't have a name for the team but decided to name themselves later, right now it was time to head to the next Zone ahead of them.

"So are we all ready to go?" Ash asked as everyone nodded and wanting to get to the next Zone.

"Come on, we've been ready since we woke up, let's not waste anymore time." Terrerimon said as Ash nodded and turned and pulled out the SD card and his Fusion Loader.

"Alright Zone Transfer!" Ash yelled as he stuck the SD card into the empty slot of his Fusion Loader and it created the same type of Portal Ash, Dorumon and Ritchie was all sent through.

Ash turned back to everyone.

"Alright let's get going." Ash said as they all nodded and the Digimon even Dorumon glowed and went inside of the Fusion Loader.

"Hey wait what's going on, why did you all go into the Fusion Loader?" Ash questioned a little bit confused and so was Ritchie.

"Digimon can't travel outside of the Fusion Loader during a Zone Transfer, if we do we would end up dissolving into data and disappear." Dorumon explained as Ash and Ritchie looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright then, here we go." Ash said as he and Ritchie jumped into the Zone transfer heading to the next Zone ahead.

Montiamon that had been watching them relayed the message back to the other Montiamon with Nene.

In the Zone transfer, Ash and Ritchie were talking.

"Never thought we would go on an adventure like this one huh Ritchie?" Ash asked as they all had a little bit of time before they got to the next Zone.

"Not really, even though we've been here for a day already, it's still hard to get through my head knowing this is still happening." Ritchie said still wondering why this was happening to them.

"I know Ritchic but don't worry we'll find our way home for sure after all this business with the Bagra Army is over and done with trust me, we'll get home for sure when this is done, now are you with me?" Ash asked as Ritchie nodded knowing at least he was here with his best friend.

"Hey look, I think that's it." Ash said as they saw another bright light.

 _(Scene change)_

They landed on the ground as they looked around and saw that they were in another glass like land.

"So what is this Zone?" Ash asked as Dorumon, Kyubimon, Terriermon and BlackGuilmon all came out of the Fusion Loader but the Gomamon group stayed inside.

"By the looks of it, this is the Green Zone." Kyubimon told as Ash walked to the top of the hill and looked around the landscape and saw a village in the distant.

"Hey Guys, I can see a village from here, let's go see if anyone's there." Ash said as they nodded and started walking.

But they didn't know that Montiamon was watching them again and transmitted that Ash was in the Green Zone.

Also on top of another cliff was a a type of blue beast wearing black armor and a lighting bolt horn of top of it's head.

Flying next to him was a Pegasus like beast and like his friend, was wearing golden armor around it's yellow skin.

"Were those Humans down there with a group of Digimon Pegasusmon?" The Black Armor wearing beast asked as the Pegasus Digimon.

"Yes they were Raidramon, why do you ask?" Pegasusmon asked as as Raidramon started to walk down to followed them.

"Well I've been bored and decided to go see what they're up to, they seem to heading for the village of light, you coming with?" Raidramon asked to his friend who nodded.

"Sure, I would loved to see where this go." Pegasusmon told as he and Raidramon started follow the group to the village.

After a few minutes of walking Ash and the group finally made it to the village and began to walk around to see if anyone was around.

"Man where is everyone, did they leave or something?" Ritchie asked as they didn't see anyone yet.

"Don't ask me I don't know." BlackGuilmon said as Ash heard something and put his hand up.

"Hold up guys listen!" Ash said as they all went silence and heard voices in the distant.

"Ow what the heck was that all about?" A male voice asked he sounded like somebody hurt him or something.

"Remember the last gadget you picked up, that's how we got sucked into this crazy world!" An angry female said as Ash's eyes widened as he knew who's voice that was as he meet said female yesterday.

"Never put an item in your inventory until you know it's capacities and whether it's safe or not, every gamer knows that!" Another man voice said as Ash wondered who this was and wondered what he was taking about.

"Oh right, well i guess you guys have a point i did get up into this, but hey listen we're here right, might as well get use to it at least for the time being, you guys freaking out isn't gonna help you know what I mean." The first male voice from earlier as they said to walk to find the source of the talking.

"FREAKING OUT, I'M PERFECTING CALM, WHO'S FREAKING OUT!" The female voice yelled as Ash was pretty sure she was the one freaking out.

"Yea and anyway, if we are freaked out it's only because you keep doing stuff to freak us out!" The other male voice who talked about be a gamer said as the ground shook for a moment as Ash and the group held their ground and the small shaking went away for a moment.

"Whoa that's some nice stomped for a human!" Another male voice said and because it said the word "Human" Ash assumed it was a Digimon who said it.

"Did I do that?" The human male who seemed to have caused the shaking questioned in a little bit of a scared voice as the ground started shaking again.

"Whoa hold on!" Ash said as sharp bamboo trees started to grow out of the ground as one the humans who were talking before screamed as they heard his scream coming from the air now.

The shaking and growing stopped and they all signed.

"Okay enough of this, come on guys lets find them." Ash said as they started running and came to see the others who were talking before.

Ash looked and was right when he saw Angie from the human world here and saw another male his age and wears a black shirt under another blue shirt with a white oval with yellow borders and a yellow "t" in the chest and yellow line on the left arm. He also wears black leggings under brown shorts and belt, a red jacket, green goggles, red and white shoes, white gloves, and wears a Squawker on his left wrist.

He also saw some Digimon as well, Besides the human boy was a a red, bipedal dragon who draws influences from the musician profession. It has a metallic body and joints, and it has headphones on its ears.

There was also a robot of some kind with a speaker on it's chest and their seemed to be some silver star Digimon and one Gold star Digimon their.

"We're being attack an evil plant man!" The golden star said as an Old man looking Digimon came walking in explained that this Plant wasn't supposed to growing in until later on.

Ash thought this was a good time to show himself.

"Hey Angie!" Ash yelled as he jumped out of hiding as everyone turned to him and Angie recognized him quickly.

"Ash, your here too." Angie said as everyone wondered how Angie knew this guy as Ritchie and the Digimon Jumped out of Hiding too.

"Angie you know him?" The boy with the Goggles asked as she nodded and turned to him.

"Yea Mikey, I met him like a half hour before we came here when he bumped into me." Angie explained to her friend who Ash now knew as Mikey.

"Yea, still sorry about that Angie." Ash said as she waved it off as Mikey walked up to Ash and held out his hand for a handshake.

"Well good to know that Angie made a new friend, I'm Mikey Kudo, nice to meet you Ash." Mikey said as Ash shook his hand both glad to make a new friend as the Red bipedal dragon walked up next to Mikey.

"And I'm Shoutmon, the future king of the Digital World and Mikey's partner." Shoutmon told as Dorumon walked up next to Ash.

"Hello Shoutmon, I'm Dorumon and I'm Ash partner, nice to meet you." Dorumon said as the rest of Mikey's group walked up.

"Well let me introduce you to the rest of the team, there's Ballistamon, Starmon, Pickmon, and Jijimon." Mikey told as Ash nodded and turned Mikey to his team.

"Well this is BlackGuilmon, Terriermon, Kyubimon and the Gomamon group." Ash told as he took out his Fusion Loader and let out the Gomamon group and Mikey and the his group saw his Fusion Loader.

"Hey Ash you've got a Fusion Loader too?" Mikey said as Ash's group was shocked that they know.

"Yea you've got one too?" Ash asked as Mikey nodded and pulled out a red Fusion Loader.

"Yep, and we're a team that'll take take down the Bagra Army." Mikey said as Ash looked on knowing they are going to fight the Bagra Army too like them would.

"We are too but enough about that, I was pretty sure I heard another Humans with you guys, before I heard Jijimon explain about these Bamboo trees I thought he was the cause of them." Ash said as Mikey and the gang realized they forgot about their other friend.

"Oh no we forgot about Jeremy, we got to get him down, no need to fear Shoutmon is here!" Shoutmon yelled as he ran and headbutted the tree making it shake.

"What are you doing, stop shaking it!" Jeremy's voice said from Mikey's wrist device.

"Jeremy, I forgot about this thing, copy that big buddy, we read you loud and clear, aren't these wrist squawkers cool, do you copy over?" Mikey said into the squawker.

"I don't care about that, I'm not worried about cool just get me down!" Jeremy said really scared.

"Copy that over." Mikey said as Jeremy talked again.

"One thing, will you please stop talking like that?" Jeremy questioned as the tree still shook.

"Copy that-ugh sorry, don't worry Jeremy we'll get you down over sorry." Mikey told his friend.

"You got any ideas how?' Jeremy asked to him.

"Ugh no." Mikey said as Ash and the others sweat dropped at that.

"I really hate this place, I've been bamboozled!" Jeremy cried as Ash wanted to help too.

"Hey Mikey, we'll go look around to see what we can use like a ladder." Ash said as Mikey smiled and nodded.

Ash turned to Ritchie.

"Hey Ritchie, mind staying here with Mikey and see if you can help get Jeremy down?" Ash asked as Ritchie gave a thumbs up.

"Just leave it to me Ash." Ritchie said as Ash and some of the team with to find something to use but Kyubimon and the Gomamon group stayed with Ritchie.

After looking for a few minutes Ash, Dorumon, BlackGuilmon and Terriermon couldn't find anything to help Jeremy out of the tree.

"Man this is not going good, we can't find anything to use to climb that tree." Ash said as Dorumon looked around and saw the BlackGuilmon and Terriermon haven't found anything either.

"Should we head back?" Dorumon asked as BlackGuilmon and Terriermon looked at Ash as well.

"Yea let's go and tell them we couldn't find anything." Ash said as they all were about to head off when.

 _ **(Boom) (Boom) (Boom)**_

A few explosions caught them off guard again.

"Again with the explosions, is the bagra Army here now!" Ash said in shock as a few Yellow Ape Digimon went in front of them.

"They're Apemon, watch out they go bananas when you least expect it." Dorumon said as they started to attack.

"Pyro Grenade!" BlackGuilmon called shooting the energy sphere knocking most away.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon called spinning around fast like a mini tornado and launching forward hitting a few.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon called hitting a Apemon with the Iron ball.

But more showed up.

"Their too many of them, you might have to Digifuse us again Ash." Dorumon told as Ash reached for his Fusion Loader but before he could grab it.

"Thunder Blast!" A voice called as Blue Thunder came through and shocked most of the Apemon.

"Star Shower! Another voice called out as Stars came down and hit a lot of Apemon.

"Huh who did that!?" Ash asked as shocked as well as the Digimon wondering who helped them.

"We did." Raidramon said as he walked up and Pegasusmon flew down with him.

"Hey there I'm Raidramon and he's Pegasusmon." Raidramon introduced as Ash looked towards them.

"Hello Raidramon and Pegasusmon, thanks for helping us out, but how did you know we were in trouble?" Ash questioned to the two.

"We saw you and your friends leaving a Zone transfer and wondered what you were doing and since it get boring around here most of the time we decided to follow you, good thing we did huh." Raidramon told as Ash nodded and BlackGuilmon walked up.

"Are you guys going to help us stop the rest of these guys because we could really use the help?" BlackGuilmon asked as Pegasusmon walked up.

"The Bagra Army needs to be stopped, so why not." Pegasusmon told as Raidramon nodded and the Digimon attacked the remaining Apemon knocking them out.

"Awesome job you guys." Ash praised the Digimon then suddenly there was shaking happening again.

Ash and the Digimon noticed that the Bamboo trees were going back into the ground.

"Hey the Bamboo trees were going back into the ground, Mikey and the others must've found the solution, come you guys let's go them some help, you too Raidramon and Pegasusmon." Ash said as they all started to run back to the others as fast as they could as they heard Shoutmon's voice.

"Sonic Tsunami!" Shoutmon's voice called as they heard another voice.

"Drill Tornado!" Another called as they heard an explosion and a scream from the enemy they were facing.

They made it back to see smoke were the enemy was.

"Mikey, Ritchie, everyone we're back." Ash said as they turned to them and Ash saw Ballistamon's head on his chest and saw a visor with Shoutmon's eyes looking through.

Ash thought that since Mikey had a Fusion Loader this was Shoutmon and Ballistamon's Digifusion.

He also saw a quadrupedal, wolf-esque Digimon with white fur and an orange mane. It has boosters on its shoulders and spikes on its back and chests, but its main features are the drills it sports on its head, knees, and the tip of its tail.

And with Angie, he saw a little pink Bunny like animal with headphones.

"Good, now you help us take care of this guy with the help of Shoutmon X2 and Dorulumon." Mikey said as the smoke cleared to reveal a muscular, zombie lion-man with many spikes and a red mane styled like Apemon's. Its skin is purple and has stitches on its skin. It has crimson red claws, its chest bones sticking out of its chest, and has glowing red dotted eyes with black irises.

"Who's that?" Ash said as Kyubimon walked up next to him.

"He's MadLeomon, A member of the Bagra Army." Kyubimon told as MadLeomon growled.

"I've had it with you Humans, you think you can defeat me, well let's see how many of you are still around after I release my ultimate power!" MadLeomon told as he started bloating up like a big red balloon and got bigger.

"This doesn't look good." Dorulumon said as Madleomon grew bigger and closer.

"We got to stop him." Shoutmon X2 said as he and Dorulumon jumped towards him.

But they got pushed back and Shoutmon X2 reverted back to Shoutmon and Ballistamon.

"What are we supposed to do now Mikey?" Shoutmon questioned.

"I'm gonna crush you!" MadLeomon said as Ash was thinking of a plan with Dorumon and BlackGuilmon thinking they could possibly fuse with other Digimon to win this fight.

Mikey looked at Dorulumon and remembered something by the look on his face and pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"Dorulumon he's the Key, this better work, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, **Digifuse**!" Mikey shouted as Dorulumon looked at him.

"Hey wait a minute, what's Digifuse?" Dorulumon said as he, Shoutmon and Ballistamon were engulf in a bright light from Mikey's Fusion Loader and in a moment they merged into a tall robotic like figure with Dorulumon like legs as the lower body, Ballistamon's upper body with a red V on it and with Dorulumon's head on it's right shoulder and Ballistamon's head on the left.

"Shoutmon X3!" Shoutmon X3 yelled as they all saw it and Ash pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"Our turn, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, you guys want in on this?" Ash questioned to the two.

"Of course, let's do it!" raidramon said as Ash pointed to them.

"Alright then, Dorumon you ready?" Ash asked as Dorumon nodded fired up and ready to go.

"Let's do it." Dorumon said as Ash spinned the dial.

"Okay, Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, **Digifuse**!" Ash called as the light engulf them all making them merge into something new.

BlackDorumon was now wearing Raidramon's armor on his face, hands and feet but they were colored gold like Pegasusmon's armor and had Raidramon's lighting shaped horns on the armor on the armor on the hands and feet like the mask did and had Pegasusmon's wings as well allowing him to fly.

"BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode!" BlackDorumon yelled in his new form as he stood ready.

Everyone else saw the Fusion, amazed and impressed.

"This Combination is really strong!" Shoutmon X3 said as BlackDorumon liked his new form.

"Mine is too!" BlackDorumon said amazed at this new Fusion.

"Go get em! Ash and Mikey said as Shoutmon X3 and BlackDorumon turned to the giant figure.

"I'll crush you." MadLeomon said as BlackDorumon flew up into the air and Shoutmon X3 ran up and jumped and punched and kicked MadLeomon in the face.

"Thunder Shower!" BlackDorumon called as he sent multiple Thunder attacks from each of all 5 horns and shocking him making him scream in pain and Falling forward.

Shoutmon X3 ran and caught him befroe he fall and threw him into the air.

SHoutmon put his arms together.

"Varooma-Boomerang!" Shoutmon X3 called making the V on his chest making another V and grabbed it and threw it at MadLeomon.

It went the front making a slash mark on the front and like a Boomarang it came back and went through his back to the front making another slash on his front, making the slash marks look like a V.

MadLeomon screamed and exploded into Data.

Everyone cheered and all the Digimon separated into their regular selves.

"Amazing, I just Digifused." Dorulumon said in amazement.

"We did too, that was amazing." Raidramon told as Pegasusmon nodded and they all heard groaning and turned to a boy boy with lightly tanned skin, spiked dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a forest green button-up shirt with two pockets on the chest and the sleeves rolled up over his elbows over a light blue T-shirt. He also wears light brown cargo pants held up by a dark brown belt with a silver buckle, and brown and dark green saddle shoes.

"I'm the master swordsmen, I'm the master Swordsmen." The boy repeated as Mikey laughed and ran to the boy.

"Nice shot Jeremy, you saved us, you okay?" Mikey asked to Jeremy as Ash wondered what Mikey meant by that.

"Oh I'm fine, I wasn't expecting the ground to come up to fast but I survived." Jeremy said as Ritchie walked up to Ash and Ash whispered into his ear.

"Okay what did we missed we were gone?" Ash asked to Ritchie.

"I'll explain later." Ritchie responded as Ash nodded.

Ash turned to Raidramon and Pegasusmon.

"Hey Raidramon, Pegasusmon, I want to thank you for helping us today." Ash said as Raidramon shook his head.

"No need to think us, we wanted to teach those Bagra goons a lesson today, we were really bored." Raidramon told as Pegasusmon nodded in agreement as Ash began to think and came up an idea.

"Hey wait I have an idea, why don't you two join our team." Ash said as Raidramon and Pegasusmon looked shocked at that.

"Really, you want us on your team!?" Pegasusmon asked wondering if he was joking.

"Sure, you guys helped us, it'd be great to have a few more members on the team, you guys won't be bored since we'll be battling the Bagra Army during all this right." Ash told as Raidramon and Pegasusmon looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure we would be happy to join the team." Raidramon agreed as Ash smiled and so did the others as they gained two more members.

Before anything else could be said.

"Hey What's that!?" Shoutmon said as the others looked and Ash and his team knew what it was.

The Code Crown.

But before they could do anything about it.

"Hey Shoutmon, I've come up with a name for our team." Mikey said as Ash thought about a team name and came up with one quickly.

"Yea your serious, awesome what is it?" Shoutmon asked excited to hear it.

"The Fusion Fighter." Mikey told to the team.

"The Fusion Fighters?" The others said confused.

"You saw how that christopher guy fights, he's heartless, he couldn't care less about his teammates, well we're not like that, we fight as a team, that's why we're the Fusion Fighters." Mikey explained as Jeremy clocked his head to the side.

"You really need to explain what happened earlier like this Christopher guy." Ash told Ritchie who nodded.

"Not bad Mikey I kind of like it." Jeremy told as Terriermon turned to Ash.

"Hey Ash, what's our team name then?" Terriermon asked the team turned to Ash who smiled.

"Well I'm glad you asked Terriermon, As white as my Fusion Loader, we are now known as Team White Light." Ash told as they liked it and cheered.

"You know what, I think both names for both teams are perfect." Shoutmon told as Mikey and Ash walked up to the floating Code Crown.

"Tell me something Ash, you know what this is?" Mikey asked as Ash nodded and opened his mouth but before he could.

"That's the Code Crown." Nene's voice said behind them and they all turned around and faced her.

"Hey another Human!" Angie said in shock that their was another person here in the Digital World.

"I know we just meet but I'm in love!" Jeremy said with a blush on his face.

"Who are you?" Mikey asked.

"I'd like to know as well." Ash said to the girl who only smiled at the site of Ash.

"My names Nene and I've been keeping my eyes on you two for a while Ash and Mikey." Nene said as Ash's eyes widened hearing that and wondered who this girl was.

Ritchie lean into Ash and Whispered into Ash ear.

"So should I shout Stalker alter now or later?" Ritchie asked as Ash sweat dropped at that.

* * *

Ash,Dorumon,Ritchie:Digimon Data Collection!

Ash went in front and showed his Fusion Loader.

Ash:Hey Guys, time to show you the data of a Digimon we know.

Data shows Picture of Raidramon.

"Raidramon is an Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from lightning, His Special Attacks include Thunder Blast and Electric Bite.

Ritchie:The Fusion that was made today was really "Shocking" to see huh, get it."

Ash:It was good Ritchie, keep trying for some more.

Dorumon: See you guys later.

* * *

 **Hey you guys DragonForceAsh aka Zenotai123 here, alright this chapter is going to be back on soon.**

 **So sorry for taking so long guys, I've been busy so far.**

 **Well the team is now going for the team name they now have.**

 **But Nene appears before them.**

 **Is she friend or foe?**

 **Read the next chapter to find out.**

 **Okay Guys enjoy the chapter and leave some reviews.**

 **Alright Guys see you around and keep reading. ;)**


	3. Confusion in the Rocky Land Zone

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

Nene told Ash and Mikey that she was watching them for a while and Angie was not happy to hear that.

"So you found the Code Crown." Nene said to them.

"Who are you?" Mikey asked to the Girl.

"My name is Nene, you don't know much about this world yet, do you Ash and Mikey?" Nene questioned to the two boys.

"Hold on a minute, how do you know my name!?" Mikey questioned in confusion.

"Yea and my name too for that matter." Ash added as Ritchie and Terriermon were whispering to each other wondering if they should yell stalker alter.

"Oh that, I've been watching you both." Nene said with a sweet smile that made Ash blush a little but got over it quickly.

Jeremy stepped up next.

"How about me, watching me too right?" Jeremy looking straight at her.

"Have you done something worth watching?" Nene questioned with a bored tone.

"Oh come on, I'm like pure awesomeness!" Jeremy said jumping to the ground.

"Anyway what's this Code Crown?" Mikey asked wondering what it was.

"Whoever possesses a Code Crown rules the Zone that it belongs to, when the legendary Digimon broke up the Digital World to stop Bagra, the Code Crown shattered into fragments, what you have is one of those fragments." Nene explained as Jijimon looked up.

"I've heard the legend of the Code Crown and a bigfootmon that lives in a giant lock and no wait that's not right." Jijimon said as he was about to continue but.

"WOULD YOU JUST LET HER FINISH!" Shoutmon shouted at him as they turned back to Nene.

"Now that you've got the Code Crown, you now rule the whole Forest Zone." Nene told as Mikey surprised at that.

"I do!" Mikey said shock.

"Awesome Mikey." Shoutmon said to him.

"Their are as many Code Crowns pieces as their as Zones, and if anyone's able to gather all of the Code Crown Pieces, then that person will have the power to control the entire Digital World." Nene told as Ash knew that's the reason the Bagra Army was causing all this trouble.

"Whoever gets them all gets to be like the Digimon king right?" Shoutmon asked looking at the Code Crown in all it's glory.

"But the Bagra still has a big advantage right now." Nene said as Mikey and Ash nodded at that knowing it was true.

"Yea and theirs that Christopher to deal with too." Mikey told as Ash turn to him.

"Are you guys ever gonna explain who this Christopher guy is or what?" Ash questioned annoyed hearing this again but getting no answer.

"Again, we'll explain afterward." Ritchie said again.

"Now just put the Code Crown into your Fusion Loader and saw Zone Transfer, you already knew this too Ash because you rule the River Zone." Nene said to Ash as Mikey and the others turned to him.

"Ash you've got a Code Crown too." Angie questioned.

"Yea Got it yesterday after I meet the others on the team and only use this morning to get here just before we met up with you guys." Ash explained as he wondered how Nene knew all this and how she was spying on him.

Mikey nodded and pulled out his Fusion Loader and tapped the crystal making the him grabbed the Code Crown.

"Zone Transfer!" Mikey yelled as a Zone Transfer Portal was opening.

"What's Happening!?" Jeremy yelled in surprised.

"Fusion Loaders generating space-time flex, creating a rirt." Nene told as Jeremy didn't like that.

"So more weirdness?" Jeremy questioned.

"Pretty much." Nene answered.

"It made a Portal!" Jeremy said in shock.

"So will this take up to the next Zone? Mikey asked to Nene and she turned to him.

"Yes." Nene said plainly.

"Hey maybe collecting the Code Crown can open a door that leads back to our own world too." Angie said as Ash wondered how badly Angie and Jeremy wanted to go home.

"Yea but one step at a time." Mikey told her as the Digimon looked at the portal.

"We would like to go with you." Jijimon said as the others agreed and went inside the Fusion Loader.

"Whoa they went inside!" Mikey said as Ash smiled.

"Yeah, they'll do that when Traveling through Zones." Ash said as Nene nodded.

"He's right, when you move between Zones, all your Digimon must travel inside your Fusion Loader." Nene told as Angie looked at her.

"Okay just who are you anyway and why are you telling us all of this stuff?" Angie questioned wondering why she was helping them like this as Ash waited for her answer.

"I'm telling you cause I strong People who aren't afraid to fight." Nene said with a smile as Jeremy came around.

"I'm not afraid, I'll take down the whole Army by myself!" Jeremy said with steam coming out of his nose as the others sweat dropped.

"You nearing took off my head." Mikey said holding his head.

"Nice hair Mikey, you okay?" Angie asked worried for her friend.

"Sorry got a little bit carried away, you okay right." Jeremy said as Angie gasped and the others looked.

"She's gone!" Angie said shocked knowing she was there a moment ago.

"What!" Jeremy said wondering where she went.

"Y'know their's something weird about her." Angie said wondering what was up with Nene.

"She's amazing, I think she like me too." Jeremy said with a goofy smile.

"At least she showed up the way, we better get going guys we got to keep moving forward. Mikey said as he turned to Ash and his group.

"You guys wanna come with us, you guys would be a big help?" Mikey asked but before Ash could answer his White Fusion Loader started beeping.

"Huh, what's going up with my Fusion Loader?" Ash asked as the Digimemory of the Royal Knights popped up and Mikey, Angie and Jeremy wondered that was.

"Hey it's the Digimemory of the Royal Knights, but what's it's doing?" Dorumon asked as a beam shot out of the Digimemory and it created a Zone Transfer Portal.

"Whoa it created a Portal!" Ritchie said as he didn't know it could do that.

"Ash what is that?" Mikey asked wondering what Ash had.

"No way, the Digimemory of the Royal Knights, you mean the defenders of the Digital World!" Shoutmon said inside the Fusion Loader.

"Yea, I have to collect them to help Dorumon get his memory back." Ash said as Kyubimon looked at the portal.

"The Digimemory must have pinpointed the next location the next one and opened a portal to get there." Kyubimon explained as Ash and the others nodded and he turned to Mikey.

"Sorry Mikey but it looks like we've got to go through this one." Ash told as Angie walked up.

"Do you have to Ash?" Angie questioned as she wondered if it would be best to stick together.

"Yea, I'm not gonna stop until I find the Digimemories and Kyubimon's brother and stop the Bagra Army from doing what they please." Ash said and the team cheered and Mikey heard the Determination in his voice and smiled.

"Then at least promise we'll see each other in another Zone." Mikey said holding out his fist.

Ash smiled back and they pounded fists.

"Of course we'll see each other again, friends always do." Ash said as they nodded and Mikey, Angie and Jeremy jumped into the portal Mikey's Fusion Loader opened and it closed when they went through.

Ash turned to his team.

"You guys ready to go?" Ash asked as they nodded and went inside the Fusion Loader.

"Okay Ritchie let's go." Ash said as Ritchie jumped in and Ash was about to follow when.

"Hey Ash." Nene said from behind him as he looked and saw Nene there.

"Nene?" Ash asked as he wondered what she was still doing here.

"Good luck, you're going to need it." Nene said as she blushed and winked at him and he blushed and shook his head.

"Thanks, gotta go, see you later Nene." Ash said jumping into the portal and it closed.

"He's going to make everything a lot more interesting." Nene said as walked away still blushing.

In the portal, Ritch was wondering what was taking Ash so long.

"Hey Ritchie, sorry to keep you waiting." Ash said finally catching up.

"What took you so long?" Ritchie asked to him but before Ash could speak the screen of his Fusion Loader started beeping and they heard Terriermon's voice.

"Oh that's because he was talking to Nene who popped up again." Terriermon told as Ash blushed remembering that Nene winked at him before he left and Ritchie saw the blush and didn't say anything about it not wanting to tease his friend.

"What did she say to you?" Ritchie asked to him as the blush disappeared as Ash turned to him.

"She said good luck, I have a feeling that we really are going to need it." Ash said as Terriermon came out of the Fusion Loader and landed on Ritchie's back.

"If the next Zones battle are anything like what happened in the previous ones, then yea we'll have to give it our all." Terriermon said as Ash looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"What are you doing out of the Fusion Loader, I thought Digimon weren't supposed to be out of the Fusion Loader during a Zone Transfer or else they would be deleted." Ash said as Terriermon looked at him.

"Momentai, we can just not for very long." Terriermon said as Ash looked up.

"Then you should go back into the Fusion Loader since your ears are started to disappear." Ash said as Terriermon looked and his eyes widened seeing his long ears beginning to dissolve into data.

"Oh no my ears!" Terriermon shouted as BlackGuilmon's voice was heard from the Fusion Loader next.

"Terriermon get back in here before you're deleted." BlackGuilmon told as Terriermon nodded and went back into the Fusion Loader quickly.

"You should stay in there until we get to the next zone Terriermon." Ritchie said not wanting to see his friend get deleted.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem Ritchie since we're about to be there." Ash said as they both looked forward and saw the portal opened and saw the bright light.

 _(Scene change)_

When the light went away, Ash and Ritchie looked around to see that they were now in a rocky like land.

"Where are we?" Ritchie asked as Ash held out his Fusion Loader.

" **Reload**." Ash told as all the Digimon came out and looked around and Terriermon jumped onto Ritchie's shoulder.

"Looks like the Rocky land Zone." Raidramon said as they all started to walk as a Digimon noticed them flying above.

The Digimon that was Flying above was a bat like Digimon who whole body was shaped like a bowling ball and seemed to be wearing a mask over its eyes.

"Is that a human with a Fusion Loader, these guys might be my ticket out of here." The bat Digimon said as he flew away to get something ready.

Back with the group Ash and the others were looking for the Code Crown and the Digimemory of the Royal Knights.

"Now I wonder where the Digimemory of the Royal Knights is not to mention the Code Crown?" Dorumon asked as they all looked around.

"I wonder that too but nobody ever said finding them would be easy Dorumon, the Digimemory we have already got us here because the next was here, we'll find it for sure but we have to be patience." Ash told as Dorumon nodded and they all started walking around where they were met with a deep cliff.

"Okay let's not go this way." Ash said as they turned around and started walking another way.

Only to face a dead end this time.

"Okay not this way either." Ash said as they once again turned and left.

And again met with a deep cliff.

"Not this way too." Ash said with a little bit of irritation as everyone else was getting irritated as well.

They left again into a different path.

Only to meet with a large Rock in the way.

"This is getting Ridiculous!" Dorumon said getting as irritated as Ash was.

So they went a different route.

Only to meet with another dead end.

And Another.

And Another again.

And Another after that.

And Another which was the final Straw.

"OH COME ON!" Everyone yelled except for Kyubimon who was still looking as irritated as everyone else.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, this is Ridiculous." Dorumon said very angry right now.

"You said it, you sure this is the Rocky land Zone Raidramon, not some kind of Maze Zone?" Ash questioned as Raidramon shook his head.

"I sure Ash." Raidramon said as they looked around trying to found another path that won't tick them off at the end again.

"How about I just fly up and see if I can find a better route?" Pegasusmon asked as Ash and Dorumon slapped themselves in the face for being stupid for forgetting that Pegasusmon could fly.

"How could we forget you can fly, go right ahead Pegasusmon, look for a better way to go before we all start to lose our minds." Ash told so thankful to Pegasusmon.

Pegasusmon started to fly and was about to reach even higher before he bumped into a little bat like Digimon and bumped into him really hard.

They both screamed as they fell from the sky and land hard on the ground and Pegasusmon landed on his wing.

"My Wing, ouch!" Pegasusmon hissed as he stood up but couldn't fly as the others ran to check if he was okay.

"Pegasusmon, are you okay?" Ash questioned to the Pegasus.

"Yes I'm okay, to bad I can't say the same for my wing." Pegasusmon said as it looked hurt but nothing a few minutes of healing couldn't fix.

"Give it a few minutes, I'm sure it will be fine." Ash assured as Pegasusmon nodded and they heard groaning from the side and saw the bat Digimon flying up and shaking his head.

"Ow my head, sorry about that, I guess I wasn't looking where I was flying." The bat Digimon said as flew over to the group.

"Who are you?" Ritchie asked as The bad Digimon spoke up.

"Oh my bad, I'm DemiDevimon, nice to meet you guys." DemiDevimon told as everyone tensed except for Raidramon and Pegasusmon as they remember their fight with Devimon in the River Zone and how he tried to destroy the group.

"Um nice to meet you DemiDevimon, can you tell us how you managed to knock our friend out of the sky exactly?" Ash asked as he was trying to see if this DemiDevimon had any kind of connection with Devimon.

"Well you see I was just looking around like I always do and was flying back home before this heat could delete me and I was flying fast but I guess by doing so I didn't see your friend flying and it caused both of us to go down." DemiDevimon explained as they all just realized it was hot in this Zone, possibly since it was like a desert out here.

"Well you shouldn't have rushed, you really hurt my friend here." Raidramon said as Pegasusmon stepped up.

"Hey other then my wing, no harm done, I'll just walk for now until it heals." Pegasusmon told as DemiDevimon looked at everyone.

"Look I'm sorry for bumping into you like that, how about this, as an apology for bumping into you I'll lead you guys out of here if you want, how about it?" DemiDevimon asked as they looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know how to get out of this Maze of a Rocky Land!?" Ash and Dorumon questioned at the same time as they were only here in this Zone for like an hour and they were already sick of it.

"Yea just follow me and I'll have you out of here in no time flat." DemiDevimon starting flying away and the whole group followed him hoping to get out of here soon and find the Code Crown and Digimemory of the Royal Knight.

After a few minutes of walking, Ash decided to question DemiDevimon real quick about this Zone since he hadn't seen any other Digimon around.

"Hey DemiDevimon What's with this Zone, I mean I haven't seen any other Digimon and it's way quiet around here?" Ash questioned to the Bat Digimon who looked at him while moving forward.

"That's because their mostly underground I guess." DemiDevimon told as the others looked at each other in confusion.

The other Digimon were underground, but why?

"Why would they be underground for, what purpose would that serve exactly?" Kyubimon asked wondering if they were looking for something in the ground.

"They're looking for rare things like Chrome digizoid metal, they need to find some if they want to get out of "his" way." DemiDevimon told as he put emphasize on the His part confusing the others.

"Who he exactly, who are you talking about?" Ash asked as he thought by the way DemiDevimon said "his" meant that this Digimon he was talking was most likely an evil Digimon, maybe working for the Bagra Army.

"Trust me, you'll know who he is when you see him, the problem is you have to give them rare things in order to get out of way or he'll destroy you instead, the more rare the item is, the better your chances are." DemiDevimon explained as they all realized that they were walking for a while and didn't meet any dead ends, they thought this was a lucky break and things were looking up for them.

The Gomamon group was looking tried, most likely because of the lack of water in this Zone.

"So this Digimon, is he or she working for the Bagra Army?" Ash questioned to the bat.

"Yes they are, if you don't find something for them to use, then you'll get deleted for sure." DemiDevimon said as Terriermon on Ritchie's shoulder spoke up.

"Any other stuff they could want?" Terriermon asked as they were walking through an empty path right now.

"Yes and that's why I have to do this even though I feel ashamed of doing so." DemiDevimon said as they all looked confused at that and Ash took one more step before the ground broke apart and the whole group fell into a deep hole and somehow(Cartoon physics) Ash's Fusion Loader fell out and DemiDevimon caught it while the Group groaned from the sudden fall.

"Where did this hole come from?" Ritchie asked recovering from the fall.

"I don't know but I think we should...Wait where's my Fusion Loader!?" Ash cried in surprised feeling his Fusion Loader gone from his belt.

"Up here." DemiDevimon said as they looked up to see the Bat Digimon with Ash's Fusion Loader in his talons.

"DemiDevimon what are you doing, give me back my Fusion Loader!" Ash said as DemiDevimon shook his head.

"Sorry guys, trust me it's nothing personal, it's just I've been suffering in this place for a long while, If I bring this Fusion Loader to him then I'll be able to finally get out of here, so sorry guys." DemiDevimon said and flew away with the others yelling.

"DemiDevimon come back!" Ash yelled and thought that when he looked into DemiDevimon's he saw nothing but sadness in them and wanted to help him.

 _(Scene change)_

A few minutes of flying later DemiDevimon was flying through a tunnel and saw other Digimon breaking rocks and digging trying to find items of use.

"Man I hope he likes the Fusion Loader or I'm a dead Digimon." DemiDevimon muttered and continued flying towards the tunnel with light coming out of it.

He went through it and saw a huge area for a dig site and saw Purple Animal Digimons with a gigantic drill attached to its snout.

"Come on no breaks, we've got to find the Code Crown or Lord Blastmon will destroy all of us." A Digimon whose design is derived from the mole cricket and had a drill on its snout and how it's paws.

"Hello Digmon!" DemiDevimon called as Digmon turned and looked at him as DemiDevimon flew down to him.

"And what do you want, we're looking for something important right now?" Digmon questioned as DemiDevimon said as he stopped in front of Digmon.

"I came to give you something Rare, see for yourself." DemiDevimon said as he showed Digmon the White Fusion Loader as Digmon's eyes widened at the site of it.

"Is that a Fusion Loader, oh man Blastmon will be very pleased at this." Digmon took the Fusion Loader and Looked at it.

"Yes and it was because of me, so what do I get out of this for bringing such a Rare item to you.

"Give me a few minutes and we're see what we have for you." Digmon said walking away and DemiDevimon signing in relief.

 _(Scene change)_

In the castle, A large Digimon covered in diamond-like crystals with disproportionately large arms and hands embedded in metallic gloves and a mighty tail with a crystal orb at its end that can act as a massive club. Although not quite as big as its forelimbs, its legs and feet are also quite strong and sturdy and are reinforced with crystals and metallic footwear. A large black and red cape is worn at its back was walking through and saw two Digimon ahead.

One was Tactimon looking at his sword.

And the other a beautiful feminine demon Digimon whose appearance is a cross between a demonic priestess and a feudal Japanese courtesan, wearing long, purple robes over a leather cat suit. It has the Mark of Evil on its forehead and is one of the few humanoid Digimon which has its upper face uncovered. Its hair is black like the demonic bat-like wings protruding from its back, its eyes are blue and its skin is rather pale, similar to a vampire. It wears the "Nazar Nail" over its right arm, a golden gauntlet with DigiCode on it, The ribbons off of its dress are razor-sharp. It wears purple eye shadow, lipstick and nail polish as makeup.

"Tactimon, Laylamon." Blastmon called out as both said Digimon and they turned to him as he walked up to them.

"Blastmon, what could be so important that you interrupt an important chat between me and Tactimon?" Laylamon asked in a flirty smile as Blastmon came up.

"Well I word from Digmon from the Rocky Land, it seems he got a hold of a White Fusion Loader." Blastmon said as Tatcimon eyes widened and Laylamon looked interested now.

"Oh that does sound interesting, I have to give you some praise Blastmon, Lord Bagra will be pleased with this information, but don't tell him yet." Laylamon told as Blastmon looked confused at that.

"What why shouldn't I tell him, this could be my big chance to get promoted." Blastmon said as Tactimon walked passed him but stopped and turned his head.

"She says that because there's a chance whoever had the Fusion Loader first could mostly likely take it back and mostly destroy Digmon in the progress, Lord Bagra will not tolerate lies Blastmon, remember that." Tactimon said as he walked away and Blastmon looked freaked at the thought of failing Lord Bagra as Laylamon smirked at his expression.

"I have got to contact Digmon and tell him not to mess this mission up." Blastmon told as he walked away and Laylamon did as well muttering about how this was an interesting chat.

 _(Scene change)_

DemiDevimon was still waiting for Digmon to come back with his reward.

He came back a minute later.

"Hey you go, some fresh digibites, enjoy." Digmon told as he put down 5 ca of food as DemiDevimon looked at him like he was crazy.

"Wait that's it, I bring you a perfectly good Fusion Loader and all you can give me is Digibites!" DemiDevimon shouted getting the attention of the many Digimon around.

"Oh you don't like it then have this." Digmon said as he swiped DemiDevimon away and he was thrown to the ground and was in pain.

"Hey you own for giving you that Fusion Loader!" DemiDevimon said with anger as Digmon looked at him.

"Oh I'll give you something alright you little idiot." Digmon said putting his arms together and preparing to attack DemiDevimon.

But before he could he heard screaming coming from what of the tunnels.

"Huh what's that?" Digmon asked wondering what the heck was going on and so was DemiDevimon.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon's voice ranged out a metal ball came out of nowhere and hit Digmon knocking him away.

"There he is!" Terriermon said as DemiDevimon looked to see the group that he tricked as Ash and the others ran up to him.

"Hey DemiDevimon are you okay?" Ash asked as DemiDevimon wondered why did he care so much if he tricked them earlier.

"I'm fine but why are you helping me after I did before, speaking of which, how did you get out of that hole anyway?" DemiDevimon questioned wondering if they climbed out or something.

Ash, Dorumon and Ritchie glared at Terriermon who whistled innocently.

"Well..." Ash began to tell how they got out of the hole.

 _(Flashback)_

 _In the hole, Ash and the others were going to get out of the hole but DemiDevimon made it os that no one would be able to climb out._

 _"Okay any ideas how to get out of here?" Ash asked with Dorumon next to him ready for suggestion's as Terriermon's head went up._

 _"I have a plan, it's foolproof." Terriermon told as Ritchie looked at him._

 _"Okay if you have an idea then lets see it." Ritchie said as Kyubimon spoke up._

 _"I wouldn't listen to him if I was you, remember this is Terriermon you're listening to." Kyubimon told as Terriermon waved her off._

 _"Come on it'd be fine trust me, my idea will get you out of this hole for sure." Terriermon said as he started spinning and the three of them instantly knew what he was doing._

 _"What a second, don't you dare..." Ritchie didn't finish as Terriermon unleashed his attack._

 _"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon called as he flew at Ash,Dorumon and Ritchie engulfing them and sending them into the air and out of the hole and onto the hard ground._

 _"Ow." All three said as the other Digimon had more room in the hole and jumped out one by one and Kyubimon was the last one out with Terriermon on her back with his cheeky smiled._

 _"See I told you I would get you out." Terriermon said in his cocky tone only to get three death glares from the two humans and purple Digimon._

 _Terriermon laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head._

 _Raidramon stepped up._

 _"Look you guys to hurt Terriermon later, for now we have to find DemiDevimon Ash, he still has your Fusion Loader." Raidramon said as Ash stopped glaring and nodded at Raidramon._

 _"That's right, we won't be able to get the Code Crown or the Digimemory of we don't get the Fusion Loader back, Pegasusmon, your wing is all better right, go up into the air and see if you can find a path into the underground tunnel, I have a feeling that's where we'll find him." Ash told as Pegasusmon looked at his fixed wing knowing it was good to go again after letting it rest._

 _"Of course follow me." Pegasusmon told as he flew up high into the sky and started searching with everyone following._

 _(Flashback ends)_

"And after searching a bit, Pegasusmon found some tunnels leading down here and we started fighting our way in." Ash told as DemiDevimon started flying again.

"Well that explains that, but why did you help me, after what I did earlier I thought you would hate me for sure?" DemiDevimon questioned as Ash laughed.

"It's because I looked into your eyes and saw that you were suffering like all the other Digimon we saw, if you wanted to end all this madness, all you needed to do was to ask, we're Team White Light, we're here to help when needed." Ash stated as DemiDevimon looked at the group behind him and they all nodded at Ash's words.

DemiDevimon actually thought this Zone would be free from the Bagra Army control soon with their help.

It was then that DemiDevimon just remember something important, something he caused.

"But how will you do it, I gave him your Fusion Loader to him, there's no chance we'll win now." DemiDevimon said in shame as he caused this.

But Ash wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Don't worry, we'll get it back, he won't keep it from us, you guys ready?" Ash asked to the group behind them.

"Yea!" They all cheered as Digmon got and rubbed his head.

"Oh man you are gonna pay for that, Drimogemon's attack them!" Digmon ordered as the Drimogemon swarmed them and Team White Light attacked.

"Star Shower! Pegasusmon called shooting his stars at the enemy.

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon called as he shot Thunder at them making them scream in pain.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon called as she shot 9 blue fireballs out of her nine-tails hitting multiple opponents.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon called shooting energy bullets at lots of the Drimogemon and hitting lots of them.

"Pyro Grenade!" BlackGuilmon called shooting the purple ball of smoke at them knocking most of them away.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon called shooting out dozen and dozen of small metal balls at the Digimon.

"Marching Fishes!" The Gomamon group all called as ton's of Fishes somehow(Cartoon physics) appeared out of holes in the ground and hit the rest of the Drigmogemon and that was the last of them.

DemiDevimon looked at the beaten opponents and thought that he had time to fix the wrong he's done.

He flew quietly above Digmon and waited.

Ash and the rest of the group faced Digmon.

"You'll beaten Digmon, give me back my Fusion Loader now!" Ash yelled to him as he laughed as he held out the Fusion Loader for them to see.

"You think I will just because you say so, not a chance, this is going to my General so that he may..." Before Digmon could to finish his words.

"Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon called as he threw a Syringe from his Talon and it hit his hand making him drop the Fusion Loader and he dropped and rolled over to Ash who picked it up happy to see it again.

"No why you little." Digmon said angrily as DemiDevimon flew towards the group.

"DemiDevimon thanks to you I'll got my Fusion Loader back." Ash said happy that he finally got it back.

"No problem, since I caused this I thought I'd fix it too." DemiDevimon said as Digmon was angry.

"That's it, I'm ending this right now, come to me sweet data!" Digmon yelled as the fallen Drigmogemon turned into data and flowed into Digmon who grew bigger as the walls started to shake and Ritchie noticed.

"Hey Guys the cave is breaking apart!" Ritchie said not wanting to get crushed inside.

"Come let's go!" Ash said as him and the entire group ran out of the tunnels as well as every other Digimon that was inside digging in the tunnel.

They all made it back outside and the group coming apart and out of it jumped out was Digmon but was bigger now.

"This is the end." Digmon told as Ash stepped up and pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"No we're not, you guys ready?" Ash yelled to the Fusion Digimon who nodded and ran up and DemiDevimon watched closely at the turn of events.

"Yea!" The Fusion Digimon yelled as Ash pointed his Fusion Loader up.

"Alright then let's do it, Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, **DigiFuse**!" Ash yelled as the light from the Fusion Loader erupted from it fusing the four Digimon together.

"BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode!" BlackGuilmon yelled as he appeared on the field and flew towards Digmon.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon called as he shot drills at BlackDorumon but missed each shot.

BlackDorumon's horns on his arms glowed gold and grew taller.

"Golden Striker!" BlackDorumon said as he flew at Digmon and slashed down at him.

"NOOO!" Digmon said as he glowed and turned into data.

"Yea you guys did it." Ash yelled and the group cheered and the Digimon from the cave cheered as well knowing they were free at last.

BlackDorumon came down and separated and the group were cheering as DemiDevimon watched everything in awe.

"They did it, they actually freed this zone." DemiDevimon said as a bright glow caught everyone's attention and it was a yellow crystal.

"It's the Code Crown!" Raidramon told as it floated down to Ash and he tap and caught the SD card.

"Yea that's right." Ash said as another light caught his attention and saw two lights this time and his Fusion Loader reacted to them.

"My Fusion Loader is reacting to them, it must be the Digimemory of the Royal Knights but I didn't expect their to be two of them in this Zone!" Ash said as the two Digimemories floated to Ash and went into his Fusion Loader and it showed two holograms of two Royal Knight Digimon.

One showed a bestial Digimon with a human-like upper body and a horse-like lower body with six legs. It has an equine face with a red mane, and purple eyes. Its whole body is clad in Red Digizoid armor, which is decorated with the Crest of Destiny on its forehead and cuisses. It has two yellow wings on its back and a long, flowing tail. The Niflheimr shield in its right hand is red and decorated with eye-like patterns, while the Múspellsheimr crossbow in its left hand is almost as tall as it.

The next was a Digimon that resembles a humanoid dark knight. He wears a dark purple armor with horns and a skull near the belt region. He also wields a dual spear and a shield that looks to be indestructible.

"Kyubimon, names please?" Ash asked as Kyubimon came and saw the two Royal Knight Digimon."

"The first one is Kentaurosmon and the next is Craniamon." Kyubimon told as Dorumon walked up and saw the two Royal Knights and his Vision started to get hazy again as more memories came back to him.

 _(Flashback)_

 _In a room, looking through someone's point of view again, the person's eyes turned down to the other Royal Knights in the room, some of them were Silhouetted but not UlforceVeedramon, Kentaurosmon and Craniamon._

 _Whoever the eyes of who was looking at him raised their hand which was metal and colored black and the Knights all stood up at the Digimon's request and all nodded as if they had just all agreed on something._

 _That was all that happened before everything went white again._

 _(Flashback)_

"Had another memory return to you Dorumon?" Ash asked seeing the glazed look in Dorumon's eyes before he shook his head returning to normal.

"Yea it did, I saw UlforceVeedramon, Kentaurosmon and Craniamon and the other Royal Knights and saw through the eyes of someone who's hand was Metal and Black and when he raised it, the other Knights stood up like they all had come to an agreement." Dorumon explained as Ash put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment.

"Well you were probably looking through the eyes of the Leader of the Royal Knights from you told me." Ash said as he had a thought about this but would think about it more later on.

His thoughts were interrupted again when another flash happened above Ash's hand and 4 memory sticks appeared and Ash caught them.

What are these?" Ash questioned with confusion as they others looked at them as well.

The cards had pictures of what seemed to be a Dragon, a blue metal Dog, A a humanoid-like monkey with large spiked red hair, cut-off horns and elf-like ears that had two gold hoops with green eyes as well as two marks beneath its eyes and the last seemed to be an Angel wearing an helmet around his eyes.

"Their Digicards Ash, The first one is ImperialDramon, next MirageGaogamon, next Flamon and finally Angemon, it's data from Legendary Digimon, this will be really useful in the battles to come huh Ash?" Dorumon asked as Ash nodded and put the Digicards away in his pockets.

Ash turned to DemiDevimon and put his hands on his hips.

"So anything you want to say DemiDevimon?" Ash asked as DemiDevimon flew up to them.

"Yea I want to say sorry for what I did, it's just I wanted to get out of here so badly that I tricked you guys, can you guys forgive me?" DemiDevimon asked as they all looked at each other.

Ash turned back to him.

"You will be forgiven on one condition." Ash told as the team looked at Ash wondering what this condition was as Ritchie had a pretty good idea what Ash was going to do.

"And what that be, I'll do anything." DemiDevimon stated as Ash smiled.

"The condition is that you have to join Team White Light." Ash said as the team except for Ritchie eyes widened.

"You sure, after what I've done!" DemiDevimon said as he wondered if this guy was serious.

"Hey you said you'll do anything right, what better way to redeem yourself then helping other Zones that need help, you'll be consider a hero to other Digimon." Ash explained as DemiDevimon thought about that and thought that maybe being called a hero would be kinda nice for once.

"Alright I'll join!" DemiDevimon said as Ash fist pumped the air and turned to his team.

"You hear that guys Team White Light has another new member, our team just gets bigger everyday." Ash said as the team cheered and Ash pulled out the Code Crown for the Rocky Land was about to put it in but the Fusion Loader beeped and the Digimemories of the Royal Knights glowed and sent Digital Energy into the Code Crown making Ash confused.

"Wait what happened?" Ash said as Kyubimon spoke up.

"Remember Ash, the Digimemory did the same thing before." Kyubimon told as Ash remembered that it did earlier and he knew what this was.

"Oh yea, so the Digimemory sent energy into the the Code Crown so when we use the Zone Transfer, we'll go to where the next Digimemory is." Ash said figuring it out.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Dorumon told as Ash nodded and put the Code Crown into his Fusion Loader.

"Zone Transfer!" Ash said as the Zone Transfer portal appeared.

The Digimon went inside thew Fusion Loader and Ash and Ritchie said farewell to the Digimon of the Zone and jumped into the Portal closed.

What they didn't know was that Monitamon was watching the whole thing again and showed the events to the Montiamon with Nene.

 _(Scene change)_

Nene was looking at Montiamon screen and saw everything that happened in the Rocky Land Zone.

"You never cease to amaze me Ash, I can wait to see what you'll do next." Nene told as she held a Black Fusion Loader and a huge Digimon with an twin lance behind her started to laugh evilly.

End of chapter!

* * *

Ash,Dorumon and Ritchie:Digimon Data Collection!

Ash went in front and showed his Fusion Loader.

Ash:Hey Guys, time to show the data a Digimon we know.

Data shows picture of Leomon.

Ash:Leomon is an Animal Digimon. It is called the "King of Beasts", as well as the "Noble Hero. His special Attacks include Fist of the Beast King and Beast Sword.

Ritchie:MadLeomon could get some real life lessons from this guy.

Ash:True words my friend.

Dorumon:See you later guys and stay tune.

* * *

 **Hey Guys Zenotai123 here with another repost.**

 **You already know the deal with this.**

 **Read the chapter.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **So guys leaving now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and leave those reviews or now.**

 **So see you guys later and enjoy. ;)**


	4. Hero of the Skyscraper Zone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

In the Castle, The Generals were in a room with somebody who was not happy and his name was Lord Bagra.

"Blastmon you disappoint me, your men below you have cost us the Zone and the Code Crown." Lord Bagra stated in a calm tone and that made Blastmon worry and Layla smirked wanting to see what would happen to Blastmon.

"I'm sorry Lord Bagra It won't happen again." Blastmon said scared of what the Dark Lord would do.

"See to it that you don't, except for Tactimon, leave the chamber." Lord Bagra told as Laylamon and Blastmon walked out of the room and Tactimon stood up.

"What do you wish to talk about my Lord?" Tactimon asked to the Dark Lord as Lord Barga cleared his throat.

"I want to know what's causing the Zones and Code Crowns to be taken, do you have anything to report about what's happening?" Lord Bagra questioned to the samurai Digimon who nodded.

"Yes my Lord, my scouts have been informing me about two humans with a Red and White Fusion Loader." Tactimon told as Bagra growled at this knowing with those two Fusion Loaders, his conquest for be difficult.

"Anything else you want to report about Tactimon?" Lord Barga questioned again as Tactimon thought for a minute before remembering something that Vilemon had told him.

"Wait now that you mention it my Lord, Vilemon once told me that the Human with the White Fusion Loader is currenting searching for something called the Digimemories of the Royal Knights." Tactimon told as he saw Lord Bagra looked surprised for a moment before turning into a dark smirked.

"The Digimemories huh, good job for bringing me this information Tactimon." Lord Bagra told as Tactimon bowed in respect to the Dark Lord for pleasing him.

"Thank you my Lord, but what should we do with this information now that we have it?" Tactimon asked as Lord Bagra stroked his chin.

"I'm getting to that Tactimon, I have a job for you to do with the human with the White Fusion Loader." Lord Bagra said as Tactimon raised his head and face Lord Bagra.

"And what would the mission be Lord Bagra?" Tactimon asked as Lord Bagra smirked.

"I'll explain what the Digimemories are then tell you what to do?" Lord Bagra told as he started to explained what the Digimemories were and how they can be used in this plan.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash and Ritchie were traveling between the Zones as Ritchie finally explained what happened at the Green Zone and who Christoper was.

"Really and he has a Blue Fusion Loader!" Ash said shocked since this Christoper guy's Digimon were able to fight off Mikey's Digimon team since Ash how tough they were.

"Yea, he Digifused a MailBirdramon and Golemon and MailBirdramon got his Tail turned into a Rock Tail and smashed them out of the way, but afterward, Christoper just tossed Golemon away like it was nothing." Ritchie explained as Kyubimon's voice echoed through the Fusion Loader.

"Ritchie isn't lying Ash, I was there too see it as well." Kyubimon supported and so did the Gomamon group.

"Man I have a feeling that when I meet this Christoper guy, we're not going to get along I can just see it." Ash said thing he couldn't be friends with a guy who treats his comrades that way.

Unfortunately Terriermon had something to add to all this.

"Well at least your girlfriend has some manners unlike that Chris guy." Terriermon said as Ash's cheeks flared red and Ritchie's eyes widened and looked at Ash.

"What the heck are you talking about Terriermon!?" Ash shouted at the Dog/Rabbit who had another retort.

"That Girl named Nene, I saw the blushes on your cheeks before we left the Green Zone and I saw the blush on her face too." Terriermon told as Ash wanted to slapped this Digimon on the back of his head if he could but couldn't.

"Terriermon Nene is not my girlfriend so shut up!" Ash told as he had a red face and Ritchie laughed knowing this was the first time he had seen his friend act like this.

"Hey Momentai, I was just playing with you, you need to calm down." Terriermon told laughing as Ash signed and put his Fusion Loader away and looked at Ritchie.

"When will we get Terriermon back from what happened earlier in the Rocky Land Zone." Ash told as Terriermon stopped laughing hearing the conversation between the two humans.

"Be patience Ash, we'll get him, just be patience." Ritchie assured as they both heard Terriermon gulp as he had hoped they would've forgotten about that and Terriermon could tell that Dorumon was smirking as well.

"Alright then, look there's the Zone now." Ash told as they saw the light engulf them.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash and Ritchie landed surprisingly on a set of streets and looked around to see that there were a bunch of buildings and skyscrapers around and they thought they were back into their own world for a moment. **(Think of the Jaden's skyscraper field card in Yugioh GX)**

"Wait are we back in our world!?" Ritchie questioned shocked at the surroundings but Ash thought better when he got a good look around.

"No It's not, look around, their's no people around, it has to be another Zone and it looks like we've been traveling through the Zones for a while." Ash told as he looked and saw in the sky that it was getting dark really quickly.

"Your right, I had thought we were back in our world for a minute." Ritchie said as he was a little sad but got over it as he knew he would be that easy getting home.

Ash held up his Fusion Loader.

"Well still, this Zone could be under the control of the Bagra Army so we have to be careful, **Reload**!" Ash told as the whole team flew out of the Fusion Loader.

"Do you guys know what this Zone is because it reminds me and Ash of our home?" Ritchie asked as Raidramon looked around and knew what it is.

"It's the Skyscraper Zone as you can see from the buildings around us." Raidramon told as Ash nodded thanking Raidramon and started walking, well if this is next place to look for the Digimon then let's go find it quick before the Bagra Army finds us." Ash told as they nodded and and started walking.

They were looking around and though the Zone was abandoned because they didn't see any Digimon around or thought the Bagra Army had them prisoner.

"It's so empty around here, I hope the Digimon that live in this Zone are safe." Ash told as BlackGuilmon walked up next to him.

"Don't worry if anything's happened to them, we'll save them, we're Team White Light, saving Digimon from the Bagra Army is what we do." BlackGuilmon spoke as the others agreed with him and Ash nodded and smiled and kept walking as Dorumon walked next to him.

Ash and Ritchie were still reminded of home when they looked at the Skyscrapers around them but Ash made a promise to help Dorumon regain his memories, help Kyubimon find her Brother and help defeat the Bagra Army and he wasn't to stop until this fight against the Army was over and done with.

The all suddenly heard something moving around them and they all got on guard.

"What was that noise!?" Ritchie asked wondering if it was any of the Digimon that lived in this Zone.

"I don't know but be ready for them." Kyubimon told as they all looked around.

Suddenly a bunch of small Digimon jumped out of hiding and surrounded the group.

They were gray canine Digimon in long ears like a rabbit and a long, cat-like tail with three belts on the end of it. It has large, black claws on its forelegs which are used as arms when it stands upright.

"Who are these Digimon?" Ash asked as he looked at the canine Digimon and they did not look friendly.

"Their Gazimon and by the way their looking at us I can tell they're not here to make friends with us, my guess is that their with the Bagra Army." Terriermon told as the Gazimon looked ready to attack the group.

"Oh man we just got here and we have to fight already, that has to be a new record or something." Dorumon said as the Gazimon jumped at them.

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon called as he shot out the Thunder and shocked them.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon called as he shot his shooting stars and hit most of them.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon called sending out tons of Metal Balls at lots of the Gazimon's.

Because of those three, half of the Gazimon's were taken down and the rest was backing up when they saw how easily they were being beaten.

"Whoa they're stronger then we thought!" Gazimon #1 said in shocked at how strong this team was.

"What are we going to do?" Gazimon #2 asked as BlackGuilmon jumped in front of them scaring them.

"You want to know what you can do, get out of way for one, Rock Crusher!" BlackGuilmon called swinging his arm and swiping them away with his claws.

"This is great, they have no chance of willing, we don't even need to Digifuse to beat them." Ash said as one Gazimon sneaked up on Ash and Ritchie noticed.

"Ash watch out!" Ritchie shouted as Ash turned and Gazimon jumped to attack Ash.

It didn't work as Ash balled his hand into a fist and clocked Gazimon in the face knocking it out.

The others stopped for a moment to see what Ash had done and they turned to Ritchie wanting an explanation.

"Oh yea I forgot that Ash took a few boxing classes for self-defense reasons, guess they came in handy after all." Ritchie said in surprise as Ash turned to then and gave a thumbs up telling them that he was okay.

"Man you humans are just full of surprises aren't you?" Terriermon asked as Ritchie nodded and gave a smirk to the Dog/Rabbit Digimon who sweated at the site of the smirk.

"Yes we are, you better be careful Terriermon, since Ash can punch with his fist, you might not be safe when it's time to get you back for what happened in the Rocky Zone." Ritchie said mentally laughing when he saw Terriermon's face paled knowing he was done for and had no escape after this was over.

Kyubimon signed knowing that the small Digimon had dug his own grave this time, their's no chance that she can get them to change their minds about hurting Terriermon but she should try anyway.

"Can you guys hurt Terriermon some other time when we're not being attacked, Fox-Tail Inferno?" Kyubimon asked as she shot her fire at the Gazimon burning most of them.

"Yea I guess it can wait a while but you better watch out Terriermon, we'll get you when you least expect it." Ritchie told as Terriermon looked around to see Ash, Dorumon and Ritchie's smirks and gulped at the site of them.

By now almost all of the Gazimon were beaten by Team White Light.

"Ha take that, this has to be the easiest fight we've ever had." Ash said as thought this was going great.

But suddenly they heard something in the air.

It sounded like somebody was flying through the air towards them at fast speeds.

"What's going on here!" A big Blue Dragon with what seems to be orbs in his claws yelled out as he looked around to see his underlings defeated underneath him.

"Wingdramon sir, it's the team with the White Fusion Loader, we can't handle them." One of the Gazimon told as Wingdramon scowled and looked at the team below him.

"Really, then let's see how tough they really are, Blaze Sonic Breath!" WIngramon called as he breathed out fire at a fast rate and it hit the Team before they could react and were knocked down back as Ash tried to stand up as Wingdramon landed on the ground.

"Whoa, this Digimon is really strong!" Ash said as he looked at his Team and pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"Hey Guys this guy is a lot stronger than any other we've faced so far, it's time to Digifuse." Ash told as the four Fusion Digimon got up and nodded.

Ash was about to Digifuse them but was suddenly interrupted by a voice near them all.

"Thunder Clap!" Somebody called as a shockwave through the ground and hit Wingdramon knocking him off balance and making him fall on his back.

"Huh what was that?" Dorumon asked as they all to their right and saw a tall Digimon with Metal mask/visor wearing blue and white suit with a flapping red muffier and it's right arm seemed to be made of metal.

Ash's first thought that this Digimon looked liked he'd belonged in a comic book with other superheros and the other was that Digimon saved their lives so he was on their side after all.

He ran over to the group.

"Hey are you guys okay?" The superhero looking Digimon Asked as the Team all got up off the Ground.

"Thanks to you were are, who are you?" Ritchie asked as Terriermon climbed on his shoulder.

"I am Justimon and I am the warrior that protects the Digimon that live here in the Skyscraper Zone." Justimon told as Ash thought over his words, Justimon had kept the other Digimon that lived in this Zone safe, so he should know where they are.

"Wait, so you know where all the other Digimon in this Zone is?" Ash questioned as Justimon looked at him and nodded.

"Yes I do but we need to go now while Wingdramon is out of it, come on." Justimon said running and the team followed him as Wingdramon got up and rubbed his head.

He saw the Team escaping and turned to the Gazimon groups who recovered from the attacks.

"What are you idiots doing, go after them, don't let them escape!" Wingdramon yelled at the Gazimon who started chasing the group trying to catch them.

Justimon was leading the group through the streets and was taking a alley ways as if trying to lose the Gazimon on their tail.

"Where's this hideout anyway Justimon, these Gazimon are catching up to us!?" DemiDevimon asked as he was standing on Dorumon's head knowing he couldn't fly fast enough to keep up.

"We're almost there, just keep going." Justimon said as they took a path through another alleyway.

The Gazimon followed them 10 seconds later after seeing where they were going and looked around the corner.

Only to the see the entire group gone.

"What, where did they go?" One of the Gazimon questioned in shock seeing how a big group just suddenly disappearing.

"I don't know, what I do know is that Wingdramon is not going to be happy with this." Another Gazimon said as they all whimpered knowing they had to tell Wingdramon they lost the group and he would not be happy at all.

They all left not noticing the data being scrambled and then disappearing as if a door was there a minute ago.

Montiamon was showing a live screen to the Montiamon with Nene showing them the events again.

 _(Scene change)_

In the building, where the secret door to the Hideout was, Justimon was leading the group through the building and went into a large room where he turned on the lights where they saw other Digimon laying around.

Some of the Digimon noticed Justimon was back and greeted him.

"Justimon you have returned." A big bronze Digimon told as the other Digimon stood up and greeted him as well.

"Good to know you are all still fine in here my Guardromon friends, I helped a few new friends fighting against Wingdramon." Justimon told as the Guardromon's looked at the new group and cheered at having new friends.

"Well these guys certainly not lacking in happiness even though this place is over run with Bagra goons." Terriermon said as Justimon opened another door leading to the stairs.

"Come with me my friends, we must check if no one has found this place and if they haven't, be sure to hide it just as well before they can notice." Justimon told as he and the Guardromon followed him.

Ash and the group shrugged before following them too.

After a few minutes of walking, the entire group of Digimon made it to the roof of the building and looked around not seeing any enemy Digimon around to attack them.

Justimon walked to the edge and looked down seeing some the Gazimon down there looking for the group and spreading out to search for them.

"Good they haven't found this place, another day is won for our side I'll say." Justimon said as the sound of somebody clearing their throat caught his attention and he and the Guardromon's looked at the group as it was Ash who cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt Justimon but this battle isn't over until we get the Code Crown and we defeat Wingdramon." Ash told as Justimon thought about that and looked at them.

"You're looking for the Code Crown?" Justimon asked hoping they wouldn't use it for any evil purposes.

"Yea, we're trying to collect them so the Bagra Army can't take control of the entire Digital world." Ash told as Justimon looked surprised at that.

"You plan on taking on the entire Bagra Army and expect to win!?" Justimon asked shocked that this team was willing to go against the dark Army the entire Digital World has seen.

"Of course we do, we've been to other Zones before this one, Team White Light will not stand around and just watch as innocent Digimon suffer at the hands of the Bagra and let them get away with it, we're fighting for what we believe, we won't let the Bagra control the Digital World, if they do then we're fight them again and again until we give the Digimon back the freedom they deserve, so that's why we're going to help you take down the guys here in the Skyscraper Zone, we will help put an end to this madness and we're do it to the very end, you with me guys!" Ash proclaimed as the team cheered but not too loudly for the troops down below could hear them as Justimon were in awe at Ash's speech.

Justimon stepped forward and kneed in front of Ash and the group surprising them.

"Ash your speech has encouraged me even farther to end this madness like you said, Please allow me to join Team White Light!" Justimon told as they all looked shocked at that as Ash didn't expect that to be honest.

"Oh um sure Justimon, we always have room for one more member." Ash said happy and still a little shocked that Justimon had just ask to come join the team.

"Thank you Ash, so what is the plan General?" Justimon asked to Ash who had sweatdropped at the General part.

"( _Again with the General thing_ ), The plan is we come up with a plan to take down Wingdramon tomorrow, it's dark out so should get some rest and prepare for tomorrow." Ash told as they all agreed and all headed inside to get some sleep.

(The next morning)

In the building, everyone was waking up because of the sun passing through the windows and getting into their eyes.

"Okay everyone time to discuss the plan ahead of us, then we can find the Code Crown and the Digimemory." Ash told as the team nodded but Justimon and the Guardromon were confused.

"What is this Digimemory you speak of?" One of the Guardromon asked as Ritchie explained that they were also searching the Digimemory of the Royal Knights and the they were all in awe again that this team were searching for such rare items in the Digital World.

"Amazing, and how many Digimemories have you gotten so far young General?" Justimon asked as Ash pulled out his Fusion Loader and the images of the 3 Royal Knights appeared in holographic data and showed UlforceVeedramon, Kentaurosmon and Craniamon and once again they were all in awe at the Data of the Legendary Royal Knights of the Digital World.

After that, the images reverted back into the Fusion Loader and pulled it back and focused.

"Okay now that's over, let's continue with coming up with a plan, Justimon, has Wingdramon been in this Zone for long now?" Ash questioned to the Justice Digimon.

Justimon nodded.

"Yes he has, not only does he have the Gazimon on the ground floor but he has Digimon flying through the air as well." Justimon told as Ash got up and walked to the window and looked at the sky to see Digimon flying through the, most likely looking for them.

They were flying black Demon beast Digimon with torn wings with red eyes.

BlackGuilmon walked up and saw the Digimon flying.

"That Digimon is Devidramon, It is known and feared as the "Many-eyed Demon". As a demon beast that was summoned from the Dark Area by the messenger of darkness." BlackGuilmon told as Ash started to think as he knew with them in the air, it would be tough fighting Wingdramon with those Digimon mostly getting in the way of the fight.

"I think I have an idea to get them out of the sky, here's what we'll do." Ash said as he turned to everyone and started to explain the plan he had in mind.

 _(Scene Change)_

"Find them or Lord Tactimon will be displease in our work." Wingdramon told to the Gazimon who nodded and started to spread out and the Devidramon flew to the sky and started to patrol from the sky again.

They were flying again when they heard something banging and they turned to Ash, Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon and Pegasusmon on top of the roof of the building they were all on before.

"Alright Guys we've got to get them out of the sky so the others can attack the Gazimon on the ground, you ready?" Ash questioned to the Digimon who nodded.

"Ready!" They all said ready to knock these Digimon out of the sky and pulled Ash pulled out his Fusion Loader and the top opened revealing the golden V.

"Alright then, Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, **DigiFuse**!" Ash called as the four Digimon became one yet again.

"BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode!" BlackDorumon called as he appeared and flew up to the sky towards the Devidramon's.

"Thunder Shower!" BlackDorumon called as he sent showers of golden thunder at the Digimon shocking most of them out of the sky.

"Good job guys!" Ash said as he looked over the edge and gave a thumbs up.

 _(Scene change)_

Ritchie looked to the building to see that Ash and BlackDorumon to see that they had the sky covered and they were next if they wanted to beat Wingdramon.

Ritchie turned to the group consisting of Terriermon, Kyubimon, DemiDevimon, the Gomamon group, Justimon and the Guardromon ready for the next stage of the plan.

"Okay are you guys ready for the next step, we have to take out the Gazimon so that BlackDorumon can take on Wingdramon without any problems to stop him." Ritchie told as they all nodded and Terriermon jumped on Ritchie's shoulder again.

"We know this already, lets just go kick some butt already!" Terriermon told as Kyubimon rolled her eyes at her friends cockiness again.

"Alright then let's go!" Ritchie said running into the open with all the Digimon behind him as the Gazimon noticed them all.

"There they are, attack!" One of the Gazimon said as they all charged at the group.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon called as she sent loose the fire Dragon burning most of them.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon called as he spun around hitting multiple Gazimon away with the tornado.

"Marching Fishes!" The Gomamon group all called as Fishes came out of holes in the building hitting a lot of Gazimon.

"Demi Dart!" DemiDevimon called shooting multiple Syringes at the Gazimon making them fall.

"Guardian Barrage!" The Guardromon said shooting missiles at the Gazimon hitting lots of them.

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon called sending the shcokwave towards the last of the Gazimon who were in the way.

"Awesome that's the last of them, great job you guys." Ritchie complimented as the Devidramon's started falling from the sky and landing on the ground.

"Hey guys, you all done there?" Ash questioned as BlackDorumon was flying down with Ash on his back and jumped off and landed on the ground.

"Yea we are, now all we need to do is wait for Wingdramon to come here and we can end this." Ritchie said as they heard somebody coming.

"What happened here!" Wingdramon questioned as he looked real angry seeing his forces down on the ground.

"We beat your forces that's what." Terriermon told as BlackDorumon got ready for the fight that would mostly likely breakout.

"That's it, for Lord Tactimon I will destroy you, come to me data to help me destroy these pest!" Wingdramon as the Gazimon and the Devidramon turned into data and headed towards Wingdramon who absorbed of of it.

Wingdramon grew a little bit bigger and his color turned black and the lance on his back grew sharper.

"Wingdramon Darkness Mode!" Wingdramon called as the group looked at Wingdramon looked even more dangerous then before.

"He absorbed the Data, be careful you guys, he's a lot tougher this time." Ash told to BlackDorumon who nodded and flew towards Wingdramon.

"Golden Striker!" BlackDorumon called as his Raidramon horns grew and glowed golden as he slashed as WIngdramon who got pushed back a little bit.

"Impressive but it's my turn now, Explode Sonic Lance!" Wingdramon called as he dove forward and hit BlackDorumon back with one hit from his Lance.

He cried out as he reverted back to the four Digimon they were before.

"He's a lot stronger now guys, this is bad." Dorumon told as Ash went over to him and helped him up.

"Now that you have been beaten, I'll destroy you and take the White Fusion Loader to Lord Tactimon, now say goodbye!" Wingdramon yelled as he went forward to attack.

"Justice Kick!" Justimon called as he jumped forward and kicked Wingdramon in the face knocking him back before he could hit the others.

"Nice job Justimon, keep him busy while we come up with a plan." Ash told to Justimon who landed next to him.

"No need I already have one." Justimon responded as the others were shocked that Justimon had a plan.

"Really what's the plan Justimon?" Raidramon asked as Justimon turned to Ash.

"Ash I want to Digifuse with BlackDorumon, with the added power from me, BlackDorumon should be able to win this fight." Justimon explained as Ash thought about it and just maybe fusing with another strong Digimon like Justimon would lead to victory.

Ash and Dorumon stood up and nodded.

"Alright then, you guys want to try this out or what?" Ash asked to the Fusion Digimon.

"Yea if it means getting rid of Wingdramon, we'll try anything so let's do it." BlackGuilmon accepted as did the others as Ash nodded and Pulled out the White Fusion Loader and the top opened revealing the Golden V again.

"Alright lets do it, Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, **Digifuse**!" Ash called as he turned the dial and pressed it fusing all five Digimon together.

"BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode Mark 2!" BlackDorumon called as he was now wearing Justimon's red muffier and a metal machine with a C on it that seemed to replace his right arm. **(It's the machine on Justimon Right arm when he uses his Voltage Break on Digimon Tamers episode 46)**

"What another Digifuse, this is getting ridiculous but I won't till they're all destroy." Wingdramon said as he got up and charged again.

BlackDorumon saw him coming and used his left arm and stopped Wingdramon charging and threw him back and into a building breaking the inside.

"Nice job, I think its time you finish it guys." Ash told as Wingdramon came out of the Building looking even angrier then before.

"That's it, I'm done with this, Explode Sonic Lance!" Wingdramon called shooting for one last attack.

"Your right, you are done, for good, Voltage Break!" BlackDorumon called as he used Justimon technique and a red blade appeared out of the machine and BlackDorumon met the attack from Wingdramon head on stopping it.

"What!" Wingdramon said in shock that his attack was stopped so easily.

"Take this!" BlackDorumon yelled as he slashed at Wingdramon making him scream in pain as he burst into data.

"You did it!" Ash cheered as the others cheered as well as BlackDorumon flew down to them.

"We beat em." BlackDorumon said as Ash nodded and heard his Fusion Loader beeping, knowing what was about to happen.

Two golden lights appeared and everyone saw it.

"It's the two next Digimemories." Ash said as the first Digimemory with into the Fusion Loader and the second one was about to as well.

But suddenly sonebody grabbed it making the others gasp seeing the Digimemory taken like that.

The one who took the Digimemory landed neared them.

"Hey who are you and give us back the Digimemory?" Ritchie questioned to the thief who turned to reveal them self as Tactimon.

"It's Tactimon, one of the Three General's that work under Bagra, the leader of the Bagra Army!" Kyubimon told as Tactimon chuckled at that.

"Yes I am Tactimon and I'm here to make your quest to get the Digimemory of the Royal Knights a little bit harder." Tactimon told as Terriermon jumped off of Ritchie's shoulder.

"And how are you gonna do that smart guy?" Terriermon said surprisingly serious.

"Like this." Tactimon said as a ball of dark data appeared in his hand and everyone saw it wondering what it was.

"What is that thing?" BlackDorumon questioned as they watched Tactimon put the Digimemory into the sphere and sphere started thrashing around as if something inside of it was trying to break loose.

"What happening!?" Ash questioned as they saw the sphere shifting into a humanoid shape and the arms were turning into a Knight Lance and Shield.

It had a Hazard Mark on it's forehead, chest, hands and knees and had a blue cape as well.

"Well Team White Light, I'd like for you to meet ChaosGallantmon." Tactimon told as ChaosGallantmon Roared to the sky.

"Oh no, that's ChaosGallantmon, it's said that he's the Dark side to one of the Royal Knights, His most destructive attack are the Demon Disaster and Judecca Prison." Kyubimon told as they all realized now because of Tactimon, they all had to face an out of control Royal Knight standing in front of them.

"Now let's see if you can handle something that equals the power of a Royal Knight, good luck." Tactimon told as he disappeared from the Zone and ChaosGallantmon charged at BlackDorumon who blocked the attack but was getting pushed back.

"Oh man, guys we may need some help this one." BlackDorumon said in stress as he was trying to hold the Dark Knight back.

"Fox-Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon called as she shot the 9 flames at the Dark Knight but it didn't do any damage.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon called as he spun around and launched himself at ChaosGallantmon and hit him only to do no damage to him like Kyubimon.

ChaosGallantmon pushed BlackDorumon to the ground and held up his Shield.

"Watch out, he's using his Judecca Prison!" Kyubimon warned as BlackDorumon held up his Critical Arm.

ChaosGallantmon's Shield powered up and fired a purple beam of energy, it hit BlackDorumon and he tried to hold it off.

Ash was trying to come up with a plan before his friends got destroyed by ChaosGallantmon.

"There has to be a way to take a Royal Knight down, you guys have any ideas on how to get the jump on him?" Ash questioned to the rest of the team as they started thinking when Terriermon suddenly opened his eyes wide remembering something important.

"Oh I got something Ash!" Terriermon said as Ash looked at him feeling caution about this since Terriermon last plan in the Rocky Land Zone involved him, Dorumon and Ritchie getting hurt.

"I don't know if I want to accept any ideas from you Terriermon, mostly because of what happened last time." Ash said as Terriermon looked at Kyubimon and had pure seriousness in his eyes.

"Kyubimon tell him, I'm being serious this time, I want to help now!" Terriermon stated as Kyubimon looked into his eyes and saw the seriousness she only sees so often from him.

"Ash let's listen to what Terriermon has to say, I can certainly say that he's being really serious this time around." Kyubimon said as Terriermon turned back to Ash who really hoped that he didn't regret this.

"Okay fine Terriermon but no playing this time, we really need to help them!" Ash said seeing BlackDorumon holding the attack back but wouldn't be able to for much longer.

"I'm not playing this time, you can use the Digicards you got from the Rocky Land Zone, you should be able to unleash an attack from Legendary Digimon from one of the Cards." Terriermon told as Ash's eyes widened and pulled out the Digicards from before.

Ash picked the Card that looked like a Dragon to use.

"Alright show this Royal Knight the power of your Positron Laser, upload Imperialdramon!" Ash called putting the Card into his Fusion Loader making a Data circle appear in front of the group as the Data of the winged, draconic, quadrupedal Digimon appeared and the cannon on it's back powered up and fired a beam at the Dark Knights beam making it scream in pain.

BLackDorumon was able to relax for a moment because once ChaosGallantmon was hit, it's attack was stopped and saw that the Dark Knight was having a little bit of trouble trying to stay up.

"The attack weakened it, finish him off!" Ash yelled to BlackDorumon who nodded and jumped into the sky and pointed the Critical Arm at the Dark Knight.

"Voltage Cannon!" BlackDorumon called shooting a Ball of Electricity at the weakened Knight and it exploded.

The smoke cleared to see the Dark Knight disappearing and returning to the form of the golden Digimemory.

It floated back into to Ash and went inside the Fusion Loader and showed the Data of the Two Royal Knights and they all looked as BlackDorumon separated back into the Five Digimon they were before.

They walked up to the group to see what they got this time.

The first one looked like ChaosGallantmon but the colors were red, not blue and this time the Shield had a Red Hazard Mark on it this time.

The second was a humanoid Dragon looking Digimon who's colors were mostly white and yellow and had Purple tattered wings.

"The first one is ChaosGallantmon's true self Gallantmon and the other is Dynasmon." Kyubimon told as Dorumon walked up to see what memory he would get this time.

He came up and saw the two Royal Knight Images and felt the memory coming back to him and his vision got hazy again.

 _(Scene change)_

 _The memory was continuing from last time when the Royal Knights were standing up and the Black Metal Hand and this time, Gallantmon and Dynasmon were in view this time._

 _"So what should we do?" Gallantmon questioned to the Digimon whose eyes he was seeing through._

 _"What we must of course, Bagra has declared war on the Digital World and it is our job to protect it, who will fight with me to the end to protect this world." The Digimon stated as the Royal Knights roared in agreement to Protect the world they live in._

 _That was the last of it as the Light filled his eyes._

 _(Scene change)_

Dorumon shook his head as he got done with reliving another memory.

"Anything this time Dorumon?" Ash asked as Dorumon looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, if these are my memories I'm looking through with my own eyes, then the Digimon with the Black Metal Hand was mine." Dorumon told trying to figure this out.

"Really Dorumon!" Ash said shocked as the others were shocked as well.

"Yea but through my eyes, the Royal Knights were to me if I was the boss, does that mean I was the leader of the Royal Knights or something?" Dorumon said really confused about this if he doesn't get all his memories back.

"I don't know but for now if you didn't look into a mirror or something, we have no way of proofing if that's true, so let's worry about that later on." Ash told as he put a hand on Dorumon's head and rubbed it.

"Okay then if you say so." Dorumon said as Ash looked at Digicard that helped them at this time but noticed that Imperialdramon's face was shadowed.

"Hey what's wrong with the Digicard?" Ash questioned wondering if something wrong.

"No their isn't Ash, when you use a Digicard, you have to wait until you get to another Zone before you can use the same one again." Kyubimon told as Ash nodded and the another bright light appeared as the Code Crown showed up in front of Ash.

"Awesome, now we got another Code Crown, that makes three." Ash stated as he tapped the crystal and the SD card fell into his card.

Ash then turned to Justimon.

"Hey Justimon thanks for helping us, but if you come with us and truly become apart of our team, who will watch over the Skyscraper Zone?" Ash questioned as one of the Guardromon stepped.

"Go with them Justimon, we will watch over this Zone while you are gone, you deserve to help this group save the Digital World, go out and be the hero that you are." Guardromon explained as Justimon nodded.

"Thank you my friend, I will." Justimon stated as he looked at Ash and nodded and Ash pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"Alright Zone Transfer!" Ash yelled as he placed the SD card into his Fusion Loader and the Portal opened up.

Before anyone else could do anything, Ash turned to Terriermon who was suddenly scared for moment.

"Terriermon, remember when we said we would get you for what happened in the Rocky Land Zone?" Ash questioned to the small Digimon.

"Yea, w-w-why?" Terriermon stuttered as Ritchie and Dorumon wondered if they were finally going to get Terriermon back for what happened.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore, you're off the hook." Ash told as Terriermon, Dorumon and Ritchie's eyes went wide at this.

"Wait what!?" Terriermon, Dorumon and Ritchie asked at the same time.

"Terriermon reminded me of the Digicards which helped us defeat ChaosGallantmon, if anything, I could that by helping at a very important time, Terriermon you won't have anything to fear from me, Dorumon or Ritchie but here's a warning, if you do sometthing like what you did in the Rocky Land Zone you'll regret it." Ash told in a serious tone as Terriermon was crying happy tears knowing that he was safe at last.

"Thank you!" Terriermon said as Ash nodded and looked at the whole team nodded.

"Come on, their are other Zones that still need our help so lets go." Ash told as they all jumped through the portal and it closed afterward.

Montiamon was once again sending the fee to Nene in another Zone.

 _(Scene change)_

Nene had watched the events from yesterday and saw what happened to day, she was honestly surprised when yesterday that Ash had punched a Digimon with his own hands, and now he had another Digimon to add to his Fusions.

"You really are something else Ash." Nene said as the Digimon from behind appeared behind her again as it looked like an big black Knight Digimon.

"He could be useful Nene, keep an eye on him and see if he can be convinced into joining us." The Digimon told as he walked away.

"Yes AxeKnightmon." Nene responded to the now revealed AxeKnightmon.

End of Chapter.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon and Ritchie:Digimon Data Collection.

Ash went in front and showed his Fusion Loader.

Ash:Hey guys, time to show the data of a Digimon we know.

Data shows picture of Justimon.

Ash:Justimon, a Android Digimon, Its sense of justice burns hot, and as it is a Digimon that never overlooks unjust acts or evil deeds, His specials attacks include Justice Kick, Thunder Clap and Voltage Break.

Ritchie:Anyone thinks he reads too much comic books?

Ash:No not really Ritchie.

Dorumon:See you later guys.

* * *

 **Hey Guys DragonForceAsh aka Zenotai123 here update.**

 **Well you know the story already so i don't need to explain any farther.**

 **So read and leave a review.**

 **So see you guys at the next update.**

 **See you later my friends, enjoy the chapter, leave reviews and keep reading until the next time. ;)**


	5. Metal Madness of the Machine Zone

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

In the dark castle, Lord Bagra was sitting as usual and Tactimon was talking to him about what happened in the Skyscraper Zone.

"This boy with the White Fusion Loader was able to defeat ChaosGallantmon, I have to say I'm a little impressed that they were able to defeat a member of the Royal Knights, but this boy and his growing Army must be dealt with soon or they will continue to be a problem." Lord Bagra told as Tactimon nodded.

"What do you want me to do Lord Bagra?" Tactimon questioned to his Lordship.

"Keep an eye on all the humans with the Fusion Loaders, they may be useful to us later on." Lord Bagra ordered as Tactimon bowed to him.

"Yes Lord Bagra I will." Tactimon told as he left the chamber.

 _(Scene Change)_

Ash and Ritchie were flying through the Zone transfer and it was quiet until Ritchie just realized something.

"Hey Ash, I just realized something." Ritchie said getting the attention of the whole team in Ash's Fusion Loader and Ash turned to him.

"Really what's that Ritchie?" Ash asked to his friend.

"We've been in the Digital World for 2 to 3 days right?" Ritchie asked back to him.

"Now that I think about it, yea what about it." Ash said not noticing where this was going.

"Well don't you think my parents or your Mom is probably worrying like Crazy wondering where we are, since we both know how your Mom gets sometimes." Ritchie told to Ash who eyes widened in realization at this fact and face palm.

"Your right, my mom must be going crazy trying to figure out where I am right now." Ash hoping his mom wouldn't be too mad when he got home.

"Well we'll deal with that when the time comes but for now let's focus on what's ahead of us okay." Ritchie said as Ash nodded and they heard Ash's Fusion loader beeping and he pulled it out.

"Hey Ash, do you miss your home?" Dorumon asked from the Fusion Loader as Ash looked at Ritchie who had a sad look on his face.

"Yea I do Dorumon, why do you ask?" Ash asked back to the Digimon.

"You would still be there if you wouldn't have helped me, do you regret helping me back in your world?" Dorumon asked sadly as Ash looked shocked at that.

"What, why would you say that, of course not, I don't regret helping you when you were in danger of being deleted." Ash told as Dorumon responded.

"Really you mean that!" Dorumon said in happiness as Ash nodded.

"Of course I do, if it means saving a life like you Dorumon, I don't regret my decision at all." Ash said as his Fusion Loader glowed and Dorumon popped out of the Fusion loader and in front of Ash.

"Your the best friend a Digimon could ask for Ash, thanks a lot." Dorumon said and hugged Ash who smiled and hugged Dorumon back.

"No problem Dorumon." Ash said to the Purple Digimon.

They both felt some kind of Pulse for a moment and separated and looked at each other.

"Did you feel that Dorumon?" Ash asked wondering what that was.

"That strange Pulse, yea i did, i wonder what that was." Dorumon said wondered as well as Ritchie looked at them strangely.

"What are you two talking about, what strange Pulse are you two talking about?" Ritchie asked wondering they were talking about.

They looked at him like he was crazy.

"You didn't feel that Pulse?" Ash said wondering what the heck was going on.

"No, what Pulse are you talking about?" Ritchie said hoping nothing was wrong with his friends.

"Digi anyone else besides me and Dorumon feel that Pulse?" Ash asked into his Fusion Loader and all the other Digimon responded saying they didn't.

"Okay this is weird but we can't worry about that now, Dorumon you better get back into the Fusion Loader, you're starting to delete." Ash said as Dorumon looked at his Tail and noticed it slowly turning into data.

"Oh okay!" Dorumon said quickly getting back into the Fusion Loader.

"I wonder what that strange Pulse was though, we're have to figure it out later." Ash said as he hoped to figure out what it was later on.

"Hey Ash look we're at the next Zone." Ritchie said making Ash look up seeing the light appeared and they went through it.

 _(Scene Change)_

Ash and Ritchie looked around and saw that they were in some kind of large factory of some kind.

"What is this Place?" Ritchie asked as Dorumon jumped out of the Fusion Loader and looked around the factory.

"By the looks of the place, we're in the Machine Zone now." Dorumon told as the other Digimon came out of the Fusion Loader and Terriermon jumped on to Ritchie's shoulder again.

"There's nobody here, maybe we won't have to fight this time, huh, maybe we're be lucky this time." Terriermon said only to here an explosion nearby and they all glared at Terriermon.

"Maybe you need to be quiet for the rest of the time Terriermon." Ash said as they all started running towards the site of the explosion.

A minute later, they were at the site of the explosion and saw two Big Digimon fighting.

The first Digimon is an orange cyborg _Ceratosaurus_ with amber eyes, spikes on its right shoulder and jaw, and orange fur on its head. The tip of its tail is gray, and it has blue stripes on its legs, neck and mouth, and a revolver for a left arm. It wears a red chest plate, a metallic helmet with three horns on it, and also has red mechanic wings with three cannons on each.

The other Digimon looks like it was made from synthesized body parts of many Cyborg Digimon—Megadramon's helmet and right claw, MetalTyrannomon's jaw and chest circuits, two of MetalMamemon's Psycho Blasters, MetalGreymon (Virus)'s left claw and chest plates, and Andromon's shoulder pads.

"Who are those Digimon?" Ash asked to the Digimon.

"The Orange Cyborg Dinosaur is RizeGreymon and the armored Digimon is Machinedramon, they seem to be fighting for some reason." Justimon told as MachineDragon gathered energy in the cannons above it's head.

"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon called as he shot energy blasts out of his cannons and hitting RizeGreymon making him hit the ground hard.

"Oh no, he's down." Ash said as they all heard Machinedramon laugh out lord.

"You lose Rizegreymon, The Machine Zone now belongs to the Bagra Army, accept it." Machinedramon said making Team White Light eyes widened as they now knew that Machinedramon was working for the Bagra army as RizeGreymon tried to stand up.

"Never, I will never let you have the Machine Zone, I'll fight you to the end." RizeGreymon stated as Ash saw the look in RizeGreymon's eyes and saw that he wasn't gonna back down no matter what and decided to help him since he looked to be in very bad shape right now.

"It's your choice." Machinedramon told as he started charging energy into his cannons again.

"Guys we got to help him." Ash said as they nodded and Dorumon and Justimon jumped forward.

"Say goodbye RizeGreymon, Giga..." Machinedramon was about to finish only to hear something near him.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon called shooting Dozen of small metal balls at Machinedramon.

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon called as he sent shockwaves towards machinedramon.

Taken by surprise, Machinedramon was knocked back by the attacks and looked to see who did that and saw team White Light in the area.

"What, where did you come from?" Machinedramon said enraged at getting caught by surprised.

"Nowhere you need to worry about." Dorumon said as Ash and the rest of Team White Light ran up to RizeGreymon to check if he was okay.

"Hey RizeGreymon, are you okay?" Ritchie asked as RizeGreymon turned to them wondering who they were.

"Yes I'm fine but who are you guys?" RizeGreymon asked to the group of humans and Digimon that saved his life.

"I'm Ash and this is Ritchie, and the Digimon behind are part of the Team known as Team White Light, and we're on a quest to take down the Bagra Army and keep them from getting the Code Crowns and taking over the Digital World." Ash explained as RizeGreymon looked surprised that their was a team taking on the Bagra head on.

"You'll taking on the Bagra Army huh, I have to admit, that's pretty Impressive ow." RizeGreymon said as he struggled to get up and BlackGuilmon saw this.

"Hey you just got out of a big fight, don't push yourself." BlackGuilmon said as RizeGreymon continued to try.

"I'm sorry but I can, I can tell Machinedramon isn't going to let me get back up as you can see." RizeGreymon said as they looked to see Machinedramon knock Dorumon and Justimon towards the group.

Ash looked at RizeGreymon trying to come up with a plan, they had to get RizeGreymon out of the way.

Ash's eyes widened when he realized something, he remembered that Dorumon was in the same kind of state before and getting sent into the Fusion loader Refreshed him to normal, doing the same might help RizeGreymon.

"hey Rizegreymon, I have an idea that might help you." Ash said as RizeGreymon looked at him.

"What, you do, what is it?" RizeGreymon asked hoping he was wasn't lying.

"It's my Fusion Loader, when my Partner Dorumon was hurt when i met him and sending him into the Fusion Loader fixed him right up, if you go inside the Fusion Loader, you'll be all fixed up as well." Ash explained as RizeGreymon thought about it for a moment.

"Alright, if it'd give me another chance to take on Machinedramon again then send me in." RizeGreymon agreed as Ash nodded and showed his Fusion Loader to RizeGreymon and it sucked him into it.

"Okay **Refresh**!." Ash called as the Fusion loader glowed for a moment and then stopped.

"You feel better in there RizeGreymon?" Ash asked to the Digimon inside the Fusion Loader.

"Yeah, you were right I feel a whole lot better thanks to you, thank you for doing this." RizeGreymon said from inside the Fusion Loader as Machinedramon saw what happened.

"A Fusion Loader, this is trouble, I have to destroy this troublesome group, Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon called as he shot energy blasts towards the group.

"Watch out!" Ritchie yelled as everyone jumped out of the way and the attack hit the ground.

"You missed, come on guys we can take em." Terriermon said as Ash was about to DigiFuse the Digimon before hearing something.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" Ash questioned as Kyuubimon listened carefully.

"It sounds like something breaking, below us." Kyuubimon said as they all looked down and that Machinedramon's attack caused the ground are them to start braking apart.

"Oh no!" Ash said as he saw Dorumon and half the team were across from him and couldn't do anything as the ground broke apart and they all except for Machinedramon fell through the hole that was just made.

 _(Scene change-few hours later)_

 _Ash looked around and saw that he was in a glassy field and owndered what he was doing here._

 _He looked forward and saw someone ahead and took a closer look and saw who it was._

 _It was Nene!_

 _Ash wondered where they were and tried to call out to her but his words all came out silent shocking himself._

 _He looked up to see Nene walking up to him with a sweet smile on her face._

 _She walked up in front of him and stopped._

 _She blushed and put her hands on his face._

 _Ash face turned red as well at this._

 _She brought her face closer to his and..._

His eyes snapped opened.

Ash woke up and looked around to see that he was in a room with other Digimon in it as well.

He saw Kyuubimon, Raidramon, BlackGuilmon and the Gomamon group and RizeGreymon in the surprising big room.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ash asked as he rubbed his head shaking off some of the pain he felt.

"You were knocked out when you hit the ground, you were out for a few hours, are you okay?" Kyuubimon asked concern for their team leader.

"Yeah, I'm okay, where are we anyway?" Ash asked as he looked at RizeGreymon who seemed to looked better as he remembered what happened before he was knocked out.

"We're in one of the secret rooms that Machinedramon doesn't know about, we're hiding from him for now." RizeGreymon told as Ash sat up.

"Hiding, why?" Ash said only feel the room shake and everyone else felt it as well.

"That's why Ash, Machinedramon sent his goons to trying to look for us and as you can see we can't fight them or Machinedramon without the whole team, which is incomplete for the moment." Raidramon said as Ash's eyes wide and got up and looked around to see Dorumon, Terriermon, DemiDevimon, Pegasusmon and Justimon, heck even Ritchie was missing from the room and understood completely.

"What, where's Dorumon and the others?" Ash said worried about the others being separated in the Zone, mostly with Machinedramon and his goons in this Zone around any corner.

"Their somewhere around here, RizeGreymon explained to us that this Factory is large above and below, so finding them isn't going to be easy at all." BlackGuilmon said as Ash frowned at that knowing that the team needed to be complete if they were to defeat Machinedramon.

"I hope we'll be able to find them, but anyway RizeGreymon, mind trying us how Machinedramon and the Bagra Army came here?" Ash asked as RizeGreymon nodded and began telling the story.

"Okay it started like this." RizeGreymon began and as he talked, Ash couldn't help but to worry about the rest of the team.

 _(Scene change)_

In another part of the underground factory, Ritchie was looking around the corners with Dorumon, Terriermon, DemiDevimon, Pegasusmon and Justimon behind him in case a Digimon shows up and surprises them.

He looked around and saw small Digimon running and it looked like a walking metal ball with claws on the hand and a cannon for the other.

"Who's that Digimon?" Ritchie asked to Dorumon who looked and saw who it was.

"It's MetalMamemon, an Android Digimon. It digivolved further in strength than Mamemon, who holds the alias of "Smiley Bomber". As usual, if one is deceived by its cute appearance, they will have a terrible experience. Nine-tenths of its body is mechanized." Dorumon explained as MetalMamemon ran off in a different direction.

Man, these Guys are everywhere." Ritchie said as he continued to look around the corners.

"Ritchie, we have to take a break, we've been avoiding these guys for hours and we still don't know where Ash and the others are." Dorumon stated as he was worried about his partner.

"Do not worry Dorumon, our General Ash will be fine, their's a chance he is worrying the same amount as you." Justimon said trying to cheer up the Purple beast Digimon.

"I hope so, without Ash and the others, we don't stand a chance against Machinedramon." Dorumon said as he was sure he didn't want to face Machinedramon without everyone's help.

"If we want to get the Code Crown of this Zone, we're going to have to beat Machinedramon, but you need to Digifuse in order to do that Dorumon, makes me wish I had a Fusion Loader of my own, then I'd be able to help out a lot more." Ritchie said hoping that during this adventure he would be able to get a Fusion Loader like Ash did.

"I'm sure you'll get one Ritchie but for now lets focus on finding the others." Pegasusmon said as they looked around the corner before rushing through.

They stopped at another corner before checking again and rushing through again.

"I wish we had some clues on where the others were, it would be so much easier to find them." Dorumon said to the others.

Suddenly Dorumon felt the same Pulse from the Zone Transfer.

" _Their's that strange Pulse from before, what is that_?" Dorumon questioned to himself wondering what it is.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash had been sitting down thinking about what RizeGreymon had told him and the others about this factory.

Apparently Machinedramon had gotten here about a week ago and RizeGreymon and some other Digimon in this Zone had been fighting him off but as the week went, more and more of RizeGreymon's comrades were deleted in the fights since Machinedramon was no push over.

The last of RizeGreymon's comrades were deleted moments before they had arrived in the Machine Zone so they had been too late to do anything and Ash felt bad for that.

Ash swore that they would get back at Machinedramon for what he did to the other Digimon of this Zone.

It was then Ash felt the Strange Pulse again and keeps wondering what it was and wondered if Dorumon felt it too since only they were the only ones to feel it in the Zone transfer.

" _Their's that strange Pulse from before, what is that_?" Ash's eyes widened when he heard Dorumon's voice and wondered where it came from.

Ash stood up quick which alarmed the others and he searched around as if Dorumon was around the room with them.

"Was that Dorumon I heard?" Ash asked as he was sure he heard Dorumon's voice.

"What are you talking Ash, I didn't hear anything and i don't anyone else did." Raidramon said as Ash shook his head.

"But I swore I heard Dorumon's voice I'm sure of it, I'm not lying." Ash told as he heard Dorumon's voice clearly.

"Sorry Ash, but whatever it is your hearing, the rest of us don't." Kyuubimon said as Ash sat down and began to think about why the others didn't hear Dorumon's voice when he did.

" _I could've swore I heard Dorumon, i wonder what's going on_?" Ash thought to himself only to hear something that almost made he flip.

" _Ash, is that you_?" Ash heard Dorumon's voice again and his eyes widened but didn't move and thought something was off about this.

Wait, nobody else hearing them, him not talking with his mouth, he had a theory and decided to test it.

" _Dorumon, it's me Ash, are you talking to me with you mind_?" Ash questioned through his head and wondered if he would respond.

He wasn't disappointed.

" _Ash it's really you, I just I was just hearing voices, where are you guys, me, Ritchie, Terriermon, DemiDevimon, Pegasusmon and Justimon have been looking for you guys for hours now_." Dorumon told to Ash through this weird new mind link the both of them now have.

" _That's exactly how long I was out for, look, the fact is that we need to get both groups back together if we're going to face Machinedramon, I need to come up with a way for both groups to meet up at the same place, any ideas Dorumon_?" Ash asked to Dorumon who was thinking himself.

" _I don't have any, I have a red light on ideas right now, sorry Ash_." Dorumon said as Ash frowned then thought about what Dorumon just said.

" _Wait red light, that's it, Dorumon your a genius_!" Ash said surprising Dorumon.

" _I am_?" Dorumon said surprised as Ash thought about for a minute .

" _Yes, hold on a minute while I ask RizeGreymon something_." Ash said and Dorumon responded.

Ash looked up again and looked at RizeGreymon.

"Hey RizeGreymon?" Ash called to the big Digimon who turned to him.

"Yeah what is it Ash?" RizeGreymon asked back to the human General.

"I was wondering if their was any type of bright lights anywhere around here, maybe a very noticeable red light or something?" Ash asked as RizeGreymon nodded his head as if knowing what he was talking about.

"Well now that you mention it, yes their is, in every hall and every room their's a red wire that leads to the center of the factory, it's the power reserve station for machine Digimon." RizeGreymon told as Ash looked around and like RizeGreymon said, their was a red wire that lead to someplace in the factory.

"Alright thanks for the info RizeGreymon." Ash said as RizeGreymon wondered what Ash had in mind.

"Your welcome Ash but what exactly do you need to know this for?" RizeGreymon asked as Kyuubimon, BlackGuilmon and Raidramon wondered to know the answer to that as well.

"I think I might have a plan on how to bring the team back together, but I need some time to think about it." Ash said as he needed to tell Dorumon about the wire and where it leads.

"Alright then, if it will help take down Machinedramon, you should think of one quick." RizeGreymon said as Ash nodded and started to talk to Dorumon again.

 _(Scene change)_

Dorumon was trying not to look suspicious around the others, how does one explain you were just trying to your partner through your mind.

That was one way for your friends to think you are crazy in the head.

" _Dorumon you there_?" Ash's voice went through his head and Dorumon had to use a lot of will power not to look surprised while he was walking with the others.

" _Your back, find out anything_?" Dorumon asked to his partner.

" _Yeah, do you see a red wire anywhere around where you are_?" Ash asked as Dorumon looked around and he did see a red wire and it looked important.

" _Yea I do, does it lead somewhere_?" Dorumon asked as Ash continued.

" _Yea it leads to the center of the Machine Zone, have Ritchie and the others follow you their, me and the others will me you there_." Ash said as Dorumon hoped that they would meet there.

" _Alright, if you say so partner, see you there_." Dorumon said as he hoped the groups will meet up soon.

"Hey Ritchie?" Dorumon called as Ritchie looked at the purple Digimon.

"What is it Dorumon?" Ritchie asked as he looked around some corners before moving forward again.

"Does that red wire look important to you?" Dorumon asked as Ritchie blinked at that.

"What red wire?" Ritchie questioned making sure their was no enemy Digimon were around.

"That one." Dorumon said pointing to it making Ritchie and the others look up and seeing the red wire.

"Huh, didn't noticed that before!" DemiDevimon said as they wondered where that leans too.

"Alright then let's go then, i hope this isn't a bad idea Dorumon." Ritchie said as they all followed the red wire.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash decided to tell the others of his plan.

"Hey Guys, let's follow the red wire instead of just sitting here doing nothing?" Ash questioned as everyone looked at him.

"Are you sure Ash, Machinedramon's goons are still out there looking for us, do you think that's a good idea?" Kyuubimon asked as Ash looked up determined.

"Of course I'm sure, you said this room was secret right, well Dorumon and the others will never find us if we keep hiding, we'll have to leave soon right and take on Machinedramon, it's time we start moving, so are you guys with me." Ash stated as the others looked at each other and nodded and turned to Ash.

"We're with you all the way Ash." BlackGuilmon said as Ash nodded as RizeGreymon looked at the human General.

" _This human has a lot of guts to say of that, maybe they really can defeat Machinedramon_." RizeGreymon thought as he stood up.

"I'll go too, I still want to help bring down Machinedramon." RizeGreymon told as Ash lloked at him and smiled.

"Alright, the more help we get, the better, also RizeGreymon, do you think you should get into my Fusion Loader since your so big, might make hard for you to get through the halls being to big?" Ash asked to the big Digimon who thought about that for a minute.

"I guess I could." RizeGreymon said as they heard the ceiling shake.

"I think we should hurry, that shaking could be cause of Machinedramon trying to look for us." Raidramon said as Ash held up his Fusion Loader and RizeGreymon and the Gomamon group were sucked into the Fusion Loader.

The ceiling started shaking much worse now.

"Okay lets get out of here and find the others, follow the red wire." Ash told as they left the secret room and started following the wire down the hall.

 _(Scene change-few minutes later)_

Dorumon, Ritchie and the rest of the group followed the red wire and where they got to surprised them.

It was a huge station with filled with power chargers and saw many of Machinedramon's goons here charging themselves.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Dorumon asked wondering what they was doing.

"It seems to be some sort of energy charging station." Justimon said as one Metalmamemon saw them and yelled out.

"Intruders!" MetalMamemon yelled out as the whole station started to ran towards them.

"No you don't, Thunder clap!" Justimon called sending shocking waves through the ground knocking the waves of enemy waves back.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon said unleashing his attack and hitting multiple MetalMamemon.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon called as he sent out a metal ball and hit one of them.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon called as he span around and hit a lot of MetalMamemon.

More MetalMamemon came and the group backed up.

"Their's so many of them!" Ritchie said as they MetalMamemon were about to attack when.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyuubimon's voice called as they looked behind and saw a blue fire Dragon coming towards and they jumped out of the way making the fire Dragon hit the MetalMamemon.

"Hey Guys!" Ash called out to them as they looked to see the rest of the group.

"Ash!" Dorumon said running up to him and hugging him as Ash hugged him back as the rest of the group caught up.

"Yea the team is all back together, now to bring the place down." Ash said letting go of Dorumon and held out his Fusion Loader.

" **Reload** RizeGreymon!" Ash called as RizeGreymon jumped out of the Fusion loader and Roared scaring the MetalMamemon around.

"Alright you little idiots, time to get lost, Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon called as he pointed his revolver towards the MetalMamemon and fired three large energy blasts that got rid of all of them real quick.

"That did it!" Ash said as the team cheered now that all the MetalMamemon was beaten.

"Yea and best of all, the team is back together and we'll be able to beat Machinedramon for sure now that we're all together again." Ritchie said as he heard shaking from the ceiling.

"Do you mean me!" Machinedramon's voiced boom as the ceiling broke apart and revealing the orange sun light as it looked like it was going to get dark soon since it's been hours since they got to this Zone and Machinedramon feel down onto his feet and his landing shook the place.

"Their you are you little brats, now time to end this little problem now." Machinedramon said as energy started filling up the cannons.

"Oh no come!" RizeGreymon said as he picked up the whole team and his mechanic wings lit up as he flew to the top and up to the surface again.

"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon called aiming the cannons at RizeGreymon and firing but luckily RizeGreymon dodged all the shots fired and landed on top and set the team down.

"Might want to get ready, he's about to come back up here." RizeGreymon said as Ash nodded and pulled out his Fusion loader.

Just as RizeGreymon said, Machinedramon jumped out of the hole and landed near them.

"Okay you guys ready?" Ash questioned as they nodded.

"Yea!" They team nodded as Ash held out his Fusion loader and the upper opened to reveal the golden V.

"Alright then, Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, **DigiFuse**!" Ash called out as the five Digimon fused together.

"BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode Mark 2!" BlackDorumon said as RizeGreymon was amazed at seeing Digifusing for the first time up close.

"So that's what Digifusing looks like, amazing!" RizeGreymon said in awe as BlackDorumon flew up and pointed his Critical Arm at Machinedramon.

"Voltage Cannon!" BlackDorumon called as he shot a ball of electricity at Machinedramon who took it and by the looks of it, didn't do anything to him.

"Haha nice job morons, here before I destroy you, I show you my power." Machinedramon said as he started absorbing the data from all the MetalMamemon from down below and began adding it to his power.

"He absorbing the data!" RizeGreymon said as Machinedramon body turned red and grey a horn on his snort.

"Machinedramon Chaos mode!" Machinedramon called as he felt more empowered then before. **(I thought Chaosdramon would be better at the moment)**

"Oh man that's not good, he's even stronger now." Ash said concerned that this could end badly.

"Voltage Break!" BlackDorumon called as the red blade came out of the Critical Arm and rushed towards Machinedramon.

Machinedramon blocked with his arm stopping the blade in it's track.

"Uh oh." BlackDorumon said as Machinedramon raised his other arm and smacked BlackDorumon away to the ground.

"Okay this is not going well, hang on BlackDorumon, Help is on the way." Ash called out to him as BlackDorumon stood up again.

"Okay Good, I could use the help." BlackDorumon told as Ash held out a Digicard.

"Alright show us the power of your Full Moon Blaster, Upload MirageGaogamon!" Ash called as he placed the Digicard into his Fusion Loader and a data circle appeared in front of the group and a Digimon's data started to take form in the circle.

The Digimon that came through was a big blue Knight like Digimon with a wolf head on it's chest and the head opened and a yellow beam fired at Machinedramon and hit and he was pushed back and got thrown into a building like structure and it fell apart on top of him.

"Well that worked." Ash said as they saw the rumble shaking meaning Machinedramon was going to get back up soon, they needed a plan and quickly.

"So does anyone have a plan or something, because I don't stand a chance against him the way he is now." BlackDorumon said running over to the rest of the team.

"I don't know, give me a moment." Ash said trying to come up with a plan, only for RizeGreymon to step up.

"Here's a plan, have me Digifuse with BlackDorumon." RizeGreymon told as everyone's eyes widened and they looked at him shocked.

"Wait what?" Ash asked in shocked as RizeGreymon continued.

"Think about it, you've all seen how strong I am right, If I Digifuse with BlackDorumon we'll have a better chance right?" RizeGreymon told as Ash thought that and thought that it was a good idea since RizeGreymon had a lot of power.

"I think so too, what about you guys?" Ash asked to BlackDorumon who looked at the rumble.

"If it will help beat Machinedramon then I'm all for it and let's do it quick because I don't Machinedramon is gonna stay down for much longer." BlackDorumon told as they saw Machinedramon's claw bust out of the rumble meaning he was about to get out of it.

"Okay let's do this already." RizeGreymon said as Ash and BlackDorumon nodded their heads and Ash pulled out his Fusion Loader and the upper part revealed the golden V and spin the dial around and stop.

"Alright, BlackDorumon, RizeGreymon, **DigiFuse**!" Ash called as the two fused together into one.

"BlackDorumon Sonic Rize Mode!" BlackDorumon called out as he was bigger now and now had RizeGreymon legs and his mechanic wings and chest armor had a metal helmet that covered his face and mouth and had the horns on it and had RizeGreymon's Revolver for his left arm.

As the Fusion was done, Machinedramon broke through the rumble and saw the newly fused BlackDorumon.

"No matter how many times you Digifuse, you'll never beat me, Hyper Cannon!" Machinedramon called as he flipped his cannons to point at BlackDorumon and shot compressed energy at him and hit him making a dust cloud appear. around him.

"Haha I told you didn't I, Digifusing wouldn't save your life and...What!" Machinedramon yelled in shock as he saw that BlackDorumon was fine and unaffected by the attack.

"Sorry didn't do that much." BlackDorumon said as Machinedramon growled and started rushing forward.

"I don't care how strong you are I will beat you!" Machinedramon roared as he collided with BlackDorumon and tried to push him back but was failing.

"Sorry but I don't think so." BlackDorumon said as he pushed Machinedramon away and the 3 cannons on each wings started to gather static.

"Static Destroyer!" BlackDorumon called out as the cannons each shot out blue energy and each of them hit Machinedramon as he cried out in pain.

"Yeah you guys did it!" Ash yelled only to hear a groan from from the smoke.

they all looked to see Machinedramon walking out of the smoke but was no longer in his Chaos Mode.

"How dare you, the Bagra Army will not tolerate this and any others action that you do." Machinedramon said as he was sparking and close to being deleted.

"You think we care, the Baga Army doesn't scare us one bit." Terriermon said as the rest of the team agreed with him.

"When you meet the General's, you will know true fear." Machinedramon said as BlackDorumon had enough.

"We'll stop em, Trident Revolver!" BlackDorumon called as he raised the Revolver and shot 2 blasts into each cannon and the last at Machinedramon's center and he roared in pain before turning into data.

"Good job you guys." Ash said as BlackDorumon separated back to the 6 Digimon.

"No problem Ash." Dorumon said as they all saw a bright light from the very top of the Machine Zone and saw it coming down towards the group and they all knew what it was.

"It the Code Crown." Ash said as the Code Crown stopped in front of him.

Ash tapped it making the crystal disappear and dropping the SD card into Ash's hand.

"Well we got it, we can head to the next Zone now." Ash said as as they heard RizeGreymon walking up to them.

"Then let me come with you then." RizeGreymon said as their eyes widened at that.

"Wait does that mean your joining Team White Light?" Dorumon asked as RizeGreymon nodded his head.

"Yes I am, when I saw the look in your eyes Ash when you were saying about stopping Machinedramon, I knew that somehow you were gonna do it, If this is the type of determination Team White Light has, then I wanna become part of it." RizeGreymon explained as Ash smiled and nodded at him.

"If that's how you really feel RizeGreymon then welcome to the team." Ash told as RizeGreymon nodded at now being apart of the team as Ash looked at the rest of the team.

"Are you guys all ready to go?" Ash asked to the rest to the team who nodded then turned to RizeGreymon who was looking at the Machine Zone one last time.

"I am ready too Ash, I swear on my fallen comrades, we will defeat the Bagra." RizeGreymon said as Ash looked into his eyes and saw that he was determined to stop the Bagra Army.

Ash nodded and held out the Code Crown.

"Alright Zone Transfer!" Ash called putting the Code Crown into his Fusion Loader and the portal opened in front of them.

"Alright everyone let's head to the next Zone." Ash said as all the Digimon went into the Fusion Loader and Ash put it on his Belt.

"It's too bad we didn't find a Digimemory this time huh." Ritchie told as Ash nodded at the true fact.

"It's good, their's still lots of Zone out there right, We'll find them." Ash stated as Ritchie smiled and nodded at him.

"Come on let's head to the next Zone." Ash said and they both jumped through as once again, there was Monitamon watching everything again.

In the Zone Transfer Ash was thinking about what he remembered earlier, the Zone, the broken ground, the Dream...the Dream where Nene was about to..to.

Ash blushed red thinking about what was going to happen if he had not woken up.

he shook his head trying not to think about it anymore and thought back to something else.

" _I still wonder how me and Dorumon were able to talk to each other through our mines, is it because we have such a strong bond with each other, we'll have to figure it out later_." Ash thought as he glowed blue for a moment before the glow disappeared but Ash, Ritchie or any of the Digimon noticed.

 _(Scene change)_

Nene had seen the events of the Machine Zone and the new fusion that Team White Light has from Monitamon but something seemed off to her.

"Well this is strange indeed!" AxeKnightmon said walking up to Nene who looked up at him.

"What is?" Nene asked honestly confused at what he means.

"Well as you been watching the boy with the White Fusion Loader, I've been sensing his presence the entire time." AxeKnightmon told as Nene blinked since she didn't know that.

"You have?" Nene asked as AxeKnightmon continued.

"Yes, and I have sensed something strange inside the boy, not as strong as a Digimon but stronger then a Human." AxeKnightmon told as Nene's eyes widened.

"What but that should be impossible right?" Nene questioned as AxeKnightmon nodded.

"Yes, it should but I feel as if this boy is something more, keep an eye on him Nene, we might find something interesting about him and maybe be able to add him to our plan, I have to go prepare myself for tomorrow." AxeKnightmon said walking away.

Nene looked downcast at this and felt bad that Ash had caught AxeKnightmon's attention.

"Well Ash, I wish you luck for this one." Nene said as Montiamon turned it's screen off.

* * *

Ash,Dorumon and Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

Ash went in front and showed his Fusion Loader.

Ash:Hey Guys, time to show the data of a Digimon we know.

Showed a picture of RizeGreymon.

Ash:RizeGreymon is a Cyborg Digimon. It has mechanized more than half of its body, and despite its large build it flies to the sky to attack the enemy. The offensive power fired from the gigantic revolver on its left arm is said to rival that of a single nuclear warhead, and due to its tremendous power and recoil, it is normally impossible to rapid-fire. In addition, the gun barrel is made from Chrome Digizoid in order to withstand that power.

Ritchie:The battle we just had was real mechanic madness, huh guys.

Ash: Like I said Ritchie, keep trying my friend.

Dorumon: See you guys next time.

* * *

 **Hey guys DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 back with another update.**

 **Sorry this is taking so long guys.**

 **But I've been unmotivated for a while so the chapters are coming out slowly as they come.**

 **So please be patient while I get the chapters going.**

 **So leave reviews.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **And keep reading my friends, time for me to go for now, see you guy later and Merry Christmas. ;)**


	6. Battle of the Beast Zone

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

Traveling through the Zone transfer, Ash was still wondering why he and Dorumon were able to communicate to each other through their minds.

"Hey Ash you okay there man?" Ritchie asked to Ash who looked at him.

"Yeah I'm fine, my head just hurts, i was knocked out for a while huh?" Ash asked to Ritchie who shrugged.

"I'm sure you were, remember I wasn't there with you, only Kyubimon, RizeGreymon, Raidramon and BlackGuilmon would have the answer to that." Ritchie told as Ash nodded and pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"Hey Kyubimon?" Ash said to his Fusion Loader which the screen lit up.

"Yes Ash." Kyubimon responded to the cap wearing boy.

"How long was I out for in the Machine Zone?" Ash asked to the 9-tailed fox.

"7 hours Ash." Kyubimon said shocking Ash that he was out for that long.

"Wow really I was knocked out for that long!" Ash said as he didn't think he hit the ground hard enough for that to happened.

"Dang that must've been a hard fall to make that happened." Ritchie said as the screen lit up again and they heard Terriermon's voice.

"We all got separated after that, me, Ritchie, Justimon, Pegasusmon, DemiDevimon and Dorumon were running around for hours trying to avoid all of Machinedramon henchmen, if Dorumon had'd come up with the idea with that red wire we wouldn't have found you guys, how did you come up with that plan anyway Dorumon?" Terriermon asked as Dorumon and Ash froze at that wondering how they were gonna explain this.

"It just came to me, like a strange feeling of some sort." Dorumon lied making it sound like the truth.

"Hmm okay if you say so." Terriermon said as he didn't see through the lie.

"Alright guys, the Zone is coming up now." Ash said as the light from the next zone came and they went through it.

When the light died down, they saw that they were around trees and and a waterfall, they also saw a mountain ahead of them, there also cliffs around them.

"Where are we exactly?" Ash asked looking around the area as Dorumon, Terriermon, Kyubimon, Raidramon and Pegasusmon all came out of the Fusion Loader.

"Well this is a surprise, it's the Beast Zone." Raidramon told making Ritchie turn to him.

"Beast Zone?" Ritchie asked wondering if that was going to lead to trouble like it always does.

"Yeah home to mostly Beast Digimon, as long as we don't get involved with them or bother them, they won't cause us any trouble." Raidramon said causing Ritchie to sign.

"Well we're here nothing we can about it Ritchie, look there's a waterfall, let's rest over there." Ash said calming Ritchie down and he agreed.

They walked over the waterfall and once Ash got close his Fusion Loader beeped getting his attention and pulling it out.

"Huh what's up?" Ash asked only for the screen to glow and all the Gomamon's on the team jumped out the Fusion Loader and into the lake of the waterfall and started to enjoy themselves.

"Okay so where do we search for the Code Crown guys?" Ash asked to them as Kyubimon answered him.

"Well Ash, I'd say somewhere around the mountain top, since it's the ideal place for Beast Digimon." Kyubimon told as Ash rubbed his head in thought.

"Okay I guess that would be a place it would be at, okay then, to the top of the mountain!" Ash said as the others cheered.

"Alright let's get moving then." Ritchie said as Ash called back the Gomamon's and they went inside the Fusion Loader.

"Okay onward we go." Ash said as the group started walking toward the mountain not noticing the pair of eyes watching them.

"Well well well, new meat has arrived." A voice said then vanished from site.

Ash and the rest of team White Light was climbing the taller cliffs to get a move on.

"Hey I just remembered something." Ash stated getting everyone's attention while riding on Raidramon's back along with Dorumon.

"What is it?" Terriermon asked riding on Ritchie's shoulder who was riding on Pegasusmon's back.

"Well it's been like two days since we saw Mikey and the Fusion Fighters, I wonder how they're doing on their own." Ash told as he really did wonder if they were all right but Terriermon waved it off with his ear.

"Aw don't worry about them, you saw how their Digifuse went, I can assure you that they're fine, also I bet they're not the only ones your worry about." Terriermon said with a grin as Kyubimon signed knowing Terriermon was digging his grave again.

"What are you saying Terriermon?" Ash said hoping he wasn't going to hear what he thought he was going to hear.

"Y'know maybe a certain girlfriend of yours, you worried about Nene as well Ash?" Terriermon asked as Ash was silent thinking back about the Dream he had about him and Nene in the Machine Zone.

The other Digimon signed knowing that Terriermon was going to pay for his mistake sooner then later.

Ash signed then spoke.

"Well that's strike one Dorumon, Ritchie." Ash said as both Dorumon and Ritchie both nodded.

"Strike one indeed." Dorumon and Ritchie said at the time confusing Terriermon.

"Um what are you guys talking about, what does strike on mean?" Terriermon asked suddenly having a bad feeling about this as Raidramon jumped to another cliff.

"Well if you remember from the SkyScraper Zone I gave you a warning and so now I'm giving strikes for each time to make fun of someone, doing something stupid like you did in the Rocky Land Zone or getting out of line, I'll add a strike, you've got your first strike, if you get all three then Me, Dorumon and Ritchie will continue what we had planned for you before, so I suggest you watch it." Ash explained this as Dorumon and Ritchie smirked evilly at this chance at getting Terriermon back for what happened at the Rocky Land Zone and somewhat hopes he screws up.

"I'll be good!" Terriermon said knowing because of his big mouth the punishment he got away from, has a chance to come back now because be couldn't keep quiet.

"Okay focus on Terriermon later, for right now we should focus on finding the Code Crown and possibly the chance of running into the Bagra army again." Pegasusmon said making everyone remember the point of the mission again.

"Oh yeah, we're suppose to be going towards the mountain, wonder what who ran into up there." Dorumon said hoping it wasn't too tough an enemy like Machinedramon.

"If we meet any Digimon up ahead, let's hope their friendly." Ash said only to hear to see and hear an explosion up ahead getting all their attentions.

"You call people up ahead friendly, really!?" Terriermon said as Ash put on a serious face.

"Come on guys let's go check it out." Ash told as everyone started moving fast towards to site of the explosion.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Ash?" Ritchie asked knowing this is what Ash would do whether he said anything or now but still didn't like running towards the site of danger.

"Yes Ritchie, we've got to see what's going on." Ash said as they got across the cliffs and into the forest ahead getting closer to the explosion site.

As they got closer, they started to hear voices talking.

"Give up and maybe we'll spare you." One voice laughed out as they got closer.

"Never, I shall never give in to your demands and I will never let you take control of the Beast Zone." A second voice spoke out as Ash, Dorumon and Ritchie got off of Raidramon and Pegasusmon and quickly looked through the bushes to see a Saber toothed tiger that had a Lion's mane and a Purple bear on all fours in front of him and several large flying black birds around them.

"Who are these guys." Ash asked as Dorumon got closer.

"The Saber toothed Tiger is SaberLeomon, his special attacks are Howling Crusher and Infinity Arrows, He's a tough Digimon for sure." Dorumon explained about SaberLeomon.

"Alright but who's the Bear and flying chickens then?" Ritchie questioned as BlackGuilmon got out of the Fusion Loader surprising the three since he decided he was in their long enough.

"The other is Grizzlymon, his special attack is Maul Attack and the birds are Saberdramon and their specials attacks are Nitro Arrow." BlackGuilmon told as they watch SaberLeomon and Grizzlymon but heads with each other.

"Give up SaberLeomon, you can't win, the Bagra Army will be victorious." Grizzlymon said as he pushed SaberLeomon back.

"Never Infinity Arrows!" SaberLeomon called as he shot ton of Arrows from his mane making Grizzlymon dodge but took down some of the Saberdramon.

"Taking down some of my soldiers doesn't make you tough SaberLeomon, you're weak and alone in this fight." Grizzlymon stated as SaberLeomon growled.

"Not for long he is, come on guys we've got to help him." Ash said as they nodded and prepared to jump in.

"How about this then, Howling Crusher!" SaberLeomon called as he jumped towards Grizzlymon who only ducked.

"Maul Attack!" Grizzlymon called as he aims his clawed paw and hits SaberLeomon in the stomach hard.

"Ah!" SaberLeomon yelled as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Hahaha, now take this!" Grizzlymon said as he jumped towards SaberLeomon.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon called as he jumped out of the bushes and shot the Iron ball and hit Grizzlymon causing him to get kncoked away from SaberLeomon.

Ash and the others jumped out as well.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon called as she shot her flames at the Saberdramon's knocking them out of the sky.

"Who are you guys?" SaberLeomon asked as he was grateful to the people who just saved his life.

"I'm Ash, we are Team White Light and we're going around to different Zones battling the Bagra Army and preventing them from taking over the Digital world." Ash told as SaberLeomon got back up with some effort.

He was surprised to see a human here helping but was more surprised when he saw that said human had a Fusion Loader in his hand.

"Well thank you from helping me, I thought I could take them on alone but it looks like I was horribly wrong." SaberLeomon said as Ash shook his head the tiger.

"Don't worry about that, you did fine, you took out some of the Saberdramon's, you tried your best and that's what matters." Ash encouraged as SaberLeomon laughed at the boy's attempt to cheer him up and it was working.

"Well thank you but for now let's concentrate on fighting the enemy for now." SaberLeomon said jumping back into the fight.

"Pyro Grenade!" BlackGuilmon called at he hit one of the Saberdramon with the purple energy ball.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon called shooting the energy pellets at Grizzlymon who dodged.

"Oh no, I didn't expect him to reinforcements, retreat for now, we'll be back SaberLeomon, you can bet on it, the Bagra Army will rule the Beast Zone for sure!" Grizzlymon yelled as he and the rest of the Saberdramon's ran away from the forest making Team White Light stop with their attacks.

SaberLeomon walks up to the group.

"Thank you all for helping me with the battle here, I would've made it if it wasn't for you all." SaberLeomon said as Terriermon went in front of the group.

"Aw it was no problem for somebody like me." Terriermon said with a cheeky smile only for Ritchie to hit him on top of his head.

"Your not the only Digimon on this team y'know Terriermon." Ritchie said as Terriermon rubbed his head.

"Oh yeah sorry." Terriermon said hoping that didn't count as a strike.

Ash walked up.

"So SaberLeomon, how long have the Bagra Army been here in the Beast Zone anyway?" Ash asked as SaberLeomon thought about it for a moment before answering.

"They've been here for 3 weeks now, I've held on and fought back for as long as I could, but as you've seen today I've finally met my match, I give it my full effort but it just wasn't enough." SaberLeomon explained to the team as Ash nodded and Pegasusmon flew up.

"Being able to stand up to these guys for 3 weeks huh, that's impressive SaberLeomon, and by yourself as well, you earned our respect for dealing with these guys by yourself for that long, it proves your determined to keep them from taking over the Zone." Pegasusmon stated as SaberLeomon at this.

SaberLeomon turned and started walking off.

"Follow me friends, we can hide at my hiding spot so we can talk more." SaberLeomon said as everyone thought that was a good idea and started to follow SaberLeomon.

 _(Scene Change)_

In the Dark castle in the other Zone, Blastmon was walking around wondering about something.

"Darn it, when are they gonna report back to me with the Code Crown?" Blastmon asked to himself as a certain female general walk past him and heard murmuring ti himself.

"What's wrong with you this time Blastmon, another failure huh?" Laylamon questioned with a smirk as Blastmon looked at her with hate on his face.

"I found your statement ironic Laylamon considering what I heard about Beelzemon in the Sand Zone earlier." Blastmon said wiping the smirk off of Laylamon's face and replacing it with a scowl.

Things would have gone perfectly if not for a certain holder of a Red Fusion Loader, Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon and the rest of the Fusion Fighters but was more irritating is that the now traitor Reap had joined the Fusion Fighters and had become Beelzemon and defeated her henchmen.

Laylamon had back then brainwashed the warriors of light that Reapmon was apart of and was forced to delete them all in order to keep them was killing him, Reapmon wanted revenge on the one who caused his friends to act as such and when he found out that Laylamon was the one responsible he tried to destroy her himself.

Only for him to nearly get deleted himself, then a pyramid appeared allowing the Fusion Fighters to by Reapmon time to heal, when that happened Reapmon had changed into Beelzemon and helped the Fusion Fighters in the fight defeating her and her henchmen and had no choice but to escape, disappointing lord Bagra in the process.

"Be quiet, alright so what henchmen is going to fail you this time?" Laylamon asked in a monotone voice making Blastmon laugh.

"DinoTigermon, one of the best henchmen I have, he's in the Beast Zone, their's no way he can mess this up, he will bring me the Code Crown and get me into Lord Bagra's good graces unlike you Laylamon." Blastmon stated as Laylamon growled at that remark.

"Oh really Blastmon, I'm sure your henchmen will have a hard time with the boy with the Whit Fusion Loader, as the reports are saying that potential between the boy with the white Fusion Loader and the boy with the red Fusion Loader and the boy with the blue Fusion Loader, out of the three, the boy with the white Fusion Loader is showing the most potential with all the Code Crowns he's gathering so quickly, your men might have a problem with getting it away from those annoying Team White Light, better get in tough and warn them." Laylamon explained to Blastmon who then thought what happened to his other men and thought Laylamon had a good point.

"Yeah your right, I'll go do that right now." Blastmon said walking away as Laylamon stared at Blastmon for a moment before walking away herself.

"Well this can't end well." Laylamon stated.

 _(Scene Change)_

Ash and the others follows SaberLeomon to a cliff with another waterfall but was hidden with all the trees around it and they all sat down and started to rest.

"Well you should get some rest, Grizzlymon should return later on and afterwards continue his attack and the Zone and continue to look for the Code Crown." SaberLeomon told as Ash shook his head.

"Not unless well we find it first, they won't beat us I can tell you that much." Ash said as the others nodded knowing that they could've Digifuse at anytime and took Grizzlymon easily but he ran before they could.

"How can you be so sure Ash?" SaberLeomon asked wondering what Ash had in mind as Ash and Dorumon looked at each other with smirks.

"Easy we'll use our secret weapon, this!" Ash proclaimed as he pulled out his Fusion Loader for everyone to see.

"A Fusion Loader, that means members on this team can Digifuse, am i right?" SaberLeomon asked as Ash nodded and explained to SaberLeomon which members of the Team can Digifuse and to which form.

"And that's about about it so far with how far their fusion can go." Ash told as as SaberLeomon nodded in understanding.

"Hmm anything else you'd like to share?" SaberLeomon asked again.

"Yeah We've got the Code Crowns from the River Zone, The Rocky Land Zone, The SkyScraper Zone and the Machine Zone, we've also got the DigiMemories of the Royal Knights with us too ad we're collecting them all, and we'll help you stop the Bagra Army in this Zone, you've got our help for sure SaberLeomon!" Ash proclaimed as the whole team including the one in the fusion Loader to cheer as SaberLeomon looked grateful.

"Yes thank you all, I'll am sure with all of us fighting them, we can put an end to this battle." SaberLeomon told as Ash's Fusion Loader glowed and Justimon and RizeGreymon came out.

"Alright we'll all in agreement, so SaberLeomon, how long we do till Grizzlymon attacks again?" RizeGreymon asked as SaberLeomon looked to the waterfall before answering.

"I'd say about half an hour at best know how fast Grizzlymon can move through the Zone." SaberLeomon told as they nodded and started getting ready.

 _(Scene Change)_

On the other side of the Zone, Grizzlymon was explaining to DinoTigermon was had happened earlier.

DinoTigermon was a big mechanical Tiger with metal saber tooth.

"Others Huh, I saw them earlier and didn't think they would cause trouble, well Blastmon contacted me earlier, we have to take them down and steal their Fusion Loader, Code Crowns and Digimemories and bring them to him and he'll reward us greatly for it." DinoTigermon told as Grizzlymon nodded.

"What do you want me to do sir?" Grizzlymon questioned as DinoTigermon looked towards the descending sunset.

"Gathering the troops and have them ready to attack, we should have the things for Blastmon by the time the sun sets." DinoTigermon told as Grizzlymon nodded and ran out.

 _(Scene Change)_

It was as SaberLeomon said, half an hour later they saw Saberdramon's in the sky and they spotted Team White Light and SaberLeomon standing in the clearing.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon called firing her flames into the sky.

"Rising Destroyer!" RizeGreymon called as he shot his cannons into the sky and both attacks hit the Saberdramon's out of the sky.

"There you are!" Grizzlymon ran out into the clearing.

Ash pulled out his Fusion Loader and looked at all the Saberdramon's around then to the others.

"You guys ready to end this quickly?" Ash asked as they nodded.

"Yeah let's beat these guys then get the Code Crown." Dorumon said as Ash nodded and the upper part of the Fusion Loader opened and revealed the golden V.

"Alright, Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Rairdramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, RizeGreymon, **DigiFuse**!" Ash called out as they all fused together.

"BlackDorumon Sonic Rize Mode!" BlackDorumon stated as Grizzlymon backed up a bit seeing the big fusion Digimon.

"Okay didn't see that coming." Grizzlymon said before he was kicked to the side.

"Static Destroyer!" BlackDorumon called as he raised the revolver arm up and shot out multiple shots taking out the Saberdramon's in the sky before facing Grizzlymon again who was getting off of the ground and snarled at the group.

"Darn you SaberLeomon, just go down already!" Grizzlymon yelled as he charged at saberLeomon who charged in return.

"You first, Howling Crusher!" SaberLeomon called as he had his claw ready.

"Maul Attack!" Grizzlymon called as he held his paw.

Both slashed at each other and stopped moving and had each others back to one another.

After a few moments of quiet, Grizzlymon fell forward and turned into data.

Ash and the others came up to SaberLeomon and spoke up.

"You did it SaberLeomon, you beat Grizzlymon, now all we have to do is find the Code Crown." Ash said as everyone nodded and was about to go when they heard a voice.

"Highland Fang!" A voice said as everyone turned around to see who it was only for a figure to come down and strike BlackDorumon multiple times with their claws.

BlackDorumon yelled in pain and separated back into their original forms and looked at who attacked them.

"DinoTigermon!" SaberLeomon said in surprised as the others look at him as he knew who the enemy was.

"You know who this SaberLeomon?" Ritchie asked as SaberLemon nodded and they looked at DinoTigermon.

"DinoTigermon, as you've already seen he's strong and his special attack is Highland Fang." SaberLeomon told as DinoTigermon laughed and smirked at the group.

"Yeah and it'd be the last Attack you'll ever see because your time has come hahaha." DinoTigermon told as Dorumon stood up and rushed at him.

"Dorumon wait!" Ash called out as Dorumon was smacked away by DinoTigermon's claw.

"Ha, you can't beat me with brawl alone little one, prepare to be destroyed." DinoTigermon said raising his claw but before he could bring it down.

"Infinity Arrows!" SaberLeomon called as he shot his arrows at DinoTigermon making him feel pain from them and giving Raidramon time to grab Dorumon and run back to Ash.

Ash grabbed on to him and helped him up.

Man he's strong, are you guys up for another Fusion?" Ash asked to the others who had tried to get up but fell back down and shook their heads.

"Sorry Ash that sneak attack got us good." Pegasusmon told as Dorumon shook his head for a moment before looking ready to go again.

"Okay I'm ready to go again but the problem is DinoTigermon is too strong for me to handle alone and the others are out, what are we gonna do Ash?" Dorumon questioned to Ash who was thinking right now and was running short on ideas.

"Howling Crusher!" SaberLeomon called as he hit DinoTigermon who hit back and jumped back to gain distance.

SaberLeomon did the same and Ash looked at him and came up with something.

"That's it, SaberLeomon!" Ash called out to him as SaberLeomon looked back at Ash.

"What is it Ash?" SaberLeomon asked as Ash pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"I have a plan, I need you to fuse with Dorumon so we can take down DinoTigermon." Ash told as SaberLeomon looked at Dorumon who nodded.

"Are you sure this will work?" SaberLeomon asked having some doubts.

"It will work trust us, if we want to take him down, then we have no choice, come on SaberLeomon!" Dorumon told as SaberLeomon thought for a moment before finally nodding.

"Alright let's do it." SaberLeomon accepted as Ash nodded and opened the upper part of the Fusion Loader revealing the golden V again.

"Alright then, Dorumon, SaberLeomon, **DigiFuse**!" Ash called as the Fusion Loader's light fused the two together.

"Dorumon Saber Mode!" Dorumon yelled as the figure had SaberLeomon as a base with backlegs in the shape of dorugamon's he had the tiny wings on his back and his face had white at the mouth like dorumon along with the forehead crystal and with Dorumon's ears and eyes and to top it off his color is being a mixture of yellow and purple.

"You some more Fusion will be able to stop me, it's not going to work!" DinoTigermon shouted as he charged forward.

"Hmm Infinity Iron Arrows!" Dorumon called as he shot out ton of Iron arrows at DinoTigermon who didn't expect it and got hit back to the ground.

"Uh how were you able to take me down so easily!?" DinoTigermon questioned shocked at this sudden power up.

"I'm just stronger then you, me and my friends won't stop till you and the Bagra Army are defeated." Dorumon said as DinoTigermon Growled and got up.

"Enough, time to end this now, Highland Fang!" DinoTigermon roared charging at Dorumon.

"Your right, Metal Howling Crusher!" Dorumon called as his paw turned into Iron and charged at DinoTigermon.

Their paws collided and DinoTigermon got blown away and started to turn into data.

"General Blastmon, forgive me!" DinoTigermon said as he turned into Data and disappeared.

Dorumon and SaberLeomon separated and the rest of the Team went up to them.

"Nice Job you guys, you did it." Terriermon said as Dorumon smiled at the praise.

"Yes it was, that's why I've decided to join you guys." SaberLeomon said as the team was surprised except for Ash and Dorumon who knew they would get another member soon.

"Awesome, your in, your skills and strength will be a great help to the team SaberLeomon." Ash stated as SaberLeomon nodded.

"Of course." SaberLeomon told as Dorumon started looking around.

"Okay now all we need to do is find that Code Crown." Dorumon told as just when he finished a bright light shined from the mountain and went down to the group revealing the Code Crown.

"Thanks for reminding us Dorumon, it's right here." Ash said tapping the Crystal and the SD card landed in Ash's hand.

"Yeah but no Digimemory this time huh." Dorumon said in disappointment.

"Yeah but it's okay pal, next time, Alright Zone Transfer!" Ash called putting the SD card in his Fusion Loader making the zone transfer appear in front of the group.

"Alright guys you ready." Ash said as they cheered and they all jumped through and once again not noticing the Monitamon watching them.

* * *

Ash,Dorumon and Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

Ash went in front and showed his Fusion Loader.

Ash:Hey Guys, time to show the data of a Digimon we know.

Showed picture of Grizzlymon.

Ash:Grizzlymon is a Beast Digimon. Although its plainly massive body, fangs and claws which conceal lethal potential, and appearance are ferocious, it possesses the spirit of an honorable martial artist. His special attack is Maul Attack.

Ritchie:Wow sounds painful.

Ash:It really does.

Dorumon:See you guys later.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update.**

 **Well Team White Light has taken another zone.**

 **But will they be lucky the next time?**

 **Find out the next time on Team White Light of the Royal Knight.**

 **Sorry if the Chapter and battle wasn't long enough but hey, what are you gonna do.**

 **Also another thing guys.**

 **I'm planning on writing a Pokemon/Dragon Ball Super crossover with Ash being born in Universe 6 as the strongest Super Saiyan god there.**

 **Tell me what you guys think about that.**

 **Give your opinion.**

 **But time is up guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and leave your reviews and keep reading.**

 **So I'll see you guys later my friends. ;)**


	7. Champion of the Colosseum Zone

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

In the dark Zone, inside the dark castle Lord Bagra was talking to Laylamon.

"Laylamon, give me a status report from your end." Bagra demanded as Laylamon looked to her master.

"Yes Lord Bagra, I had failed in protecting one of the Zones on my commend but afterwards, I sent Mikey Kudo and his team to a special Zone so they could deal with the horrors there." Laylamon said as she smirked hoping they were suffering like she planned.

"Good job, let's just hope this plan of your's works." Bagra said as she nodded.

"Yes your lord ship." Laylamon said as Bagra remembered another piece of info.

"Now what of the boy with the White Fusion Loader?" Bagra demanded as Laylamon looked at him.

"Well from the reports we got, he and his team has just recently gotten of hold of the Code Crown of the Beast Zone my lord." Laylamon told as Bagra narrowed his eyes at that and spoke.

"That would mean the boy would have a total of 5 Code Crowns now, do something about this Laylamon and maybe I'll reward you for doing such a job." Bagra said as Laylamon nodded her head and walked off.

"I swear, the Digital World will be in my hands very soon, hahaha!" Bagra laughed as he thought of what he would do once the Digital World was in his hands.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash and Ritchie were once again flying through the Zone transfer and was talking.

"Hey Ash, I'm not feeling up to this anymore." Ritchie making Ash look at him with a confused looking his face.

"Huh, what do you mean by that Ritchie?" Ash asked as Ritchie looked around seeing the other Zones they've been too.

"Well I think I've been kinda useless since we got here, I mean come on think about it." Ritchie said as Ash with up straight and crossed his arms and legs and began to think about that.

"I don't know what your talking about Ritchie, you sure your not just overreacting?" Ash asked to his friend who only signed at back in response.

"No I'm not Ash, remember, everyone that we've added to the group has been through your Fusion Loader, so that makes them apart of your team, not mine, I don't have a Fusion Loader like your's." Ritchie said in depression as Ash looked shocked at his friends words.

Ash broke out of his shock and looked at his friend with a determined looked on his face.

"Listen Ritchie, I don't know where you got this from but I don't care, you're anything but useless, so what if you don't have a Fusion Loader, who watched over the others in the Green zone when we me and Dorumon went to check things out, you did, who helped carry out the plan at the bottom when we were in the Skyscraper Zone when I was at the top, that was you, who guided Dorumon and the others when we were spread out in the Machine Zone, that was you, face it Ritchie, you are not useless, no matter what you say, now are you still with me or not!?" Ash stated in determination and fire in his eyes as Ritchie looked shocked at the words Ash had said to him.

Ritchie smiled.

"Thanks Ash, I needed that, I just wish I had a better way of proving myself and maybe just be on the field like you and the others are." Ritchie said as Ash's Fusion Loader glowed and Terriermon came out and got on of Ritchie's back.

"Don't worry about it Ritchie, I'm sure you'll prove yourself when we get to the next Zone which is right now." Terriermon said as they looked ahead and saw that Terriermon was right and they were engulfed in a bright light as they were sent into the next Zone.

In a moment Ash, Ritchie and Terriermon opened their eyes to see that they were on solid ground again.

"Okay so where are we now?" Ritchie asked as Ash let the others out of his Fusion Loader.

"What is this Zone called exactly?" Dorumon asked as Kyubimon looked around and knew here they were.

"We seem to be in the Colosseum Zone." Kyubimon said as the others looked at her.

"What makes you think that?" BlackGuilmon asked as Kyubimon looked at them with a deadpan stare and pointed her paw in a direction.

They looked and saw a huge Colosseum behind them.

"Oh." Everyone except Kyubimon said as she signed and started walking towards the place.

"Let's just go you guys.' Kyubimon said as they agreed and followed her towards the place most known for fighting.

They headed towards the stadium and when they were inside, they headed up the stairs to get a better view.

Once they were at a good height, they looked down at the field to see a bunch of Digimon looking and getting ready for a fight.

"What are all these Digimon doing?" Ritchie asked as Raidramon spoke up for this one.

"Their getting ready for the last fight of the day, you see here in the Colosseum Zone, some Digimon that live here has the urge to prove themselves in the battle, most likely trying to prove their the strongest of the Zone, and what better way to do so in a fight, last one standing is the true strongest Digimon." Raidramon explained as Ash and Ritchie and Dorumon had their mouths wide opened as they heard this.

"That's true." A voice said as they looked and saw a humanoid Digimon clad in a black body-suit and red armor. It draws deeply from its namesake, the fire god Agni, with its control over flames, while also associating with the legendary salamander and the elemental fire that folklore ascribes to it. It is equipped with the Flame Shoulder pauldrons and bears the Fire Spirit Mark on its mask and belt.

"Who are you?" Dorumon asked as the humanoid Digimon grinned.

"My name is Agunimon and I'm going to fight in this Colosseum and I will win it." Agunimon said as Ash looked happy hearing such spirit coming for the Digimon.

"That's cool, anything else about this we need to know?" Ash asked as Agunimon thought for a moment before answering.

"Well their are Digimon that could forms teams and team up to take out others." Agunimon said as BlackGuilmon nodded at that.

"That's sound strategy, teaming up to take out an even badder opponent, you have to admit it's pretty smart." BlackGuilmon said as teaming up would give you a better chance to win the fight.

"Yes I have to say so myself, it's best to take out the greater threat who has the ability to take you out of the game, it's best to be safe then sorry." Agunimon said as he had thought about this since he had seen others do it more then once and saw that it worked for some mon's.

"I'm sure that works for some of them." Dorumon said as Agunimon looked at them and realized something.

"Oh I'm sorry, I never asked introduces from you guys, mind telling me who you guys are?" Agunimon asked as Ash walked over to him and held out his hand to shake.

"Yeah sure, I'm Ash and I'm the leader of Team White Light." Ash told as Agunimon shook his hand but wondered what Ash meant by team.

"What do you mean by team, are you competing in the Colosseum battles as well?" Agunimon asked as Ash shook his head.

"Well not really but have you heard of the Bagra Army, the one's trying to take control of the Digital World?" Ash asked as Agunimon nodded his head knowing who they were.

"Yes I've heard of them but yet so far no one has seen any of them around, so it's likely they haven't gotten to this Zone." Agunimon guessed as that was what he thought of the problem.

But still, thinking about it now, he wondered why they haven't shown up, with a Zone like this, it should be a problem for them to get here, right?

"Well that's good but I gotta ask one question Agunimon." Ritchie stated getting Agunimon's attention.

"Hmm yeah what is it?" Agunimon asked wondering what Ritchie had to ask.

"Well if you win this battle, you'll get some kind of reward right?" Ritchie asked as Agunimon remembered that now.

"Oh yeah thank you for reminding me that their is a reward for the winning team." Agunimon told as they wondered what the reward was.

"So what is it?" Terriermon asked as Agunimon looked up.

"Well it would be the Code Crown of course." Agunimon stated as Team White Light looked shocked beyond belief hearing this info.

"THE CODE CROWN!" The group yelled surprising Agunimon and he nodded his head.

"Yes, what is that a problem?" Agunimon asked confused as they all shook out of their shock and answered him.

"Well yes and no, Yes is that if the Code Crown really is the reward then the Bagra Army is going to show up sooner then later and no if we enter this battle and win, we can get the Code Crown before the Bagra Army does." Ash explained as they all nodded and Agunimon smirked wondering if he had more opponents to fight in the coming battles.

"Well I guess that means we'll be rivals in this little tournament huh." Agunimon states as Ash and the others looked around then back at him.

"Agunimon, do you want to team up instead, I can tell you like a good challenge and all but I don't feel for your chances with odds like this." Ash explained as Agunimon looked to see what Ash was talking about and saw what he saw.

Every other Digimon on the field was creating teams and partnering up with others, their were no single Digimon left and Agunimon gulped at that.

"Well maybe your right, but I still want to enter anyway, I don't want to seem like a coward to anyone." Agunimon said as Ash came up with something great.

"Hey Agunimon, how about you team up with us then for the tournament?" Ash asked as everyone looked at him.

"Huh, what do you mean Ash?" Agunimon asked as Ash smirked.

"Well, we want to enter the tournament because of the Code Crown and you want enter because you want to prove your strength in the battles, is that right?" Ash questioned as Agunimon nodded.

"Yes I do want to prove how strong I am here in the tournament." Agunimon assured as Ash nodded and held up a figured to prove his point.

"Exactly so if we team up, we'll be able to do better in the tournament and get what we need, we'll get the Code Crown and you'll be able to show all the other Digimon how strong you are, so do you want to team up with us?" Ash asked as Agunimon thought about it for a moment and thought that Ash had a really good point and nodded.

"Sure, I'll join you guys for the tournament, though we'll have to wait until tomorrow to enter because it's getting kinda late." Agunimon said as they looked to see the sun going down in the sky.

"Oh so the tournament is going to be tomorrow huh, well at least that's gives us sometime to prepare for the fights huh." Ash stated as they nodded as a big chicken on the field with a microphone.

"Attention, the battle will be tomorrow in the morning so be sure to sign up now and be here tomorrow to show up for the matches, thank you, I'm Cockatrimon and have a good rest of the day." Cockatrimon said as he walked off leaving everyone to sign up for tomorrow's tournament.

"Okay let's go sign up and get this over with." Raidramon said as they all walked towards the sign in stand and they got in line.

They waited for a few minutes before they finally made to the sign up sheet.

"Hello are you entering the tournament for tomorrow?" Gekomon asked as Ash and the others nodded.

"Yes we are but please tell me what's a Gekomon doing here in the Colosseum Zone of all places?" Agunimon asked as Gekomon shrugged.

"I come here to this place to do this as a part time job, it's fills the time, I get bored easily sometimes, you know the feeling." Geomon responded as some of them can understand that for sure.

"Alright so let's just sign up already." Ash said grabbing the sign up sheet and filling it out putting on their team name.

"Alright now that that's done, we'll see you tomorrow when the matches begin, have hope that you'll win." Gekomon said as Ash and the team walked away towards the exit.

"Okay now that we have signed up, we should set up for the night." Ash said as the others agreed.

"I'll join you guys, I want to hear more about what you have to say about the Bagra Army." Agunimon said as they thought about it and thought it was fine.

A few minutes later, they found a nice quiet place to rest for the night.

"So any stories about the Bagra Army you guys would like to share with me?" Agunimon asked as they told him about what has happened since they got here.

They told him about the Battles that has happened in the River Zone and how Team White Light was formed and their first Code Crown and Digimemory.

How they meet the Fusion Fighters in the green and beat MadLeomon and gained Raidramon and Pegasusmon as Allies.

How they saved the Digimon in the Rocky land Zone and gain DemiDevimon as a new friend and team member and the Code Crown and Digimemory.

And when they went to the Skyscraper Zone, meet Justimon and defeated Wingdramon and ChaosGallantmon and got the Digimemory and Code Crown.

How they meet RizeGreymon in the Machine Zone and beat Machinedramon and got the Code Crown and RizeGreymon as a new teammate.

How they just meet SaberLeomon and how they beat the army in that Zone and got the Code Crown of that Zone which brought them to this Zone.

"Wow you guys have been through a lot haven't you." Agunimon said as he was impressed at how they've always beaten the Bagra army in those Zones.

"Yes we have and it hasn't been easy." Terrerimon said as he laid down on the ground.

"But I have to admit, you guys have been doing a real good job taking them on, I bet you have the thanks of many Digimon, some even grateful." Agunimon said as they thought for a minute before realizing that Agunimon was right.

"Well I guess that's true, well enough about that though, let's get some shut eye for tomorrow." Ash said as They all agreed and laid down for some rest for tomorrow's matches.

The next day came quickly as Digimon were piling up in the arena and were ready to watch some battles go down.

Ash and the others were already getting prepared for their battle when it comes.

The Digimon had already Digifused into BlackDorumon Sonic Rize mode with SaberLeomon and Agunimon with the latter being surprised and amazed at the Fusion Digimon next to him.

"I've heard of the powers of the Fusion Loaders but to see it up close and personal is beyond amazing." Agunimon said in amazement and BlackDorumon sent him a peace sign and a grin.

"Yeah it's awesome and powerful." BlackDorumon said as Kyubimon up walked to him with Terrerimon on her back.

"BlackDorumon, stop pulling a Terrerimon and focus on the matches." Kyubimon said as Terriermon looked insulted as she that.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Terriermon said as Ash and Ritchie walked up to them.

"Come on guys enough with that, you guys are up next when this one is over." Ash said and they watched the matched and soon it was over.

"Please, match 4 opponents please come to the center!" Gekomon yelled as Team White Light walked to the center and saw their opponents walking up too.

One of them was bipedal version of BlackGarurumon, taking cues from the werewolf, which is a wolf-human hybrid. It wears ripped jeans with a spiked knee-pad on the right leg and a normal one on the left, a bracer attached to an arm sleeve on its left arm, brass knuckles, and a dog tag around its neck.

A flying beetle that didn't look too friendly.

And finally, A Digimon that resembles a green ogre with long, unkempt white hair, pointed ears adored by earrings, two horns, and spikes jutting from its shoulders. It's known for having its mouth open nearly all the time with an exaggerated lower jaw similar to Violator and has fang-like tusks on its upper jaw like a traditional Oni. It wears a black loincloth with a belt, a bracer on its right arm, red bandages on both its left arm and right leg and black belts on its left leg. It carries a large, spiked femur bone as a bludgeon weapon. It has a skull and crossbones on its left arm below its shoulder spikes, metal studs on the knuckles of its left hand, and a scar on the back of its right hand.

"Who are these guys, they don't look like the friendly type of Digimon?" BlackDorumon asked as they looked like the type of Digimon you've encountered in a dark alley.

"ShadowWereGarurumon, Flymon and Ogremon, all of them are Virus type digimon, we shouldn't take them lightly." SaberLeomon stated as Agunimon spoke up.

"Anything about them we should know about to help us against them." Agunimon asked as Kyubimon spoke us about that knowing about their attacks.

"ShadowWereGarurumon's attacks are Shadow Claw and Full Moon Kick, Flymon's attack is Brown Stringer and finally Ogremon's attacks is Pummel Whack." Kyubimon told as as Terriermon looked put off by the last attack.

"That last attack doesn't sound so bad actually." Terriermon stated as Kyubimon snorted at that.

"Wait for it." Kyubimon said as Gekomon bounced away from the center.

"Begin!" Gekomon said as Ogremon reared his fist back.

"Pummel Whack! Ogremon called as he shot dark energy out of his fist and it shot and hit Terriermon off of Kyubimon's back.

"He never listens." Kyubimon said as SaberLeomon charges forwards and tackles Ogremon far back and she joins him.

Flymon flies to the side and Agunimon and a recovered Terriermon follows him.

Looks like it's just you and me now ShadowWereGarurumon." BlackDorumon told as ShadowWereGarurmon just laughed.

"So be it then, just be prepared for the beating of a lifetime." ShadowWereGarurumon stated as it went to the side as SaberLeomon and Kyubimon were fighting Ogremon and were winning.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon called as she shot the flames at Ogremon's feet meeting him jump around.

"Hey no fair, two on one is a bit much don't you think!?" Ogremon stated as he continued to the dodge the flames.

"You're in a battle in order to get a reward by being in teams, I'm pretty sure if you didn't want to be in this position, you should've stick with one of your other teammates." Kyubimon told as Ogremon thought about and knew that made sense.

"That may be true but I won't go down without a fight, Pummel Whack!" Ogremon called as he shot the dark energy but it missed and left him wide open.

"Howling Crusher!" SaberLeomon called as he charged forward and hit Ogremon hard and flew into a wall.

Ogremon fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"And Ogremon is knocked out of the battle, leaving Team Virus with two members remaining!" Gekomon told as the crowd going wild.

Ash and Ritchie were just as happy with the result.

"Nice job guys, just two more to go and this battle is over for sure!" Ash yelled out to his team as Ritchie nodded along with him.

"I can't believe Ogremon got beaten like that!" Flymon stated as Agunimon kicked him in the face getting him back into the fight.

"You should worry about us instead of your teammate right now y'know." Agunimon said as Terriermon was right next to him.

"Yeah since I can't get Ogremon back for that cheap shot earlier, I'll have to give that payback to you instead." Terriermon said feeling salty about the hit earlier.

"I'd love to see you try you little shrimp." Flymon said as he dodged a kick from Agunimon who looked ready to get this over with.

"Oh you better get ready, Pyro Darts!" Agunimon called out as he shot darts of fire from his wrist and fired them at Flymon.

But Flymon only dodged them and held the stringer from his body and aimed it at Agunimon.

"Brown Stringers!" Flymon called firing the stringer on it's tail at Agunimon but he back flipped away.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon called as he hit the flying insect Digimon when he was looking.

"Good job Terriermon, time to end it, Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon called and used wrist gauntlets to create a tornado of fire and it engulfed Flymon into it.

When he was close enough, Agunimon kicked Flymon hard out of the tornado and to the ground and he did not get back up.

"And now Flymon is also knocked out of the battle, Leaving Team Virus with one member remaining!" Gekomon announced as the crown went wild again as Ash and Ritchie bumped fist.

"This is great, one more battle and we're in the finals." Ritchie said as Ash grinned.

"And after that, the Code Crown will be ours." Ash told as they set their sights back to the fight.

"Yeah that's right, don't mess with Terriermon baby, woohoo!" Terriermon said doing a little victory dance with Agunimon sweat dropping at the site of it.

"What do I keep telling you Terriermon, stop getting getting cocky." Kyubimon stated as Terriermon looked a little sheepish hearing that.

"Oh yeah sorry." Terriermon said rubbing the back of his head.

"Now all that's left is ShadowWereGarurumon." SaberLeomon said as they turned to see the last fight of the two teams.

BlackDorumon blocked a kicked from ShadowWereGarurumon and tried to knocked him back but he jumped away before he could.

"You'll not bad, I'm really enjoying myself here but I've got to end this as fast as I can." BlackDorumon said as ShadowWereGarurumon laughed at BlackDorumon for that remake.

"This won't be as easy as you think, Shadow Claw!" ShadowWereGarurumon called as he jumped towards BlackDorumon and slashes him with his darkness covered claws.

"How's that feel?" ShadowWereGrurumon questioned with a laugh.

"Not very good but it's my turn now!" BlackDorumon knocked ShadowWereGarurumon off him and kicked him into the sky.

"Oh no!" ShadowWereGarurumon Yelled in alarm as he was knocked upwards as BlackDorumon pointed his cannon at the dark werewolf.

"Trident Revolver!" BlackDorumon called as he shot three energy balls at the wolf and exploded.

ShadowWereGarurumon fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"ShadowWereGarurumon is out of the battle and that means, Team Virus is out of the tournament, the victors of this round is Team White Light!" Gekomon said as the crowd went wild and Ash and Ritchie and the rest of the team cheered.

Ash and Ritchie ran up to the group who just regrouped with each other.

"Nice job you guys, you won." Ash said as they walked back to the waiting place.

"Thanks Ash, but this isn't over yet, we've got one more match to win then the Code Crown is all our's." BlackDorumon stated as they waited for the next battle to end.

"Why don't we go to the waiting area and get some food, you guys must be a little bit tired from the battle right?" Ash asked as they nodded and defused and walked to the area selling Digibites.

"Man these Digibites are so good!" Dorumon said with a full mouth as Kyubimon rolled her eyes.

"I know right!" Terriermon said eating just as much.

Ash and Ritchie were eating the Digibites as well and had to admit they weren't bad and were enjoying them.

They had all just finished eating when they heard an announcement.

"Would Team White Light, please report to the arena, the final match is beginning at this moment!" Gekomon's voice as they realized they were late for the final match.

"Oh man, come on guys, let's get this over with already." Ash said as they started to walk towards the arena as Ash Digifused the the Digimon back into BlackDorumon Sonic Rize mode as they walked through the opening as Ash and Ritchie stayed inside the arena instead of on the field.

"Good luck you guys, we're rooting for you." Ritchie said as they nodded and walked to the center of the arena.

Team White Light arrived at the center and saw their opponents for this final match.

The first Digimon was a Giant Stag Beetle. It has two arms ending with hand clamp-like chela and four legs. Its head is eyeless with black hair and a pair of long mandibles. It has two pairs of large wings and a pair of elytra on its upper back. It is gray in coloration with dark red markings all over its body and black muscle in the brachium of its arms and its calves.

The next Digimon was tall demon-like Digimon. He has blue hair and red eyes, he wears a mask made of metal that sort of resembles a skull. Most of his upper body is covered with chains. His pants have markings of flames on the side, and his boots have metal on that looks like skulls and wings.

a humanoid Digimon designed after the Pierrot and other entertainers of the jester archetype. It wears a flamboyant, multi-colored outfit as well as a mask hiding most of its facial features, blue ribbons on it's outfit and a ruff around his neck. It has four swords on the "Magic Box on it's back, the pommels of which are designed after the four traditional suits for playing cards: "Clubs", "Diamonds", "Hearts", and "Spades"

"Okay so who are these guys?" Terriermon asked a little afraid seeing the much bigger enemies then before.

And for some reason, he was a little more afraid of the smaller clown in front for some reason.

"The first one, the insect is Okuwamon, the big skull face is SkullMeramon, and the most dangerous one is Piedmon, the clown Digimon." Kyubimon said as Piedmon was smirking at the group as if he's already won.

"So what's their attacks because, if they're as dangerous as you say they are, then we need info really bad." BlackDorumon stated as Kyubimon was thinking for a moment before responding.

"Okuwamon's attack is Double Scissor claw, SkullMermon's is Metal Fireball and Piedmon's are Trump Sword and Ending Snipe." Kyubimon explained as Gekomon leaped away to a safe distance.

"And begin!" Gekomon called out as Piedmon bowed before speaking.

"You should be honored Team White Light, once we win, the Code Crown will belong to the Bagra army." Piedmon said as Team White Light eyes narrowed at Piedmon.

"I knew the Bagra Army would show up here in this Zone, I just knew it but too bad you're not winning anything." BlackDorumon stated as Piedmon laughed.

"Sorry but we will, not Trump Sword!" Piedmon called as he took out four of his swords from his back and threw them at the group.

They jumped away but separated.

Terriermon was with Kyubimon and they were on the left side of the field.

SaberLeomon and Agunimon was on the right side of the field.

And BlackDorumon was still at the center.

"Okuwamon, take care of Terriermon and Kyubimon, SkullMeramon, you go for SaberLeomon and Agunimon, I'll take care of BlackDorumon." Piedmon said as the two nodded and went to their intended targets.

Piedmon faced BlackDorumon.

"Now to put an end to you." Piedmon stated as BlackDorumon stood ready.

"Bring it on!" BlackDorumon said as Ash and Ritchie watched from a far.

"Oh man, this has gotten serious hasn't it Ash?" Ritchie asked as Ash nodded.

"Yeah it has, but I believe they can win, they just have to play their cards right." Ash said as he began to think.

" _Though I am worried, Okuwamon and Skullmeramon look strong but the others can handle them but Piedmon is a different story, how are they going to be able to stop someone who is most likely more tricky then they look_?" Ash thought to himself as Terriermon and Kyubimon were dodging Okuwamon's attacks.

"Double Scissor Claw!" Okuwamon called as he flew towards them.

"Watch out!" Terriermon yelled jumping out of the way.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon called as she unleashed the fire dragon but Okuwamon dodged it without much effort.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon called shooting the bullets and managed to hit Okuwamon as he didn't take time to noticed Terriermon.

"You little bunny, your attack hurt me a little bit but that's all, prepare to be destroyed." Okuwamon stated flying towards Terriermon.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon called shooting the flames at Okuwamon and hit him making his off balanced and fell to the ground with a thud.

He lifted himself but off and looked at the two.

"I'm going to destroy both of you, say goodbye." Okuwamon stated as Terriermon got back next to Kyubimon.

"I don't know how to put an end to this." Kyubimon said feeling powerless as Terriermon was feeling the same way until an idea popped into his head.

"I think I actually have a good idea, if you trust me on it." Terriermon said as Kyubimon looked at him wondering what he was up to.

"What's this so called idea then Terriermon?" Kyubimon asked hoping he wasn't playing around this time.

"Look I got it covered, just fire your Dragon Wheel at me when I give the okay." Terriermon said as Kyubimon looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yo want me to fire at you but why!?" Kyubimon wondered as she didn't want to hurt him, sure she find him annoying at times but he was still her friend none the less.

"Don't worry about it, I promise nothing bad will happen, I promise, you just gotta trust me." Terriermon said with a rare sign of seriousness.

"Alright I trust you." Kyubimon stated as they looked to see Okuwamon back up in the sky.

"Okay here we go, over here you overgrown bug!" Terriermon yelled getting his attention.

"What did you call me?!" Okuwamon yelled as Terriermon smirked.

"You heard me!" Terriermon yelled back as Okuwamon roared.

"That's it, Double Scissor Claw!" Okuwamon called flying down to him.

"Kyubimon now!" Terriermon yelled to her as she did what she was told.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon called as he fired the fire dragon towards Terriermon.

"Time for the finishing blow, Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon called as he started spinning and the fire went around him making a blue colored version of Agunimon's Pyro tornado.

Terriermon flew towards Okuwamon and they collided but only for a second as Okuwamon got pushed down to the ground real easily.

He yelled as he turned into data as Terriermon stopped spinning and the flames disappeared.

"Yeah we did it!" Terriermon said jumping around making Kyubimon sign.

"Okuwamon has been beaten, Team Bagra is down to two members!" Gekomon stated as The crowd cheered.

"Nice job guys, keep it up." Ash cheered as Agunimon's wrist were set ablaze.

"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon called shooting the darts at SkullMeramon but they didn't seem to do anything except make him laugh.

"Keep it up fool, you're only making me stronger." SkullMeramon stated as Agunimon stopped firing.

"Oh no that's not good." Agunimon stated as Saberleomon stared at him like he was crazy.

"He's head is on fire and his attack is Metal Fireball, what did you expect?" SaberLeomon questioned as Agunimon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I forgot about that." Agunimon said making SaberLeomon groan.

"Get ready, Metal Fireball!" SkullMeramon called shooting blue molten fire out of his mouth and towards the two.

"Watch out!" Agunimon said dodging out of the way along with SaberLeomon but hissed when he got some Metal Fireball on his arm.

"You okay?" SaberLeomon asked as Agunimon nodded and stood up hearing SkullMeramon mocking laughter.

"You two are going to be destroyed here and now, so just give up and make it easy on yourself." SkullMeramon laughed as SaberLeomon growled at him.

"We need to take him down now so we can help BlackDorumon, but how?" SaberLeomon questioned as Agunimon turned to him.

"Hey do you think your howling Crusher would put an end to him?" Agunimon asked as SaberLeomon thought about it and thinks it would work.

"I think it would but if I try and use it, I'm sure he'll counter it, I need a clean hit to beat him." SaberLeomon stated as Agunimon smirked.

"Then I'll distract him and when you see a opening, do it." Agunimon said walking over to SkullMeramon.

"So your're first huh, fine by me." SkullMeramon said as Agunimon's wrist went ablaze again.

"Sorry but no thanks, Pyro Darts!" Agunimon called as he shot the darts at SkullMeramon who only laughed some more.

"Giving me fire before you're destroyed, you're so kind, keep it up!" SkullMeramon yelled as SaberLeomon looked confused at first before realizing what Agunimon was doing.

"He's using the first to give me a chance, now's the time." SaberLeomon said running over and leaping over Agunimon catching SkullMeramon's attention.

"What oh no!" SkullMeramon yelled as he went to move but too late.

"Howling Crusher!" SaberLeomon called slamming his claws at SkullMeramon's chest breaking his chains and hitting him hard.

"No, you'll pay for this!" SkullMeramon cried before turning into data.

"Woohoo, nice job SaberLeomon!" Agunimon said as Gekomon spoke.

"SkullMeramon is out as well, Team Bagra is now down to it's last member." Gekomon stated as the crowd cheered again.

"It's almost over!" Ritchie cheered as BlackDorumon guarded from a Trump Sword from Piedmon and it hurt.

"Man this guy is tough!" BlackDorumon said as Kyubimon, Terriermon, SaberLeomon and Agunimon returned to his side.

We're back to fight." Agunimon said as Piedmon looked at the four.

"So Okuwamon and SkullMeramon have been defeated huh?" Piedmon asked as They got ready to attack.

"Yeah you mad about it?" Terriermon remarked only for everyone to get confused by his growing smirk.

"No by all means, thank you." Piedmon said as the fallen data from Okuwamon and SkullMeramon went over to Piedmon and he absorbed them.

"Oh man, that's not good!" Terriermon stated as Piedmon's size and height grew up to where he's the same height as BlackDorumon.

"Piedmon darkness mode!" Piedmon stated freaking out the others.

"Oh no!" Agunimon yelled out in alarm.

"Hahaha, sorry Team White Light, but it's time to end this nonsense now, Trump Sword!" Piedmon called as he shot the Four swords at BlackDorumon hitting him dead on.

"Ow!" BlackDorumon said as he was thrown over to where Ash and Ritchie were.

"BlackDorumon, are you alright!?" Ash asked in concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright, but he's way stronger now, we may need more backup." BlackDorumon said as they looked to the field to see the others attacking Piedmon.

"Ending Snipe!" Piedmon shooting electricity at the ground blowing away the other four members.

Agunimon landed near BlackDorumon.

"You alright Agunimon?" BlackDorumon asked as Agunimon stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine but Piedmon's too powerful now, we need a plan." Agunimon stated as Ash thought for a moment before widening and grinned.

"I have it!" Ash yelled making them look at him.

"Have what?" Ritchie asked as Ash pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"Agunimon, if you digifuse when BlackDorumon, their's a chance you guys can beat Piedmon." Ash told as Agunimon hesitate.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Agunimon questioned as Ash gave a thumbs up.

"I'm sure, you see how strong BlackDorumon is right, it'd work for sure." Ash reassured.

"Okay then, let's do it!" Agunimon yelled as Fusion Loader's upper part opened to reveal the golden V.

"Alright, BlackDorumon, Agunimon, **Digifuse**!" Ash called as the two fused.

"BlackDorumon Sonic Rize Mode Mark 2!" BlackDorumon stated as he had Agunimon's hair coming out of the helmet and had a human arm and hand with metal on it.

"Okay round two sucker!" BlackDorumon said as Piedmon smirked.

"So you still want to fight, fine, don't blame me if you continue to suffer, Ending Snipe!" Piedmon called firing at him only for BlackDorumon to knock the attack away.

"You have to try harder then that." BlackDorumon stated as Piedmon growled at this.

"Fine, Trump sword!" Piedmon called as he threw the swords only for them to be caught by BlackDorumon's humanoid hand.

"Not good enough!" BlackDorumon said as he crushed the blades in his hand.

"No that's impossible!" Piedmon said frightened.

"Oh it's possible and it's happening, time to end this, Pyro Punch!" BlackDorumon called as his hand was engulfed in a huge fireball and rushed forward and punched Piedmon in the gut and sent him flying into the air with the fireball.

"No it can't be!" Piedmon yelled as the fireball blew up and Piedmon turned into data.

It was silent before the crowd went wild.

"It over, Team White Light has beaten Team Bagra and has the Colosseum battle tournament!" Gekomon stated as the crowd cheered.

BlackDorumon separated back into, Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, RizeGreymon and Agunimon.

Ash and Ritchie up to the group.

"Amazing job you guys, you won!" Ash cheered as the team cheered and Gekomon walked up to them with a box.

"As promise the team who won would receive the Code Crown of the Colosseum Zone." Gekomon said opening the box and the Code Crown floated up to Ash and dropped into his hand.

"Nice." Ash said as his Fusion Loader started beeping.

"Oh man, i haven't heard that sound in a few zones now." Ritchie said as they saw two lights came out of the ground and flew into Ash's Fusion loader.

It showed the image of two Digimon.

"So who are they?" Ash questioned to Kyubimon since she always seems to know.

"It's Leopardmon and LordKnightmon." Kyubimon said as Dorumon went out of it again.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Dorumon looked to be a battlefield now as some of the Royal Knights seem to have fallen._

 _But so have many of the enemy as well._

 _Their were attacks flying back and forth from both sides._

 _"This isn't over just yet!" Gallantmon stated rushing forward and saw "his" black metal hand reach out to him._

 _"Gallantmon, No!" The voice that seemed to come from him yelled as everything went white again._

 _(Flashback ends)_

"Well that one was short lived." Dorumon said as he shook his head.

"That's what you think." Ash said as he looked to see he was outside of the Colosseum and saw everyone else clearing out of it.

"Oh." Dorumon realized that these flashbacks were longer outside of his head the inside.

"So what was the memory about this time?" Ash asked as Dorumon looked down.

"I'll tell you later." Dorumon said as Ash saw he didn't want to talk about it and nodded and looked to see Agunimon walking towards them.

"Hey guys, that tournament was the best one I've ever seen, but now that's it over I want to join Team White Light." Agunimon told as Ash grinned and held out his hand.

"You'll get no complains from me or the others, we'll always accept new members to help with the fight against the Bagra Army." Ash said as Agunimon shook his hand.

"Thank you Ash, I hope I become a good enough member." Agunimon stated as Ash and the rest of the team nodded and Ash held up his Fusion Loader and the Sd card.

"Alright, Zone Transfer!" Ash called putting the Sd card into his Fusion Loader and the Zone Transfer opened in front of them.

"Okay let's go." Ritchie said as all the Digimon went into the Fusion Loader.

"Onward to the next Zone." Ash said as they both jumped into the portal.

* * *

Ash,Dorumon and Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

Ash went in from and showed his Fusion Loader.

Ash:Hey Guys, time to show the data of a Digimon we know.

Data shows picture Agunimon.

Ash: **Agunimon** is a Wizard Digimon. It possesses power over Flame which bears the might of AncientGreymon. Because its "DigiCore" is wrapped in the Spiritual Fire which is called a holy blaze, it is able to freely manipulate flames. It is an incarnation of the "Firewall" that defends the Net, and is a guardian deity. Because of its easily fired-up personality, it has a soldier-like aspect that practices mental training with yoga exercises, and its way of speaking is somewhat archaic, like a kenpoartist, his special attacks are Pyro Darts, Pyro Punch and Pyro Tornado.

Ritchie: This guys sounds like a real hotshot, am I right?

Ash:Better joke this time around Ritchie.

Dorumon: See you guys later!

* * *

 **Hey Guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update.**

 **Well Ash and the others have gotten another Code C** **rown.**

 **But will it be enough to stop the Bagra Army?**

 **Find out on the next chapter of Team White Light!**

 **Others things aside, on the reviews of other stories, Guest, can you stop asking me to update the others, I will get to them.**

 **So that's all I have to say for now.**

 **Read the chapter.**

 **Leave Reviews.**

 **Enjoy and keep reading my friends and I will see you later. ;)**


	8. Darkness of the Sky Zone

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

Ash, Ritchie and the whole team including the new recruit to the team, Agunimon, were once again going through the zone transfer and onward to the next zone.

"Well that was a better deal then I thought it would be, but at least we got the Code Crown and another new member to the team." Ritchie said amazed that he's doing better then he was yesterday, he's a new man today.

"Yeah that's right, you doing okay though Ritchie, you're not doubting yourself anymore right?" Ash asked hoping that wasn't the case anymore.

"Yeah, I'm all good now Ash, I was doubting myself before but now I'm a new man, I'm ready to help the team put an end to this war, you can count on me for help." Ritchie said now full of goodwill as Ash smiled knowing his friend would be alright.

"That's good, I told you everything would be alright, we will get through I promise you that much." Ash stated as Ritchie nodded and then realized something that he had forgotten.

"Hey Ash, I just remembered something." Ritchie told as Ash looked at him in confusion.

"Really, what is it?" Ash asked as Ritchie answers.

"Well it's about Mikey and the others, we haven't seen them in a few days, do you think they're alright?" Ritchie asked as Ash thought about that for a moment.

"I'm sure they're fine Ritchie, you saw how strong they were when we were together, I'm sure their fine but I'd like to see them again to see how their doing." Ash said as he wanted to see Mikey and the others again so they could see what they were up too.

Ash's fusion loader beeped.

"Hey I'm sure we'll see them soon Ritchie, we're friends with them so it won't be too long till we see them again." Dorumon said as his voice came from the fusion loader.

"He's right y'know, I'm sure we'll see them in no time flat." Ash said Ritchie nodded and looked on ahead.

"Hey look, we're about to arrive in the next zone." Ritchie stated as they looked ahead and saw a bright light.

When the lights died down, Ash and Ritchie opened their eyes only to for them to widened to see something they hadn't expected.

The zone they landed in a looks abandoned like they left as quickly as they could, the sky was covered in clouds.

But what was most noticeable was the purple and black mist coming from the tower above them.

And it felt evil to them.

"Does anyone know what that mist is?" Ash asked for some reason feeling the full force of that evil.

"Not really." All the Digimon said at the same time as they exited the Fusion Loader.

"Alright well if we want to find out what's going on, we have to get up there." Ash stated as he pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"Yeah the faster we figure things out, the better." Dorumon said as he got read to Digifuse.

"Alright, Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, RizeGreymon, Agunimon, **DigiFuse**!" Ash called as he fused the Digimon together.

"BlackDorumon Sonic Rize mode mark 2!" BlackDorumon called as he stood ready.

"Alright, let's get up quick to see what's happening." Ash stated as he jumped onto the large Digimon shoulder.

Ritchie and the rest of the Digimon jumped onto the Fusion Digimon and held on as BlackDorumon started to fly up.

"What do think is happening?" Ritchie asked as they neared the broken building.

"I don't know but I think we're are about to find out." Ash said as they got near the top but hanged back not to get spotted just in case their were enemies there.

When they reached up, they were surprised to see what was there.

It was The Fusion Fighters with their group looking worse for wear as they were in front of what looks an Angel mixed with a Demon.

The being was a blond-haired man wearing a white bodysuit and a black overcoat. It has ten wings on its back, two on its head, and two at its neck. Its left wings are demonic, featuring black, leathery wings, while its right side has white, feathery, angelic wings save for the wing at its neck, which is dyed black. This duality references its possession of both divine and diabolic.

"Who's that Digimon, looks evil since Mikey and the others down there look like their having trouble with him." Terriermon asked as Kyubimon looked carefully at the Digimon.

"That's Lucemon, a evil Digimon able to trick most beings and use that against them." Kyubimon stated as they saw Lucemon turn around and saw this Zone's Code Crown in his hand.

"Look, he has the Code Crown in his hand!" Ritchie said in shock as were the others.

"That's not good." DemiDevimon said flying next to BlackDorumon.

They saw Lucemon about to fly off only to be caught Ballistamon grabbing his leg and Dorulumon jumping at him.

And the smaller Digimon joining them to attack.

Though Ash noticed that they were looking really tired for some reason.

He wondered why.

Was it because of the dark mist in the tower above.

If so why wasn't this team's Digimon being effected.

Those thoughts were interrupted when he saw the Digimon get knocked back and down.

"Oh man we have to help them." Ritchie said as they saw Lucemon launched a ball of fire at Shoutmon who got up and held back the attack.

They got a little bit closer and heard what Shoutmon was saying.

"You really what to know how I can get back on my feet, it's all thanks to you going on and on like that, you just don't know when to zip it do ya!" Shoutmon stated tossing the fire ball back at Lucemon.

But he dodged it but just barely.

"I was worried that I'd never be king cause I haven't study enough but now I know I'd make a better king then you'll ever be even if you have red every book in the library!" Shoutmon shouted to the Angel/Demon in the sky.

"Thata Boy, you tell em!" Dorulumon cheered and so did the others.

"Because it takes more then books and brains to be a leader, it takes heart right." Mikey said as Shoutmon looked determined.

"Yeah and I'm not just saying that because homeworks not my favorite thing and besides, I don't think he's red them all, there's too many." Shoutmon said as Lucemon charged at them only to get hit by a blue ball of electricity making everyone looked to where it came from.

"Hey guys what's up!" Ash said as he and the other Digimon not meant for flight jumped into the floor when they got close enough.

"Ash where did you guys come from!?" Mikey asked in shock and got a grin from Ash.

"We can talk about that later but don't you think we should finish off this guy first before he causes anymore trouble." Ash said seeing Lucemon dodging bullets from winged shooter that Ash hadn't seen before.

"You're right, you guys ready Shoutmon." Mikey said as he pulled out his Red Fusion Loader.

"Always!" Shoutmon responded as Mikey's Fusion Loader revealed the golden V.

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Beezlemon, **DigiFuse**!" Mikey called as the Fused.

"Shoutmon X4B!" Shoutmon called as Shoutmon X4B is a variant of Shoutmon X4, retaining its Shoutmon-based torso and Ballistamon and Dorulumon-based arms. It is now quadrupedal, taking cues from the centaur. Its original Dorulumon legs become the its hind legs, while legs based on Beelzemon become its fore legs. At its pelvic area is a minigun, derived from Beelzemon's capabilities over firearms.

Shoutmon X4B went on the attack.

Only to get hit by a blue beam from Lucemon.

"You should've study harder!" Shoutmon stated as he blocked an attack.

"Resistance in futile." Lucemon said knocking Shoutmon back an a fireball.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard that before." Shoutmon responded.

"Once more I'll prove it right now, watch, Blistering Orb!" Lucemon called creating a big ball of fire and throwing towards Shoutmon.

"Batter up!" Shoutmon stated as he blocked it with his sword but was having trouble holding it back.

Lucemon created two more Blistering Orbs and threw them at Shoutmon.

"Un oh, their goes the ball game." Shoutmon said as they all heard a voice call out.

"Sight Strike!" The voice called as two lasers shot out and blew the orbs away.

"Well it's official, worst president ever." Shakkoumon said as he came into view as a big mechanical looking Digimon.

"Now's the time when he's off balance, hit him with a taste of his own medicine." Mikey shouted as Shoutmon heard him.

"With Pleasure, special delivery!" Shoutmon stated pushing the orb towards Lucemon.

Lucemon created a barrier only for Shoutmon's sword to get through.

"Chaos Flare Cannon!" Shoutmon called as he fired up one of his cannons and fired it making the orb explode and sending Lucemon flying down to the ground.

And letting go of the Code Crown at the same time.

"They did it!" Mikey, Angie and Jeremy said as Shoutmon separated but to who they were.

Angie saw the Code Crown falling and she caught it and almost fell if not for Cutemon and another Digimon helping her before she did.

"Thanks for your help mr commissioner guy." Shoutmon said to Shakkoumon.

"If I had been more observant, none of this would've ever happened, but what a wise mon what said, whatever this is no time to cry over spilled digi juice, you must stop the others, reseal the mist and set things right." Shakkoumon stated as Mikey nodded as he saw Ash and his team with the Digimon now separated walking up and Mikey saw Ash looking at him with a look on his face saying they'll talk after this was over.

"Alright but how are we gonna get up there, easier said then done." Mikey said as Shakkoumon responded.

Don't worry about it, I'm over it, would you guys like to join in?" Shakkoumon asked as Ash and his team nodded.

"Yeah, we're in!" Ash stated as Shakkoumon nodded and raised his hand.

Both teams were engulfed by a light from Shakkoumon.

"What about a little warning next time!" Shoutmon said before some people and Digimon disappeared from the group.

They reappeared in the tower and saw Nene drawing the mist into what was a Black Fusion Loader.

Nene noticed the group behind her.

"Mikey I-!" Nene tried to say but Mikey didn't let her.

"Stop it Nene, what you're doing is destroying this Zone!" Mikey stated as Ash looked shocked and Nene noticed Ash but didn't let that stop her.

"I can't help that, it has to be done." Nene spoke as Ash wondered what was going on here in this zone.

"Not that I ever liked you much but when did you get to be such a jerk Nene?" Shoutmon asked in angry.

"Hey, watch who you're calling names you pointy nose punk!" A digimon who was a yellow aircraft with a brown cockpit. It has a sensor protrusion on its neck, and two of its wings have claws. It carries two carrot-shaped guns.

"Pointy nose well I-huh!" Shoutmon said only to be interrupted by a blur that went past him.

The blur was Lucemon and he grabbed Nene who in turn dropped her Fusion Loader.

"Nene!" Ash said in shock.

"How did-!" Mikey said but it went on to Shoutmon.

"I thought I finished you off already!" Shoutmon said wondering how this guy was still alive.

"Not quite, in fact once I absorb this mist, I've be stronger than you can ever imagine." Lucemon stated to the two teams.

"No we had a deal." Nene said struggling to talk.

"Did we, the deals off girly!" Lucemon stated as he started absorbing the mist from the orb and from Nene's Fusion Loader.

AxeKnightmon's voice came from Nene's Fusion Loader.

"The phantom mist is being drawn to his evil, the pull is too great, I can't stop it!" AxeKnightmon said as Lucemon continued.

"I can feel my power increasing, what no too fast I can't contain it, Ahhhh!" Lucemon yelled as he was in engulfed black mist and so was Nene.

"NENE!" Ash and the Sparrow Digimon yelled.

"What's the deal with Lucemon?" Mikey asked in shock as was everyone else.

"I'm detecting an unknown energy field." Ballistamon stated as Raidramon said rolled his eyes at the obviously thing happening.

"The phantom mist has turned on him, he's lost control and now it's swallowing him up and it's taking Nene too!" Dorulumon stated as the phantom mist brought Lucemon and Nene into it.

"Nene!" The sparrow tried to pull Nene out of the mist but was pushed onto the ground and Nene was swallowed inside.

The phantom mist orb grew bigger as a result.

"Nene!" The Sparrow called out again.

The could see Lucemon inside and he glowed brightly forcing everyone to cover their eyes and when they looked again to see Lucemon in a more harmless looking and innocent form but he was glowing purple.

"No way!" Beelzemon said in shock.

"Uhh is that..." Ballistamon started first.

"Lucemon!" Shoutmon finished as Lucemon chuckled.

"I realized that I don't need the Code Crown anymore, now that I have this power!" Lucemon stated as his body started shifting and changing into something else.

The tower was broken was he was done.

He had become a large, purple, winged Dragon.

"You've got to be kidding me, he's Ginormous!" Mkiey said in shock.

"The phantom mist changed him!" Beelzemon stated in shock.

"Didn't see that coming." Mikey said in response.

"I don't think any of us did Mikey." Ash stated to him.

"Look inside!" Cutemon said as he pointed to the black orb Lucemon was holding.

"Is that Nene that he's holding!?" Dorulumon asked as they saw Nene within the orb.

"Oh no!" The Sparrow gasped.

"What's he's doing to her!?" Mikey asked as a cyan circle appeared on top of Lucemon's head and a symbol.

The circle glowed before shooting out a beam that exploded between everyone.

Lucemon created 6 more circles in different colors and shot out more beams causing more destruction.

"Lucemon stop it!" Mikey cried out.

"It's no use Mikey, the Phantom mist has driven him mad." Dorulumon said to his team captain as Lucemon started flapping his wings.

"Oh boy." Shoutmon said knowing what Lucemon was doing.

"Oh great he can fly, this just keeps getting better." Mikey said as Ash glared as the flying dragon.

"He's a dragon Mikey, of course they can fly." Ash told as the Sparrow Digimon flew towards the Dragon in the sky.

Lucemon started shooting trying to bring Sparrowmon down but missed.

Sparrowmon got a direct hit in but it's looks like it didn't do anything.

"Nothing!" Angie stated as she know it didn't have any effect.

"Mikey, we gotta go on the attack!" Shoutmon stated to his partner and team leader.

"No not yet, we have to save Nene." Mikey said as Ash nodded agreeing with him.

"Seriously!" Shoutmon said in shock.

"But why, are you forgetting that this whole disaster was her fault!?" Dorulumon questioned to Mikey.

"No, even if she is our enemy, I can't just leave her in there!" Mikey stated firmly.

"I'll go with you." Beelzemon said.

"Beelzemon, put a sock in it!" Angie told the winged Digimon.

"You're not like any other general I've ever seen." Dorulumon stated to him.

"That makes you the best general he's ever seen Mikey." Shoutmon said to his partner.

"I guess so." Mikey said as Ash spoke up.

"Y'know I'm getting in on this too, we'll work together to make this easier." Ash said as Mikey nodded.

"Glad to have your help Ash." Mikey said as Ash grinned but Terriermon walked up.

"Yeah, be a man Ash and save your girlfriend." Terriermon stated once again not knowing the price for saying something like that.

Mikey and the others were confused at that while Ash blushed and glared at Terriermon.

"You're lucky this is a serious problem right now Terriermon or else I would've knocked you on the head by now, sorry about that guys, Mikey you ready to do this?" Ash said no longer blushing and pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"Yeah let's do this!" Mikey said as he pulled out his Fusion Loader.

Mikey had Digifused the Digimon without Beelzemon making them become Shoutmon X4 leaving them without the extra legs and cannons.

Because of sending less of the team up to the Tower, Ash Digifused the Digimon that was with him into a classic. BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode.

Beelzemon flew into the air.

"Beelzemon, you go in first and try and take that monster out." Mikey told to the winged Digimon.

"You got it." Beelzemon responded as he went closer to Lucemon.

"While he attacks, we got to give him cover." Mikey said as Ash nodded at BlackDorumon.

"Right!" Shoutmon responded as Ash had BlackDorumon stand ready.

Ash also saw Sparrowmon flying around again.

Lucemon then started shooting his beams again forcing Beelzemon to dodge them but was having trouble.

"Cover him now!" Mikey said as Shoutmon didn't attack.

"I can't I might hit Beelzemon!" Shoutmon stated as Beelzemon was hit with one of the beams.

Seeing Beelzemon go down Shoutmon and BlackDorumon attacked.

"Take this smiley!" Shoutmon stated shooting bullets out of his head at Lucemon's face.

"How about some of this!" BlackDorumon stated shooting lighting out of his horn at Lucemon's face as well.

All it seemed to do was make Lucemon mad and he shot all the beams at them

"Well that didn't work!" Shoutmon said as the beams hit the ground around them.

They were all knocked down.

"You okay?" Mikey asked to his Partner.

"If I could fly, down here I'm as useless as a screen door on a submarine." Shoutmon said as he and the other Digimon separated.

BlackDorumon didn't but was in a lot of pain.

"Lighting Laser!" Sparrowmon's voice called as Ash looked up to see Sparrowmon attacking Lucemon again.

But was knocked down from a single hit.

Then crashed very hard near the Ash, Mikey and the others.

"That's gonna leave a bruise." Angie said as Beelzemon got up.

"Mikey look!" Beelzemon said as they all looked to see the black orb was glowing.

Ash saw the phantom mist from below coming up towards the black orb.

"I know what this is, Lucemon used some of the phantom mist to change form and now that creepy blowing balls of his is sucking up all the Sky Zone's phantom mist." Mikey explained as Ash didn't think that was a good thing.

"I don't think that's a good thing Mikey, by sucking the phantom mist up, he looks likes Lucemon got bigger and maybe stronger too." Ash stated as he saw Lucemon get bigger from sucking up the phantom mist.

"If your planning to retreat General, I suggest now is the time." Beelzemon said to Mikey.

"Beelzemon, I need you to stay behind, take this to let me no what's happening." Mikey said giving Beelzemon his squawker as BlackDorumon separated.

"Yes sir." Beelzemon responded.

Mikey turned to Ash.

"Come with us Ash, I can explain what happened here when we get there." Mikey told Ash who nodded.

"Yeah alright, let's go guys." Ash said he and the others followed Mikey back down to the ground floor.

Once they were back down and at a safe location, Mikey explained to Team White Light what had happened in this Zone.

Mikey told him about how they got to this zone, looked around for a while, the accident with the art pieces, getting taken in by the cop, the punishment, the battle, the voting by Lucemon and so on leading to this point.

After Mikey was done, Ash explained what had happened to him and his team in the different zones they've been to and how that got them here.

Mikey stated that he would explained what happened them in the previous zones before.

Ash accepted that and they both paid attention to Shakkoumon when he started talking.

"Their's no way for the mist to be seal back inside the shrine now that Lucemon's destroyed it." Shakkoumon said as the Digimon were getting their wounds healed.

"Well then, we have to destroy him." Mikey said thinking it was the only way.

"That's easier said then done Mikey." Ash stated as he thought that was going to be really hard to destroy a Digimon that strong.

"That's not the point, Lucemon captured Nene and she's gotta be rescued!" Jeremy said freaking out and grabbing Mikey by his collar.

"Hey man, calm down!" Ash said trying to get Jeremy off of Mikey.

"Rescusing her is probably impossible, that black sphere she's in is called the Blazing Orb, the blazing orb feeds off dark thoughts within a person, the fact that Nene Amano is trapped means there must be a great darkness in her heart." Shakkoumon explained to them.

A few moments afterward, Sparrowmon awakened.

Angie turned to her.

"You're awake!" Angie said surprised as Cutemon walked to Sparrowmon.

"You were dreaming weren't you?" Cutemon asked as everyone turned to them.

"None of your business leave me alone, you losers are no friends of mine, stay here if you want to but I've got to get back out there, I've got to save Nene before it's late!" Sparrowmon said in alarm as Mikey spoke up.

"You're gonna need help, Sparrowmon if we work together we can save her." Mikey stated to her.

"Look we're not even on the same side, who are you trying to fool with that stuff." Sparrowmon responded.

"Sometimes you've got to think about the common enemy." Mikey said trying to convince her.

"You were just fighting against Nene till just now!" Sparrowmon stated in anger.

"But not anymore." Mikey said trying to tell her.

"Forget it, I can do this without any help from the likes of you!" Sparrowmon stated as the two stared each other down.

On the side Ash was in his thoughts.

" _Their has to be a way to get Sparrowmon on our side but how, we have to work to together if we want to save Nene_." Ash thought as the room started to shake getting everyone almost off balanced.

"Mikey come in, you better come out here, we've got trouble." Beelzemon said through the squawker as everyone heard what he said and they ran out of the building and saw what was happening.

Data was coming out of everywhere from the ground, trees and buildings.

"What's happening to the town!?" Angie asked in shock of seeing this happening.

"It's Lucemon, I think he's starting to absorb the raw data of the Sky Zone itself and at the rate he's going it won't be long before the whole town and all the Digimon are nothing but one's and zero's." Shakkoumon stated as they watched Lucemon gathered the data.

"We cannot let that happen!" Dorulumon said as everyone mentally agreed.

"Yeah I know, Ballistamon, I need you to make us another squawker." Mikey told to Ballistamon.

"One squawker coming up, squawker is complete, you gonna want fries with that." Ballistamon said as he made the Squawker and Mikey grabbed it.

"Sparrowmon, take this squawker so you can stay in touch with everyone else on the team." Mikey said as Sparrowmon refused.

"I'm not on your team remember so keep your talking charm bracelet." Sparrowmon told as Mikey frowned and placed the squawker on a rock and walked towards Shakkoumon.

"Here we go then." Shakkoumon said as he teleported Mikey and the others while Ash and his team stayed on the ground as Sparrowmon looked at the Swuawker.

"We should get going." Raidramon said as Ash nodded.

"I know but let's not Digifuse for now, we'll wait for a good moment to do so, don't want to unleash everything at once and risk members of the team." Ash stated making everyone nod in understanding.

"Alright then, let's move out and find a way up there." Ritchie ordered acting in second in command.

The rest of the team started walking off but Ash stayed and looked at Sparrowmon.

"Hey Sparrowmon?" Ash called out getting her attention.

"Yeah what is it." Sparrowmon said in a way that meant she didn't want help if that's why he was going to say.

"Look I know you don't want help from us but there's no other way, I know your fast and strong but that's not going to be enough to save Nene, trust me, I'm not saying this to be a jerk, I'm saying this because you care about Nene a lot and I can see that, working with others will lead to a better success in saving her life, we're running out of time to save Nene so you'll have to pick soon, doing this alone or accepting help, please decide soon, you have to decide what you think is right, I have to go, please think about my words." Ash explained in that long speech of his to convince Sparrowmon as he walked off to join his team.

Sparrowmon thought about this and decided to try her luck alone first and flew off leaving the squawker behind and heading into the sky.

After a minute, Ash caught up to the rest of his team.

"Hey Ash what took you so long?" Dorumon asked to his partner.

"I was talking to Sparrowmon, trying to get her to change her mind about helping up, I'm sure my words will at least get her to think about it, just give her time." Ash stated as Dorumon nodded not needing to pry any longer.

Ash looked into the sky to see Beelzemon flying and Shakkoumon carrying Mikey and Shoutmon X4 and saw that he was having a little bit of trouble.

Before anything else Lucemon started shooting again and this time Beelzemon and Shakkoumon were hit and were falling.

"Oh man that's not good!" Terriermon said seeing them fall.

It was then they saw something else in the sky and saw that it was Sparrowmon.

"We should get up to Mikey and the others come on." Ash said as they saw climbing and fly to Mikey and his team as they saw Sparrowmon attacking the Blazing Orb with her lasers.

While she did that, the team made up to the Fusion Fighters and Ash and Mikey nodded to each other and turned back to see Sparrowmon trying to slice the Orb open but it didn't work.

"That thing's as hard as a Diamond!" Mikey said seeing the attack didn't work.

"No kidding." Ash agreed as they saw Lucemon hit Sparrowmon with a purple beam.

Mikey turned to his team.

"We've got to get airborne again!" Mikey stated.

"Can't you heal Shakkoumon!?" Angie asked to Cutemon.

"I'm trying, anybody got a roll of dust tape?" Cutemon asked to the others as Ash looked up to see Sparrowmon getting knocked around like a rag doll by Lucemon.

"Their's gotta be a way." Mikey said quietly.

"Their's only a way." Ash said to Mikey as he looked up again to see Sparrowmon attacking again.

Sparrowmon spun around looking up a drill and was trying to drill her way into the Blazing Orb.

"I've got an Idea, I'll use a Digicard." Mikey said getting Ash's attention.

"You have Digicards too Mikey." Ash said as Mikey nodded and pulled one out.

"Give me some Breeze Blaster, Let's do this, time to upload Patamon, Breeze Blaster!" Mikey called putting the Card into his Fusion Loader.

The data circle brought three copies of a small flying creature resembling a guinea pig with light blue eyes, bat-like wings which could possibly be its ears, and a short, stubby tail. Its underside is a light cream color, while its back and head are orange.

The Patamon's blew out clouds making them look like a staircase.

"No way!" Angie said in shock at what she was seeing.

"They made a stairway in the sky." Jeremy said shocked as well.

"Hang on Mikey, here we go, just out of curiosity how are we suppose to get back down?" Shoutmon said as he started runiing up the stairway.

Ash had plans to join them.

"Pegasusmon, mind flying me up there to join them?" Ash asked to the Pegasus Digimon.

"Sure Ash, hop on." Pegasusmon said as Ash jumped on his back and looked at the rest of his team.

"I'll be back guys." Ash said as Pegasusmon flew towards Shoutmon.

Ash looked up to Lucemon.

He saw something that honestly surprised him.

Sparrowmon had actually broken through the Blazing Orb.

"Well would you look at that, she actually did it!" Ash said shocked.

But what shocked him even more is whe Lucemon sent his clawed through the orb afterwards.

"What's he doing!?" Pegasusmon questioned shocked as Lucemon pulled Sparrowmon out and by the looks of it.

He was trying to crush her in his claws.

"Uh oh, we gotta help her!" Ash said as Pegasusmon flew towards her.

Ash and Mikey were close.

"Almost there, use the Star Sword Shoutmon!" Mikey yelled as they got closer.

Shoutmon slashed Lucemon's paw causing him to scream in pain and let go of Sparrowmon.

"Sparrowmon, now your's chance, get Nene now!" Ash yelled out to Sparrowmon who looked shocked but regained her balance and flew towards the orb as she saw Nene fall out of it.

"Oh no, Nene!" Sparrowmon yelled as she flew fast towards her and caught her.

"Yeah!" Mikey said happy that Sparrowmon managed to get Nene.

"She's alright!" Ash cheered seeing that Nene was alright.

In Sparrowmon's thoughts, she was thinking she had Ash and Mikey all wrong, Mikey trying to convince her to help them and Ash's words from earlier.

Pegasusmon flew close to Shoutmon.

"Looks like their okay, we did it guys." Mikey said as they nodded.

But hearing something Ash turned around and his eyes widened.

"Yeah but I think we've got bigger problems Mikey!" Ash stated in a hurry as Mikey and Shoutmon turned around to see Lucemon's claw come down on them and Shoutmon blocked it in time with the star sword.

"Mikey!" Shoutmon said as he waved off the attack.

Lucemon waved his claws sending Ash, Mikey, Shoutmon and Pegasusmon flying down to the ground.

"Whoa!" Ash yelled as he flew near Mikey.

"Oh man this is how we're getting down!" Shoutmon said falling.

"We're coming for you, Mikey, Ash you said you wanted to help us, now here's my help!" Sparrowmon stated as Mikey's Fusion Loader glowed.

Sparrowmon grabbed Mikey and Ash's hands and Shoutmon landed in her back.

"Thanks for the lift." Shoutmon said as Mikey jumped on there too.

Pegasusmon regained his flight and flew up to Sparrowmon as Ash let go of Sparrowmon and landed on Pegasusmon's back.

"Sparrowmon I feel your energy fusing with mine." Mikey said holding his Fusion Loader.

The upper part revealed the V.

"Shoutmon X4!"

"You got it Mikey!" Shoutmon said.

"Come on, Sparrowmon!"

"I'm with you!" Sparrowmon said.

" **Digifuse**!" Mikey called using his Fusion Loader.

The two fused together.

"Shoutmon X5!" Shoutmon called out as he had Sparrowmon's body as wings and and with his left arm with an golden upgrade.

Lucemon growled as he shot out his beams.

Shoutmon flew towards him dodging all of the beams.

"Winding Wind!" Shoutmon called as he shot a green tornado at Lucemon's back.

Pegasusmon flew close to Shoutmon X5, and was just watching.

"I've never felt so strong, with X5 power we can take him for sure." Shoutmon stated to everyone.

"Let him come to us this time." Mikey suggested as Shoutmon nodded.

"Here he come." Ash and Nene said as the same time making them blush.

Lucemon shot the purple beam at Shoutmon but Shoutmon only blocked with his left arm.

"Haha, you'll have to try harder then that Lucemon, now it's our turn." Shoutmon said flying towards Lucemon.

And when he was close enough.

"Atomic Uppercut!" Shoutmon called as his fist glowed and he uppercutted Lucemon in the chin hard.

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered as Shoutmon pushed hard making Lucemon screamed in pain as he soared towards the ground hard.

Lucemon was deleted that time as they all saw it happen.

"Take that you ugly flying lizard!" Shoutmon said satisfied that Lucemon was finally gone.

Pegasusmon and Ash flew to the side of Shoutmon where Nene was.

"Look, the airborne shrine is flying to pieces." Nene said seeing the flying shrine breaking apart and the sky's color returned to a nice blue color.

"Now the Sky Zone can go back to normal again." Mikey said hoping this would happen.

"Yeah, we did it, doesn't it feel like we're forgetting something though?" Shoutmon asked as he did feel like he was forgetting something important.

"Weird?" Mikey said.

"What's wrong?" Shoutmon asked.

"I can't seem to raise Jeremy and Angie and the others on the Sqauwker." Mikey said as Nene pointed her finger.

"You mean them?" Nene asked as they all looked to see both teams and their members falling because the shrine crashed into the floor they were on.

The only being out of the five that weren't shocked by this was Nene.

"That's what we forgot." Shoutmon stated with a shocked face.

"Hold on guys, we'll catch you." Mikey said as they went to do just that.

After that, Mikey, Ash and the others, after saving them, were being praised by Shakkoumon.

"We are eternally grateful to you General Mikey and General Ash, and to your allies as well, you defeated the evil Lucemon and saved us from a terrible fate, and so I entrust the Code Crown to you, but I must give you a bit of advice, the threat to the Digital World from the Bagra Army is very real, the Digimon of each Zone is counting on you, if you decide to accept this Zone's Code Crown then you must also accept the responsibility that goes with it and be prepared to do whatever it takes to peace to the world, so what do you say, you want the job or not?" Shakkoumon asked after his long speech in this room full of this Zone's Digimon as Mikey looked at the Code Crown.

"Let's get started." Mikey said as the Digimon cheered.

"That's my Mikey." Shoutmon said proud.

"He certainly is a great guy." Dorumon stated.

"What's he getting us into now?" Angie asked out loud.

"Where did Nene go?" Jeremy asked as Ash wanted that answered as well.

"No Idea." Ritchie said as Ash walked turned to Mikey.

"Hey Mikey, mind if my me and my Team hang with you guys for a while?" Ash asked as Mikey looked surprised for a second then smiled.

"No problem, you guys can team up with us anytime as long as you help win this fight with the Bagra Army." Mikey stated out his hand.

Ash grinned and shook his hand.

"It's a deal." Ash said happy to have more company for the ride.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie and Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

In the background, Dorumon was on Ritchie's shoulders while Angie watched with Shoutmon.

Ash popped up with Mikey.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, hey guys check out the funky melody of the Digimon I just caught.

Mikey shows the Data of a small white star Digimon.

Mikey: Today's Digimon Data File features Chibickmon, looks like a little Pickmon huh, Chibickmon is a slime type Digimon, who's special attack includes Petit Sugar Plum, somehow I have a feeling that sounds sweeter then it's gonna feel.

Montiamon popped up.

Montiamon: Okay everyone got that, cause their's gonna be a quiz next time.

Ash:See ya!

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for you.**

 **Well Ash and his team helped Mikey and his team in the Sky zone.**

 **Helped saved Nene and defeated Lucemon.**

 **Now Ash and Mikey has teamed up with each other to save the Digimon.**

 **But yet so many more truths remain in the darkness.**

 **Can they figure it all out?**

 **And where has Nene disappear too?**

 **You'll have to find out next time on Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **Well that's it for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I'll see you guys next time. ;)**


	9. Rumble in the Jungle Zone PT 1

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

Since Mikey was the one who scored the Code Crown, he opened up the zone transfer.

That means Ash, Ritchie, Mikey, Angie and Jeremy were traveling together in the transfer.

Mikey held up his Fusion Loader and saw that the screen showed 6 Code Crowns.

"We've scored six Code Crowns, we're getting good at this." Angie said flying through.

"Um yeah." Mikey replied as Jeremy looked on ahead.

"We're the Code Crown kids, bring on the next one baby." Jeremy said very confident.

Mikey turned to Ash.

"Hey Ash how many Code Crowns do you have?" Mikey said as Ash pulled out his Fusion Loader and showed his Code Crowns on screen.

"Six same number as you guys, the Bagra army stands no chance at this rate y'know." Ash stated as Mikey smiled at that before it turned into a frown.

"I just kinda wonder what happened to Nene, hope she's alright." Mikey said feeling concerned as did Ash.

"I've forgotten all about her, anyway I'm sure she's just fine, she's got that big steel monster to look after her." Angie stated floating ahead as Terriermon came out of the Fusion Loader.

"Aw, sounds like somebody's jealous of Nene." Terriermon teased as Angie glared at the Dog/Rabbit Digimon who went back into the Fusion Loader with a teasing smirk on his face.

"You mean AxeKnightmon, I don't know their's something about him I don't trust." Mikey said remembering the Knight Digimon and being unsure about him.

"She likes him okay." Angie said as seeing nothing wrong.

"You wanna explain this to us or something or are we gonna stay out of the loop forever?" Ritchie asked finally having a say in this.

"We'll have time for that later Ritchie." Ash stated as Ritchie looked confused at that.

"What do you mean by that?" Ritchie asked to his friend as Jeremy floated ahead.

"Hey heads up guys, I think we're here." Jeremy said as Ritchie understood.

The light engulfed them.

When it died down they looked around.

"Wait a minute, I think maybe we took a wrong turn, there's no here here." Jeremy said as Ash looked down and his face paled and noticed that Mikey was looking towards the ground as well.

Shoutmon came out of Mikey's Fusion Loader and got on Mikey's back.

"What's up with this, did the Zone disappear or something?" Shoutmon asked confused for the most part as he jumped off Mikey's back.

Cutemon came out of Mikey's Fusion Loader as well.

Dorumon jumped out of Ash's Fusion Loader this time.

"I'm confused, what's this Zone?" Dorumon asked confused just like Shoutmon.

Terriermon came out as well and landed on Ritchie's head and looked around.

"H-Hey um Jeremy, how's your fear of heights doing?" Mikey asked to Jeremy as Cutemon went over to Angie.

"Catch me catch me catch me!" Cutemon said in a hurry.

"Fine at the moment." Jeremy responded.

"Hey Ritchie, what would you say our luck is in this Zone?" Ash asked to Ritchie while getting his color back.

"Hmm well with us getting members and Code Crowns, I'd say pretty good, wait why do you ask?" Ritchie questioned as Ash gulped.

"Just don't look down." Both Ash and Mikey.

"Hmm why what's do...!" Both Ritchie and Jeremy stopped cold when they saw the ground.

Which was hundreds of feet below them.

Jeremy tried keeping himself in the air but failed his he fell and so did everyone else.

They all screamed while they did.

"No one thought to pack a parachute right!?" Jeremy questioned in fear as he held onto Angie.

"What your crushing me get off!" Angie yelled as Cutemon looked at her with watering eyes.

"Sorry!" Cute said crying.

"Oh no, no I didn't mean you Cutemon, I mean this Bozo!" Angie said referring to Jeremy who was holding on ever tighter now.

"Oh my god, this is the end, we're going to die!" Ritchie said in horror falling next to them.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Terriermon said holding onto Ritchie's hair.

"Hang on Guys!" Mikey shouted before seeing a black feather in front of him.

Looking next to him, Ash and Mikey saw Beelzemon appear.

"I've got them, don't worry." Beelzemon said.

"Thanks Beelzemon!" Mikey said he saw Beelzemon fly down to the other.

Mikey smiled before feeling Shoutmon grab his goggles.

"Don't get me wrong, I think it's swell that you care so much about others but while he saves those guys, who do you think will save the two of us!" Shoutmon yelled as Ash and Dorumon were scared right now.

"And us too!" Ash and Dorumon said together as Mikey thought about that.

Before coming up with nothing.

All four of them went back to freaking out before felling closer to the ground.

Beelzemon flew down till he was right next to the falling humans.

"I've got you." Beelzemon said trying to grab them.

But Jeremy kicked his hand before he was moving his legs back and forth.

"Hey hold still, stop thrashing around!" Beelzemon stated as he tried to catch them.

"Do what he says Jeremy!" Angie yelled and Jeremy stopped.

"I'm trying I'm trying!" Jeremy yelled as Beelzemon catches them including Ritchie and Terriermon.

"Oh boy this will be fun." Beelzemon said in a no joke tone as he fell through the trees below and hitting branches.

"Not to be a downer or anything but it's been nice knowing you Mikey!" Shoutmon said as held on.

"You were good friend Ash, thanks for trying to help me!" Dorumon said crying anime tears.

"Hang on, don't worry I'll think of something." Mikey said as Starmon got in his face.

"I've got an idea, maybe if we all pull together." Starmon said as Starmon and Shoutmon pulled on Mikey's goggles but nothing was working.

"A little help here you guys!" Starmon said as the Pickmon came up.

"I don't think this is working, wait a minute, yeah, stand by to Digifuse with Dorulumon." Mikey said as Ash looked towards him.

"If you have plan Mikey now would be the time!" Ash yelled as he looked to see the trees getting closer.

"Yeah I do hold on, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmon, DigiFuse, Drill Tornado hurry!" Mikey stated as Dorulumon's tail looked liked a Helicopters wings and it spun around making Durulumon fly and Mikey and Ash grabbed a hold of him.

"That was brilliant Mikey, I knew you could it." Shoutmon said with a grateful smile.

"Mikey you guys are life savers!" Ash said in pure joy at surviving this near death encounter.

" _I have to hand it to him, it was an ingenious solution, a little embarrassing though, I hope no one's watching_." Dorulumon thought as he slowly flew towards the ground.

After landing on the ground and swearing to never go sky driving, everyone calmed down after that and Mikey tried to get in touch with the other on his Squawker.

"Angie, Jeremy, can you hear me, no use I can't get any reception." Mikey said as they all stood around watching as Dorulumon looked up to the sky.

"Not surprising in the Jungle Zone." Dorulumon said getting their attention.

"Huh Jungle Zone?" Ash and Mikey said at the same time.

"A rain forest so dense and full of dangers that even the Bagra Army has steered clear of it, at least until now." Dorulumon explained as they look around the dense and deep forest.

"Kinda spooky right?" Bailstamon asked.

"Yeah, not a good place to get split in, I don't like it at all." Mikey said as Ash agreed with that.

"I want all of you stay together, I go find them before Cutemon gets frighten out of his wits." Dorulumon said walking away.

"Good idea, but you'll need to track them and I've got just the mon, Deputymon download." Mikey called as a Digimon came out as Its main torso is that of an oversized revolver. Its face cannot be seen except for its yellow eyes, as it is covered by a cowboy hat and red, tattered scarf. It wears blue denim pants with a bullet belt around its waist, and it wears leather gloves and boots, the latter of which feature metal spurs. It also wields a revolver in each hand.

"Yeehaw somebody rounded up a posse, well no worry we'll head them off at the bass, get a long little doggy." Duputymon said as walking riding on his back and Dorulumon responded.

"Don't call me doggy." Dorulumon stated as they left.

They waved at the retreating duo before hearing something large walking behind them.

"You hear something?" Mikey said sweating a bit.

"Yeah something big." Shoutmon said calmly.

"And most likely terrifying." Dorumon said feeling scared.

"Maybe it was just thunder or someone's tummy rumbling or..." Shoutmon stopped when whatever was behind them was able to walk over them and saw that it was a huge Digimon version of a preying mantis.

"Okay maybe not." Shoutmon continued.

 _(Scene change)_

While Ash, Mikey and the others hoping to make it out of the forest okay, Angie, Jeremy and Ritchie were having problems of their own.

Ritchie was holding on to Terriermon since they were on the same team and thought he had to at least watch him just in case he tried doing something or saying something stupid that would get them in trouble.

Either way, all three of the humans walking together were freaked out from seeing giant red beetles with green orbs on the their backs.

"If there's anything I hate more then heights it's bugs, I'm not crazy about snakes either and I think this swamp is just crawling with them, what's next clowns." Jeremy freaked before Cutemon jumped on his face.

"Please, Please not so loud, I'd rather not get their attention." Cutemon said as Jeremy's words were muffled.

"Cutemon's right Jeremy, I'd really appreciate if you didn't jinx us and don't saying Terriermon because I know you're planning too, shut it." Ritchie said as Terriermon closed his mouth before he could say anything.

Angie walked up to Beelzemon.

"Sorry about that, Hey thanks for saving us back there." Angie said sounding thankful.

"No need to thank me, it's a warriors duty to protect the weak." Beelzemon said before stopping.

"I wouldn't say weak-AHH!" Angie yelled as Beelzemon grabbing her and jumped away before something sliced through the tree and ground and almost hit Jeremy and Ritchie.

"Oh god no!" Ritchie yelped jumping away.

"You there, who are you!?" Beelzemon questioned to the figure he sees in the trees.

"Who am I, I am the protector of the Jungle Zone's hidden sanctuary and who are you who would be so foolish as to trespass on this forbidden ground." The figure said flying down off the tree and revealing themselves.

The Digimon was a green beetle like Digimon with a human like body a helmet like head that had antennas and red bug like eyes. He had black large hands with claws that had an extendable spike at the top of each hand, black feet with two sharp toes, with rings that had spikes around his shoulders and red hair coming out of his helmet like head.

The Humanoid Beetle tackled Beelzemon towards the water.

"You shall not pass." The beetle said as he extended one of his spikes from his wrist.

He tried to hit Beelzemon but Beelzemon kicked the beetle making him dodge in time make the force of the blow hit the water and making it split the water in two.

They both flew through the trees as Beelzemon started shooting energy balls from his cannon but the Beetle was fast.

Beelzemon had to dodge when the Beetle started to slash at him with his spike.

The Beetle moved quick when Beelzemon shot from his cannon again but it hit the tree instead.

The tree started to fall towards to Angie and Jeremy who were freaking out at the tree aiming for them.

"No!" Beelzemon said as he shot at the tree making smoke show up.

"Got you!" The Beetle said preparing to hit Beelzemo.

"No Stingmon stop it!" A female voice called out as the now named Stingmon stopped in his attack and flew to the ground.

He sees a female Digimon.

Angie and Jeremy were in the arms of said female Digimon.

"Lilamon, why are you defending these intruders?" Stingmon said as the female Digimon was a beautiful feminine teenage Digimon with pink skin, black eyes, shoulder-length green hair, and white flower-shaped hands and feet, and six appendages on each hip, three in the front and the three in the back. It wears a yellow and green highleg leotard with a wing-shaped decoration on the shoulders, a rose on its chest, and a giant pink lilac on its back, and a pink lilac-shaped hat.

"Oh come on open your eyes, look at them their obviously sweethearts, it would be a crime to hurt two people so deeply in love." Lilamon said as Angie and Jeremy were holding hands and didn't notice.

"Yeah, no what, wait hold on a second, what you say we were!?" Angie and Jeremy asked in alarm.

"Uh huh." Lilamon said as Angie and Jeremy started denying that.

They were trying to say that they weren't in love but Lilamon didn't hear them.

"Love is such a beautiful and fragile thing, it should be cherish not insulted, I'm surprised at you Stingmon, after all aren't we the same, aren't we deeply and wonderfully and hopelessly in love!" Lilamon said happily as Stingmon blushed.

"Oh um well I I don't if I-I'd put it that way exactly." Stingmon said as the others watched on as Lilamon looked hurt.

"Oh Stingmon, how can you say such a cruel thing!" Lilamon said crying as Stingmon went up to her quickly and panicked.

"Please don't I-I-I only meant I wouldn't say hopelessly I think their's a better word!" Stingmon said trying to calm her down but to no avail.

"Such a meanie, I think you enjoy breaking my heart!" Lilamon stated as Angie and Jeremy finally noticed they were holding hands and backed off each other.

"Of course I don't Lilamon." Stingmon said as he tried to make her feel better.

"Are they in love or not?" Cutemon asked in confusion.

"I'm not really sure, it's complicated." Beelzemon responded before an explosion shook the ground.

Sting looked up hearing the explosion.

"More intruders!" Stingmon said as everyone looked on.

 _(Scene change)_

Dorulumon and Deputymon looked back to hear and see the Bagra Army coming through.

"Looks like the Bagra Army has finally arrived." Dorulumon stated as Deputymon looked at him.

"You reckon we move on back to Mikey and the others?" Deputymon asked as Dorulumon turned his head.

"Hmm no at this point we're closer to Jeremy and Angie and Ritchie, at least I hope so." Dorulumon said as he started running but Deputymon jumped off.

"Hold your horses, these are Beelzemon's feathers, your right they've got to be close by." Deputymon said picking up the feathers.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash, Mikey and the others were surround by the blue beetles.

"Okay who's brilliant idea was it for us to stay behind and get completely surrounded!?" Shoutmon questioned in anger.

"Dorulumon, we're not at full strength and that's one big bug, big bug!" Baillstamon said they looked at the big golden armored buy Digimon.

"Yeah your right but we'll have to Digifuse with what we got." Mikey said as he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Ash grinning.

"Don't forget we're here too Mikey and aside from Terriermon, I've got my whole team here with me, we'll help." Ash stated as Dorumon looking ready.

"Thanks Ash, Alright, Shoutmon, Baillstamon, DigiFuse!" Mikey called using his Fusion Loader and fused the two.

"Shoutmon X2!" Shoutmon called as he appeared.

"Knightmon, PawnChessmon, Upload now!" Mikey called as he a Knight looking Digimon and Digimon with a general body looking the same as the chess piece. It wields a spear in the left hand and a buckler in the right came out of the Fusion Loader looking ready to fight.

"My turn, not anything big since he need numbers more then size right now, Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, DigiFuse!" Ash called using his Fusion Loader to fuse the Digimon Together.

"BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode Mark 2!" BlackDorumon called out looking ready to bust some head.

"Kyubimon, SaberLeomon, Agunimon, upload now!" Ash called sending out the one's called.

They all stood ready now.

"Let's take it to em guys." Mikey stated as they nodded.

 _(Scene change)_

Explosions happens and things were turning into Data and Dorulumon and Deputymon were there.

"So Mikey's here too huh?" Said a young man looking at least a year older than Mikey. He's tall, blond, and very intimidating with menacing-looking eyes.

He was riding on a giant blue mechanical bird. It has robotic blue wings with a red crystal on top. Its face is blue and its jaws are silver. It also has a long silver neck. Its legs are blue with white feet. At first the tail is white but then has blue armor.

They flew off.

Nene was there as well riding on Sparrowmon.

They flew down to the two Digimon of the Fusion Fighters.

"You saved me in the Sky Zone, but don't think for a minute it changes anything, I'll warn you for one last time, don't interfere." Nene told as they flew away leaving Dorulumon and Deputymon.

Dorulumon watched as more explosions went off.

"Kids today, she didn't even say thanks." Dorulumon said with a straight face as Deputymon patted him.

"Hey looking there." Deputymon said as they looked and saw some figures moving and Dorulumon saw some familiar ones there.

"It's Jeremy, Angie and Ritchie." Dorulumon said as he started running towards them.

Up ahead Angie, Jeremy, Ritchie, Terriermon, Cutemon and Beelzemon were running with Stingmon and Lilamon since they know the way through the forest.

"And I can see that their not alone." Dorulumon said rushing.

 _(Scene change)_

BlackDorumon was taking out most of the blue beetles with his Voltage cannon.

Shoutmon was picking up a Beetle and throwing him.

But when he did, the Beetle was sliced in half turning it into data as everyone looked at who did it.

"Tactimon, should've known!" Ash and Mikey said as they were both surprised the other knew who he was as the samurai Digimon walked up.

"So Kongoumon." Tactimon said getting Kongoumon attention.

"Yes Tacitmon sir!" Kongoumon said scared of his master.

"I was annoyed by you bumbled the campaign here but now I realized that defeating 4 humans with Fusion Loaders is a lot to ask from a numskull like you." Tactimon told to Kongoumon.

"Yes sir thank you sir!" Kongoumon said still scared.

" _So Nene and Christopher must be here too_." Mikey thought about.

" _4, me, Mikey and Nene, the fourth must be that Christopher guy I've heard before_." Ash thought as Tactimon was in front of them.

"Never mind the humans, I'll deal with them, you and your forces are yo proceed at once to the hidden sanctuary as planned, neutralize the so called guardian and seize the Code Crown."Tactimon told to Kongoumon.

Ash and Mikey looked put off at that.

"Yes sir right away sir." Kongoumon said as Mikey looked determined.

"Thanks for the info, now that we know where the Code Crown is we won't have to go searching for it." Mikey said as Ash agreed.

"I'm with you on that Mikey but first we have to get this guy out of our way." Ash said as Tactimon chuckled.

"Little good that knowledge will do you boys, The hat wearing boy is right, you still have to get past me, how do you plan on doing that?" Tactimon questioned with amusement as he held out his sword.

It became a standoff for everyone.

 _(Scene change)_

"You'll be safe here, nothing evil can penetrate the hidden sanctuary." Lilamon said as they were at a large wall with the door way glowing a golden light.

"Nothing are you sure about that, even if it has fangs and carries a blaster?" Jeremy asked with Ritchie nodding his head agreeing with the question.

"Don't worry even without Stingmon or the others to protect us, their's the power of the sanctuary itself and an In penetrable barrier of light placed upon it by our forefathers, it will protect anyone who's full of goodness and love and that's you." Lilamon explained as Stingmon was giving orders to other Digimon guardians.

"Even me, really!?" Beelzemon asked in awe.

"That's me all over!" Cutemon said as Lilamon looked at Angie and grabbed her hands making her drop Cutemon.

"Listen, never be ashamed of your love for each other." Lilamon said looking Angie in the eyes.

"About that, see he and I aren't really what you think we are." Angie said nervously.

"I understand, you're shy, Stingmon's like that sometimes." Lilamon said smiling as Stingmon walked over.

"Um I just wanted to apologize for attacking you earlier I was wrong, I see now that you are friends and you are most welcomed here." Stingmon told to them.

"Oh Stingmon that's so sweet." Lilamon said happy that he said something very kind to their guest.

"So is your fear of bugs getting better." Angie asked to Jeremy.

"Well sorta, but you can't tell that those big red eyes aren't creepy." Jeremy said as Ritchie heard them.

"Well creepy eyes or not, he apologized to us so he's okay with me." Ritchie stated to both of them.

"Yee haa!" Deputymon shouted out.

"There you are!" Dorulumon said running towards them.

"It's Dorulumon!" Cutemon said happy to see his friend okay.

"Look there, isn't that Baillstamon's signal flare?" Beelzemon asked in the Fusion Fighters signal flare in the distance.

"Mikey and the others are in trouble." Duputymon said in a hurry.

"We have to get back to them as soon as we can." Dorulumon stated.

"Better to bring your friends here, they'll be safe with us." Stingmon told as Dorulumon looked at him.

"Yeah supposedly evil things can't get into this place, don't ask me why it's complicated." Jeremy told to him.

"Their's some kind of barrier that only let's in people with goodness and love like us." Angie said as well.

"Their you see, was it so hard to admit your in love." Lilamon said hugging Angie and Jeremy.

They started saying things about cooties with that.

"Well you love birds stay here and work on your relationship, meanwhile we'll find Mikey and the others and bring them back." Dorulumon told as Beelzemon started to carry him and Deputymon through the forest.

"Wait, you've got the wrong idea, we're not-never no way!" Jeremy said with wide eyes while Angie was crying anime tears.

"That's it, I'm ruined, I'm never gonna leave this down." Angie said in a sorrow filled tone.

"I feel so sorry for you guys." Ritchie said not joking around and was glad he was not in their position right now.

"Come, we must prepare for the Bagra Army's attack." Stingmon said to Lilamon.

Kongoumon came out was looking worse for wear.

"Relax, they won't be attacking anybody, it's not like your troubles are over though." Christopher said as Kongoumon fell revealing a blue t-rex wearing a metal helmet with a ax on it's tail.

"Christopher!" Angie said surprised.

"Nene!" Jeremy said as Ritchie remembers Christopher from the Green Zone.

"DigiFuse!" Christopher called as his Blue Fusion Loader.

 _(Scene change)_

BlackDorumon was knocked away and Shoutmon was thrown to the ground while getting held down by Tactimon's sword.

"Your Digifusing days are over you little p-ah!" Tactimon said in surprised because Dorulumon tackled him.

"Not yet their not." Dorulumon said to Tactimon who got up.

"Traitor." Tactimon sad as Beezlemon and Deputymon flew in shooting the beetles into data.

"Hey you made it." Mikey said happy to see them.

"He doesn't know how much stronger we've become Mikey, let's surprise him." Dorulumon said to the General of their team.

"You're on, Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Beelzemon, Starmon, Pickmons, DigiFuse!" Mikey called out using the Fusion Loader.

"Shoutmon X4B!" Shoutmon called out now merged with the other Digimon now.

"An upgrade I see." Tactimon said holding up his sword.

"Get ready for it bucket head, this time we're gonna take you down!" Shoutmon said as Ash heard the voices of the other Digimon that time.

Shoutmon slammed his sword with Tactimon's.

"Hmm Impressive." Tactimon said sounding impressed with Shoutmon's strength.

"You think so, you ain't seen nothing yet!" Shoutmon said as Ash and Mikey were trying to keep from getting blown away by the wind be created.

 _(Scene change)_

"Leave her alone, stop it!" Angie shot in horror as Lilamon fell injured and Stingmon in the claws of the Fusion Digimon.

"What she do to you, what's wrong with you guys, you're as bad as those Bagra Army goons!" Jeremy said as Sparrowmon looked sad at that.

"He's got a point, do you think we've got too far this time Nene, I'm just saying?" Sparrowmon to her partner who looked indifferent.

 _(Scene change)_

Shoutmon and Tactimon clashed with their swords over and over again.

"Their power is even greater then I expected, it's clear that if I am to win this fight, then I need Lord Bagra to remove the seal on the sword of Oblivion , which is just what I've been waiting for." Tactimon said to himself as he started laughing.

"What am I a clown to you, quit mumbling." Shoutmon said as the blue beetles surrounded him again.

"I've had my fun for the day, but we'll meet again soon I promise." Tactimon said he started to glitch and float into the air.

"Running as soon as things gets a little hot, come back here you big baby, what are you waiting for!" Shoutmon shouted up to him.

"You'll see you're not the only one with a surprise up his sleeve hahaha!" Tactimon laughed as he disappeared from site.

"Chaos Flare Cannon!" Shoutmon said shooting the cannon.

Blowing away what enemies were remaining.

"Bye bye bugs, Mikey, Ash you guys see how we sent that goon packing, not bad huh." Shoutmon said as BlackDorumon walked over.

"Not bad at all." Mikey responded as Ash gave a thumbs up.

 _(Scene change)_

Stingmon and Lilamon laid on the ground defeated and in pain.

"Your hearts are not full of goodness and love in fact, you're bullies that's what you are." Cutemon yelled at the one who did this.

"Stop this, it's not right Christopher!" Angie called out to the blonde haired Boy as Ritchie had to hold Terriermon from jumping in since he was angry was seeing this happen.

"Don't worry, we're done here." Christopher said as he's made his point already.

"No Christopher we're not close to being done, we haven't gotten them to tell us what's in that sanctuary and who the guardian is." Nene said as she turned to them.

"Well what are you suggesting we do?" Christopher questioner to her.

"Whatever it takes to make them talk." Nene said as Sparrowmon watched from above.

"I never knew she could be so mean." Sparrowmon said a little shocked at Nene's attitude as the Monitamon watched from the trees.

"Don't look at us she's your friend." Monitamon 1 said.

"Yeah we hardly even know her." Monitamon 2 said as well.

"We're so close, so close don't go soft, this is why I chose you, you're not kind like Mikey or Ash, you're cruel and heartless." Nene said to Christopher making her point.

"Not so fast human, I suggest you reconsider, you're not going to give me dear Nene trouble are you?" AxeKnightmon's voice came from Nene's Fusion Loader as Christopher stopped and looked at Nene's Fusion Loader

"I'm fine AxeKnightmon, I'll handle this myself, stay out of it, no do not upload!" Nene said tryng to stop him but it didn't work.

AxeKnightmon came out in front of Christopher.

"I'm flattered but I don't kick an opponent when their down, this fight is over finished." Christopher said as Nene looked down then at Christopher who started to walk away.

"I knew we haven'd seen the last of that guy!" Jeremy said in alarm.

"Can't you control that thing Nene?" Christopher questioned in slight alarm as well.

Nene backed up in surprise.

"It sounds like these opponents weren't challenging enough for you, perhaps I can give you more of a fight!" AxeKnightmon stated as he backhanded the Fusion Digimon with his lance.

"Wow he's strong!" Angie said seeing MetalGreymon get knocked down so easily.

Christopher was trying to get up from the fall.

"Now will you do as Nene ask?" AxeKnightmon questioned to the blonde General.

"Never you big jerk!" Christopher said with a growl.

"Hmmp wrong answer." AxeKnightmon stated about to strike MetalGreymon again.

Only to get blocked by Shoutmon's Sword.

"Maybe you didn't ask the right question!" Shoutmon said as Angie Jeremy and Ritchie's faces lit up.

"It's Mikey and Ash." They said as Ash and Mikey were on Shoutmon's shoulders.

"I know we came in later, but am I missing something, I thought you guys were on the same side?" Mikey asked looking at what's gonna on below him.

AxeKnightmon only laughed.

"Lilamon, I have failed, it was my duty to protect you and the sanctuary, it is over." Stingmon said as the light from the gate shine over him and he started floated.

Lilamon and others watched this.

"It is not over Stingmon nor have you failed, come to me and I will restore you." A voice said as Stingmon was being brought to the gate.

"Don't worry Stingmon, the Guardian will make you strong again." Lilamon said hoping for the best.

"This is our chance, come Nene, I want to meet this guardian, you are the one's who have failed Fusion Fighters and White Light, this Zone and it's Code Crown belong to Team Midnight Hahaha!" AxeKnightmon said as he grabbed Nene and went into the gate and everyone watched on.

"What's Nene doing hanging around a creep like that, what does he see in him Mikey and Ash!?" Jeremy questioned to the two.

"Team...Midnight." Mikey said unsure.

"This is Bad." Was the only thing Ash could say at the moment.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie and Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

In the background, Dorumon was on Ritchie's shoulders while Angie watched with Shoutmon.

Ash popped up with Mikey.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, hey guys check out the funky melody of the Digimon I just caught.

Mikey shows the data of Lucemon.

Mikey: Lucemon, Lucemon is a Angel Digimon, he pretends to be a peaceful little guy, but wait until he goes into wild mode, he's no Angel with that Cross Strike attack, I learn that the hard way.

Monitamon popped up.

Monitamon: Okay once's more from the top but this time in 3D.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update.**

 **Well the group has arrived in the Jungle Zone.**

 **But not a good start since the Bagra Army** **arrived and not only them but Christopher and Nene as well.**

 **But even Worse, AxeKnightmon has enter the hidden sanctuary.**

 **Can the two teams stop him.**

 **Find out next time on Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **Also giving a shout out to TaiKetch'em for helping me out again like last time.**

 **Read his stories when you get the chance.**

 **Well that all about it.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading my friends and I will see you next time.**


	10. Rumble in the Jungle Zone PT 2

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

The Digimon were defused and Cutemon was healing Lilamon from the beating she had endured earlier and every Digimon was out of the Fusion Loaders

"Lilamon, you okay?" Angie asked in concern as Cutemon finished.

"Yes, it's just I'm worried about Stingmon, the Digimon that guards this zone brought Stingmon into his realm to heal him but AxeKnightmon followed them, what if AxeKnightmon attacks him, sorry I just get emotional sometimes." Lilamon said with a few sobs.

"That Digimon with Nene, he might be the baddest bad guy I've ever met y'know?" Shoutmon asked to his partner.

"Yeah Nene's in trouble alright..." Before Mikey could finished Angie seemed to know what he was going to say and interrupted.

"You wanna go help her don't you, face it Mikey she's our enemy, just look what she's done to Lilamon and Stingmon." Angie said as Ash and Dorumon looked put off.

"What's her problem?" Ash asked as Dorumon shrugged.

"I know but something weird going on, I saw it in her eyes, I can't turn my back on her." Mikey said as Ash raised a thumbs up.

"I agree with that." Ash said as Angie freaked out.

"Honestly Mikey all you ever do is worry about is other people!" Angie stated as Jeremy had steam come out of his nose.

"And I'm gonna go help her too, here I come Nene!" Jeremy shouted running towards the glowing doorway only to get thrown away like it was made of rubber.

"We have to get in their somehow, if we're gonna go after Nene we're gonna have to get through that door, Christopher." Mikey said seeing Christopher about to go.

"Do what you want, I'm not going out of my way for someone who used and betrayed me." Christopher said walking away.

"So that was Christopher huh?" Ash asked.

"Yep, the guy we told you about, you've finally seen him yourself." Ritchie said walking up to him.

"Their is a way, we can still save Stingmon, but it won't be easy, the only way your gonna be able to go after Nene is if you can prove to Deckerdramon that you're worthy of being invited in to his domain, two of you must perform the legendary dance of true heart!" Lilamon explained as everyone look put off at that.

"Dance..of true heart." Everyone suddenly gained an uneasy face.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Angie said as Lilamon spoke up.

"Watch, I'll show you how it's done, heart is power heart kind, heart is both of them combine, the strength to take a chance and dance like their's ants inside your pants, it's the bravery to dare and show the world you really care hearts the world of everything so come on get up and sing, so how's that?" Lilamon asked as she finished as everyone was on the ground blushing and Ballistamon had steam coming out of his body.

"I'd never thought I'd see something like that, I hope I never do again." Ash said very embarrassed as Dorumon agreed.

"We both do partner." Dorumon said also embarrassed.

"You two should do it since you're a couple and I'll teach you the other lyrics later, you're gonna love em." Lilamon said as she aimed her sentence at Angie and Jeremy.

"NO WAY!" Angie and Jeremy both shouted in alarm.

"I can't do an embarrassing dance like that!" Jeremy said running in one direction.

"Me either and he's not my boyfriend!" Angie said running in the other direction.

Lilamon grabbed the two and brought them back.

"Oh no you don't now don't be shy, you cannot let your pride hold you back if you want to help that poor girl then you'll just have to do this." Lilamon explained to the two struggling humans.

"Um can the rest of us be blindfolded during the dance just asking?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah and can we get some earplugs as well." Terrerimon asked as well.

Angie was crying anime tears and Jeremy was freaking out.

"Oh man." Angie muttered in sorrow.

"Mikey you gotta help us!" Jeremy yelled out to his teams general in desperation as Mikey walked away but stopped.

"Oh relax you'll do great." Mikey said continuing to walk away.

"Wait, we're really gonna have to go through the horror of shaking our groove thing!" Angie and Jeremy shouted to Mikey at the same time as Mikey walked out of site.

They were crying when they saw that he was gone.

"I really feel bad for them." Ash said as Dorumon and Terriermon nodded at that.

"Can somebody explain what's been going on here?" A female voice came in as everyone looked to see another Digimon fly in.

She was a humanoid fairy with long purple hair, fair skin, and four green stripes on its face. It wears a pink bra and pink panties, a high-waist pink belt above its navel, and large, pink boots with green soles, purple heels with butterfly wings attached, green borders at the top, yellow and red circles, and white knee pads with four green diagonal marks coming out of it, forming a butterfly image on each knee. It also wears purple armbands under metallic gauntlets with brooches at the wrist that are adorned with the symbol of the Spirits of Wind and have butterfly wings attached, metallic shoulder pads and a visor with a final pair of butterfly wings attached.

"Oh Kazemon, I didn't expect you to come here." Lilamon said looking surprised that another one of her good friends appeared here.

"It's kinda hard not to when you have explosions and forest fires happening." Kazemon said as everyone else looked surprised at this Digimon's sudden appearance but out of all of them, Agunimon looked more fascinated then the rest.

He had never seen a more beautiful being in his life.

"Oh I guess they were noticeable." Lilamon said while still holding Angie and Jeremy who were still struggling to get free.

"Yes they were, that's why I had to gather up the baby Digimon from around the forest and keep them protected like I always do." Kazemon told as Lilamon signed in relief hearing that the baby Digimon were safe from the destruction earlier.

"Oh that's good." Lilamon said as Kazemon looked at the two teams and the humans that Lilamon were holding in her arms.

"So Lilamon minding explaining what's been happening and who these people are?" Kazemon asked as Lilamon remembered and nodded.

"Yes of course." Lilamon said as she explained what has been happening.

She had explained about the everything that has been happening up to the point where AxeKnightmon and Nene disappeared into Deckerdramon's realm.

"And that's everything." Lilamon said as she finally let go of Angie and Jeremy.

"Well good to now, so you guys want to get into Deckerdramon realm huh?" Kazemon asked as Angie and Jeremy nodded nervously.

"Yes we do." They both said at the same time as Kazemon got close to them and whispered into their ears so Lilamon couldn't hear her.

"Well you two are going to do the legendary dance of true heart huh, well trust me when I say that I feel sorry for you guys, even I would never do that dance, hope you two are ready for a huge amount of embarrassment." Kazemon said as the two started crying anime tears heard that.

Mikey came back after doing what he needed to do.

After a while, it was dark out but their were tons of Digimon waiting in front of a stadium waiting for the show to begin.

The spotlights shined on two people in robes.

They threw the robes off to reveal Angie in a costume mostly with a leaf skirt and a heart and Jeremy in a costume with a Bee complex and a heart.

Shoutmon was in front of the stage with his microphone and strangely Dorumon who was wearing sunglasses trying to look cool and some of the other members of white light

"Don't worry we got your back, we're gonna dance with you so don't be embarrassed just rock the rock!" Shoutmon stated in determination.

"Yeah we believe in you." Dondokomon said banging his head.

" _I can't believe I have to do this, no, Nene needs me_!" Jeremy thought as he shook himself from the thought of letting Nene down.

" _I can't believe I have to do this with Jeremy, but Lilamon and Stingmon did save us so a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do_!" Angie thought as they both got close to each other.

"Let's do this, bring on the true heart dance!" They both said as the crowd cheered.

"Go get em kids." Ballistamon called out.

"Good luck guys." Dorumon called out as Jeremy turned to Angie and whispered.

"Angie, let's promise just to get this over with and never speak of it again and never post it on the internet." Jeremy said to Angie.

"Promise." Angie said as they pressed their fingers together.

"Here goes." They both said as they began the most embarrassing moment of their lives.

They started do the song and the dance and the Digimon crowd were singing along.

Ash was sitting on a tree branch that was above the rest of the members of his and Mikey's team Digimon.

"And here I thought battle was tough." Dorulumon said as he still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I can agree with that." Kyubimon said as Ash also agreed with the nine tailed fox Digimon as he continued to watch.

He still couldn't believe that Dorumon was up there backing them up.

 _(Scene change)_

In the dark zone in the castle, Tactimon was in a room that was holding up his sword with the chain glowing.

"I never imagined the day would come when I would have to unseal your sword." Bagra stated as the chain started to disappeared.

"Yes me either but I must say I'm glad you did, because now I get to unleash all this power." Tactimon said as he was hoping to unleash the power of his sword someday.

In another chamber, a tiny robotic Digimon with the shape of poop and gold colored arms and feet was bouncing all over the place.

"Not good, really bad, we lost the Jungle zone, he's right this is bad, no it's not good, oh my bad no not good!" The robot Digimon said back and forth as Blastmon grabbed him.

"So annoying, stop it!" Blastmon said throwing him and said Digimon landed on Laylamon's head.

"I think their cute and they do have a point." Laylamon said a pointed finger,

"Ah yeah whatever, since Tactimon's gone I'll just go and take that Zone right back from those guys." Blastmon said as a sudden transmission came through and the picture showing Kongoumon on screen.

"No wait!" Kongoumon said stooping Blastmon.

"Who are you?" Blastmon questioned.

"I'm Kongoumon, as you should already know, retaking the Jungle zone is my sworn duty as Tactimon's subordinate!" Kongoumon stated to the two generals.

"Do you have a plan or will you just yell at them?" Laylamon asked as the zoomed out to see Kongoumon on top of a big bug Digimon.

"Oh I have a plan I'll invade with swarm of insect Digimon, the GranKuwagamon squad ." Kongoumon stated as the robot Digimon got off of Laylamon's head.

"Who doesn't like a swarm of bugs." The robot Digimon said as Kongoumon chuckled.

"We're leave it to you, don't disappoint us." Blastmon warned to Kongoumon.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash looked as he saw Angie and Jeremy still going on with the dance and really couldn't help but feel bad for them.

He had gotta off the tree earlier and leaned on the tree next to Mikey.

"I'm embarrassed just watching them." Ash heard Montiamon from above.

"How can they dance around at a time like this, Nene." Sparrowmon's voice was heard from a above as well and sounded really sad and Ash couldn't blame her.

"Sparrowmon, when that portal finally opens, you should come too for Nene." Mikey said walking away.

"He's right you know, Nene should be happy to see you Sparrowmon, you're her friend, friends don't abandon friends." Ash said also walking away as Sparrowmon and the two Monitamon's looked at each other.

"True Heart!" Angie and Jeremy yelled as for a moment it seemed over but then the gate to Deckerdramon's realm lit up in a huge shine of light.

And a road of light appeared on the stage to the inside.

"You who possess true heart within you may enter my realm!" A powerful voice which is most likely Deckerdramon stated as Angie and Jeremy hugged crying anime tear.

"We did it!" Angie and Jeremy said together.

"Deckerdramon has accepted you, I just knew the love between you would would open the doorway." Lilamon said as Angie and Jeremy separated looking angry.

"We are not in love!" They both said as Mikey spoke up.

"Guys, never mind that, now we can go help Nene." Mikey said as Ash put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right now's the time." Ash said but suddenly heard an explosion.

"What's going on!?" Mikey asked in alarm as the Digimon near the tree got ready.

Beelzemon flew up above the trees to see.

"It's the Bagra Army and their's a ton of them!" Beelzemon said through Mikey's squawker.

"What do we do now Mikey?" Shoutmon asked next to his partner as Dorumon went next to Ash.

"Here's the plan guys, split into teams, Shoutmon, Starmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon Jeremy, Angie and I will all go after Nene." Mikey stated to the remaining Digimon of his team.

"We're going too Mikey, Dorumon, Blackguilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Ritchie and I will be going with you guys." Ash said as Mikey nodded at the help.

"Sounds good and the rest of us will work Team White Light's Digimon to hold off the Bagra Army." Knightmon said as Justimon walked up.

"We'll work hard Ash." Justimon said as Duputymon spoke up.

"Do you think you guys are enough to go up against AxeKnightmon?" Duputymon asked to the group in front.

"I don't know but don't worry, we're aren't the only ones going in." Mikey said looking at Ash who nodded and grinned.

"What do you mean partner?" Duputymon asked confused.

"Come on Mikey, Ash, let's get our Groove on!" Jeremy wanting them to get on the road.

"Right, We're counting on you guys." Mikey said running to the path.

"Good luck guys." Ash said as he ran too.

"Yeah!" The Digimon cheered.

"Alright, let's go!" Shoutmon said as they disappeared and so dig Ash and Mikey when they ran in.

"Wait for me!" Sparrowmon yelled flying in the gate and so did Christopher and Mailbirdramon as well.

"Was that!" Deputymon said knowing what he saw.

"So that's who Mikey meant was coming with them." Knightmon said figuring it out.

"That Mikey is really something special." Beelzemon said with a smirk.

"Get ready, here they come." RizeGreymon said as the GranKuwagamon flew in.

"I am Kongoumon!" Kongoumon told.

"And we're the guys who will stop you!" Beelzemon yelled as the other Digimon cheered and attacked.

The group headed for Deckerdramon was inside a yellow orb hoping they would make it in time.

In a moment they were there when the orb dropped them between AxeKnightmon and Deckerdramon who was making the road ahead.

"You!" Stingmon said as Ash turned his head and saw him above.

"Stingmon oh thank goodness you're alright." Angie said relieved that he was fine.

"Whoa, big red eyes!" Jeremy stated seeing Deckerdramon.

"We're here to save you Stingmon and you too Nene, come on tell us the truth, AxeKnightmon is just using you isn't he?" Mikey asked as Ash stepped up.

"Of course he is, a heartless Digimon like him would do this." Ash said looking at AxeKnightmon as he laughed.

"Good guess Mikey and Ash, you're a lot smarter then you look, unlike most humans but even if you're right what can you do about it?" AxeKnightmon questioned with amusement as Ash and Mikey sneered at the tone.

They pulled out their Fusion Loaders.

"We can shut you down cold, that's what we can do." Mikey told as Ash nodded.

"Yeah let's do this!" Shoutmon said as Mikey's Fusion Loader revealed the golden V.

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, DigiFuse!" Mikey called as the light from the Fusion Loader came through.

"Shoutmon X4!" Shoutmon called out as he held his sword and Ash's Fusion Loader revealed the golden V.

"Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, DigiFuse!" Ash called out as the light from the Fusion Loader came through.

"BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode!" BlackDorumon called as he stood ready.

"Please don't make me laugh." AxeKnightmon said as he charged forward and blocked a strike from Shoutmon's sword.

"So we meet again." Shoutmon said AxeKnightmon pushed him but but had to block another strike from BlackDorumon.

He was knocked back as well.

AxeKnightmon charged at Shoutmon and BlackDorumon.

"Please you're pathetic." AxeKnightmon said about to attack only for Greymon to drop between them.

"What?" Shoutmon and BlackDorumon said as Greymon rammed AxeKnightmon back.

"It's Greymon!" Nene said shocked seeing him.

"What why's he here?" Jeremy questioned.

"Atomic Tail!" Greymon called slamming his tail towards AxeKnightmon but said Digimon dodge.

They looked to see Christopher on top of Mailbirdramon and had his Fusion Loader out and it revealed the golden V.

"Greymon, Mailbirdramon, DigiFuse!" Christopher called as the two Digimon fused together.

"MetalGreymon!" MetalGreymon called out as he was done fusing.

"Christopher." Mikey said happy to see the guy as MetalGreymon charged forward.

"You know you were right back there Mikey, simply giving up just isn't my style." Christopher stated as Mikey smirked and Shoutmon went in.

"Heh I know, I figured you would show up." Mikey said as Ash gave a thumbs up.

"Now that we have extra help, go get em buddy." Ash said as BlackDorumon rushed into the fight.

Shoutmon attacked first, then MetalGreymon and finally BlackDorumon.

Then they all hit at once knocking AxeKnightmon back.

MetalGreymon shoot blasts at AxeKnightmon who dodged them.

When he was in the air Shoutmon and BlackDorumon went up too and double teamed him knocking him down to Nene.

"Nene, end the Fuse." AxeKnightmon said to Nene.

"But.." Nene was unsure.

"That's an order." AxeKnightmon told as Nene looked at her Fusion Loader which was black.

AxeKnightmon charged again.

"Come on." AxeKnightmon stated as Shoutmon, MetalGreymon and BlackDorumon went for an attack.

"Oh we're coming." Shoutmon said.

"You got that right." BlackDorumon.

"Disengage Fuse." Nene called as a light came from her Fusion Loader and AxeKnightmon broke into a different Digimon who looked like Knight Digimon.

"Oh boy!" Shoutmon said as they stopped.

"Huh/What!" Mikey, Christopher and Ash all said as the Knight Digimon with two lances attacked Shoutmon and BlackDorumon while the other went and attacked MetalGreymon.

Because of that, the three fused Digimon got pushed back.

"This is my true form, SkullKnightmon and this is my ally Axemon." SkullKnightmon said alarming them.

"So AxeKnightmon was a Digifuse form this entire time?" Mikey asked as Ash put off.

"I would have to say yes my friend." Ash said as SkullKnightmon and Axemon charged again.

The fused Digimon getting attacked hard out there.

"Nene!" SkullKnightmon called out.

"DigiFuse!" Nene called as SkullKnightmon was now carrying a large Axe.

"SkullKnightmon Mighty Axe Mode!" SkullKnightmon called as he swing the Axe making a black of energy that hit Shoutmon and BlackDorumon hard.

MetalGreymon flew to attack but SkullKnightmon threw the Axe hitting MetalGreymon sent him to the ground.

Ash and Mikey looked horrified at this.

Nene walked past them and looked up to Deckerdramon.

"Now surrender Deckerdramon." Nene stated as Deckerdramon looked down to her.

"I am a guardian Digimon, I can sense goodness in anyone who possesses, I will never willingly cooperate with that Knight but if you were to ask me to join you young lady." Deckerdramon was interrupted by Nene.

"Look just be quiet!" Nene said as SkullKnightmon walked up.

"Nene, reengage the DigiFuse." SkullKnightmon order as Nene nodded.

She pointed the Fusion Loader at SkullKnightmon.

"DigiFu...!" Nene was stopped by Ash grabbing her wrist.

"Don't do it Nene." Ash pleaded to the girl.

"Please Ash don't interfere." Nene pleaded back to the cap wearing boy.

"Now Nene or do you not care what happens to those close to you?" SkullKnightmon stated as Nene looked shaken up from that.

"What is he holding over you Nene, tell me, Please!?" Ash questioned with a plead as Nene looked ready to cry.

"Don't look at me like that, Ewan!" Nene said getting out of his grip and running in front of SkullKnightmon.

"So who is it, who's Ewan?" Ash said loud enough for the others to hear.

"My little brother, that's who." Nene said sadly.

Ash and Mikey gasped at that.

"He's the reason then, he's why you have to do whatever AxeKnightmon tells you to." Mikey asked getting gasps out of Angie and Jeremy.

"DigiFuse." Nene said as the fusion began.

"No Nene!" Ash called out.

"Leave me alone, all of you I just want my brother and me back home, if AxeKnightmon can do it, I don't care if he's evil." Nene stated in sadness as AxeKnightmon came into view.

"Nene." Ash and Mikey said sadly hearing this.

"I get it now." Christopher said from the side.

"Christopher." Nene said seeing him.

"Here I thought you were only looking at for yourself but if AxeKnightmon's using you then you have to get stronger Nene, you have to do what I did, cause only strength can conquer sadness." Christopher stated determined.

MetalGreymon attacked AxeKnightmon again.

"We are Team Blue Flare, we have a fire that burns inside us and we will never quit, I will change the Digital World with my own strength!" Christopher said as MetalGreymon attacked again.

Suddenly Deckerdramon had steam come out of his nose getting their attention.

"Huh, what's Deckerdramon doing?" Jeremy asked as they heard Deckerdramon.

"Stingmon, I entrust the care of this land to you." Deckerdramon stated to Stingmon who looked much better.

"What are you going to do?" Stingmon said as Deckerdramon started moving and going to his throne.

"The one that I am destined to protect has come." Deckerdramon stated as as the golden glow disappeared and showed that he was a mechanical dragon with a long body and short legs, much like an alligator. The "Deckerdra-Launcher" on its back is a large missile battery, while it has the spiked "Heavy Tailhook" on its tail.

Deckerdramon opened his mouth and something flew out and towards Christopher.

"The Code Crown, why are you helping me?" Christopher asked as Deckerdramon looked at him

"Because out of all the people here, you possess the most heart." Deckerdramon stated.

"What, me." Christopher said shocked.

"I would be honored to join your team and fight by your side for now on." Deckerdramon offered as Christopher smirked.

"You can only join if your strong enough to make the cut , show me what you've got Deckerdramon." Christopher stated to Deckerdramon.

"Very well!" Deckerdramon said as he faced AxeKnightmon.

"He joined Christopher's team after all that dancing I did, is this some kind of joke?" Jeremy said in the air as he and Ash held onto Stingmon's legs in the air as Stingmon held Mikey and Angie in his arms.

"Well it was funny." Mikey said as Ash shook his head.

"Mostly embarrassing if you ask me." Ash said watching what's going on below.

"Shoutmon x4 go help out." Mikey said to his partner.

"You too BlackDorumon." Ash said to his partner.

"Right." Shoutmon and BlackDorumon towards the battle.

Shoutmon started shooting beams while BlackDorumon shot thunder showers.

"Team Blue Flare, finish this!" Christopher stated in charge.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon called out as he sent out beams from everywhere from his body.

"Crocodile Cannons!" Deckerdramon called he sent out tons of missiles his his body.

The combined efforts created a big explosion that shook the land.

"Did we get em?" Jeremy asked watching as they landed on the ground off of Stingmon.

AxeKnightmon's laugh caught them off guard.

"The sad thing is you actually thought that would stop me, Christopher, if you collect Digicards and Code Crowns for me we'll have no problems but if you cross me your fate will be sealed now let's go Nene!" AxeKnightmon stated as Sparrowmon flew down and Nene jumped off.

"Understood AxeKnightmon." Nene said.

"Nene, you don't have to do this!" Ash called out.

"Change Zones, now let's head back to the Dust Zone." Nene said returning all her Digimon into her Fusion Loader and opening a Zoe transfer and walked through.

"Nene!" Ash and Mikey called out to her.

"Hey, leave this one to me Mikey, Ash." Christopher said running into the Zone transfer after Nene.

"Christopher, we have to go back and help out." They nodded at Mikey's words and went all the back to the forest were the Digimon were fighting.

"Beelzemon, Starmon DigiFuse!" Mikey called Fusiong Starmon into Beelzemon's cannon.

"Time to squash some bugs, Meteor Missile!" Beelzemon called showing a blast towards the GranKuwagamon and the blast separated into hundreds of blasts.

The blast took out all the GranKuwagamon and Kongoumon as well.

They all gave thumbs up for this.

The fight was over and they stood firm to the Jungle zone Digimon.

"Thank you all, we'll never forget what you've done for us." Stingmon said holding Lilamon close to him.

"And we'll never forget that wonderful dance." Lilamon said happy.

"Yeah the thing is, I kinda really wish that you would." Jeremy said as Ash and Mikey looked at their Fusion Loader.

"I wouldn't want to remember that either." Ritchie said trying to forget the dance.

"You were thinking about going to help Nene aren't you?" Angie asked they looked at her.

Mikey looked to see her smiling.

"What am I going to do with you, alright let's go." Angie said with a smile.

"Um right, Nene wants our help, I know cause she gave us a hint." Mikey said looking at Ash who nodded.

"She said Dust Zone." Ash stated.

"Yeah I know that Zone I've been there. Dorulumon said gaining the attention.

"Seriously!" Mikey said a little shocked.

"Y'know I bet we can find the way there by back tracking through my travel log." Dorulumon said as they looked happy at that.

"Great well let's go guys." Mikey said but before they could do anything.

"Wait up." Kazemon's called out as she flew to the group.

"Kazemin, what's up?" Ash asked wondering what she needed.

"Well during the preparations for the true heart dance, I talked to Kyubimon about your adventure and I came here to say that I would like to join Team White Light." Kazemon stated as everyone around was shocked at that.

"Wait really?" Dorumon asked shocked.

"Kazemon are you sure you want to do this?" Lilamon asked as she worries for her friend.

"Yes this is what I what, I want to be able to help said the world we all love and care for, isn't that right?" Kazemon asked as Lilamon smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Lilamon responded.

"Stingmon please take care of the baby Digimon while I'm gone." Kazemon said to Stingmon who nodded.

"Of course, good luck Kazemon, be safe out there." Stingmon said respecting his friends choice.

"Of course I will." Kazemon said turning back to the teams.

"Well then Kazemon I think I speak for the whole team when I say, welcome to the team." Ash said as the team cheered for gaining a new member.

"Thank you." Kazemon said as all the Digimon went into their respected Fusion Loader and the humans went in the Zone transfer.

"Hey wait, how long will it take for us to get to the Dust Zone anyway/" Mikey asked to Dorulumon.

"Shouldn't take long, it isn't very far." Dorulumon said to the boy.

Suddenly a tentacle grabbed Mikey and another did went Ash.

They pulled the boys forward making Mikey let go of his Fusion Loader but Ash didn't and Jeremy caught Mieky's Fusion Loader.

They watched as Ash and Mikey were pulled towards the light ahead.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie and Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

In the background, Dorumon and Ritchie laughed at Angie and Jeremy who were looking embarrassed in the costumes they wore for the true heart dance.

Ash popped up with Mikey.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, hey guys since Montiamon away, I'll access the data files.

Mikey shows the data of SkullScorpionmon.

Mikey: SkullScorpionmon, An Insect type Digimon who's razor sharp stinger delivers it's Pinch of pain attack, yep he's one tough opponent no bones about it, plus when Halloween comes he's already got his skeleton costume ready.

Montiamon: I'm back wait is it Halloween already?

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for you.**

 **Well the group went through some through.**

 **Some dances.**

 **A new teammate joins Team White Light.**

 **And a secret revealed from Nene.**

 **Is AxeKnightmon holding her brother hostage?**

 **Can they do anything for Nene?**

 **What troubles awaits them in the Dust Zone ahead?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **Well that's about it for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I'll see you guys later. ;)**


	11. The Train of Terror

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

Ash and Mikey were waking up at the same time.

"Um hey what's the deal?" Mikey asked as he got up and so did Ash.

"Hey Mikey, where are we?" Ash asked to the goggle wearing boy.

"No idea." Mikey said as they looked around and saw a familiar figure near them.

"I'm glad you could join me Humans." AxeKnightmon said allowing the boys to see him.

"It's AxeKnightmon, I'd love to chat but...huh, my Fusion Loader no!" Mikey said trying to reach his Fusion Loader but saw that it was gone.

"You let go of it when that weird tentacle grabbed us but don't worry, I managed to keep my grip on mine, let's see what he does first before a fight brakes out." Ash whispered to his friend.

"Missing that Red and White Fusion Loaders Nene told me about?" AxeKnightmon asked not knowing Ash still had his Fusion Loader.

"Where is she, if you've hurt her, I..." Ash stated but got interrupted.

"Silence, Nene is inside the Blazing Orb, do you think you have the power to free her?" AxeKnightmon disappearing before their eyes and they saw the orb and walked towards it.

"We'll do it if we can." Mikey said as he and Ash nodded and both reached for the orb together.

"Lay your hands on the stone and see if it opens." AxeKnightmon said watching.

"Alright." Ash said as they both place their hands on the stone and the stone turned grey.

"Nothing, these two are too pure, I had hoped the darkness was in you two as well but you are not like Nene." AxeKnightmon said sounding disappointed.

"What are you talking about?" Mikey said confused and Ash was as well.

"No use to me." AxeKnightmon stated as Mikey and Ash felt for a moment before being thrown out of a window and saw that they were about to fall from the highest point of a tower they were in.

They screamed as they fell fast.

They looked down below to see everyone down below in a pile of trash.

They looked up to see Ash and Mikey falling.

And somehow Angie picked up Dorulumon and threw him right when Ash and Mikey were gonna land, which they did right on top of him.

"Glad you dropped in Mikey, Ash." Dorulumon said in pain.

"We were in the area." Mikey said feeling the pain of the impact.

"Yeah the very top of an area to be exact." Ash said feeling the pain go through him.

"Okay that went well." Angie said sheepishly.

"Hey wait a minute, how come you landed after everyone else did?" Shoutmon asked as they pointed to the tower.

Mikey pointed at the tower.

"AxeKnighton just tossed us out of that tower." Mikey said as Ash let Dorumon and the others out of the Fusion Loader.

"Whoa." Shoutmon said seeing the tower.

"He must've been mad." Cutemon said seeing it too.

"He must've been testing us or something." Mikey said trying to understand what AxeKnightmon wanted them to do.

"So he must've wanted us to follow him here." Dorulumon said figuring that AxeKnightmon had something planned.

"I bet his place is really nice, 60 inch plasma screen TV." Jeremy said only for them to see something go by quick.

"What was that?" Mikey asked and he got his answer when they saw a bunch of MetalMememon's aiming at them.

"Welcome to the Dust Zone now get out of here." One MetalMememon said.

"But leave that piece of metal with us." Another MetalMememon said referring to Ballistamon.

"I'm more then a piece of metal, I can sing." Baillistamon as Shoutmon turned towards them.

"You're not the boss of us." Shoutmon said the cyborg Digimon.

They started shooting after that.

"Mikey their's too many of them, digifuse us." Shoutmon stated as Mikey, Angie and Cutemon were hiding behind Dorulumon.

Ash and Ritchie were hiding Raidramon.

"I can't, I lost my Fusion Loader." Mikey said as Jeremy held up said Fusion Loader.

"Heh I know but look, here catch!" Jeremy said throwing the FusionLoader towards Mikey who got on a garbage can.

"Jeremy you found it!" Mikey said going to catch it only for the garbage can to open and reveal a Digimon called Garbagemon.

"Hey what's going on!?" Garbagemon questioned wondering who was making all the noise.

Suddenly he caught the Fusion Loader.

"Huh giving away metal hey not bad!" Garbagemon said going back into his can as Mikey jumped onto the can and tried to open it.

"Hey get out of there, give that thing back." Mikey said as ToyAgumon's came out of the ground.

"Garbagemon is in danger, protect Garbagemon." ToyAgumon stated as they grabbed Garbagemon knocking Mikey off as they ran.

"Well that's not good." Dorumon said seeing the Digimon run off.

"Protect Garbagemon." The MetelMememon ran after them.

"So long suckers." Garbagemon said popping out of his can.

"Oh no." Shoutmon said seeing them get away.

"Climb on Mikey, we'll catch them." Dorulumon said as Mikey jumped on and started to run and Shoutmon jumped on too.

"Hang on tight!" Dorulumon said running quick.

"Mind giving us a ride Raidramon?" Ash asked as Raidramon looked at him and Dorumon.

"I don't mind at all, jump on!" Raidramon stated as Ash and Dorumon jumped onto his back and he ran after Dorulumon.

They were running quick but suddenly they saw a train coming onto the scene.

"You little hics need a ride, then hop in , all aboard." The train said as the running Digimon did just that.

The Trailmon speed on ahead.

"Dorulumon can we catch up?" Mikey asked to the drill lion.

"No problem Mikey, I haven't even hit fourth gear yet." Dorulumon said as he indeed went faster.

"Raidramon, any chance you can keep up?" Ash asked to the thunder beast.

"Of course hang on!" Raidramon said as he went faster to keep up.

They were nearing the train when they saw Garbagemon pop out of his can and had a cannon.

He fired it hitting both beast.

They got up to see the trailmon leaving.

"Well that was fun." Shoutmon said as Dorumon got up too.

"It's only fun when the enemy is getting blown up." Dorumon said shaking the dirty off.

"I'll get em!" Dorulumon said about to charge only to see another trailmon to show up.

And another one behind them as they blocked the way the Trailmon they were chasing.

"Watch where you watching you non metal numskull." Trailmon 1 said rushing through.

"No humans on the trails." Trailmon 2 said going through.

When they both passed, they saw the Trailmon they were chasing disappear.

"I'm starting to think this Zone is all metal and all mean." Mikey said as they heard laughter behind them and coming from a cave.

"Haha your processors are running slow if you just figured that out, in this zone it's survival of the meanest." The voice said as they stood up close to the cave.

"Whose in there?" Mikey questions to the person.

"Getting your mecha stolen makes you lower then Garbagemon, in this zone trust and friendship are the biggest weaknesses of all." The voice said as Mikey got closer.

"Your wrong." Mikey said seeing the Digimon ahead in the trash inside cave.

He saw that the Digimon was a wooden puppet Digimon and he didn't look happy at all.

"You can't trust anybody here, if you have any logic functions left you'll leave me alone." Puppetmon said as Mikey walked up and started to de-tangle the cable connecting to his cross.

"Well that's not how we row, you can move now." Mieky said as Puppetmon got up.

"Who are you?" Puppetmon asked as Ash walked into the cave too.

"I'm Mikey and my friend here is Ash, what's your name?" Mikey asked to the Puppetmon.

"Oh like you care but they call me Puppetmon." Puppetmon said as Mikey grabbed his hand.

"Nice to meet cha, Puppetmon I think your a good guy, so let's be friends." Mikey said making Puppetmon look surprised

A while later, Puppetmon was explaining things about the zone they were inside of a trailer.

"You want to know about the Dust Zone huh, this is where the obsolete junk of the Digital World ends, flight conses, floppy disks, loser Digimon like me, basically anything that's no use to him." Puppetmon said poking at the fire in front of him and imaging 'him' in the fire.

"Him who, um who is him?" Mikey asked as the flame grew quiet larger scaring everyone at the sudden burst as Dorumon, Shoutmon and the others were resting.

"This oil tastes like corn." Ballistamon said getting Puppetmon angry at him.

"How dare you spit that out, don't you know how precious digioil here is." Puppetmon said as he took the cup Ballistamon and drank from it.

"I don't like corn." Ballistamon said in response.

"Who do you mean when you said him?" Mikey asked as Ash nodded.

"Doesn't sound like a good guy, I can that much is for sure." Ash said as Puppetmon spoke up.

"GrandLocomon of course." Puppetmon stated as if it was oblivious.

"GrandLocomon whose that?" Mikey and Ash questioned at the same time.

"He's the boss, he's the strongest train engine to be ever built, nothing can stop him once he gets rolling, the Dust Zone is littered with the wreaks of those who tried, he hoards all the digioil so to get what we need, we need to bring him mecha even if we have to steal it from each other, that's why you can't trust anybody around here, not if you want to stay online, Digimon in the Dust Zone pull your plug just to take what you have." Puppetmon explained with sorrow.

Suddenly Mikey flipped out.

"I'm gonna change that!" Mikey suddenly making Angie and Jeremy nervous.

"Wait let's stay on track okay." Angie said as Jeremy agreed.

"She's right, our first job should be getting back your Fusion Loader." Jeremy said getting Puppetmon's attention.

"Fusion Loader, yes was that outloud." Puppetmon said quietly.

"Yeah Jeremy's right, if we get that Fusion Loader then GrandLocomon's no problem." Mieky said as Puppetmon grabbed his hands.

"Then count me in, you're gonna need my help for a job like that." Puppetmon said wanting to come along.

"You'll help, but you said don't trust anyone." Mikey said remembering what Puppetmon said.

"Yeah I did but believe me you guys can trust good old Puppetmon." Puppetmon said as his nose grew a little bit longer something both Ash and Angie noticed.

"You really mean it?" Mikey asked with a smile.

"Sure, Puppetmon never lies." Puppetmon said as his nose grew even longer making Ash and Angie gasp at it.

" _Okay if I've red my stories right, my sure their was a story about when a boy's nose grew longer they were longer, and if Puppetmon is based off of that story, then he's lying but I'll have to see it to believe it, I just hope I would be too late to see it_." Ash thought to himself.

Everyone walked out of the trailer house and walked to where the Garbagemon, ToyAgumon and Trailmon were hiding out as Puppetmon told them where.

When they got their they head the Garbagemon talking and Shoutmon kicked the door opened scaring them.

"Not so fast you talking com post pile, that belongs to the Fusion Fighters, and we've got you surrounded, give it up!" Shoutmon stated as Garbagemon and the others looked uneasy at being caught.

"Hey fishes, how'd you guys find us?" Garbagemon asked as Mikey, Ash, Angie, Ritchie and Jeremy walked into the hideout.

"I could smell you a mile away, now give us back that Loader or else." Mikey said wanting his Fusion Loader back.

"Forget it I stole this thing fair and square, and I'm gonna trade it to GrandLocomon for digioil." Garbagemon said trying to keep the Fusion Loader to himself.

"Their isn't gonna be anything GrandLocomon stink breath, cause when we found him we're gonna kick his caboose and derail him permanently." Shoutmon proclaimed as the Digimon all looked at each other in confusion.

"And when we do, you guys won't have to search just to survive." Mikey told as Garbagemon looked at him.

"You really think you guys can do that?" Garbagemon asked wanting some hope that this wasn't a joke.

Mikey and Ash nodded.

"We can and will." Ash said getting a word in.

"If that's true, if this will really help you put an end to GrandLocomon's reign of terror take it." Garbagemon said holding it out.

Suddenly a familiar voice came in as Puppetmon crshed through the window above.

"Don't mind if I do, forgot about that smell, how generous of you, yoink." Puppetmon said grabbing onto the Fusion Loader.

"Puppetmon, you're alive!" Garbagemon stated as he was clearing surprised at this fact.

"Oh like you really care." Puppetmon said as everyone else seemed confused.

" _Here we_ go." Ash thought as Puppetmon continued.

"But yes I'm alive despite being buried by that pile of garbage all this time, you left me." Puppetmon said sadly.

"We scanned for you for days." ToyAgumon said.

"When we couldn't find you we figured..." Garbagemon was interrupted.

"It doesn't matter now that I have this, at long last, something to trade GrandLocomon's and leave this zone forever, so long losers!" Puppetmon stated going back out the way he came.

Garbagemon and the other Digimon up shocked at what happened.

Puppetmon landed behind the teams group.

"So about your Fusion Loader Mikey, but I need it more then you do." Puppetmon said holding it up for them to see.

"Oh your gonna pay." Shoutmon said as Dorumon agreed knowing they asked for this guys help and know they were paying for it.

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon called taking out his hammer and slamming it on the bridge leading to the house.

The bridge broke apart making the house tip over to the side.

"Look me up sometime if you survive the fall which I doubt you will but if you do call me!" Puppetmon shouted and ran off.

"I think we're going down!" Mike yelled as the house tip over and slammed into the side of the cliff.

"Is everyone okay, what about you?" Mikey asked to a ToyAgumon.

"Ah why do you even care if we're alright, I thought you came here for your mecha thing?" Garbagemon said wondering why he cared.

"Yeah but we're friends now." Mikey said as Shoutmon got up.

"Oh when I get my hands on that puppet creep!" Shoutmon stated rushing out of the door only to feel no ground and looked down and yelled and almost feel into the pit if not for Mikey grabbing him.

"Hey you gotta chill!" Mikey said holding onto Shoutmon.

"I know." Shoutmon said very thankful for Mikey.

"Man that's a long way down." Ash said seeing only darkness in those pits.

"You got that right." Dorumon said looking down into the pit too.

Ritchie looked scared at the thought of falling down that far.

After coming up with a way to get back into solid ground with the help from Ash team, every felt the ground shake under them.

"What was that?" Shoutmon asked to the whole group.

"It sounded like an earthquake." Mikey said feeling the quake.

"I know that sound, it's GrandLocomon on the move!" Trailmon said in alarm.

"He must've gotten my Fusion Loader!" Mikey said in distress.

"He'll destroy everything in his path." Trailmon said imaging all the terror GrandLocomon would unleash onto other Zones.

"No way is that gonna happen, somehow we gotta catch up to that train and slam on it's brakes." Mikey said determined to stop GrandLocomon.

"Okay so what's the plan Mikey?" Shoutmon asked to Mikey as Ash stepped up.

"Remember Mikey I still have my Fusion Loader and my team so just give us the word to help out." Ash said making Mikey smile at the help he was getting.

"Thanks Ash, Trailmon kettle, fire up your boiler we gotta need for speed." Mikey said making Trailmon look nervous.

"You mean me!" Trailmon stated very nervous now.

A few moment later, everyone was riding on Trailmon and were going fast.

Suddenly they heard a crash and looked to see a town with something running through and when it did , they saw a savage looking train running by.

"There he is, GrandLocomon just leveled half that town!" Mikey said seeing him run through the town without any mind.

"He'll wreck all of Dust Zone if we don't stop him." Trailmon said knowing it'd be wrecked.

"And it's crummy already." Shoutmon said from onto of Trailmon's head.

"That's for sure." Dorumon said agreeing with the red Digimon.

"Look at that light, I think it's a zone portal, that's why he wants a Fusion Loader, he's gonna use it's power to escape this zone." Mikey said seeing the portal in front of GrandLocomon trying to open.

"That's bad news, think of the damage he'd do to other zones." Shoutmon said to Mikey.

"We gotta catch him, faster Trailmon cattle." Mikey said as Trailmon sped up.

When they manage to get to the same trail as GrandLocomon, they saw Puppetmon holding on for dear life.

"Puppetmon!" Shoutmon and Dorumon yelled out seeing him being dragged through the trail.

"Trailmon cattle please you gotta go faster!" Mikey said seeing Puppetmon as well.

"I'm trying but these old gears just won't turn any faster." Trailmon cattle said feeling tired and can't go any faster then he already is.

Garbagemon, the MetalMememon and ToyAgumon watched as Puppetmon get continually get pulled by GrandLocomon.

"Come on Trailmon cattle you can do it!" Mikey said trying to encourage Trailmon to go faster.

Puppetmon's ropes ripped off GrandLocomon and he start falling behind until the ToyAgumon made a bridge and caught Puppetmon making him look at them with surprise.

"It's alright we got cha." Mikey said holding the ToyAgumon with the help of Garbagemon and the MetalMememon.

"You see Puppetmon." Shoutmon said.

"We really do care about you." Trailmon cattle said.

"Even though you stole the Fusion Loader." Shoutmon added in.

"Yes you still came to me to rescue me." Puppetmon said looking like he was going to cry.

Ash looked back to see the portal in front of GrandLocomon fully opening.

"Mikey!" Ash called out as Mikey looked at the same site as Ash.

"We're out of time, we have to stop him right now!" Mikey called Shoutmon get up.

"Let's go you guys!" Shoutmon said as He, Dorulumon and Ballistamon jumped onto GrandLocomon.

"Wait for us!" Dorumon yelled as he, BlackGuilmon and Terriermon followed them.

"Grab his drive wheel and slow him down!" Mikey called as as they did just that.

He felt GrandLocomon slowing down some.

"Keep it up Shoutmon!" Mikey called out.

"Awesome job Dorumon!" Ash called out as well.

"Thank you." Puppetmon said gratefully.

"When we first meet you Puppetmon, you said trust and friendship were weaknesses, you said the only way to survive in the Dust Zone was every Digimon for themselves, now you see how cool it is to help out your friends, try it you'll see, it'd make you stronger." Mikey said making Ash smiled at the words.

"Really, trust in someone else, I just don't have it in me." Puppetmon said looking down...only for his nose to grow longer again and he looked at his nose in shock.

Mikey smiled at the site.

"Sorry but your nose doesn't tell lies Puppetmon." Mikey said climbing up only to see Hagurumon heading straight for Ash and Mikey.

"So your the ones causing all this trouble!" Hagurumon said launching gears at the two.

"Stand back Mikey, I got this!" Puppetmon said batting the gears away with his hammer.

One gear managed to hit his face but didn't let it stop him.

"That didn't hurt." Puppetmon said but his nose grew longer at the lie.

"Puppetmon!" Mikey stated seeing Puppetmon head straight for Hagurumon.

Puppetmon swung his hammer taking Hagurumon out.

"Your turn GrandLocomon, Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon called hitting the device that was holding Mikey's Fusion Loader.

The portal disappeared once it was free.

"Huh what have you insects done!?" GrandLocomon questioned angry.

"We just punched your ticket." Shoutmon said still holding him back along with the others.

Puppetmon grabbed Mikey's Fusion loader.

"Mikey I get it now, and it's my turn to help out take this!" Puppetmon stated throwing the Fusion Loader towards Mikey as GrandLocomon launched the Digimon off him.

"Get off me you vermin!" GrandLocomon roared as Mikey caught his Fusion Loader.

"You ready for this Mikey?" Ash asked pulling out his Fusion Loader.

"Yeah it's time to fuse!" Mikey said holding out his Fusion Loader.

Mikey held up his Fusion Loader with revealed the Golden V.

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, DigiFuse!" Mikey called out as the light came from his Fusion Loader and the Digimon fused together.

"Shoutmon X4!" Shoutmon X4 called out.

Ash held up his Fusion Loader which revealed the Golden V.

"Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegusasmon, DigiFuse!" Ash called out as the light came from his Fusion Loader and the Digimon fused together.

"BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode!" BlackDorumon called out.

"Your no fleshing, what are you?" GrandLocomon questioned seeing the Digimon above.

"I'm your worst nightmare GrandLocomon, a passenger on your train with a bad attitude and a sword to match, now you'll see what happens when you try to derail Shoutmon X4!" Shoutmon yelled out in glory as BlackDorumon sweat drop at that.

"Say goodbye no wheeler, Wrecking Ball!" GrandLocomon called out as he turned his wheel into a actual wrecking ball with spikes and launched it at Shoutmon and BlackDorumon and they felt it.

"Nice try steam breath, but I can pop that pinhead with one stab." Shoutmon stated stabbing the ball and making it stop.

"Nice one!" BlackDorumon called out as Shoutmon held up the ball.

"Aw did you lose your ball, here let me give it back to you!" Shoutmon stated as he threw it back at GrandLocomon.

"Noooo!" GrandLocomon yelled as the wreaking ball hit him.

"Not yet, Thunder Shower! BlackDorumon called out as he sent the thunder at GrandLocomon making him feel more pain.

After that, GrandLocomon turned into data and disappeared from the tracks.

Everyone cheered at the victory.

"No way, you guys scrambled GrandLocomon into 0 and 1's just like you said." Puppetmon said in awe finally seeing GrandLocomon defeated.

"The train has left the station permanently." Shoutmon said landing on Trailmon cattle.

"That was to a walk in the park." BlackDorumon said flying next to them.

Later the sun was coming back up with everyone chatting and the Digimon de-fused.

"Looks like we got the Dust Zone swept up." Shoutmon said making Puppetmon look at them.

"Yeah even Puppetmon's looking cheerful." Mikey said Puppetmon spoke up.

"I'm not cheerful!" Puppetmon said and yet again his nose grew long from the lie making some of them laugh.

"Your nose knows when your lying." Shoutmon laughed making others join in.

"You know it's cool cause now you guys can be happy here in the Dust Zone." Mikey said with a smile.

"Yeah no more GrandLocomon no more trouble!" Shoutmon stated only for something to come into the area.

Missiles came up and aimed at the group exploding near them.

They took cover seeing the explosions.

"What in the Digital World was that!?" Mikey questioned in shock.

"I think the answers in front of us, look!" Ash yelled seeing a very familiar figure walking through the flames.

"Oh no AexKnightmon, what are you doing here!?" Mikey questioned to the knight Digimon.

"So we meet again Humans." AxeKnightmon said not sounding surprised.

"Yeah and you're even uglier then last time." Mikey said seeing two Digimon behind him.

"Heheheh I thought you might want to see the new force I've assembled." AxeKnightmon said pulling his cape to reveal Christopher.

Mikey and Ash gasped at who it was.

"No way is that Christopher!" Shoutmon stated seeing the blonde boy with AxeKnightmon.

"So you know him, then you know he brings to me the blue Fusion Loader, this should make things interesting don't you think." AxeKnightmon stated as Ash and Mikey had a bad feeling.

"That's not good!" Ash and Mikey said at the same time.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie and Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

Angie, Ritchie, Dorumon were in Christmas clothes while Shoutmon had a beard like Santa.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, his names a mouth full and his claws are scary but he's a good guy.

Shows the data of MegaKabutiermon.

Mikey: Can you guess who this is, his six legs are a clue, plus he's a great protector of the weaker Digimon, it's MegaKabutiermon, he's an Insect type Digimon, he's attack include Horn Buster and Electro Shocker, did you guess right?

Montiamon: I was so close, I said Rhinoceros beetle, do I get a prize?

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zneotai123 here with another update for you.**

 **Well after some things with down, Mikey got his Fusion Loader back.**

 **Puppetmon learned how to trust people.**

 **GrandLocomon was defeated.**

 **But now the two teams must face their biggest challenges yet.**

 **AxeKnightmon and Christopher!?**

 **Can they will?**

 **You'll have to find out next time on the next chapter for Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **Well I guess that's all I have to say for now guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	12. Disaster in the Dust Zone

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

The enemy Digimon was shooting off attacks that were causing explosions everyone else ran from the destruction.

"This way, follow me you guys, this is our only chance!" Puppetmon said as they ran into a metal building.

They heard AxeKnightmon from outside the building.

"Hide like rats in a hole if you wish, nothing can withstand my power." AxeKnightmon stated charging up.

"Down the shoot!" Puppetmon said jumping into the hole as did the others.

They all went through just as AxeKnightmon fired his attack.

The building exploded and nothing was left except a big home.

In a different hole, where the hole the others had gone through, they slide out and hit the ground.

"He lands with style." Jeremy said landing just fine as the others didn't.

Ash, Angie and Mikey looked behind Jeremy and panicked as they moved out of the way.

The Digimon all land on Jeremy.

What was worse about that is that Trailmon came out as well.

"Thanks for the warning Mikey!" Jeremy said in pain.

"Ew where are we, some giant stinking garbage can?" Angie asked smelling a lot of garbage.

"Just be glad Puppetmon saved us, better stinking then blown to scrap metal by AxeKnightmon." Mikey said as they agreed.

"Yeah that guy is even scarier then GrandLocomon." Puppetmon said as Ash agreed.

"That's a true fact Puppetmon." Ash stated as the Puppet Digimon spoke the truth.

"And we better go fore he figures out we escaped." ToyAgumon said not wanting to be found by the Knight Digimon.

"Good idea, climb aboard and let's go." Trailmon said as he wanted to ride everyone out of here before they were found.

Though ultimately, they decided to camp for the night.

"I don't get why Christopher would join up with AxeKnightmon, he seems more like the kind of guy that would kick AxeKnightmon's metal butt." Angie stated wondering why said blonde boy would work with someone he hated.

"Maybe Christopher did try and lost and now he's got to pay the price." Jeremy said thinking Christopher had no choice but to work with AxeKnightmon.

"Could be, but I think something else is going on." Mikey said thinking.

"Could be, since it's AxeKnightmon, you never know." Ash said knowing the dark Knight Digimon is full of surprises.

"Well all I know is pointy helmet got's Nene and I intend to rescue her." Jeremy said bumping his chest.

"What do you say Mikey, Ash?" Angie asked to the two leaders making Jeremy look at her funny.

"Don't ignore me when I brag." Jeremy said with a pointed finger.

"Their's something coming." Dorulumon said sensing something coming.

"The enemy?" Shoutmon asked wondering who it was that was coming.

"Could be." Dorumon said looking out.

Mikey and Ash looked into the sky and saw a familiar figure.

"Wait is that?" Mikey asked seeing a flying Digimon.

"It's Sparrowmon." Cutemon said as said Digimon landed in front of everyone.

"AxeKnightmon has Nene." Mikey told to the flying Digimon.

"And he has her imprisoned her in that tower, but how do you know that, have you seen her?" Sparrowmon asked wondering if they've seen Nene in the tower.

"Yeah we were in that tower too, and he told us he had Nene locked in that creepy black stone." Ash told as Sparrowmon looked sad and fearful.

"Oh you guys gotta help me get her out of there before it's too late!" Sparrowmon pleaded to them.

"Sure thing you yellow belly bat, we'll just drop everything and help you out, not!" Shoutmon stated only to get kicked by Dorumon with a deadpan expression.

"Easy Shoutmon, Sparrowmon is our friend, Nene told us that the reason she can't say no to AxeKnightmon has something to do with her Brother, is that right?" Angie asked figuring that was the reason for Nene's behavior.

"It's true, AxeKnightmon grabbed Nene's little brother and he's been keeping him all this time to get Nene to do whatever he wants." Sparrowmon told as Ash and Mikey looked sad at that and felt so bad for Nene but also felt a little bit happy that she wasn't doing this just to be evil.

"Nene, why couldn't AxeKnightmon have grabbed me, then she'd come to my rescue!" Jeremy stated but everyone ignored him.

"What's AxeKnightmon making Nene do with that big blazing orb thing of his?"Mikey asked wondering what he needed with it.

"I don't know but her was using her to get more of that phantom mist stuff to make something called the Darkness Loader." Sparrowmon told making think about that.

"Darkness Loader huh." Mikey said not knowing what to say about that.

"That doesn't sound good at all." Ash said not liking what he was hearing about AxeKnightmon's plan.

"Sounds scary." Angie said wondering what it was.

"Everything about him is scary." SParrowmon said making Mikey think.

" _He wanted me and Ash to touch that blazing orb too_." Mikey thought as Jeremy came up.

"I don't care about any of that stuff, I just want to know one thing, are you gonna try to do the impossible and save Nene?" Jeremy asked as Mikey and Ash looked at him.

"Duh, I even got a plan." Mieky said knowing he would do this.

"Count on us mister general sir, we'll go even though none of us really want to." Starmon said knowing he would follow Mikey everywhere.

"Okay." Mikey said as they looked towards the tower.

"That orb does seem kinda scary." Jeremy said scary of seeing the orb once again.

"Not if we stick to the plan, we'll blow a hole in the tower, grab Nene, and then get out, he'll never expect that." Mikey said thinking it would work.

"So your big idea is just to charge in there without any preparation at all." Angie said looking down knowing this is what Mikey had in mind.

"All right, sounds like a plan!" Shoutmon said agreeing with this.

Sparrowmon and the Pickmon and Starmon cheered in agreement.

"I mean what could possibly go wrong." Puppetmon said looking forward to this.

"Yeah." ToyAgumon said.

"Hold up for a second, all of us going in there alone at once is risky, so me and Ash better scope it out alone first." Mikey said knowing Ash would help him out in case things go wrong.

Ash knowing at this.

"On your own, both of you?" Puppetmon asked confused.

"No problem man, we got this thing wired." Mikey said with a thumbs up and a smile like nothing can go wrong with this.

Soon the sun came up and everyone looking towards the tower ahead.

"We're only gonna get one shot at this, where's he keeping Nene?" Mikey asked to the flying Digimon.

"On the top floor, I'll talk you both there." Sparrowmon said wanting to save Nene as soon as possible.

"As the Fusion Fighters strongest swordsmen, I obviously have to go too." Jeremy stated wanting to go as well to save Nene.

"And you'll need Shoutmon." Shoutmon said as Dorumon nodded besides him.

"Whoa, I'm not a cargo play." Sparrowmon stated holding up her hands.

She was going to say something else before they all heard a familiar voice ring out.

"None of you are going anywhere." Christopher stated as everyone turned around and saw him with his team.

"Christopher!" Mikey said seeing the blonde boy.

"Fire double decker darts." Christopher ordered as Mikey and Ash put their hands up in alarm.

"Hold up a second Christopher, don't shoot yet, gave us a chance!" Mikey stated as Ash nodded.

"Yeah their's no need for us to fight like this!" Ash stated but wasn't heeded as Deckerdramon fired his attack.

"Get down!" Shoutmon and Dorumon yelled tackling their partners away from the attacks.

"Forget it Mikey, their's no use talking, he's the enemy now." Shoutmon stated as Mikey nodded.

"No point talking then huh?" Ash asked to his partner.

"Afraid so." Dorumon responded as Mikey looked towards Christopher's group.

"But I've still gotta try, Christopher what happened to you, what's going on?" Mikey questioned to the blonde boy.

"MetalGreymon, Giga Destroyer." Christopher ordered to his fused partner.

MetalGreymon prepared to fire at the group.

"Leaving now!" Shoutmon siad grabbing Mikey and running.

"Let's go let's go!" Dorumon said pushing Ash ahead.

Dorulumon was running with Angie and Cutemon on his back.

Sparrowmon was flying away with Jeremy, Starmon and Pickmon on her back.

MetalGreymon fired his Giga Destroyer towards the group.

The attack was hitting all over the place.

Shoutmon and Dorumon torn off the rocks that were on top of them.

Dorulumon as well.

"We're doomed if we don't defend ourselves!" Dorulumon stated wondering if anyone had a plan.

"Did you see his eyes, and the way he was acting, I think Christopher is being controlled by someone else." Mikey stated as Ash agreed.

"Yeah I think so too." Ash said as he saw Christopher's eyes as well.

"That's freaky." Angie said thinking that stranger things has happened in this world.

"Wait, Christopher's a drone?" Jeremy asked if that was the problem.

"Well we better deactivate him before it's too late!" Shoutmon said wanting to save the blonde boy from whoever was controlling him.

"One more strike from Blue Flare and we'll be as you say, toast." Ballistamon said as Mikey went silent.

He suddenly gasped when MetalGreymon came flying down and Cyberdramon as well.

And Christopher arrived with Deckerdramon.

"Christopher, you should be ashamed of yourself." Mikey said as Ash watched on.

"And why's that?" Christopher questioned back to the goggle wearing boy.

"You've got these Digimon that trusted you and believes what you say and look what you did, you lied to your friends, you sold them out to AxeKnightmon!" Mikey stated to the leader of Team Blue Flare.

"So what, who cares." Christopher said as Mikey continued.

"The real Christopher would never give in that easy, he wouldn't just lay down and do whatever some joker in metal suit wanted." Mikey stated as Christopher's eyes narrowed a bit.

"But...I." Christopher tried to speak but couldn't find the words as Mikey started walking towards him.

"Didn't you tell everybody that you'd never give in, that you were gonna change the whole Digital World by yourself, wake up!" Mikey stated as he punched the blonde boy to the ground.

"A spurring speech human, but it won't work." AxeKnightmon stated as everyone looked to see the near with a bunch of Digimon with him.

"AxeKnightmon!" Mikey said in surprise seeing the dark Knight Digimon.

"Oh man this is not good at all!" Ash said not seeing the Knight coming when Mikey was talking.

"Christopher is with Team Midnight now, and nothing can release him, at least as long as he lives." AxeKnightmon said to everyone.

Christopher then got up from the ground.

"Finish them, destroy the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light." AxeKnightmon ordered to the boy boy who had his eyes shadowed from his hair.

"As you wish sire." Christopher said as Mikey tensed up.

"Christopher!" Mikey said not wanting the blonde boy to do this.

"I will unleash the full destructed power of my blue flame, open fire on AxeKnightmon!" Christopher ordered as his eyes were back to normal.

Mikey, Ash and everyone else cheered when they saw that Christopher was back to normal.

"What impossible, I am your master." AxeKnightmon stated surprised to see the boy was no longer under his control.

MetalGreymon, Cyberdramon and Deckerdramon fired their attacks towards the dark Knight Digimon.

"Blast shield up!" AxeKnightmon ordered as SkullGreymon and SkullSatamon went in front of the Knight and took the full force of the attacks.

An explosion ranged out as the attacks hit.

"Oh man, glad you came back." Mikey said happy that the boy was no longer fighting them.

"And I'm glad to be back, things look sketchy there, thanks." Christopher thanked tot he goggle wearing boy as Mikey smiled.

They both heard a laugh and turned to see who it was as it was familiar to Mikey.

"Remind me to never make a deal with you Blondie, your kind of a back stabber." Laylamon said as Damemon was with her and a bunch of Tankmon.

"No good, no good at all." Damemon repeated.

"Laylamon!" Mikey said in surprise seeing her here.

"Team Midnight and the Bagra Army are on the same side now?" Jeremy asked in shock seeing that they had more people to fight now.

"Don't worry, only until we destroy you, Tankmon fire at will!" Laylamon ordered as she flew in the air as the Tankmon aimed.

"Viper Cannon!" The Tankmon called as they fired.

Dorulumon jumped over Mikey and spun his tail.

"Drill Tornado!" Dorulumon called he used the tornado to make the bombs explode in mid air.

The Tankmon kept firing.

"Fools what are you waiting for, attack!" AxeKnightmon ordered as SkullGreymon and SkullSatamon called over to the Guardromon behind them.

"Guardromon Attack!" They both said as the Guardromon aimed at the teams.

"Hail of Destruction!" The Guardromon called firing their missiles at the teams.

MetalGreymon aimed at the sky and fired his Giga Destroyer destroying the missiles that were heading towards them.

Cyberdramon went into the air and started to attack the missiles as well.

"You gonna help me out here or not Mikey, Ash?" Christopher said getting their attention.

"Yeah it's about time!" Shoutmon said as Mikey held up his Fusion Loader and it revealed the Golden V.

"Okay guys, here we go, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmon, DigiFuse!" Mikey called out as the light from the Fusion Loader glowed brightly.

The Digimon all fused together.

"Shoutmon X4!" Shoutmon called out as he held his Star sword.

Ash held up his Fusion Loader and it revealed the Golden V.

"Let's do it, Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, DigiFuse!" Ash called out as the light from the Fusion Loader glowed brightly.

The light fused them all together.

"BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode Mark 2!" BlackDorumon called out holding onto his Metal arm.

"Great Sword of Victory!" Shoutmon called out as he swung his sword making a flaming red V run across the Tankmon.

"Voltage Cannon!" BlackDorumon called firing ball of electricity at the Tankmon as well blowing them away.

"So much for your tanks Laylamon, that'll teach ya to go up against the Fusion Fighters or Team White Light with a bunch of mechanical shoe boxes, they've been deleted, try to top that Blue Flare." Shoutmon said making Christopher chuckle.

"Let's do it!" Christopher stated as Deckerdramon's eyes glowed red.

"Cyclone Crusher!" Deckerdramon called out as he spun around knocking away the Guardromon.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon called firing his cannons on the Guardromon and deleting them.

"Spinning Stinger!" Cyberdramon called spinning and taking out Guradromon with his spear.

"We got this Mikey, go get Nene." Shoutmon stated slashing his opponents.

"You two Ash, we can handle this." BlackDorumon said shooting another electric ball.

"I'll keep AxeKnightmon distracted for ya." Christopher said to the two leaders.

"No way, you sure?" Mikey asked to the blonde boy as Sparrowmon came down to the two.

"Mikey, Ash come on." Sparrowmon said turning their attention to her.

"Right!" They both said as they climbed onto Sparrowmon.

"Okay let's go." Mikey said as Sparrowmon flew off into the sky and towards the tower.

"Nene!" Ash and Mikey called out trying to get her attention.

"Ash, Mikey!" Nene said shocked that they were here.

"You better back up." MIkey called as Nene did just that.

"Wingtip Laser!" Sparrowmon called out creating a hole for Nene to use.

"Come on hurry, climb on with us." Ash said as Nene didn't move.

"What are you doing?" Nene questioned to the two.

"Busting you out, obviously, don't you know when your're being rescued?" Mikey asked her in a hurry as Ash nodded his head.

"I told you, what I'm doing here is none of your business." Nene stated trying to get them to leave.

"But it is our business, doing crazy stuff to rescue people is kinda our thing." Ash said trying to convince her to leave.

"Nene this is no place for you, come with us and we'll fight AxeKnightmon together." Sparrowmon pleaded to her partner.

"No I can't, as long as he's got my brother, I have no choice but to do whatever he says." Nene said sadly as Ash and Mikey's eyes grew sad at that.

"Christopher said the answers always strength , that you can beat anything if you get strong enough, but I think he's got it all wrong." Mikey said making Nene turn to them.

"Your love for your brother is your only weakness, and getting stronger wouldn't change a thing about all that, I think real strength is what happens when we work together." Ash said making her look a little shocked.

"All of us?" Nene questioned making them nod.

"Come with us Nene, and together we can save your brother, you've just got to believe in us." Mikey said as he held out his hand for Nene to grab as Ash jumped into the tower to give Nene the extra space.

Nene walked forward and grabbed Mikey's hand.

"Okay but if this doesn't work we're coming back and you're fixing this wall." Nene said getting on Sparrowmon and holding onto Mikey.

"It's a deal, also how are you gonna get down Ash?" Mikey asked wondering how Ash was going to do that.

"I've got RizeGreymon in my Fusion Loader, he'll fly me down, I'll meet you guys down there." Ash said as Mikey nodded and they flew down to the battle.

Ash held out his Fusion Loader.

"Reload, RizeGreymon!" Ash called out as RizeGreymon came out.

"Need a lift?" RizeGreymon asked holding out his claws for Ash to use to get down.

"Yeah I do, thanks." Ash said as he jumped on and RizeGreymon flew down to the battle as well.

They could hear the sounds of the battle happening right below them.

They could also see some explosions happening as well.

RizeGreymon caught up to Sparrowmon and they were all heading towards Shoutmon and BlackDorumon.

"Mikey you did it!" Shoutmon stated seeing them come down.

"Nice job Ash, you guys are the best!" BlackDorumon said to them as the others cheered seeing them.

"They certainly do a good job don't they?" Kazemon asked to Angie who smiled.

"They sure do." Angie said as Sparrowmon and RizeGreymon landed.

"Let me help you Nene, got any luggage?" Jeremy asked as Sparrowmon spoke up.

"Mikey I want to help you out." Sparrowmon told as Mikey nodded and pulled out his Fusion Loader and it revealed the Golden V.

"Great, alright, Shoutmon X4, Sparrowmon, DigiFuse!" Mikey called out the light of the Fusion Loader fused the two together.

"Shoutmon X5!" Shoutmon called out as he was the same Digimon from when they first fused.

Ash jumped off RizeGreymon and pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"We'll join in too, BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode Mark 2, RizeGreymon, Agunimon, DigiFuse!" Ash called out as the light of the Fusion Loader fused them all together.

"BlackDorumon Sonic Rize Mode Mark 2!" BlackDorumon called as ready to fight.

Shoutmon and BlackDorumon flew into the sky.

"Earth Shaker!" Shoutmon called flying towards the ground and slammed his sword to the ground making a huge red wave take the Guardromon out.

"Doru Tornado!" BlackDorumon called out as he spun around so quickly that he created a flaming tornado and it went around the place engulfing the Guardromon and deleting them.

"You fried all of AxeKnightmon's guys, that's the way." Mikey said happy that they've won.

"Good going you guys." Ash called out very glad.

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon's voice called out as they looked behind them to see Laylamon there as well and saw a way of power heading towards her and hit the trash above her and it buried her.

"I think you got her, whoa nice shot Puppetmon." Mikey said seeing him nearby.

"Mikey, Ash, look what I just found, this alto fry their circuits, catch!" Puppetmon said throwing something and Mikey and Ash caught them.

They were Digicards.

Mikey's Digicard had a picture of a cyborg looking Wolf and Ash's Digicard had a picture of a humanoid looking Dragon with golden Armor.

Mikey's was MetalGarurumon and Ash's was WarGreymon.

Laylamon saw what they had and didn't want to chance of it being to strong.

"Attack before they could them." Laylamon order as the two leaders prepared to use them.

"Unleash Freezer Burn, Upload MetalGarurumon!" Mikey called out as he placed the card into his Fusion Loader and the Data circle appeared and came out MetalGarurumon.

"Show them your Burning Flare, Upload WarGreymon!" Ash called out as he placed the card into his Fusion Loader and the Data circle appeared and came out WarGreymon.

Christopher held out his Fusion Loader and it revealed the Golden V.

"MetalGreymon, Cyberdramon, DigiFuse!" Christopher called out as the two Digimon fused together.

MetalGreymon now had a cannon made from Cyberdramon.

"Unleash Freezer Burn/Burning Flare!" Mikey and Ash called out to their respected Legendary Digimon.

MetalGarurumon blow out freezing air to the Tankmon Freezing them solid and WarGreymon created a big ball of energy and shot it to the Frozen Tankmon deleting them.

They both disappeared after that and MetalGreymon stepped up.

"Cyber Crusher!" MetalGreymon called out firing the cannon shooting a beam of energy towards the Tankmon.

Laylamon and Damemon pulled themselves out of the rumble and saw what happened.

"My entire Tankmon army has been erased?" Laylamon questioned with uncertainty.

"No good, no good, very no good." Damemon said shaking his head.

"Surrender Laylamon, and you too pointy head!" Mikey called out to Laylamon and AxeKnightmon.

"He's right, you can't win." Ash stated to the dark Knight.

"All of your fighters has been annihilated." Christopher stated to the Digimon.

"Hmp, you have won nothing here today." AxeKnightmon stated as Nene stepped up.

"Your wrong, we've beaten you and won my brothers Ewan's freedom, give him back!" Nene demanded to AxeKnightmon.

"I don't bargain with fools Nene, the phantom mist you gathered was enough for my purpose, with it I have rebooted the Darkness Loader and now you are doomed." AxeKnightmon told as he held a ball of darkness.

"So that's it, the Darkness Loader." Mikey said seeing the ball.

"That's the thing that cast a spell of me." Christopher said in shock of seeing the ball.

"I've got to find out where this guy shops for his weapons." Laylamon said from a far.

"Now to unleash the full power of the Darkness Loader, enjoy for it's the last thing you'll ever see, Dark DigiFuse!" AxeKnightmon called out as SkullGreymon and SkullSatamon glowed dark and went into AxeKnightmon's Axe and Lance.

The leaders looked in shock seeing that happen, even Laylamon looked shocked seeing it happen.

AxeKnightmon's weapons become more monstrous in form as he laughed.

"What's wrong Laylamon, you look like you've just seen your little plot unravel before your very eyes." AxeKnightmon said flying into the sky.

"We had a deal you floating tin can!" Laylamon stated angrily.

"Unnecessary deception, who needs you now that the Darkness Loader is operational, acquiring it's power was only my only goal, you and these humans will only be collateral damage." AxeKnightmon stated as he pointed his lance up and a portal of darkness appeared.

Everyone looked up at it in fright.

AxeKnightmon threw it above everyone.

"Oh wow, look at that thing, time to go!" Laylamon stated as she and Damemon disappeared from the zone.

"You guys, fire everything!" Mikey ordered to his team.

"Now!" Christopher stated.

"Hurry!" Ash called out.

The Digimon fired everything they had at the portal and managed to sent it flying towards the sky where it created a huge explosion that destroyed the tower.

Everyone pulled themselves out of the rumble after being blown away.

"You alright?" Mikey asked to Nene.

The Digimon were all separated from the blast.

"Hey Mikey, look what came loose in the blast." Shoutmon said as Ash and Christopher got up and looked.

It was the Code Crown.

"It's the Code Crown." Mikey said as he caught the Code Crown in his hands.

"You know what this means Mikey, Dust Zone belongs to you now." Puppetmon said as he, ToyAgumon and Trailmon came down.

"Well it would but I'm gonna leave this here with you and let you guys be in charge." Mikey said making them look shock.

"You would do that, everyone's always treated us like slaves and tried to control everything we did." Puppetmon stated to the goggle headed boy.

"Yeah, why aren't you trying to control us?" ToyAgumon asked wondering.

"I just think the Dust Zone should be a place where every Digimon can be safe and happy, all it needs is a couple of paint and a big vacuum and it could be nice." Mikey said giving his reason as Ash nodded liking the reason.

"Yes, maybe I can plant some things around." Puppetmon said making Mikey nod.

The moment was broken by someone.

"Before you get to excited about your new home and garden project, you should remember one thing, now that the battles over, you and I are enemies again, that means no mercy." Christopher told in a harsh tone as he walked away.

"Wait Christopher, if you, Ash and I join forces, we can..." That was all Mikey could say before Christopher flew off on MailBirdramon.

"So much for that." Angie said wondering what the blonde boy's problem was.

"Yeah but you can tell he's got some respect for us now." Jeremy said just knowing that much.

"I can agree with that." Ritchie said agreeing with the samurai boy.

"Yeah and we'll meet again." Mikey said as Ash put a hand on his shoulder.

"We all will." Ash said as they both looked MailBirdramon's fleeing form.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie and Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

Angie and Nene were in the background wearing Kimonos and were smiling.

Mikey and Ash popped up.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, listen to the melody and see if you can figure out what Digimon I caught.

Shows Data of Stingmon.

Mikey: That green skin is a clue, plus he's so handsome, or at least that's what Lilamon thinks, It's Stingmon, an Insect type Digimon, his attacks include Spike Strike and Wicked Antenna, did you guess right?

Montiamon showed up in a bunny costume.

Montiamon: I'm guess Lilamon gonna give him love attack soon.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for you.**

 **Well the group with through a lot this time around.**

 **They freed Christopher from mind control.**

 **They saved Nene from the tower.**

 **They've survived another fight with AxeKnightmon and so on.**

 **But now AxeeKnightmon now has the Darkness Loader.**

 **What does he plan to do next?**

 **You'll have to find out next time on the next chapter of Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **Alright guys, that's all I have to say for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	13. Lost in Digital Space

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

"Come on Nene, let's blow this Zone." Mikey said as he looked at Nene.

"Yeah he's right." Ash said seeing how tired Nene was looking right now.

"Hey what's the matter Nene, hey if it's Jeremy and all that weird stuff he says, don't worry about it, I won't let him bug you." Mikey said thinking that was the problem.

"I certainly won't let him." Ash said not going to let Jeremy try anything.

"No, thanks it's nothing like that." Nene said looking away from the two.

"You sure, believe me I know he...!" Mikey said but was pulled away by Jeremy and so was Ash.

"Hey give me a break, she says it was nothing like that so quit it already man!" Jeremy stated angry that they were doing this.

"Huh, why don't you just face reality already?" Mikey said with a confused look on his face.

"This is real, that girl is crazy about me you guys." Jeremy said pointing at Nene who was looking away.

"Um not." Angie said as Terriermon jumped on her shoulder making her look at him.

"Actually, if you ask me, she's into Ash but don't say anything." Terriermon said chuckling as he jumped off making Angie confused as she looked at Ash who was staring at Nene in concern.

"Can't you see, she's so lovesick she can't find the words." Jeremy said proudly patting his chest with his fist.

"I can, the word is hallucination." Angie said not believing the swordsmen for a second.

"Or maybe you banged your head." Shoutmon said adding in his two cents.

"Or maybe he's just crazy." Dorumon said adding his piece into this.

"Yep definitely a damaged processor." Ballistamon said joining in.

"I am not hallucinating and my head is fine!" Jeremy yelled to them as Nene looked back at them for a moment before looking down.

Ash saw Nene pull out her Black Fusion Loader.

"Zone Transfer!" Nene called out making the screen glow before it stopped.

Nene looked at her Fusion Loader in confusion.

"Nothing." Nene said as Sparrowmon and the Monitamon came out.

"It didn't work, why?" Sparrowmon said wondering why the transfer didn't work.

"Something's wrong, but I'm not.." Nene stopped talking as she was about to fall but Ash noticed and rushed over and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Nene!" Sparrowmon yelled in concern as Mikey and the others ran up to them as Ash held Nene in his arms.

"Whoa what happened to her?" Mikey asked in concern.

"Oh no." Jeremy said seeing Nene go down.

"She looks so pale." Mikey said seeing that for a fact.

"Whoa she is lovesick Jeremy but without the love part." Angie said as Jeremy cried anime tears.

"Ah my Nene!" Jeremy cried seeing Nene like this.

"Dude calm down." Ritchie said seeing the guy cry through all this.

"Her vital signs indicate extreme fatigue." Monitamon said as Jeremy spoke up.

"In English." Jeremy said trying to get a clear answer.

"She needs a nap." Monitamon said being as clear as possible.

"What are you now, some TV doctor?" Shoutmon asked to the TV head Digimon.

"Monitamon is far superior to a TV." Monitamon said to Shoutmon.

"Then do something!" Jeremy said before Monitamon changed his screen with Data looking for something.

In a moment, he had something.

"I know, If we can get Miss Nene to the Monitamon incentreville village in the Warrior Zone out great store of knowledge will reveal the correct path to restore her health." Monitamon said as Mikey nodded.

"That's it then, let's go there right away it." Mikey said wanting too go right away.

The Monitamon looked at each other.

"But how, Miss Nene's Fusion Loader isn't working?" Monitamon asked how they were gonna do this.

"The I'll just upload you into my Fusion Loader, their should be plenty of room for you in there." Mikey said as he held out his Fusion Loader.

"Oh check out the brains on you." Monitamon said.

"Alright let's go" Mikey said holding up his Fusion Loader as the Digimon including Nene's went inside.

Ash handed Nene to Jeremy who placed Nene on his back as Mikey placed the Code Crown's sd card into his Fusion Loader.

"Zone Transfer!" Mikey called out as the Fusion Loader opened the Transfer as Ash's Digimon went into the his Fusion Loader.

They all jumped into it to head to the warrior Zone.

"How long till we exit to the Warrior Zone?" Mikey asked wondering how long this was gonna take for them to get there.

"It should appear any second." Monitamon said from his Fusion Loader.

"Um guys!" Ash said alerting the others about what's ahead of them.

"Huh, what is that?" Mikey said as a huge cloud was closing in on them from in front of them.

"A toll booth, does anyone have any dimes?" Jeremy said as Ritchie shook.

"This is free travel, I doubt it." Ritchie said as they saw something heading towards them from the cloud.

They all panicked seeing the huge Digimon in front of them.

It was a demon looking Digimon with wings.

"Why is there a Digimon here and what does he want?" Mikey asked seeing the big Digimon and wanting to know what it wanted.

"That's Arukadhimon, A legendary Digimon who builds his nest in the Digital space in between zones, data suggest he catches travelers and eats them, but we don't know for sure because all previous witnesses got eaten." Monitamon explained about the giant Digimon.

"You're kidding!" Angie said as Jeremy groaned.

"I don't he is Angie!" Ritchie said freaking out at seeing the Digimon who might eat them.

"Turn back!" Mikey and Ash said as they all turned around and headed back as Arukadhimon chased them and knocked them off course.

The blow made Ash and Mikey lose their grips on their Fusion Loaders.

"No!" Ash said as he and Mikey were grabbed by Arukadhimon.

They watched as Angie, Jeremy, Nene, Ritchie and their Fusion Loaders were thrown into Arukadhimon's nest.

"I'll come for you guys, just hang on!" Mikey yelled as Arukadhimon looked at his captured foes.

"Are you gonna eat us now?" Mikey said struggling to get out of the grip.

"We don't taste good you know." Ash said trying to breath in the grip.

They suddenly heard a familiar laugh.

"No that would be too easy on you, I'm going to make you suffer for the trouble you caused me, you annoying little bugs." Laylamon said as her image appeared in the crystal in Arukadhimon.

"Laylamon!" The two said in surprise.

"I thought about what I would do to you when I finally caught you, I lost so much sleep waiting for this day and I even caught the leader of Team White Light as well, you two ruined my Tankmon army you worms, and now you're gonna pay for it, I'm gonna crush you in the worse way because now I know little boys, that the thing you hate, what drives you crazy is to see your friends struggle and not be able to do anything to help them, how will you feel when your friend are on the lunch menu, an all you can do is hopelessly float through space, Forever!" Layla explained in anger and glee.

Arukadhimon threw the two leaders through the Digital space and they screamed.

Laylamon laughed seeing it happened.

"That was fun, now Arukadhimon, I believe it's dinner time, be sure to leave the Fusion Loaders but the rest of them are what's for dinner." Laylamon said as Arukadhimon growled in response as he retreated to the nest to eat his prey.

Ash and Mikey screamed as they flew through the space.

They stopped and hit their heads on something.

"Hey that hurt, huh a Book." Mikey said as he and Ash looked confused.

Suddenly the book opened and it revealed a hole with someone watching them.

"By all means, come on in." The person said as two arms grabbed the two leaders and pulled them inside.

Ash and Mikey awoke to site of something in front of them.

"The specimens have awaken, Digitime 018.442, specimen are alert and taking in its surroundings, though they seem slow to analyze and process them." The Digimon said wearing a hood and robe and could only see his eyes through the hood and was writing things down.

"Who are you, who slow?" Mikey said as he and Ash looked around at the strange room.

"Where are we." Ash said seeing different stuff around the room.

"Specimens hearing is functional, it's first words are "who are you, who slow, where are we?" The Digimon repeated as he continued to write things down.

"Hey who are you calling specimens, we're human and who are you talking to like we're Ah!" Mikey said as he fell over and Ash noticed why.

Mikey was chained and so was he to a large ball and chain.

"Didn't expect that." Mikey said seeing the big ball.

"Me neither." Ash said as the Digimon stood up.

"A human, two of them in fact, but how, it should've been ainimized upon entering the Digital World, oh how delightful, obviously I must find out how it works, I must know it's every detail, it's every moving part, I must treat it with great care, prepare for admissibly." the Digimon said as he summoned two cubes.

And a lot of buzz saws, drills and scissors scaring the heck out of the two leaders and they tried to ran.

But due to the fact that they were chained , they didn't get very far as the tools closed in on them.

"Deconstruct yourself!" The two yelled as the tools got closer.

Suddenly the tools stopped much to the confusion of the two leaders.

The Digimon groaned then fell to the ground.

The two humans looked at the Digimon then heard his stomach growling.

"He collapsed from hunger, that's bad, well he's got a bunch a Digibitez here, that should help." Mikey said seeing the Digifood.

Moment's later, the Digimon ate the food quickly.

"How delightful, I was so emerge in my research I forgot to eat for 3 days, I would've disappeared if you haven't revived me, in fact I, specimens I own you two my life." The Digimon said now feeling better then before.

"Then no deconstructing right, and you can call me Mikey, and this is Ash, fair enough?" Mikey asked as the Digimon stood up.

"Fair indeed Humans called Mikey and Ash, I am called Wisemon, I spend my days in this traveling book, conducting experiments and research on all the mysteries of the Digital World." Wisemon told to the two.

"Wait we're inside a book?" Mikey asked confused.

"We got pulled inside remember." Ash said as Mikey nodded remembering.

"He's right,t he book you collided with, bigger inside then it looks, it's actually a ship, drifting in digital space, protected by a unique force field so that it cannot be atomized and disappeared, I am a truth seeker, and since all travelers between zones pass by me, I learn from their data all their is to know about the outside world, Ideal for my research, delightfully comfy too wouldn't you agree." Wisemon explained in great detail.

"Not really my style, but it's cool I guess, I love the bear." Mikey said seeing the toy bear float around.

"Everyone has their ideal ways of going to places." Ash said wondering why Wisemon had a toy bear but wasn't going to call out of it.

"From previous data, I suspect you two are the generals everyone is talking about, which I why I intercepted you both, now where are the devices that make Digital Fusion possible, and the Code Crown?" Wisemon asked to the two who crossed their arms.

"Well we lost our Fusion Loaders and our Code Crowns we collected when we were attacked by a creep named Arukadhimon, I'm not sure but I think he captured all our friends, we couldn't help them." Mikey said looking down sadly and so did Ash.

"How unfortunate." Wisemon said looking sad hearing this.

"Hey I have an idea, how about you helping us recuse them all, we got to get moving before it's too late, one of them is sick and really needs help." Mikey said sadly as Ash knew who he was talking about.

"Nene." Ash said thinking about the girl.

"Arukadhimon is one nasty Digimon, if he has them then their's only one thing to do, get new friends because yours are doomed, most like they've already been eaten." Wisemon said to the two generals.

Ash and Mikey shook angrily at this.

 _(Scene change)_

"Wake up, you guys gotta wake now!" Ritchie's said as Jeremy and Angie woke up.

"Huh, Knightmon." Jeremy said seeing the Digimon.

"And Pawnchessmon, what are they doing, what's that light?" Angie asked as it looked like, Knightmon and the Pawnchessmon were creating a barrier.

They Arukadhimon outside trying to break through the barrier.

"That's the Digimon that attacked us before, and he's after us again!" Jeremy said freaking out seeing the giant Digimon again.

"You should go back to sleep, this thing could get pretty ugly." Shoutmon said out of the Fusion Loader and right in front of them.

"That's for sure." Dorumon said out of the Fusion Loader as well.

Arukadhimon roared getting their attention.

"What's it doing, trying to claw it's way in here?" Angie asked scared.

"And why is it making those hungry sounds?" Jeremy said with wide eyes.

"Pretty sure you don't want to know Jeremy." Ritchie said looking towards the Digimon.

"We're inside Arukadhimon's nest, Knightmon and the Pawnchessmon are blocking the door with a force field." Cutemon explained to them.

"But that means one good punch and we're all lunch." Jeremy said as Arukadhimon real back a fist.

And started punching the force field back and forth.

The humans braced themselves.

"That does it, let me out of here, I'm not about to just sit around and wait to be eaten." Shoutmon said as he wanted to fight the big Digimon now.

"Nice knowing ya." Pawnchessmon said making an opening that Shoutmon jumped out of.

"No wait Shoutmon!" Dorumon called out.

"I'll fix you ya big pile of...AH!" Shoutmon said before noticing that he was being deleted and rushed but into the opening and hit the ground.

"A slow learner huh, did you forget you'll be atomized out there?" Dorulumon asked to headphone wearing Digimon.

With one more punch, Arukadhimon punched through the force field.

"Mikey/Ash, come back Mikey/Ash!" Shoutmon and Dorumon yelled to the sky.

 _(Scene change)_

Speaking of both Generals, Wisemon brought up a picture of the Code Crowns and was explaining this to the boys.

"If Lord Bagra succeeds in gaining all 108 Code Crowns, the entire Digimon World will be at his mercy, this realm will descend into darkness, from my research, I know that this darkness would extend to your world as well." Wisemon explained to the two nervous boys as the picture turned black.

"How can you be sure?" Mikey asked wondering how he knew this.

"You've already seen the evidence have you not, the day you first meet Shoutmon, or you the day you met Dorumon." Wisemon said to Mikey and then to Ash, in partner wise.

"Oh yeah, that would explain it all, wait a minute, then the whole Digital World was accidentally created by humans when they first made digital technology?" Mikey asked as Ash wondered that as well.

"You have it backwards." Wisemon said to the two.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked wondering how they had this backwards.

"The Digital World came into existence eons ago, long before the human world began, only recently humans learned to use a tiny part of it, mostly used to create videos about cats, to put it in terms you'll understand if the Digital World was a large Pizza, the portion humans actually use would be about the size of a pepperoni." Wisemon explained to the two as he made a part of the picture glow to the size of a pepperoni.

"A pepperoni, that's all, wait, but if a world the size of that whole pizza turned evil by Lord Bagra, what a disaster." Mikey said as they both looked down at this.

"Why would that be bad, from a strictly scientific perspective, that would be most delightful development, I would get to see the Digital World reborn, who cares whatever the end result is good or evil, and regardless of what happens, I already promise not to deconstruct you two, and I will keep my word but a specimen such as you two is not to be wasted, so I will resume my probing." Wisemon said as Mikey and Ash looked a little nervous at that.

"Uh what do you mean by probing?" Mikey asked as the two orbs appeared in Wisemon's hands.

They got the answer when a bunch of gadgets appeared and started pulling on their faces.

Mikey noticed something when he turned and tapped Ash's arms getting his attention.

Mikey pointed to some swim gear and got what Mikey was trying to tell him and nodded to his friend.

 _(Scene change)_

Back at Arukadhimon's Nest, Arukadhimon was punching the force field again and broke his other hand through.

"The force fields about to break down." Chibitortomon said as Jeremy looked at Mikey's red Fusion Loader.

While Ritchie looked at Ash's white Fusion Loader.

"But what can we do without Mikey or Ash here?" Jeremy questioned as the screen lit up and Beastmon came out.

"I have an idea you guys, I was gonna make earrings out of these things but I think you know a better way to use them." Beastmon said with a sheepish smile.

"You've had these all along, why didn't you say so?" Angie questioned to her.

"I was getting a manicure." Beastmon said as Jeremy signed at that.

"Who cares, right, because without Mikey or Ash." Jeremy said.

"And with Nene still out, we need someone who can use those Digimemories." Sparrowmon said as all the Digimon at Angie, Jeremy and Ritchie.

"Why are they all looking at us?" Jeremy said nervous.

"Their looking at you two!" Angie said not going out into the field.

"Oh no I'm not going out there!" Jeremy said as Ritchie shook his head.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going out there!" Ritchie said backing away.

 _(Scene change)_

"No more probing Wisemon, we've got to out there and find our friends." Mikey said looking at Wisemon.

"Illogical, you'll just get eaten by Arukadhimon, this is the only safe place in Digital Space." Wisemon said knowing they would just get eaten.

"That doesn't matter, when our friends are in danger, we've got to help them and their's no way we'll ever let them down!" Ash stated as Mikey nodded agreeing with every word all the way.

"Won't ever let them down, such a delightful concept expect it doesn't make any sense." Wisemon said writing down what Ash said and then looking confused.

"Wisemon, have you ever left this room, have you ever seen a zone with your own eyes?" Mikey asked looking Wisemon right in the eyes.

"Those places are dangerous plus you can never tell if the Digibitez are safe to eat, or find a cab." Wisemon said as Mikey interrupted.

"If you could see how hard it is for the Digimon out there, you'd jump in and help before your fear could kick in." Mikey stated as Wisemon blinked.

"So you're compelled to help those who are weaker then you, such a response is illogical, all data points to a huge victory for the Bagra Army and this world, that could be the only conclusion." Wisemon said as if it was nothing.

"No you're right, I'm sure of it, and all of your data isn't going to add up to a hill of beans." Mikey said to the knowledge Digimon.

"A hill made of beans." Wisemon said confused.

"Wisemon trust us, do the right thing and help out." Mikey pleaded to Wisemon.

"Their's no reasoning with you, and I'm much to busy to pursue a fools errands, go if you want and sure to close the book behind you." Wisemon said as Mikey wanted to say something but felt Ash grab his shoulder and looked at the cap wearing boy.

Ash only shook his head.

 _(Scene change)_

Arukadhimon continued trying to pry open the force field.

Jeremy held up Mikey's Fusion Loader.

"Now lead us your strength, Legendary Digimon Digcard!" Jeremy called out putting one of the Digicards in but the Fusion Loader did nothing.

Jeremy fell to his knees when nothing happened.

"Oh it's no use I can't do it." Jeremy said sadly.

"That's proof that only the owners of the Fusion Loaders can use it." Ritchie said as they heard Arukadhimon and turned to it.

Arukadhimon was about to break through.

"I never thought it would end this way but if we're going down I'm going down fighting!" Shoutmon said as Dorumon was right behind him.

But suddenly a light broken through behind Arukadhimon and Ash and Mikey's Fusion Loaders screens lit up.

"Guys!" Ash and Mikey's voices called out from the screen making Jeremy and Angie look at Mikey's and Ritchie looked at Ash's.

"Can't it be?" Jeremy asked hoping he wasn't hearing things.

"No way." Angie and Ritchie said.

"Yes way!" Ash and Mikey said as the light glowed brighter.

"It's Mikey and Ash, they're back." Shoutmon said as Dorumon was happy that his partner was safe and sound.

"But how, how did they get here?" Dorulumon asked as they looked outside.

"Sorry if it took us so long but it's tougher then it look's swimming through space and dodging flying books." Mikey said as he and Ash were shirtless wearing the swimming goggles.

"Not to mention dragging a ball and chain." Ash stated as both were still chained together.

"Swimming through Digital space shouldn't even be possible." Dorulumon said seeing the two.

"Well whatever you do don't tell them that." Shoutmon said grinning.

"You jinx things that way." Dorumon said as he grinned as well.

Arukadhimon saw the two and launched a blast of wind at them.

The two were blown away.

Arukadhimon chased after the two.

"He's right behind you Mikey/Ash!" Shoutmon and Dorumon yelled out to their partners.

"Ball and Chain of pain!" Mikey and Ash called out kicking the ball and chain at Arukadhimon's head making him fell pain.

"Good one." Sparrowmon said seeing the big Digimon finally feel some pain.

"They're are geniuses, they were that ball and chain on purpose!" Jeremy said as Sparrowmon looked down at that.

"Oh no!" Mikey yelled as Arukadhimon bit the ball and chain.

"Not good!" Ash yelled as Arukadhimon slammed his hands together with the two between them.

Everyone looked horrified seeing the two get crushed.

"Mikey!" Angie said thinking her friend was gone.

"No Ash!" Ritchie said thinking his oldest friend was dead.

Arukadhimon crushed his hands farther only for an orange light to appear and pushed them apart revealing the two were okay.

The light was coming from Wisemon's book.

"Just in time, you came back!" Mikey said to the book.

The book opened and Wisemon came out.

"Yeah Wisemon!" Mikey and Ash said happy to see the Knowledge Digimon here to help.

"No you do you bogus birdbrain, they're my specimen so I'm throwing the book at you, as they say, knowledge is power." Wisemon said snapping his fingers and the ball and chain disappeared making Ash and Mikey free.

Arukadhimon started ripping apart Wisemon's book.

Ash and Mikey were surprised and turned to Wisemon who was being Atomized.

"I can't believe you destroyed your precious book just to help us." Mikey said surprised that Wisemon did that.

"It was as you said human, I found myself jumping in and helping before the fear could kick in, this will make for some fascinating research, now I understand you'll never let your friends down principal, what a delightful feeling." Wisemon explained looking happy.

"Impressive." Mikey said.

"Yo can say that again." Ash said.

"Plus if I didn't come to your aid, what chance would I have for deconstructing you both for future research." Wisemon said as the two humans chuckled hearing that.

At that moment, Arukadhimon broke the book apart and roared.

Ash and Mikey put their stuff back on.

"Hey Mikey/Ash, We've got something for ya!" Jeremy and Ritchie said as they flew in with Jeremy riding on Sparrowmon and Ritchie on Pegasusmon and threw the Fusion Loaders to their respected owners.

Ash and Mikey caught them.

"Back in business." Ash said catching his white Fusion Loader.

"Yeah, alright let's get cranking you guys!" Mikey said catching his red Fusion Loader.

"Yeah!" All the Digimon cheered.

Mikey's Fusion Loader opened to reveal the golden V.

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmon, Sparrowmon, DigiFuse!" Mikey called out as the light fused the Digimon together.

"Shoutmon X5!" Shoutmon called out.

Ash's Fusion Loader opened to reveal the golden V.

"Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, RizeGreymon, DigiFuse!" Ash called out as the light fused the Digimon together.

"BlackDorumon Sonic Rize Mode!" BlackDorumon called out.

Arukadhimon roared as he punched both Digimon but they blocked.

Shoutmon fired a beam from the sword but Arukadhimon knocked it away.

"I think that's enough, let's find Angie and the others and get everyone out." Mikey told as Shoutmon looked at him while BlackDorumon fired on Arukadhimon.

"Yeah this guy can have this Digital space." Shoutmon said to his partner.

"Hey Knightmon, we're out of here." Mikey yelled up to Knightmon.

"Understood." Knightmon said as the field covered everyone and flew out of the nest towards the group.

Arukadhimon tried to intercept them only for Shoutmon and BlackDorumon slammed him away.

Shoutmon grabbed them and Arukadhimon slammed into his nest.

"Knightmon, open a door way for us." Mikey said as Knightmon did just that and they all went inside.

"That was a close one." Jeremy said once they were inside.

"There's the exit to the next Zone." Shoutmon said seeing a way out.

"Then let's go!" BlackDorumon said as they flew off quickly back into Digital space.

"Yeah, now we're home free." Mikey said only for the ball to shake.

"I think you spoke too soon Mikey." Ash said as Arukadhimon grabbed Shoutmon's leg.

"This guy might really be hungry, he just won't quit." Shoutmon said as she tried to shake him loose.

"Let go of him." BlackDorumon stated hitting Arukadhimon with his revolver.

Suddenly something came out of Mikey's Fusion Loader.

Mikey saw that it was a Digicard with the name Darkdramon on it.

"Huh, where'd this come from?" Mikey said surprised seeing the card knowing he didn't have this one before.

"I got it from Beastmon but I couldn't get it to work." Jeremy said as Mikey looked determined now.

"Hey if you're so hungry Arukadhimon, chew on this, Lasers of light attack, Upload Darkdramon now!" Mikey called out as he put the card in and the data circle appeared and out came the Legendary Digimon Darkdramon.

Darkdramon fired a laser from it's lance hitting Arukadhimon as BlackDorumon moved.

Arukadhimon was in pain but held on.

"Still hasn't had enough huh, okay then open wide for desert, Proton Punch!" Shoutmon called out as his fist caught fire and punched the Digimon hard.

Arukadhimon was punched all the way back towards his nest.

"That's what I call a knockout blow." Mikey said as they all cheered at the defeat of their foe.

All the Digimon had separated and went into the force field.

After that experience, they made their way to the next they were going to from the start.

Finally they had arrived and arrived in a opened field with trees around.

And a TV as a base on a mountain.

"Yes, we made it to the Warrior Zone we hav!" Jeremy said glad that they made it.

"Yep thanks to Wisemon and huh, don't tell me Wisemon didn't make it?" Mikey asked not seeing Wisemon around.

"That won't be good." Ash said looking around only for them to hear him.

"Oh no I'm fine." Wisemon said as Mikey pulled out his Fusion Loader.

"Whoa what are you doing in my Fusion Loader?" Mikey asked to the knowledge Digimon.

"You said you had Code Crowns in here and I wanted to examine them, in fact this is a fine place for my research, so I've decided to stay a while." Wisemon said as if it was nothing.

"What!?" Mikey and Ash said at the same time as Wisemon appeared on screen.

"And of course, I still need to study you and Ash as well so I have a probe with both your names on it my excellent specimens, how delightful." Wisemon told as he went off screen.

"Excellent specimen!?" Angie, Jeremy and Ritchie asked wondering what Wisemon was talking about.

Nene groaned getting their attention.

"Whoa we'd better get Nene to..wha?" Mikey asked as a bunch of figures appeared before them.

"Watch out." Dorulumon said thinking it was an enemy.

But it was a bunch of Monitamon's but in different colors.

"They look like Monitamon, let's hope it's their friends." Angie said as they looked up on a rock.

"Yes you have arrived in Warrior Zone but you should be careful what you ask for." A Monitamon with a mustache and sounded old said.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie and Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

Dorulumon and Raidramon looked like they were trapped in mirrors.

Mikey and Ash popped up.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, listen to the melody of this mysterious Digimon I just caught.

Shows Data of BlueMeramon.

Mikey: You can tell by the hairstyle he's a flame type Digimon, in fact, he's even hotter then his former version, gotta guess, it's BlueMeramon, but even though he runs hot, his attacks also include Ice Phamtom, Cold Flame and Vision Blur.

Monitamon shows up in a blanket.

Monitamon: I guessed blue cheese fireplace logmon, do I win?

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 with another update for you.**

 **Well one the way to the Warrior Zone, the gang gets into trouble.**

 **Arukadhimon was hungry and they were on the menu.**

 **Ash and Mikey meet Wisemon who didn't want to help them but did.**

 **Thanks to him, Ash and Mikey were able to DigiFuse their friends and defeated Arukadhimon.**

 **They had finally made it to the Warrior Zone.**

 **But what will they encounter there.**

 **Who will they face next.**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now guys for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	14. Laughing all the way to the Code Crown

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

"You've reached the Warrior Zone, welcome all of you." Elder Monitamon said to the visitors.

"Warrior Zone?" Mikey asked looking a litttle bit confused.

"More like a mess of Monitamon Zone." Jeremy said seeing all of the Monitamon around the place.

"You really shouldn't make fun of somebody's home Jeremy, it might get you in trouble." Ritchie said not wanting anything to happen.

"Whoa it's like a tidal wave of TV's." Shoutmon said in awe at seeing so many Monitamon's.

"That's so true that it's freaky." Dorumon said as the Monitamon appeared out of Nene's Fusion Loader.

"Elder, it's good to see you after so long." Monitamon said as they bowed.

"Yes it is, it's good to have you back, nailed it." Elder Monitamon said as he jumped off the rock.

"You may not have known about it miss Nene, but this is our homeland." Monitamon said to his Team's general.

"Really." Nene said as she had never known that.

"The Monitamon are trained here as Ninja from birth, and only the best of the best are allowed to go on missions." Elder Monitamon explained to the group.

"But Nene's aren't very good at anything." Shoutmon said as Mikey and Jeremy kinda agreed.

"At least we're the best at that." Monitamon said sounding proud.

"If you consider that an accomplishment, then you are the best." Ash said with a sweatdrop.

"The Monitamon have transferred all of your adventures to me, oh very impressive." Elder Monitamon said as the Monitamon around them started showing adventures from Mikey's side and Ash's as well.

"Well of course, it's us." Shoutmon said seeing the past fights happen on screen.

"You know what's not Impressive, the quality of these video." Angie said seeing how low quality the videos were.

The Monitamon face faulted hearing that.

"Yeah, sorry about that, now you know why the cable back on Earth is so bad." Elder Monitamon said rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, we were hoping you could let Nene rest here for a little while?" Mikey asked as he and Ash turned to Nene who was leaning on Angie.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid we can't do that." Elder Monitamon said as they looked a little confused by that.

"Huh why not?" Ash asked as he thought it wouldn't be a problem.

"She can't stay in a place that has no place to stay, you see, the Bagra Army has captured our castle." Elder Monitamon told as the Monitamon looked or appeared to be shocked.

"No, but our castle is uncaptureable!" Monitamon said shocked hearing that their castle has been taken from them.

"I'm afraid not, and who knows what diabolical scheme their hatching in there." Elder Monitamon said wondering what they were thinking.

But now that was said, the Elder Monitamon brought them over to a few places.

"Oh here are some Monitamon training now." Elder Monitamon said as they see some red Monitamon over a lake wearing some type of shoewear to stay above water but was hearing trouble moving around.

They moved to another place on a rooftop to see a Monitamon dressed and acting like a Military trainer.

"Pay attention, sneak around like this, well except for the yelling part." M Monitamon said as the training yellow Monitamon followed behind him.

One tripped and make the whole line fall down.

"You've mastered the domino maneuver, Next, camouflaged or make like a tree and leaf." M Monitamon said as he moved onto the next lesson and disappeared within the trees.

"Whoa do not play hide and seek with this guy, our turn." Blue Monitamon said as they tried the same trick but got caught in their own technique and struggled.

"You guys getting tired, you look really bushed, next underwater survival." M Monitamon said to the trainees.

He dived into the lake.

He had a rod out to bring to the surface.

"Let's show him what we can do!" Pink Monitamon said as they pulled out rids and followed but couldn't do it right and almost drown.

"Okay now let's practice calling for help!" Another pink Monitamon said trying to stay above water.

Mikey, Ash, Elder Monitamon and everyone else watched seeing all of it happen.

"You're right, they are the worse of the worse, that's why we lost our castle and our princess." Elder Monitamon said looking down sadly and Nene gasped hearing that.

"Wait, your princess was captured too?" Mikey asked with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, and they told us if we ever want to see again, we need to bring them this's zone's Code Crown." Elder Monitamon said as he closed his eyes in sorrow.

"Oh no." Monitamon said hearing that.

"I'll save you princess, after all I'm the best of the best of the best." Jeremy stated thinking of what the Princess looked like.

"It's alright, I'm sure she's safe, for now." Nene said as Angie looked at her and remembered.

" _I bet she's worry about her brother_." Angie thought being be knocked out of it.

"Whoa!" Elder Monitamon yelped as A Digimon fell from the sky wearing a mask and a cape of leaves, and had a big shuriken on it's back and hands.

"Where's that Code Crown?" The Digimon demanded.

"Please sir, we need more time!" Elder Monitamon pleaded to the Digimon.

"Ha, you'll get this instead." The Digimon said as he threw his big shuriken at a few trees knocking off the Monitamon's that were on it.

Mikey and Ash were about to jump in with their Digimon but Elder Monitamon stopped them.

"Stop, we're doing all we can to get that Code Crown, but it's difficult, we need a little longer!" Elder Monitamon pleaded as the Digimon wasn't amused by this.

"Is this some kind of trick?" The Digimon asked.

"Sure, it's the old trick where we do exactly what you want so our princess remains safe." Elder Monitamon stated as the Digimon wasn't happy to hear that.

"Seems you need a lesson in respect, Double Star Slice!" The Digimon called out as he launched his shurikens at the group.

"Sparrowmon!" Nene called out as she held out her Fusion Loader and Sparrowmon came out and blasted the Shurikens away from the group.

"Ha, what's this, you dare to define me!?" The Digimon questioned.

"If you defeat us, then we can't get the Code Crown, so please, calm yourself and take this to Myusamon, I'm sure he'll enjoy his show, it's really a delightful little program, think of it as a piece offering to hold him over until we can bring the Code Crown to him." Elder Monitamon told as he handed the Digimon the little chip of a program.

The Digimon grabbed it.

"Very well, I'll give you until tomorrow, but no later, or you'll never see princess Babamon again!" The Digimon's said as his shuriken spin and lifted him off.

"Enough, I can't let them get away with using others to get what they want." Nene said as Angie looked at her in concern.

"Yeah, me neither." Shoutmon said agreeing.

"So do you even know where the Code Crown really is?" Mikey asked as Ash nodding.

"Of course, we know exactly where it is, we just don't want the Bagra Army to know too." Elder Monitamon said.

"Well let's go get it, we'll keep it safe from the Bagra Army and we'll save the princess too." Mikey stated as he held up his fist.

"Yes, but um..." Elder Monitamon wanted to say something.

"Don't worry, Mikey says he'll do it, he will, he's like a hero machine." Shoutmon said feeling proud of his partner.

"Ash is exactly like that as well." Dorumon said making the cap wearing boy chuckle.

"I'll go too." Nene said making Mikey and Ash look at her in surprise.

"But you need to stay here and rest my angel." Jeremy said worrying about her.

"No I need to stop the Bagra Army." Nene said wanting to put an end to this.

"But.." Mikey was going to say until.

"Mikey, how about this, what if I stay close and keep her safe?" Angie stated as Nene looked at her in some surprise.

"Well then I'd say, good idea, let's get going." Mikey said liking the idea.

"Sweet." Angie said happy about this.

"Yeah." Both Mikey and Ash said but nobody noticed a figure in the tree watching them and wore a smirk on their face.

The Elder Monitamon started leading them where they needed to go and it got foggy real quick.

"It's as foggy as pea soup out here, um now I'm hungry." Shoutmon said as Dorumon nodded.

"Me too." Dorumon said as they continued to walk.

"I know you have a plan but their's a real lack of smashing the bad guys in it so far." Shoutmon stated as he wanted to knock some heads around.

"If we attack then that would put the princess at risk, but we can use the Code Crown as a bargaining chip or as bait to lower the enemy away from her." Mikey said as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, we can't let her be endanger or this would've been for nothing." Ash chipped in as Shoutmon and Dorumon nodded in understanding.

"The Digimon we're on the way to see is Karatenmon and he possesses the Code Crown." Elder Monitamon told as Shoutmon looked pumped.

"Right so we'll smash him and get him!" Shoutmon said wanting to hit the Digimon when he sees him.

"Um I'm afraid the task we're facing far more difficult then that." Elder Monitamon said making most them look confused.

"So what is it?" Mikey asked wondering what the task could be.

"I'll tell you more once we reach the place where Karatenmon resides." Elder Monitamon said as he continued to walk.

"Then why'd you bring it up now?" Shoutmon and Dorumon asked at the same time.

Soon they were out of the fog.

"How much longer?" Shoutmon asked feeling a bit bored.

"As long as it takes." Elder Monitamon said in response.

"That's too long." Shoutmon said becoming more impatience.

Nene took another and almost fell but Angie caught her before she could.

"Easy, you okay?" Angie asked to the girl.

"I'm fine." Nene said simply.

"Are you?" Angie asked back in response.

"Look why are you so worried about me, I said I'm fine?" Nene asked to the red haired girl who looked down.

"It's just you know, you don't have to do this all by yourself Nene, doing it alone is like pedaling a bike with your hands, you might get where you're going but it won't be too easy, look I get it, I know why you want to help the princess because she's a prisoner just like your brother." Angie stated making Nene look at her in surprise before turning away from her.

"That's not why." Nene said as she continued to walk with Angie following her.

"I'm sorry if this is none of my business, but I'm serious, if their's anything I can do for you just let me know okay?" Angie asked as they all stopped and reached a certain point.

And it was a cliff they had to climb up to.

"No nonononono, please don't say we have to climb that!?" Jeremy begged to the Elder.

"We'll all have to climb this cliff to reach Karatenmon's home." Elder Monitamon said to Jeremy displeasure.

"I told you not to say that, Mikey, be a pal you gotta come up with a better way to get us up there." Jeremy said to the General of the Fusion Fighters.

"Any ideas?" Ritchie asked to Ash who only shrugged not having any ideas this time around.

"Hmm, wait I got it." Mikey said as he pulled out his Fusion Loader.

He turned the dial and pressed the button.

"Shoutmon, Sparrowmon, DigiFuse, Supersonic Sparrow!" Mikey called out as Shoutmon rode on Sparrowmon and brought him up to the top where the Pickmon formed a rope for them to climb up.

"Ready up here Mikey." Shoutmon stated from up top.

"Great, everyone hop on." Mikey said as everyone grabbed onto the Pickmon.

"Going up." Angie said as Nene grabbed on, then Angie, then Mikey, Ash and finally Ritchie and Ballistamon.

Sparrowmon started lifting up to bring them up as Shoutmon hanged onto the Pickmon.

Dorulumon started jumping on the rocks with Cutemon on his back and made it to the top before the others.

Suddenly the Pickmon started struggling then fell apart.

Everyone fell towards the ground.

"Nene!" Angie said trying to reach the girl.

"I'll be your wings my angel." Jeremy aiming towards her and grabbed her.

"Jeez thanks!" Angie said before falling faster.

"Mikey want to do something about this?" Ash said as Mikey nodded.

"Shoutmon, use Tempest Blast!" Mikey told to his partner.

Shoutmon and Sparrowmon flew down underneath the group.

"Tempest Blast!" Shoutmon called out as Sparrowmon sent out a blew gust of wind which propelled everyone to the top of the cliff.

"Nene, you okay, you aren't hurt are you?" Jerery asked to the girl.

"I'm fine but back up." Nene said before elbowing the boy in the gut.

"Ow, I knew it, they always said love hurts, huh if only I can fly then maybe I can swim to safely, guess not." Jeremy said as he was over the cliff and tried swimming his way forward but failed and fell.

"Huh, Jeremy no!" Angie yelled seeing him fall and looked peaceful when he did.

"Good Night sweet princess." Jeremy said as a bunch of figures appeared and grabbed each other hands as the final figure grabbed Jeremy's hand stopping his descend.

Jeremy got a look like, seeing a Monkey man like Digimon and was wearing sun glasses.

Soon Jeremy and the Monkey men were back on the cliff.

"That was close." Mikey said thankful his friend was okay.

"So you okay?" The Monkey Digimon asked to Jeremy.

"Yeah this is a normal day for me." Jeremy said thankful for these for saving his life.

"So who are you guys?" Shoutmon asked wondering who these Digimon were.

"Let me borrow that mic, we are the Etemon, cooler then ice and twice as feisty, brighter then needles, sweeter then bun buns, can I get a come on, yeah!" Etemon stated loud and proud.

"That was awful." Ballistamon said as Dorulumon had a deadpanned look on his face.

"Okay, give me that back." Shoutmon said as he took his battle mic back.

"Well it is your's, guess that means your the star around here." Etemon said as Shoutmon looked on with a smirk.

"Even better, what I really am is a king, someday I'll be king of the whole Digital World." Shoutmon said with a spotlight.

"King huh, this guys cool, he's no fool he'll totally rule!" Etemon singed as Elder Monitamon tugged at Mikey's pants getting his attention.

"Mikey, it's time for us to go now." Elder Monitamon said to Mikey knowing they had no time for this.

"Oh, we have to go Etemon but thanks for your help." Mikey said as he started walking away.

"Yeah, thanks for saving Jeremy, you guys were a big help." Ash said as he started walking too.

The strange thing was, the Etemon were following them.

"Why are you following us?" Shoutmon asked wondering why they were following them.

"A king needs his subjects doesn't he?" Etemon asked back.

"What?" Shoutmon was confused by that.

"We want you to be our ruler, after all their's no one cooler." Etemon said with a smirk.

"Well I sure can't argue with that." Shoutmon said happy that he was already getting subjects.

"I do not trust them, I don't think their telling us the truth." Nene said distrustful of the Etemon.

"No I am cool, can we keep them Mikey?" Shoutmon asked to his partner about keeping his new subjects around.

"Well they did save Jeremy, they seem okay with me." Mikey said as Shoutmon smiled at that.

"And they have great taste in picking kings." Shoutmon said making Mikey smiled this time around.

"Good point." Mikey said as Ash and Dorumon caught up.

"Yeah I'm sure you'll be a great king Shoutmon." Ash said making Shoutmon more happy.

"Thanks Ash, that's kind of you to say." Shoutmon said as Dorumon looked at him.

"And who knows Shoutmon, maybe I can be your royal guard and top of security." Dorumon said adding in his piece to this.

"That'd be great." Shoutmon said happy he was getting so much support.

"That's epic, you made the right pick, you won't regret it, trust me haha." Etemon laughed hoping from tree to tree.

"So naive." Nene said making Angie look down.

"You know something, I don't think I've ever seen Nene really smile, well except that one time when Jeremy finger got stuck up his nose." Angie said making Mikey look at her.

"Busted, you wanna help Nene just like me." Mikey said making Angie look at him in surprise.

"Huh?" Angie was surprised at what Mikey said.

"Admit it." Mikey persisted.

"No this is totally different." Angie tired denying this but Mikey wasn't fooled.

"Right, you're not fooling anyone, you probably have the biggest heart out of all of us." Mikey said knowing his friend very well as Angie smiled at his words.

"Thank you, but don't even think about telling anyone I've gone soft." Angie thanked and threaten to Mikey who only smiled slyly.

"Okay." Mikey said as they all saw something in the distance.

"We've reached Karatenmon's home, Karatenmon." Elder Monitamon stated as he pulled out a horn and blew into it.

The water on the top went down and they all saw a figure in the water.

"So will he come out and play?" Mikey asked wondering where the Digimon was.

"Where is he?" Shoutmon asked wondering just Mikey did.

"Right there, see." Elder Monitamon said as he pointed to the water.

"Oh I still don't see him." Shoutmon said not seeing anything.

"Me neither." Dorumon told not seeing anything either.

"You don't, behind the rainbow you nincompoops." Elder Monitamon said as they saw a humanoid raven type Digimon at the water.

"Oh!" Shoutmon and Dorumon saw him now.

"Okay, let's get that Code Crown." Mikey said as Ash nodded.

Karatenmon flew to the heroes and landed.

"I've been expecting you, now ask me what you came here to ask me." Karatenmon stated wanting to know what they wanted.

"We must have the Code Crown to ensure the safe return of the princess." Elder Monitamon said to Karatenmon.

"Then you must pass my challenge first." Karatenmon said as he let loose a huge gust of wind.

"What challenge?" Mikey and Ash asked trying to make sure not to get blown away.

Once the wind died down, Elder Monitamon spoke up.

"The challenge is to make Karatenmon laugh." Elder Monitamon stated looking up to Karatenmon.

"That's it?" Jeremy asked thinking that was it.

"It's harder then it looks, he doesn't even laughs at cute cat videos or squirrels swimming in pools." Elder Monitamon said.

"What!" Angie shouted in his ear.

"Impossible!" Etemon shouted in his other ear.

"We even tried showing him the worst of the worst of our training videos." Elder Monitamon stated as he and everyone else sat on the ground and he showed everyone the training videos failures.

Needless to say some of them were laughing at this.

"Funny right, but Karatenmon didn't even crack a smile." Elder Monitamon said knowing they haven't been able to get Karatenmon to even smile, much less laugh.

"So if that didn't work, then what can we?" Mikey asked to himself as Jeremy stood up.

"Let the master take over." Jeremy said walking over.

"Get ready for total disaster." Angie said as the others had to agree.

"Hey don't heckle me, alright what do you put on your food when your late, ketchup of course, haha get it, cause you'll be late when you ketch up." Jeremy laughed as the others deadpanned at the joke, mostly ash since he last name was close to the word ketchup.

But he would get into that later.

"I've got about a million of these things." Jeremy said ready to crack another joke.

"And that's a millions too many, come on your done." Angie said as Jeremy went wide eyed at the burn.

"We've got this one Fire Shot!" Monitamon 1 called out as he shot out fire at Karatenmon.

"Water Dragon!" Monitamon 2 called out as shot water at Karatenmon.

"Wind Wheel!" Monitamon called out as he jumped on Karatenmon and blew wind in his face.

"Pathetic." Karatenmon said simply.

"And don't forget embarrassing." Elder Monitamon said as he scratched his head.

"My turn now!" Mikey said determined as the others cheered him on.

"You can do it." Jeremy cheered him on.

"Yeah that's no yolk." Angie said chhering him on too.

"Go Mikey!" Ballistamon said cheering him on too.

"Right I'm on it." Mikey said as Shoutmon jumped on his shoulder.

"I'm with cha Mikey!" Shoutmon said as Mikey looked at him.

"Great, you're already kinda funny looking." Mikey said in good fun.

"And you smell funny." Shoutmon said as Mikey held up his Fusion Loader.

"Shoutmon and Jijimon, Let's go Digifuse, JijiShoutmon!" Mikey called out as the light fused the two Digimon together.

An old looking Shoutmon with a cane appeared.

Karatenmon looked more confused then anything.

"Shoutmon and Cutemon let's go DigiFuse CuteShoutmon!" Mikey called out as the light fused the two together.

A mixed version of Shoutmon and Cutemon appeared and looking shy.

"I'm too cute." CuteShoutmon said as Angie, Jeremy and Ritchie chuckled the Digimon as Karatenmon growled.

"That's it, let's DigiFuse, Shounitamon, or DonShoutmon, let's try PawnShoutmon!" Mikey called out making more Fusions come to life.

The others laughed even Nene chuckled for a second which Angie saw.

"Hey, so you actually can laugh, you're just so serious but it's good to know you have a secret inner goofball." Angie said making Nene turn away with a blush.

Mikey and Shoutmon panted in exhaustion from so many fusions.

"Boy this guys a dud." Mikey said tired as Etemon up jump next to him.

"Chillax I'll make him laugh and get the Code Crown for ya." Etemon said making Mikey look at him in surprise.

Etemon had marker on his glasses and brought them up and down.

"Peek a boo!" Etemon said making them look on surprise.

"Their eyeglasses." Another Etemon said getting it.

Karatenmon growled again before standing up.

"Enough!" Karatenmon stated as he slammed his hands on the ground blowing the others away.

It was starting to become sunset and they still haven't manage to make Karatenmon laughed.

"This guy wouldn't know a good joke if it hit him in the funny bone." Shoutmon said kinda upset that Karatenmon didn't think any of the ideas they tried didn't work.

"Well who's next?" Mikey asked as they stared at Dorulumon who noticed their stares.

"No way, I'm out!" Dorulumon stated as he dig himself understand with his tail.

They turned their attention to Ash and Dorumon who only shrugged.

"Sorry We've got nothing this time." Ash said as Mikey turned to Angie.

"So Angie want to give it a shot?" Mikey asked to his friend who looked at him in surprise.

"Me really?" Angie said feeling nervous.

"Okay all jokes aside, we need help here." Mikey said putting the jokes aside for now.

"Okay Mikey I'll try it but what it is, I have no idea, that's it, I'm a pineapple, um okay, now I'm a puffer fish." Angie said before being pulled away by Mikey.

"Okay your done." Mieky said as he brought her back to the group.

"But I didn't tell him my joke about the cow that dressed up for the costume party, he went as a moo-se." Angie stated.

"Let's face it, we're now funny, princess Babamon is doomed." Monitamon stated knowing that none of this was working.

"Then I'll do it." Nene spoke up getting their attention.

"What!" Mikey said surprised.

"Nene!" Angie said just as surprised.

"You will!" Ash said surprised as well.

"But I can't do it alone, I need your help Angie." Nene said needing Angie for her plan.

"Really." Angie asked back.

"You told me to let you know if their's anything you can do for me didn't you?" Nene asked as Angie nodded and they went to Karatenmon with Shoutmon's battle mic.

"Presenting a skip of comedy, I hope." Angie said as she and Nene walked to two different places.

Angie started typing on a invisible machine.

"Vegetables for dinner?" Nene asked to Angie.

"Yep, you gotta eat them all." Angie said back to her.

"what's the big deal if I don't?" Nene asked.

"If you don't eat them they're gonna eat you!" Angie yelled back to her.

"I I!" Nene said with salute.

"Oh!" The others went trying to figure out what just happened.

"Hmm, nailed it." Nene said holding up a sign.

Monitamon fell back from the horrible joke.

"That was...not good." Mikey said with a worry face.

Kakartenmon looked like his face was trying to keep from laughing.

"Here's a joke for you, why did the cow dress up like a moose?" Nene asked to Angie.

"I don't know, why?" Angie asked back.

"So he can say mooo." Nene said as Karatenmon was close to laughing.

"What do you call a pig that knows karate?" Angie asked.

"Easy, he's a pork chop." Nene said as she karate chopped Angie on the head.

The others had on deadpanned looks on at the joke told.

Nene chopped Angie two more times before Karatenmon burst out laughing.

"I haven't laughed like that hard in a long time, the Code Crown is yours." Karatenmon said as he flew away and a light came out of the house above revealing the Code Crown.

"Whoa that worked?" Shoutmon asked wondering how those bad jokes made Karatenmon laugh.

"Well I guess to each his own." Mikey said as Ash nodded.

"Everyone has their own sense of humor I guess." Ash said as the Code Crown floated down.

"Nene you rocked it!" Angie said as she hugged Nene.

The Code Crown floated down to Nene who was about to caught it until Suddenly, Etemon dashed by and took it.

"Ha, now it looks like the jokes on you!" Etemon said with a smirk.

"What?" Mikey said as Etemon took off his suit revealing a black Ninja suit and the others grey ninja suits.

"We're really Shurimon's shadow ninja army." Etemon said as the others cheered.

"But I'm your king, no soup for you!" Shoutmon said as Mikey pulled out his Fusion Loader and it revealed the Golden V.

"Ballistamon, Beastmon, DigiFuse!" Mikey called out as a fusion of Ballistamon and Beastmon came out.

"BalliBeastmon!" BalliBeastmon called out as she stood out.

Ash pulled out his Fusion Loader and it revealed the Golden V.

"Dorumon, SaberLeomon, DigiFuse!" Ash called out as the light fused the two together.

"Dorumon, Saber Mode!" Dorumon called out in his Fusion form.

"Mikey we don't need joke Digifuses now." Shoutmon said trying to figure out what was going through Mikey's head.

"You should live my fear now, it's big trouble that you found, you'll wish you haven't mess with me once I fire at my very, cause this dance will put you in a trance, now what I'm gonna do is gonna make a monkey out of you." BalliBeastmon said as she danced around making the Etemon's go down but the first Etemon shook out of it.

"Hey I can sing, Etemon sing it proud, and we're gonna sing it loud, till you're all flat on the ground!" Etemon sang making them cover their ears.

"Time for track two, Seismic Speaker!" BalliBeastmon called out letting out the loud shockwave.

The shockwave blew most of the Etemon away.

"A boulder, now that is rock and roll." Etemon said seeing his force get blown away while Dorumon kicked most of them away.

"Hey BalliBeastmon actually's pretty good." Jeremy said as Ritchie nodded.

"Now Starmon, Pickmon DigiFuse!" Mikey called as he used the Fusion Loader again making the star sword and Shoutmon catch it.

"Enough of this Monkey business, Sun Sword!" Shoutmon called out as sent of wave of energy from the sword at Etemon.

"Ah this is not funny at all!" Etemon stated before he was turned to data.

The Code Crown came back and Nene caught it.

After everything was said and done, the Digimon separated.

"I own all of you a big thanks." Elder Monitamon said as he tanked the group for helping in this time of need.

"It was just Angie and Nene." Mikey said as Ash nodded.

"Yeah it all them." Ash said as Nene looked at them.

"You're wrong, all of it was thanks to Angie." Nene said confusing them.

"What?" Mikey and Ash said.

"It was her reaching out to me that really pushed me to help." Nene said giving Angie credit in this.

"Wow really, thank you." Angie grateful to Nene for saying that.

"No thank you Angie." Nene said making Angie smile brightly.

"Yeah I am pretty great." Angie said with that big smile and it made Nene smile too.

"You know I wish I knew how Karatenmon got the previous owner of the Code Crown laugh?" Shoutmon asked getting the others to wonder that as well.

"Here I'll show you." Elder Monitamon said as his screen changed and showed them.

Karatenmon was wearing a dress and was singing and had make up.

"I can't unsee this." Shoutmon said with wide eyes.

"I don't think any of us can't." Dorumon said with the same look at Shoutmon.

Jeremy laughed instead seeing this.

"Well every with everything we went through at least all of us didn't look as silly as that." Mikey said with a smile.

"That is true my friend." Ash said glad they didn't have to go through something like that.

"Thank goodness." Angie said as Nene looked at her Monitamon.

"Um, you didn't record what I did before did you?" Nene asked as the Monitamon looked a little nervous.

"Kinda." Monitamon 1 said.

"Yep." Monitamon 2 said.

"Never mind that, let's save the princess!" Mikey said as he started running.

"And the Bagra Army beware!" Ash said as he chased him along with the others.

"We'll watch Nene's movie later." Mikey said as Nene heard him.

"What don't even think about it." Nene said chasing after them.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie and Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

Angie was wearing Dorulumon's helmet and Ritchie was wearing a horn of Raidramon

Mikey and Ash popped up.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, time to collect some data, but you probably already figured that out.

Shows Data of SkullGreymon.

Mikey: SkullGreymon, his attacks include Curse Breath, which much smell a lot like Shoutmon after a burger with extra onions, with all SkullGreymon's done, he has a bunch of skeletons in his closet, in fact his closet in made of skeletons.

Monitamon showed up covered snow.

Monitamon: Boy it's cold outside, and that's snow joke.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well the group made it to the Warrior Zone.**

 **And they ran into trouble as usual.**

 **But they ran into a challenge they didn't expect.**

 **Making Karatenmon laugh.**

 **But thanks to Angie and Nene, they got the Code Crown but had to beat Etemon to get it back.**

 **But now the next step into save the Princess.**

 **Can they do it?**

 **Can they defeat Myusamon for the safe return of the Princess?**

 **You'll have to find out next time of the next chapter of Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **Alright guys, I think that's all I have to say for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	15. Monitamission Impossible

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

A group of three Monitamon's had arrived at the castle with it having glass around it like a TV screen and they were climbing it.

"Y'know their's a reason you never hear about Monita mountain climbers." Red Monitamon 1 said as he was climbing.

"Told you we should've brought a rope." Red Monitamon 2 said.

"Quiet you two, and keep climbing." Red Monitamon 3 said to the other two.

"That be easier if our feet had more then two toes." Monitamon said as their cover was being blown off.

A guard was walking by and heard something, he looked at the wall but saw nothing.

"I must be hearing things, note to self, that wall needs paint." Kotemon said as he walked away.

On the inside, Nene's Monitamon were above Myusamon and Shurimon.

"You attack the Monitamon village tonight, get that Code Crown." Myusamon ordered to Shurimon.

"But sir, I thought we were gonna trade back the princess for Code Crown?" Shurimon asked wondering if that was the plan as Myusamon threw a arm rest at him which he dodged.

"It's called a double cross. what you flunk out of bad guy school, now listen, go find out who has the Code Crown, scare them silly and take it from them, you got that or do I have to write it down for you." Myusamon ordered as the Monitamon listened in.

On the outside, the group was waiting.

"I am getting an incoming message from the elite screen team, I'm tuning in." Elder Monitamon said as he changed his screen to the other team.

"General, Myusamon is planning to attack tonight." Monitamon told to the group wanting them to know.

"Good job, now we have to find out where they've got the princess locked up." Mikey said back to the screen.

"Yes sir." Monitamon said as the screen went off.

"If Shurimon wants to attack the village, we'll defend it to our last megabyte." Elder Monitamon said not wanting to go out without a fight.

"What do you say Mikey?" Shoutmon asked to his Partner.

"You too Ash?" Dorumon said making both Generals think.

"Hmm kinda in a jam, the princess needs us to rescue her." Mikey said knowing that the princess needed them.

"Yeah but we can't just the village unguarded." Ash stated making Mikey nod knowing that was also true.

"Then only of us can go, but it'd be very dangerous." Nene told as they nodded at that.

"This is my chance to show Nene how awesome I am, I'll go you guys." Jeremy said making them look at him.

"Seriously, it does kinda make sense though, since Nene's got the Code Crown, we can't let her go, okay the mission's your's." Mikey said making Angie look at him.

"You gotta be kidding!" Angie said like it was a bad thing.

"No it's okay, Jeremy only screws stuff up about half the time, it'd work." Mikey reassured as Ash suddenly had a thought go through his head.

"Yeah I mean, what could go wrong?" Jeremy asked out loud.

"Do you really want me to answer that, I can think of a few things?" Dorulumon asked as Jeremy looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked back wondering what the wolf Digimon meant.

"I mean, don't you think it's a job for someone a little stronger?" Dorulumon asked wondering if anyone else thought this too.

"Right, good idea you go too." Mikey told to Dorulumon.

"And you two Ritchie and Terriermon." Ash told to his friend and the rabbit dog Digimon.

"Wait what?" Dorulumon and Ritchie both asked wondering if they heard wrong.

"That'll work out great, nice of you to volunteer Dorulumon, thanks, the rest of us can stay on defense, we've got our rescue team, it's Dorulumon, Jeremy and Ritchie." Mikey said happy the team was put together so quickly.

"Hmm." That was all Dorulumon said.

"Nice going there." Cutemon said.

"It'd be fine, as long as Jeremy and Ritchie stay out of my way." Dorulumon muttered as Jeremy looked determined.

"As the leader of the rescue team, I need to decide what assets we're taking with us, so you three Monitamon shall come too." Jeremy said as the three Red Monitamon looked nervous at this.

"But we're strictly home entertainment models!" Red Monitamon 1 said freaking out.

"Tune in the dangerous channel, time to step up." Jeremy said wanting them to be brave.

"Jeremy's right, he volunteered to help princess Babamon, so it's our duty to help him, you go along and report back from inside the castle." Elder Monitamon stated and ordered to the three.

"Yes your toldness, we accept your harsh and unreasonable orders." Red Monitamon said accepting this mission.

"One more thing, you should take the sword." Mikey told as Jeremy smiled.

"Seriously?" Dorulumon said as Jeremy nodded.

Mikey fused Starmon and Pickmon together to use the sword and gave it to Jeremy.

"Good idea Mikey, as long as I have this, we're good, their's no greater swordsmen then me after." Jeremy said giving the sword a few test swings with his teeth shining as Ritchie looked at Ash with a look that said, 'are you really sending me with him?'.

"Jeremy, be careful." Nene said as Jeremy had a goofy smile after hearing that.

"Yes I will come back to you safe and sound Nene." Jeremy said as the Digimon sweat dropped.

"I'm afraid Jeremy may have lost his marbles." Shoutmon said as Dorumon had to agree.

"We'll defend the Village against attacks for as long as we can for while you free the princess Jeremy, Ritchie, make it quick." Mikey said as Ash nodded.

"Right." Jeremy said giving off a peace sign." Jeremy said as Angie looked at Ritchie and spoke up.

"Are you gonna be okay Ritchie?" Angie asked getting their attention and looked at said boy.

"I don't know honestly, Ash why did you sign me up for this?" Ritchie asked to the cap wearing.

Everyone turned to the cap wearing boy for his answer and Ash only grinned.

"Your my best friend that's why, just like Angie, you have a heart just as big, if somebody is in trouble, I know in the end you've always step up in the end, I know you Ritchie." Ash turned as Ritchie slumped his shoulders.

"I guess that's true, but seriously, we're going up against Digimon we might encounter when we go there, I'll be a little defenseless in there don't you think?" Ritchie asked not wanting to go in without backup as Terriermon had a tick mark on his head.

"Hey I'm going in there too y'know, I protect you." Terriermon said feeling a little offended.

"If by protect, you mean making our enemies angry by opening your mouth then yes, you'll protect him well." Kyubimon said as Terriermon laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head,

"Yeah, I don't feel all that safe with Terriermon no offence, but shouldn't this team have a little more help?" Ritchie asked as Elder Monitamon thought about it.

"How about this." Elder Monitamon said as he whistled and three Blue Monitamon's appeared.

"Yes sir what do you need?" Blue Monitamon asked as their legs were slightly shaking.

"I need you to go with this group to rescue princess Babamon, and I won't take no for an answer since this is truly important." Elder Monitamon said as the Blue Monitamon looked nervous and bowed.

"Yes sir, we'll do it." All the Blue Monitamon said.

"Alright, you have extra help now." Elder Monitamon said as Ritchie still looked unsure.

"Well okay, I guess we have more back up now but should I at least get a weapon or something, I mean Jeremy got a sword, I need something to help fight too right?" Ritchie asked as he wanted to use something to get these Digimon to back off when given the chance.

Elder Monitamon looked around and saw something and picked it up.

"Well all we have is this." Elder Monitamon said as he tossed something to Ritchie and he caught it.

A wooden sword.

"A wooden sword, that's all, well I guess it's better then nothing at all, alright I guess I'm ready now." Ritchie said as he at least got something to use.

"Alright Ritchie good luck." Angie said as said boy nodded.

Night came, and Shurimon was heading out with the Digimon he took along.

"You call this a sneak attack, quit making so much noise you lubbering led foots, the village should be just ahead, whoa what a dump, stop!" Shurimon ordered as the Digimon did what he said and they saw the moonlight came out and revealed the group ahead of them

"Well, well if it isn't Shurimon and all his boneheaded birdbrains." Shoutmon said making fun of them.

"Whoever has that Code Crown, hand it over!" Shurimon ordered to them.

"You've got your helmet on too tight if you think we give it up that easily." Mikey said as Ash nodded.

"It's never that easy." Ash told as Shurimon was annoyed.

"Foolish humans, so you wanna do this the hard way do you?" Shurimon questioned as he wanted to destroy these humans for not listening.

"From the looks of you, all we need for this fight is a left blower." Mieky joked around.

"Stop running your mouth and send out whoever has the Code Crown." Shurimon demanded.

"That's me, I've got the Code Crown, I've got the Code Crown." Shoutmon said jumping around.

"He's definitely got the Code Crown." DOrumon said pointing at Shoutmon.

"And I've got what it takes to shut your big mouth." Shurimon stated as he threw his shuriken at Shoutmon.

Shoutmon slid down holing his head.

"Excellent, now all we have to do is make him laugh and he'll give up the Code Crown, commence ballistic tickling action." Shurimin ordered as the Ninja ran up and started tickling Shoutmon.

"I looked this online and were suppose to say gitchee gitchie goo or something while we did this, we're following the instructions but nothing working, you sure about this boss." Ninjamon asked as Shoutmon was laughing crazy.

"Then he much not be the one, Shoutmon you lied to me." Shurimon said as he didn't like being lied to.

"Hey you're smarter then you look." Shoutmon said wanting to insult the guy.

"Well one of them has to have it, attack, destroy all of them if you have too." Shurimon ordered to his group.

"I think this calls for a Digicard." Mikey said as Ash nodded.

"Yep." Ash responded.

"Protect us with your legendary Pillars of Fire, time to upload Impmon!" Mikey called out as he imputed the Digicard and a digicircle appeared and out came Impmon as he created two fireballs and put them together and fired them creating a wall of fire.

"You want to turn up the heat a bit more, then show them the power of your Baby Salamander, Upload, Flamon!" Ash called out as he imputed the Digimon and a Digicircle appeared and out came Flamon and he created a blazing fireball in his hands and fired it making the flames from Impmon even more intense.

"Ah fire and leaves, bad combination!" Shurimon said not wanting to get burned.

"Fiery FastBall!" Shoutmon called as he he fired his own fireball towards the fire and it came out the other side.

"Cross Slicer!" Samudramon called as he slashed the fire away.

Sparrowmon flew towards Shurimon to tackle him but missed.

 _(Scene change)_

At the Castle, their were guards at all the entrances.

"What do we do now, there are guards at every single entrance." Jeremy asked in worry as the rescue was hiding in the bushes.

"Well what were you expecting, a welcome wagon, we'll just have to find another way in." Dorulumon told to him.

"Huh." Jeremy said as Ritchie agreed.

"I like that plan a lot." Ritchie said wanting to go for that plan right now.

"Alright, I'll try I guess their has to be a weak spot somewhere, like right there, ha we can get in through that drain." Jeremy said as he looked around and saw an opening down in the river.

"Okay let's go." Terriermon said as they all went to the water and started swimming to the drain.

"How you doing back there Monitamon?" Jeremy asked only to see all the Monitamon having trouble staying above water.

"Not so good!" Red Monitamon said as Jeremy and Ritchie freaked.

"What are you doing, swim!" Jeremy said in alarm.

"Monitamon can't swim, we're not even water proof, we're appliances, very heavy appliances!" Blue Monitamon said as they all sank into the water.

"Looks like we gotta go rescue them, ah leg cramp, leg cramp, I can't swim, Dorulumon, Ritchie rescue me, I can't swim help me!" Jeremy said as he sank as well with Dorulumon and Ritchie and Terriermon sweat dropping.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Dorulumon asked to himself as they got Jeremy and Red Monitamon on his back and Ritchie carried the Blue Monitamon to the drain.

Once that was over, Jeremy talked to the Monitamon.

"Give us a visual of the castle so I can see the layout?" Jeremy said as Red Monitamon nodded.

"Coming right up." Red Monitamon said as he changed his screen but was full of static.

"Dude where's the vertical hold?" Jeremy asked wondering where the visual was.

"Um sorry my circuits are still water logged." Red Monitamon said knowing his wires were still wet.

"Never mind, let's get above ground." Dorulumon stated as he used his tail to dig a hole to the surface.

"Nice job Dorulumon, good thing I thought of that." Jeremy said as Dorulumon jumped out first and looked around.

"It's clear come on up." Dorulumon said into the hole.

In a middle of climbing out, Monitamon slipped and brought everyone brought down to the bottom.

"I feel like flat bread." Jeremy said in pain.

"It's a good thing I'm use to this." Ritchie said as he was on the bottom of the pile.

"Nothing like working with true professionals." Dorulumon said with a paw to his face.

He used his tail to pull everyone out of the hole.

"Thanks for the lift guys." Jeremy said trying to get his head around.

"I'm good if anyone's concerned." Ritchie said as Terriermon snicker on his head.

"I don't think anyone's asking Ritchie." Terriermon said only to get a bonk on the head.

"Nobody asked you Terriermon." Ritchie said as Terriermon rubbed the bump on his head.

"My screens back online." Red Monitamon said as Jeremy, Ritchie and Dorulumon and Terriermon looked at the screen.

"Elite screen team reporting in, we found princess Babamon, she's being held on the top floor right next to Myusamon's man cave." Monitamon said as the screen showed princess Babamon and Myusamon.

"If she's on the top floor, then we'll have to climb the castle wall, and distract Myusamon long enough to break her out and escape." Dorulumon told to the others who looked a little nervous by this.

"Um, Did I mention Monitamon aren't the best climbers." Red Monitamon said as the Blue Monitamon nodded at that.

Jeremy looked a little discourage at the moment.

"If you can't do what must be done then you should say so now." Dorulumon said to Jeremy who looked down.

"I don't wanna let you all down, but I'm probably not the right leader for this kind of mission." Jeremy said feeling unsure.

"Then I'll take it from here Jeremy, Ritchie you coming?" Dorulumon asked as Ritchie looked at him then Jeremy before nodding and walking up to follow him.

"Oh okay sure." Ritchie said as he couldn't help but feel that Jeremy was giving up too easily.

They heard a sound from the screen and turned to it to see the battle with the others going on.

"What's your status, do you have the princess?" Elder Monitamon asked from the screen.

"Well I um, it's like, you see I'm, huh, oh no." Jeremy said seeing the fight on screen with everyone doing their best right.

"Okay no pressure, I'm sure we'll be fine." Elder Monitamon said.

 _(Scene change)_

The Monitamon were running as the Ninjamon feel into a trap.

Some more Ninjamon chased the Monitamon but were confronted by Ballistamon.

"Halt intruders, bells be better if you put your heads together, anyone ever tell ya you guys are annoying?" Ballistamon said as he slammed two together and got jumped by three more.

Luckily Shoutmon kicked them off.

"About time, thought you would miss the party, Uh oh." Ballistamon said seeing Asuramon.

"Nope the party just started but this guy definitely missed his nap, you run for cover and hope he doesn't see you." Shoutmon said to the yellow Monitamon as he dodged Asuramon's punches.

Asuramon noticed them anyway.

"Oh nice, way to hide." Shoutmon said as he jumped in front of them and took a punch from Asuramon, a hard one at that and he was knocked down to the ground.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon called out as he shot a Iron ball at Asuramon and landing a hit on one of his faces.

"Back monster!" Knightmon stated having a sowrd fight with Samudramon.

"Now my wrath shall rain down upon you!" Shurimon stated throwing his shuriken at Sparrowmon.

It's misses but comes back around and hits her.

"Sparrowmon!" Nene cried out to her down partner.

 _(Scene change)_

Jeremy sees what happened on the screen and grabs Monitamon.

"Oh no, those guys are in big trouble back there." Jeremy said as he and Ritchie looked directly at the screen.

"Jeremy is that you, don't worry we got this, you just worry about saving the princess, I believe in you Jeremy, I know you can do it." Mikey said as Ash faced the screen.

"And don't forget, Ritchie is there to back you up." Ash said as the screen went off.

"Mikey." Jeremy said in fear for the others.

"Ash." Ritchie said hoping they would be alright.

"You should leave before things get dangerous." Dorulumon said knowing that if Jeremy couldn't handle this, then he should go back.

"No, I can't do that to Mikey, I can't do that to any of them, I'll save the princess like I said I would." Jeremy said determined.

"Really, but I you decided you weren't cut out for this?" Dorulumon asked wondering where this was coming from.

"Well now, I changed my mind!" Jeremy stated with a serious look.

Dorulumon smirked seeing that he hasn't given up.

They suddenly heard footsteps and turned to the right to see Kotemon show up.

"Intruders!" Kotemon said but Jeremy ran up and pulled out the star sword quickly.

"Hot head Strike!" Kotemon called out as his Bamboo sword caught ablaze and ran at Jeremy and they exchanged blows.

But in a single strike, Kotemon fell forward, defeated.

Dorulumon looks at Jeremy's handy work.

"Not bad, I hope you have an encore." Dorulumon said as they were gonna need that fire against Myusamon.

"Yes now we climb the castle wall." Jeremy said as they nodded.

"Sir, remember the two toes thing, can we use a kite instead of climbing?" Red Monitamon asked to Jeremy as he suddenly recoil.

"Ah a kite, I've been afraid of height since I barfed on the ferris wheel." Jeremy said remembering how much afraid he was of heights.

"So you're quitting again?" Dorulumon asked wondering if that was case.

"I'm not quitting!" Jeremy stated trying not to be afraid.

"Alright then let's go then." Ritchie said as soon he and Jeremy were on a hand made kite made for two in the air.

Jeremy looked frighten back tried not to show it.

"It's cool, this isn't so bad." Ritchie said as the kite started moving wildly in the air.

The Monitamon were trying their best to not let it go.

"Pull harder!" Jeremy cried crying anime tears.

"We're losing control!" All the Monitamon's said together pulling the rope.

"Again, hm what if I control it, yes!" Jeremy said as he gained control and stayed still with Ritchie.

"Whoa." Monitamon said as they were impressed.

"Hmm, Monitamon huh, Howl of Power!" A dog like Digimon called out as he jumped and turned into a hammer and slammed on the ground causing a shockwave.

The Monitamon let go of the rope went they were knocked to the ground.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Jeremy said as they crashed into the trees.

"Ow my hand!" Ritchie sounded from the fall.

"Now what?" Dorulumon said as he looked at the hammer before it reverted back into it's dog form.

The dog charged at him.

"Drill Bit Blitz!" Dorulumon called out as he shot out a mission of his horn and took out the dog guard.

"So is he gone?" Jeremy asked as he and Ritchie walked back to them.

"Yes." Dorulumon said.

"Then send us up again before more guards show up." Jeremy stated as Ritchie nodded.

"But we can't control it!" Red Monitamon said knowing they couldn't control that kite.

"And after that blast, everyone knows we're here, it's too late." Dorulumon said but Jeremy and Ritchie wasn't listening.

"It's never too late." Jeremy stated.

"Let's retreat while we still can." Blue Monitamon suggested.

"As long as I'm in charge here, we're not about to retreat, Mikey, Ash, and the Fusion Fighters ad Team White Light are giving it all they've got, I own it to all of them not to quit!" Jeremy said as Ritchie gripped the handle of his wooden sword.

"He's right, Ash believes in me, he always has when others haven't, I'm not going to let him down this time, or any time, I'm not gonna run from this, I won't let my best friend down, not now, not ever!" Ritchie said with determination.

"Hail the rescue leaders." All the Monitamon said in awe as Dorulumon looked at them.

"You six grab onto the kite, no time to explain, just do it!" Dorulumon stated to them.

"Okay jeez." All the Monitamon said thinking he was bossy.

"There they are, destroy the intruders!" Ordered a guard Digimon running towards them.

"I can take care of these guys, but once you're airborne the rest is up to you Jeremy and Ritchie." Dorulumon said to the two humans.

"Huh, okay." Jeremy said to him.

"Let's fly." Ritchie said as Dorulumon turned away from them.

"Drill Tornado!" Dorulumon called out as he created a tornado with his tail and it headed for Jeremy and Ritchie.

"I hope this works." Jeremy said as the tornado brought them up tot he sky, where they saw the whole place from above.

They saw a opened entrance from above the castle.

"Geronimo!" Jeremy and Ritchie yelled as they jumped.

"Geronimo!" All Monitamon and Terriermon said as they followed and Jeremy and Ritchie landed on the top.

"Cherry Blossom Storm!" The Flower Digimon called out as he sent a bunch of cherry blossoms at Dorulumon which seemed to affect him.

"Wedge Attack!" The Flower Digimon called out as he sharpened his petals and sent them at Dorulumon which hits him.

Even which the damage he has, Dorulumon rushes to attack.

Jeremy, Ritchie, Terriermon and the Monitamon were climbing down a ladder into the castle.

"Don't look down, just think yourself out, we're almost to the princess, don't stop!" Jeremy said determined to the end.

"Yeah, he's right, let's do this!" Ritchie said with fire in his eyes.

Soon they had made it to the bottom.

When they opened the door, Jeremy went in a pulled out the star sword.

"How sad for you, you came all this way only to fall." Myusamon said looking like a samurai warrior.

"Look, it's princess Babamon!" Red Monitamon said as Ninjamon were guarding her from in front of her door.

"Don't worry princess, we won't let him hurt you." Jeremy said trying to reassure the princess.

"Oh she's safe with me, at least until I get the Code Crown, more then I can say for you." Myusamon said running towards the Monitamon which freaked them out.

Luckily, Jeremy came through and blocked the strike in time.

"Huh, I see you have some ability with that sword of your's." Myusamon said a little surprised when the sword heated up.

Suddenly a tile of the ceiling opened and balls of wax hit the two Ninjamon's and knocked them down and the elite Monitamon came out.

"The elite screen team!" The Monitamon said as the Elite screen team untied Babamon and moved her to safety.

"Quickly, princess, come with us." Monitamon said in a hurry.

"Oh thank you." The princess said as Jeremy was struggling to hold Myusamon back.

"Get her out of here you guys!" Jeremy said struggling as Ritchie pulled out the wooden sword.

"But what about you?" Monitamon said not wanting to leave the human behind.

"Go Now!" Jeremy demanded.

"Okay okay, have it your way, this way princess." Monitamon said leading the way.

"You bring her back!" Myusamon demanded as he pushed Jeremy away and was about to follow only for Jeremy and Ritchie to get in the way.

"Cool it, you're not going anywhere." Jeremy said stopping him in his tracks.

"Yeah, stay right where you are." Ritchie said holding up his wooden sword.

"Get out of my way, you have no chance of defeating me, you're just trying to slow me down." Myusamon said needing to go after the princess.

"Save yourselves go on." Jeremy told to the remaining Monitamon.

"But leader."

"We can't abandon you after all we've been through."

"We care you deeply now." All three Red Monitamon's gave their responses and so did the Blue Monitamon's to Ritchie after hearing his speech earlier.

 _(Scene change)_

Shoutmon was dodging Asuramon's hits.

"Here I am punchy, haha stop hitting yourself." Shoutmon said dodging and making Asuramon hit himself in the chest and face.

"Down you go, you two." Ballistamon said throwing the Ninjamon off of him.

"You'll feel that in the morning." Knightmon said as landing some hits.

"Now you see me, now you don't." Sparrowmon said flying around and hitting Shurimon.

"Hmm." Elder Monitamon said getting a transmission.

"Elder, we have secure princess Babamon and have safely gotten her out of the castle." Monitamon told from his screen.

"Yeah, great job guys." Mikey and Ash said together.

"Thanks General." Monitamon said as Shurimon got their attention.

"Huh, you mean this whole battle was just a diversion?" Shurimon asked shocked hearing this.

"But rescue Jeremy and Ritchie are still inside." Monitamon said wanting them to know.

 _(Scene change)_

Red Monitamon on the inside, ran to the wall and pushed a bottom.

 _(Scene change)_

Suddenly, Jeremy and Ritchie appeared on the castle's screen with everyone being able to see them.

"You're wasting my time, surrender already." Myusamon stated as the others turned to the screen.

"No way, maybe I'm not a leader like Mikey or Ash, and I sure don't have the strength of some Digimon but their is something I can do here and now, I will stand my ground till I can't stand anymore." Jeremy said as the others were in awe.

"he's right, I'm not much of a fighter but yet, here I am, Ash is counting on me to help, he's always helped me when I needed it and I can tell he's never regretted it, how can I call myself his friend if I run from this now, I won't him down, not now of all times, I'm only using a wooden sword yet here I am!" Ritchie said in Ashw as in awe hearing his friend's speech.

"Whoa check them out!" Mikey said in awe seeing Jeremy this determined.

"Ritchie." Was Ash said seeing his friend this way.

"Wow." Angie said seeing her two friends act this way.

"He's right, Rescue leader and Ritchie is right, all of us has something to contribute, and we've gotta help them." Red Monitamon said as they and thew Blue Monitamon joined in and jumped onto Myusamon.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy and Ritchie asked wondering what the six of them were doing.

"Get off me, you ankle bitters , get off!" Myusamon said stomping his feet to get the Monitamon off.

Jeremy and Ritchie took the moment to try and attack but Myusamon knocked them back with one strike.

"Just let go, I hate things grabbing onto my legs." Myusamon said still trying to get them off.

"Hang in there guys." Jeremy said looking at them.

"We're with you Jeremy, not high deaf but high loyalty." Red Monitamon said still hanging on.

"He's right, we're with you too Ritchie." Blue Monitamon said hanging on as well.

"Rescue, punch his power button." Red Monitamon said to Jeremy.

Myusamon kicked all the Monitamon's off of him and they hit the screens hard.

Jeremy and Ritchie looked in fear at what happened to them.

"Time to finish this, Shogun Sword!" Myusamon said as his sword glowed with power and aimed to hit the Monitamon.

"Look out!" Jeremy and Ritchie yelled as Nene and Sparrowmon suddenly flew in and knocked Myusamon to the side.

"Are you guys okay?" Nene asked as Sparrowmon stopped in front of the boys.

"Amazing." Jeremy said with a smile and Ritchie did too.

"I heard you, what you said about each person giving it all they had...huh my Fusion Loader!" Nene said in awe as her black Fusion Loader turned White, not as white as Ash but one that showed she was ready to give it all she had.

"Huh, maybe it's working again because you're a true Fusion Fighter Now." Jeremy said as Ritchie gave a thumbs up.

"Oh maybe." Nene said as she grew serious.

Nene's Fusion Loader revealed the Golden V.

"Monitamon, get ready, DigiFuse!" Nene called out as the light from her Fusion Loader fused the Monitamon together.

"Hi-VisionMonitamon!" Hi-VisionMonitamon called out as he was bigger and wore black and had a golden antenna on his head and had a golden branch.

Myusamon went to attack the new Monitamon.

"Flame Blast!" Hi-VMonitamon called out as he created a flame and launched it Myusamon who felt the flames.

"Water Sprout Cannon!" Hi-VMonitamon called as he sent typhoon of water at Myusamon who got knocked down from the attack.

"Mikey!" Jeremy called out to his general.

"Ash!" Ritchie called out to his general.

"Way to go Jeremy that was awesome." Mikey said as he ran up and Ash did too.

"The rest of us will take care of everything else." Ash said up to them.

"Sound good, you'll need this." Jeremy said as he threw the star sword to Mikey, who caught it.

"You can have this too." Ritchie said as he threw the wooden sword and Ash caught it.

"Perfect timing, Mikey and Ash, the castle guards are all taking care of, only Myusamon is left." Dorulumon said as the flower Digimno and his back up was down.

"Well, Mikey/Ash, shall we?" Shoutmon and Dorumon asked to their partners.

"Yep." Mikey and Ash both said.

"Whirling Wind Tunnel!" Hi-VMonitamon called out as he brought up a whirlwind that knocked Myusamon up to the roof of the building and down to the ground.

"That's enough!" Myusamon said really mad now.

Mikey and Ash pulled out their Fusion Loader.

Mikey's Fusion Loader revealed the Golden V.

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Sparrowmon, Starmon, Pickmons, DigiFuse!" Mikey called out as the light of the Fusion Loader fused them together.

"Shoutmon X5!" Shoutmon called out.

Ash's Fusion Loader revealed the Golden V.

"Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, RizeGreymon, Agunimon, DigiFuse!" Ash called out as the light of his Fusion Loader engulfed his Digimon.

"BlackDorumon, Sonic Rize Mode Mark 2!" BlackDorumon called out as Myusamon pointed his sword at the two.

"Now I'm gonna hack you all into glorified chucks for ruining my plans, Ninja Slice!" Myusamon called out as he took a swing at Shoutmon who blocked with the star sword.

Myusamon was pushing him back, until BlackDorumon socked him in the face and Shoutmon used that moment to push Myusamon back.

Suddenly, nets fell on them.

"Huh, where this come from?" Shoutmon questioned as the enemy Digimon from earlier showed up behind them.

"Ha, your little trick from the village may have brought you some time but now your time has expire, permanently." Shurimon said flying down.

"Uh oh." The others said seeing them trapped.

"Say hello to my blade!" Myusamon said ready to chop them to pieces.

"Thunderous Lightning Attack!" Hi-VMonitamon called out as he shot lightning shocking Myusamon while Shoutmon and BlackDorumon to break through the nets.

"It was nice knowing ya, but I've got to fly." Shoutmon said as he flew up.

"Catch you in the clouds." BlackDorumon said as he went into the sky as well.

"Earth Shaker!" Shoutmon called out as he down quickly and slammed his sword on the ground making the wave of energy engulf his enemies.

The attack turning them to data and the battle was over.

When the time came, the sun was up and all the Digimon were separated.

"The princess and all my Monitaminions thank you from the bottom of our processors for saving village." Elder Monitamon said thanking the group.

"Not only did you help us accomplish our mission..." Red Monitamon started.

"But we learned we can climb after all." The other two red Monitamon finished.

"Can we go with you please, we don't eat very much?" Red Monitamon asked wanting to join the Fusion Fighters.

"Well then, you guys are definitely part of the Fusion Fighters now, Mikey I think having them could be very helpful, you can use them for communication to stay in touch with my Monitamon whenever I'm not around." Nene said knowing this could be a great idea.

"Sounds good." Mikey said as he pulled out his Fusion Loader and the Red Monitamon went inside.

The Blue Monitamon spoke up.

"Excuse we agree with what the others said but we want to be apart of Team White Light please, we won't cause any trouble?" Blue Monitamon asked as Ash smiled.

"Sure, this way, we can always be in touch with each other, welcome aboard guys." Ash said as he pulled out his Fusion Loader and the Blue Monitamon went inside.

"One more thing." Nene said suddenly.

"Huh what?" Mikey and Ash said turning to her as the Code Crown floated up.

"Take this as my present to you." Nene said as Ash patted Mikey's shoulder telling him to take it and said goggle head did so.

"Thank you." Mikey said to Nene.

"I'm so glad just to be on your team, but even though I'm a Fusion Fighter now, I can't be with you full time until I save my brother." Nene told as Angie perked up.

"No sweat we're cool with that." Angie said as Ash nodded.

"We'll have you no matter what Nene." Ash said with a smile which made Nene blush and she turned away and Jeremy and Ritchie suddenly showed up.

"Nene I'm glad you're alright, did you see all those bad guys I beat up for you?" Jeremy asked as he grabbed Nene's hand while Ritchie stood next to Ash with a grin on his face.

"Just when I was gonna forgive him, he goes and reminds me how annoying he can get." Angie said a annoyed smile but wasn't that annoyed.

"Jeremy may bug us sometimes but he has some awesome qualities too." Mikey said trying to say good things about his friends.

"Like what?" Angie asked wandering what they were.

"Well when he knows his friends really need him, he lays it all on the line." Mikey said as Ash and Ritchie nodded.

"And those friends are ready to follow him everywhere." Dorulumon said as they nodded.

"Aw Master Jeremy, princess Babamon wished to express her gratitude for your heroism." Elder Monitamon said as Jeremy rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Hey it's not easy being a ladies man." Jeremy said as the princess came closer.

"I guard my appearance always but thanks for your heroism, I will grant you a sneak peek." Babamon said as she lifted her head to show that she was an old Digimon.

Jeremy went from happy to shocked in a second.

"Wait, you're the princess?" Jeremy asked at this turn of events.

"Yes, why?" Babamon asked.

"You're so short!" Jeremy said not wanting to give away the answer.

"No problem, I'll wear heels and you'll stay here with me and be my prince!" Babamon said as Jeremy started to run away and the others laughed at the scene.

"I'm not worthy really!" Jeremy said as the others continued laughing.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie and Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

Shoutmon and Dorumon were laughing at Jeremy were had Dorulumon's horns and Ritchie had Raidramon's and had no shirts on.

Mikey and Ash popped up.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, listen to the melody of this Digimon and see if you can guess it.

Shows Data of Gomamon.

Mikey: Here's a clue, it's got flippers for feet but it can also move on land, plus it's got claws strong enough to break through ice, right it's Gomamon, and his attacks include Sharp Sider and Platoon Fishes, so how'd you do?

Monitamon arrived with nuts.

Monitamon: I refuse to answer that question.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well they managed to get into the castle.**

 **Jeremy and Ritchie had finally proven themselves to the group.**

 **But what will happen next?**

 **Can they stop the Bagra Army?**

 **Will they be able to put an end to that evil army.**

 **You'll have to find out next time on the next chapter of Team White Light of the Royal Light!**

 **Well guys, that's just about all I have to say for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	16. Showdown in Shaky Town A Zone Collapses!

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

In the zone transfer, Mikey, Ash, Angie, Jeremy and Ritchie were heading to a new zone with Jeremy looking down.

"It's so lonely without Nene here, I don't think I can go on." Jeremy said feeling sad that Nene wasn't here with them.

"Hey she'll be back." Mikey said getting him to look at them.

"Yeah, you know she's off looking for her brother so chill." Angie said as Ritchie nod.

"Family is important Jeremy, she just wants to make sure she can find him." Ash said making the boy understand.

"Look it's the next zone, brace yourself for landing guys!" Mikey said seeing the light into the next zone ahead.

They landed and looked around to see they were in a place with mountain filled with discs stinking out of them.

"Whoa check out all these disc, their enormous!" Jeremy said seeing how big they were.

"Yeah, think how big your laptop would have to be to play em." Angie said surprised at the sneer size of these discs.

"Welcome to Disc Zone." Dorulumon said seeing the familiar place.

"Looks old." Mikey said seeing the place.

"Disc Zone was once the center of data storage but much of it is obsolete and falling apart." Dorulumon explained at this Zone.

Shoutmon was twisting his shoulder back and forth.

"What's that strange noise your making?" Ballistamon asked wondering what it was.

"Ah, lately m shoulders feel tight and sore." Shoutmon said with a little annoyance.

"Try oil." Jeremy said.

"Or some lotion." Ritchie added in.

"Hey you guys, you better clear out fast if you know what's good for ya." A voice called out as they see a bunch of Digimon heading for them.

"Aw hey come on, we come in peace." Shoutmon said waving to the coming Digimon.

"Yeah we do, don't worry." Dorumon said agreeing with Shoutmon.

"You'd better duck!" The Digimon with a microphone for a mouth said making them confused.

"Huh?" Shoutmon and Dorumon said as a bunch of stones came down.

Some were blown down while others jumped out of the way or brace themselves.

"Not a very friendly welcome." Jeremy said as he got up.

"You said it." Ritchie said getting up.

"You landed in the middle of a war, take a look over there!" Seahomon said as Mikey and Ash looked to where he was pointing to see two flags in the sky and they were familiar.

"That's the Bagra Army, and that's Christopher's flag!" Mikey said seeing the flags.

On the site of the battle, Digimon were clashing back and forth and in the middle of it, Blastmon was holding back MetalGreymon.

"What are you smirking about?" Blastmon stated wondering the blonde headed human was finding so funny.

"I was hoping you'd be more of a challenge." Christopher said with a smirk making Blastmon angry.

"You punk human, you've got a lot of nerve!" Blastmon angrily making Vilemon pop up.

"Come on, don't you see what he's up to, he's trying to make you mad so you make a mistake." Vilemon 1 said to his boss.

"Quit messing around and and pull out the heavy artillery!" Vilemon said getting his boss to remember that.

"Yeah, what am I waiting for, energize!" Blastmon said as he started glowing.

His subordinates were being turned into data and he was absorbing the data into his body.

Blastmon's arms grew a lot bigger from doing so.

"Whoa, who's idea was this!?" Vilemon 1 asked in shock.

"Your's genius, now we're in trouble!" Vilemon said seeing this.

"Atomic Super-Sized Punch!" Blastmon called out as he double axe handed the ground making a big crack and shock wave go through it but MetalGreymon was in the air with Christopher in his hand.

"That's the worst attack name ever, Deckerdramon, leaned me your strength!" Christopher called out making said Digimon look at him.

"Understood!" Deckerdramon responded as Christopher pulled out his Fusion Loader.

The golden V being revealed.

"MetalGreymon, Deckerdramon, DigiFuse!" Christopher called out as the light fused them both together.

"DeckerGreymon!" DeckerGreymon called out as he now had a cannon on his right hand.

"Ha, you had to Digifuse cause you know I'm about to beat you like a pinata." Blastmon stated as Christopher smirked at this.

"Try me." That was all Christopher said to the diamond Digimon.

DeckerGreymon fired a energy ball of fire into the sky making Blastmon look up.

"Huh, what is that?" Blastmon asked in confusion and fear.

"Rain of Fire!" DeckerGreymon called out firing the rest of his cannons to the ball making it explode and sending fire flying to the ground and towards the enemy.

It was a big explosion from the attack.

Everyone from the other side saw the attack and was amazed.

"That's some serious Digifusing!" Shoutmon said seeing the amount of power they held.

"No kidding, it's almost unreal." Dorumon said shock at seeing the display of power.

"If that's DeckerGreymon, then Christopher must've gotten more powerful." Mikey said almost speechless from this.

"That's gotta be it." Ash said feeling off seeing that amount of power being thrown around.

Suddenly they felt shaking and turned to see a part of the zone, a mountain to be exact breaking apart and falling off.

"That mountain, it's breaking off of the zone!" Seahomon stated and the mountain did just that.

"What's going on?" Angie asked feeling concerned.

"All the mountains are shaking." Jeremy said as all of the mountains were breaking apart.

"Disc Zone was old and crumbing already, all this vibration is breaking it apart." Seahomon said alerting them of this.

Mikey and Ash looked at him in worry for this.

"Your Code Crowns are practically mine, you blue bungler!" Blastmon said running up to DeckerGreymon only for the place around them to start falling apart.

"We need someone brave enough to stop this fight." Lunamon, a bunny looking Digimon, said as Mikey spoke up.

"Then we're perfect for the job." Mikey said as Ash nodded.

"Why should we have to do that, where's the leader of this crummy Zone anyway?" Shoutmon asked as Seahomon looked down.

"He fought bravely." Seahomon said as he told them what happened with Mercurymon and how he was the previous owner of the this zone's Code Crown.

"That means this Zone has a new leader now, Christopher." Mikey said knowing that Christopher holds the Code Crown to this Zone now.

"Well done DeckerGreymon." Christopher before he laughed.

DeckerGreymon was trying to push Blastmon back.

"Is that all you got horn head, you're so weak I can feel it!" Blastmon said only to get kicked by Shoutmon X3 and BlackDorumon Sonic Rize Mode.

"Okay I definitely felt that." Blastmon said as he felt to the ground as Shoutmon had a cape and a shield with the Fusion Fighters symbol.

"What are you doing here?" Christopher questioned seeing Mikey and Ash to the side.

"You've gotta stop this fight, the whole zones falling apart because of the vibrations." Mikey said as Jeremy stepped up.

"At least let us help you defeat Blastmon and get it down." Jeremy said to the blonde Leader.

"Insolence, we need no assistance!" DeckerGreymon stated.

"He's right, what makes you think I need any help, besides even if I did I'd never accept it from any of you." Christopher said.

"Hey wait!" Mikey was cut off by getting hit with DeckerGreymon's tail and getting sent to the ground.

"Mikey!" Shoutmon and BlackDorumon yelled seeing the goggle boy go down.

"Ha, next time duck." Christopher said seeing the boy get back up.

"Christopher." Mikey said getting back up.

"What a jerk." Jeremy said making Christopher smirk.

"Take a hike Mikey." Christopher said to the goggle boy.

" _That look in his eyes, I've seen him like this before, it's like some darkness comes up from deep inside him and he forgets who he really is_." Mikey thought seeing the look in the blonde boys eyes.

"What about me, I'm the one who started this, I will not be ignored!" Blastmon said as he started powering up.

"Shoutmon go take care of this!" Mikey said to his partner.

"I'm on it Mikey, um, what's going on, Mikey what's happening to us?" Shoutmon asked as he suddenly defused back to their normal forms.

"The Digifuse dissolved." Mikey said as Ash was confused.

"But that should be impossible." Ash said seeing this happen right in front of him.

"Crystal Breath!" Blastmon called out firing a beam out of his mouth.

"Plasma Decker-Launcher!" DeckerGreymon called out as he held out his cannon and fired a plasma ball towards the beam, they collided and created an explosion making more of the zone fall apart from the vibrations.

"Oh no, that was a bad one!" Seahomon said as the ground below Blastmon cracked away and he fell through and down.

"General Blastmon!" The Vilemon said as Blast fell.

"He got away with all his Code Crown." Christopher said as his Digimon separated and so did BlackDorumon.

Suddenly the ground broke apart and Greymon and Mailbirdramon fell through.

"Hey!" Shoutmon before falling down the hole too and so did Dorumon too when he sad Shoutmon about to fall and tried to get him, but went down with him.

"Shoutmon/Dorumon!" Mikey, Angie and Ash yelled.

They yelled down the hole seeing if they could see them but saw nothing.

"It's no use, they're gone." Mikey said as Ash looked on sadly.

"This only happened because you butted in." Christopher said with his arms crossed as Ash glared at him hearing this.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked.

"Don't ever interfere with my battle again, next time you do you'll pay." Christopher said as Mikey gritted his teeth at this.

"None of this would've happened when I told you, my Digimon wouldn't have fallen in and neither would yours, not only that but...!" Mikey was cut off as the ground started breaking some more.

"Shaky shaky." Baliistamon stated.

"I'm getting a bad feeling here!" Angie said scared.

"You're not the only one." Ritchie said trying to stay balanced.

Mikey and Ash looked at the hole in worry.

" _Shoutmon/Dorumon where are you_?" Mikey and Ash thought in worry for their partners.

 _(Scene change)_

With said partners, they were on a large disc.

"Hey Shoutmon are you okay?" Dorumon asked rubbing his head.

"Yeah I'm fine but their's no way to climb out of here." Shoutmon said with a bump on his head.

Mailbirdramon tried to flare his boosters but it wasn't working.

"No good?" Greymon asked to Mailbirdramon.

"My wings are damaged, the only way I can fix them is to get back into Christopher's Fusion Loader." Mailbirdramon said as Shoutmon and Dorumon walked up to them.

"So we're stuck." Shoutmon said.

"Who asked you runt, mind your own business." Greymon said wanting the two to go away.

"As long as we're down here together we have a common goal, so why not try to help each other?" Shoutmon asked as Dorumon nodded.

"He's right, we won't do any good like this." Dorumon said wanting nothing more to get back to his team and if working together with these guys made it possible then so be it.

"You think you can help us, are you smart, are you fast, are you strong?" Greymon questioned.

"I'm all of that, what would you expect of the guy who's destined to one day the Digimon King." Shoutmon boosted to them making them look at each other.

They suddenly chuckled making Shoutmon and Dorumon at them.

"So you think I'm too small to be a King?" Shoutmon said as the two looked at them.

"Your size has nothing to do with it." Greymon said.

"The problem is you were too weak to help the Digimon you were Digifused with." Mailbirdramon said making them confused.

"Huh, no way, are you saying our Digifuse dissolved up there just because of me?" Shoutmon said remembering how their fusion dissolved.

"Why else." Grey stated.

"And any Digimon who doesn't have the strength to maintain his Digifuse..." Mailbirdramon started.

"Is certainly not worthy of being part of his team." Greymon finished.

Shoutmon looked horrified hearing this as Dorumon at his friend in worry.

"I'm not worthy." Shoutmon said almost completely out of it.

 _(Scene change)_

Back up top, the place was still breaking apart and falling.

"Warning Zone stability equal to that of a stall cookie." Bailistamon said to the group.

"What are we going to do Mikey?" Jeremy asked to their team leader.

"Christopher, you have this Zones Code Crown, can you use it to stop this place from coming apart?" Mikey asked as Ash glared at the boy eating Digibites on Deckerdramon.

"Now why would I want to do that." Christopher said.

"You're seriously asking me that, hello for starters, so when don't fall to our doom, and to help these Digimon as their new leader, that's your job!" Mikey stated as Christopher looked at Lunamon and she started to shed tears seeing his cold blue eyes.

"I'm sick of all the crying and whining!" Christopher said as Mikey grabbed him and looked ready to punch him.

"Your the one who's sick!" Mikey said as Christopher grabbed him and threw him onto Deckerdramon.

"Listen Mikey, the only reason I'm collecting Code Crowns is so I can remake the Digital World In the way I want it, that's a world where the strong survive and all the weak ones fall by the way side, no room for losers, that's the way is should be, should if Greymon and Mailbirdramon can't climb back up here on their own then that's too bad for them!" Christopher stated making Ash angry and started making his way over.

"You are wrong, I won't live like that and I won't let you do it either!" Mikey yelled as he pushed Christopher back a few feet.

"I suggest you don't start a fight with us Christopher, not only would you have to fight the Fusion Fighters, but you have have Team White Light backing them up, do you want to take a risk at that!" Ash stated making the blonde boy look into his eyes.

Ash saw an intense look in Chirstopher's eyes while Christopher's could've swore he saw Ash's eyes glowed blue before returning to their regular color.

"Stop it, all three of you, just stop!" Angie said getting between all three leaders of the teams.

"Angie." Mikey said as he calmed down as Angie looked concerned seeing this happen.

"Calm down Ash, this isn't like you at all." Ritchie said Ash and Christopher continued their intense stare down.

Suddenly a Zone transfer appeared above everyone making them look up.

A giant Digimon appeared with multiple parts and it was called Bulbmon.

"I hope he's a good guy." Cutemon said looking up to the big Digimon.

"Sorry he's Bagra Army, that's Bulbmon." Dorulumon stated to the cute Digimon.

"Blastmon sent his best and a giant stomping farewell." Vilemon said from nearby Bulbmon's head.

"Knightmon, see if you can stop that giant thing." Mikey said as Ash turned to his Digimon.

"Justimon, RizeGreymon, see if you can help them out." Ash said to his team members.

"Understood." Knightmon, Justimon and RizeGreymon said as they and the PawnChessmon jumped towards the giant Digimon.

 _(Scene change)_

Shoutmon was walking around trying to clear his head while Dorumon was looking around the place trying to find something that'll help them get out of here.

"Their has to be something something around here, huh what's this?" Dorumon asked as he found a broken looking box.

He opened it up and looked inside and his eyes widened seeing what was inside.

"Well ain't I a lucky Digimon." Dorumon said as he saw what was inside the box.

Back with Shoutmon, he was talking to himself.

"Hmm They've got a lot of nerve laughing at me, I'll show them who's weak." Shoutmon said as he came across a room.

He saw Greymon and Mailbirdramon in a room and heard shaking and knew what was about to happened and ran as fast as he could.

The floor gave away below Gryemon and Mailbirdramon and they were about to fall through until grabbed Greymon's tail and Greymon held onto Mailbirdramon.

Dorumon heard the sound and ran into the room to see what was happening.

"Man you guys sure do fall through holes a lot." Shoutmon said struggling to keep a grip as Dorumon looked through the hole.

"Forget it shrimp, let go before you fall too." Greymon told as Shoutmon kept trying.

"That's not how I roll, I'm saving ya!" Shoutmon said.

"You're not strong enough." Greymon said again.

"Yes I am!" Shoutmon stated.

"Let go, it's just not possible! Greymon stated back.

"I'll show you what's possible!" Shoutmon stated as Dorumon cheered.

"That's right Shoutmon, show them that you are strong enough, show them you are worthy of being King one day!" Dorumon cheered.

"I will!" Shoutmon shouted as he gave it everything he had and pulled out the two making them land on the floor.

Dorumon ran over to his tired friend.

"That was amazing Shoutmon!" Dorumon said glad that his friend had saved the two Digimon.

"So there." Shoutmon said out of breath.

"He did it." Greymon said shocked.

"He must be stronger then we thought." Mailbirdramon said surprised that Shoutmon was able to bring them in.

"So you still think I'm not worthy to work with you or are you starting to realize I'm right, that us working together the only way?" Shoutmon said as he stood up determined.

"Don't press your luck kid." Mailbirdramon said.

 _(Scene change)_

Bulbmon knocked all the Digimon away from it.

"Whoa, this guys a real pain." Chirstopher said seeing him push them around.

"Now neither one of us has the Digimon we need for Digifusion." Mikey said as they couldn't do anything.

Bulbmon stomped the ground making another part of the place fall apart.

"A few more like that one and this whole place is gonna disintegrate!" Ash stated feeling this place wasn't gonna late much longer if this kept us.

Suddenly some glowed behind them getting their attention and they looked to see a castle glowing and the roof floated to reveal, Shoutmon, Dorumon, Greymon and Mailbirdramon.

"So Mikey, what did we miss?" Shoutmon asked from above.

"Hopefully not everything." Dorumon added in as Mikey and Ash were both glad to see their partners.

"Shoutmon/Dorumon!" Mikey and Ash said together as the others cheered.

"Looks who back." Angie said as the elevator brought the Digimon down to them.

"Sorry for the wait." Shoutmon said as he and Mikey joined us and Dorumon and Ash did the same.

"What took you so long?" Mikey asked as Ash and Dorumon were glad to see each other again.

"Gave some friends a lift." Shoutmon said as Greymon and Mailbirdramon went over to Christopher.

"We ran into some trouble." Mailbirdramon said.

"That's oblivious, but now that your back I can finish this." Christopher said as Mikey turned towards him.

"No Christopher, this zone can't take more vibrations, you've got to let me handle this battle my way." Mikey said as Christopher huffed.

"Okay, one chance." Christopher said as Mikey and Ash pulled out their Fusion Loaders.

Mikey's Fusion Loader revealed the golden V.

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmon, Knightmon, PawnChessmon, DigiFuse!" Mikey called out as the Light fused the Digimon together.

"Shoutmon X4K!" Shoutmon called out as he had the sword, the shield and the cape.

Ash's Fusion Loader revealed the golden V.

"Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, RizeGreymon, Agunimon, DigiFuse!" Ash called out as the light fused the Digimon together.

"BlackDorumon Sonic Rize Mode Mark 2!" BlackDorumon called out in all his glory.

Bulbmon roared ready to fight.

Shoutmon and BlackDorumon went towards him fully ready for a fight.

Shoutmon slashed at it's leg making it lose balance but stomped the ground making it crack a lot.

"Listen Times four K, you have to fight without making Vibrations, or hitting the ground hard." Mieky called out to him.

"Just stay in the air BlackDorumon, the longer you are the better." Ash called to his partner.

"What, but that means I can't use my strongest attack!" Shoutmon said only for him to get kicked by Bulbmon.

"Shoutmon!" BlackDorumon shouted only for him to get slapped through the air.

"Oh boy." Jeremy said.

"If he holds back, then he doesn't have a chance." Angie said seeing the beating the two Digimon were getting.

"This is not good." Ritchie said as he saw the two having trouble.

"Soon this will be over." Christopher said as his Digimon looked at the fight.

Shoutmon and BlackDorumon groaned at the beating they got from Bulbmon and Shoutmon felt the same feeling from earlier.

"Oh no, not again I gotta hold the Digifuse together, just a little longer." Shoutmon said struggling to hold the Fusion together.

"No X4K watch out!" Mikey yelled towards his partner as Bulbmon held up it's foot.

"Do it, make him a pancake!" Vilemon ordered.

"Get away from there!" Mikey yelled as Bulbmon stopped from somebody stopping it.

Shoutmon looked to see that it was Greymon who stopped the foot.

"Greymon, you saved him!" Mikey said as he and Ash were in awe at this while Christopher didn't look happy.

"Are you gonna help, you can use the strength you found when you pulled us out of that hole!" Greymon told struggling to keep the foor up.

"Your right, let's work together Greymon when I say push, we're gonna tip this giant trash can over!" Shoutmon said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Greymon responded.

"Come on!" Shoutmon said.

"Alright I own you one so I guess I'll let you tell me what to do just this once." Greymon said getting ready to push.

"When I say push, 1, 2, 3 PUSH!" Shoutmon yelled as both Digimon pushed together and knocked the Bulbmon back and Shoutmon ran.

"Can't let him hit the ground too hard!" Shoutmon stated as he caught Bulbmon before he hit the ground.

Shoutmon then threw Bulbmon into the air.

"BlackDorumon, let's finish him, Varooma-Boomerang!" Shoutmon called out as he grabbed a hold of a glowing V and threw it Bulbmon.

"Trident Revolver!" BlackDorumon raising the Revolver and shotting a single shot towards Bulbmon.

The attack hit on and takes out Bulbmon.

"Alright!" The humans cheered seeing the Giant defeated.

"Their goes our guy!" Vilemon 1 said.

"Time to fly!" Vilemon 2 said as they all flew away.

"Explain!" Christopher said not happy with what his Digimon did.

"I had help the runt, I owned him my life." Greymon said as they felt the ground shake.

The ground was breaking apart quick.

"Thank you for trying to help, but it's too late for you to save the zone now." Seahomon said as they saw the whole place coming down.

"I can't believe it, the whole zone, gone forever, what a shame." Mikey said as Ash put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're too sentimental, ever if you saved all of these Digimon it wouldn't make any difference." Christopher said as Mikey turned to him.

"Hey, Christopher, you act like we're enemies but their's no need for that, I just don't agree with the world you want to create, I don't get how you can just walk away from people who need you, I want a world where the strong and the weak can live together and help each other." Mikey explained as Ash nodded agreeing with Mikey.

"Well since I don't you'll have to stop me by force, good luck with that." Christopher said as he entered a zone transfer and he was gone.

"Mikey what do we do?" Angie asked as she, Jeremy and Ritchie went up to the two leaders.

"This place is gonna collapse on us any second now, we gonna get out of here." Jeremy said in a hurry.

"If either of you two have have an idea now would be the time to share it." Ritchie said not wanting to join this zone in it's destruction.

Shoutmon and Dorumon looked around seeing the place fall apart as Shoutmon remembered Greymon and Mailbirdramon's words from earlier.

"Am I really not worthy, is this why all this happened?" Shoutmon asked to himself as the place continued to fall apart fast.

Mikey and Ash were silent on what to do.

"What are your orders Mikey?" Jeremy asked.

"Tell us." Angie said.

"We're running out of time here." Ritchie said.

" _Maybe their right, I should be King_." Shoutmon thought thinking Greymon and Mailbirdramon were right about him.

" _This is horrible, how can I even think of myself of a royal guard if we can't even protect a single zone like this_." Dorumon thought sadly thinking they weren't good enough to stop this.

" _Some general I am, all these Digimon are depending on us and I don't have any ideas how how we can save us_." Mikey thought thinking he couldn't help the Digimon of this zone.

" _Maybe if we had gotta here before Christopher, we could've gotta the Code Crown first and prevent this from happening, but it's too late, some help we were_." Ash thought thinking about how badly things went.

" _Have we come all this way...for_ _nothing_." Mikey and Ash both thought helplessly.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie and Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

Their were poorly made dolls of Shoutmon and Dorumon.

Mikey and Ash popped up.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, listen to the melody of this Digimon and try to guess who I caught.

Shows Data of of Frigimon.

Mikey: Here are some clues, he's a icy snow type Digimon but no matter what he never melts, he doesn't like to fight but if he has to, his attacks include Sub Zero Ice Punch and Snow Ball, it's Frigimon, how'd you do?

Monitamon snowed up in a snow ball.

Monitamon: not so good, I guessed he was a vanilla pastry surprise.

Ritchie showed up.

Ritchie: Hey guys, look, Monitamon finally snowed up, get it, snow show.

Everyone laughed at the joke.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well they made it to another but this time ruled by Christopher!?**

 **Shoutmon and Dorumon get separated from their partners and Dorumon found something interesting there.**

 **But not only that, Shoutmon starts to doubt himself of being King.**

 **And the zone begins it's collapse.**

 **Will they make it out in time?**

 **Will Shoutmon believe he's not good enough to be King of the Digital World?**

 **Will Dorumon ever show what he's found?**

 **You'll have to find out of the next chapter of Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **Well I guess that's all I have to say to you guys for today.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	17. Shoutmon, bogus king or the real thing?

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story and enjoy.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

The zone was falling apart all around them.

"I know we shouldn't panic, but it's panic time, we're all doomed!" Jeremy said running around in a panic.

"Disc Zone is a goner, all we can do for the Digimon now is get them all out of here." Mikey said as that was all they could do now.

"You're right." Shoutmon said feeling a bit depressed.

Mikey and Ash returned their Digimon into their Fusion Loaders.

They then brought the Digimon of the Disc Zone into their Fusion Loaders and jumped into the Zone transfer and got out as Disc Zone collapsed.

Later, they were back in the Warrior Zone inside the castle.

"You were wise to bring these Digimon to our Warrior Zone General Mikey and Ash, we can feed and shelter everyone, Monitamon never pull the plug on anyone in need." Elder Monitamon told to the two Generals.

"That's great thank you, hey did everyone hear that, the Monitamon's says you can stay here, but we know Disc Zone is where you guys really belong and we're gonna do all we can to put it back together." Mikey said to the Digimon of the Previous zone.

"We sure will." Ash said as they were in good spirits again.

"You really mean that Mikey, Ash?" Seahomon said as he held hope.

"Mm hmm." Mikey and Ash both nodded as the Digimon cheered and looked happy again.

On the side, Shoutmon and Dorumon watched their partners.

" _Mikey really does mean it too, he would never walk away from people who need him, he wants a world where the strong and the weak live together and help each other out, that's the kind of world I want to live in too, and Mikey's the kinda King I wanna be, but...is it true, what if I'm not worthy_." Shoutmon thought remembering the words of Christopher and his Digimon.

"You've all been through a lot so to help you recover I've ordered our warehouse to break out the best of our Digibytes and put on an all you can eat special on for you." Elder Monitamon said.

"Monitamon Elder, that's so generous, I bet I can eat you under a table Shoutmon and Dorumon!" Starmon said knocking Shoutmon out of his thinking.

"Yeah you're on, first on to barf loses, you in Dorumon?" Shoutmon said with a cheerful smile.

"You bet!" Dorumon said as he could eat a lot right now.

"Digibytes, digibytes!" Shoutmon and Dorumon sang making the others laugh.

Later near the houses outside, Mikey, Ash and the others were asleep, Dorumon was shaking Ash awake.

"Dorumon what is it?" Ash said rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry for waking you up, but I have to show you what I found in the Disc Zone before it was gone, look." Dorumon said pulling out 4 floating crystals.

They were Digimemories!

"Dorumon, these are Digimemories, you found these?" Ash said taken by surprise by this.

"Yeah I did, I forgot to mention it earlier, we were too busy trying to get out before I could tell you." Dorumon said as Ash grabbed his Fusion Loader.

"Well now's about anytime to do this, good job by the way, you're memories will be back soon buddy, I promise you." Ash told as the 4 crystals went into his Fusion Loader and 4 Digimon images appeared.

One was a Dragon with a lance, a Blue Digimon wearing Golden Armor, a Humanoid Digimon wearing a white cape, and a Skeletal Digimon with swords as hands and feet wearing a red cape and hood.

"Do you know who these guys are?" Ash said as Dorumon looked closely and somehow, he knew exactly who they were like he knew before and could never forget.

"It's Examon, Magnamon, Gankoomon and Jesmon." Dorumon said as his vision went blurry as he felt a memory return to him.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Just give up, their is no hope that you can defeat me, the Code Crowns will soon belong to me." A evil voice told as you can see the back on the cape of the leader of the Royal Knights._

 _"No we will never let you win Bagra, we will stand and fight." The leader of the Royal Knights said as he saw Gallantmon struggle to get up._

 _Examon flew in the sky while Magnamon, Gankoomon and Jesmon arrived around him._

 _"So be it, what happens now is your fault." Bagra said with a dark look._

 _"Prepare yourself, charge!" The Leader shouted as the rest of the Royal Knights appeared back on their feet and charged towards Bagra's army without fear._

 _(Flashback ends)_

Dorumon shook his head as Ash looked at him.

"So what did you see this time around?" Ash asked to his partner.

"The Leader of the Royal Knights, he was a brave Digimon, he and the rest of the Royal Knights charged into the battle without fear, He's a Digimon I can look up to." Dorumon said as Ash rubbed his head.

"Me too buddy, but I'm sure we're going to have a busy day tomorrow, so go to sleep, okay pal." Ash said as Dorumon nodded and went to the side of the blankets next to Ash and laid down and so did Ash.

A while later, on the other side of the house, Shoutmon woke up and poked at Ballistamon.

"Hey wake up." Shoutmon said trying to wake him up.

"Huh?" Ballistamon said as he looked at Shoutmon.

"Come on." Shoutmon said as they started walking to the door but didn't notice that Cutemon woke up.

"I guess they can't sleep, they should try counting sheepmon." Cutemon said as Shoutmon woke up Dorumon.

"Huh, hey what's going on?" Dorumon said a bit ticked that he was woken up.

"Hey, can you follow us Dorumon, it's really important." Shoutmon said as Dorumon woke up completely hearing this..

"Okay then." Dorumon said as he joined them as they walked outside.

"You sure walk noisy." Shoutmon said to Ballistamon.

"You know this tip toeing hard when you weigh two thousand pounds." Balistamon said as they tried to make as little noise as possible.

Back in the house.

"Mikey, Ash." Wisemon said from Mikey's Fusion Loader waking both Mikey and Ash up.

"Huh, Wissemon, what are you doing awake at this crazy hour?" Mikey said as He and Ash looked at the Fusion Loader.

"I ran some test on Knightmon and his companions here in the Fusion Loader and I found something disturbing in their clothes, I mean besides the smell, you should check everyone out there or we may get an unwanted visitor." Wisemon said as as they were confused by this.

"Like who?" Ash asked as the building suddenly shook startling them.

"Unless you've order pizza that should be him now." Wisemon said as going on outside was Monitamon's being thrown around by Blastmon who seemed to be messing more then his clothes.

Everyone ran outside to see what was happening.

"Well, look here the pest." Blastmon said as everyone looked at him.

"Blastmon!" Everyone said knowing who he was at this point.

"Impossible!" Jeremy and Ritchie said at the same time.

"Not quite, during the battle on Disc Zone, Blastmon planted shards from his crystal missions on some of us, we carried them here and now he's assembled them into a copy of himself and restarted his mind, if you can even call it that." Wisemon explained to the group.

"I would've got that other human too except he found the shards I put on him and destroyed them all, that arrogant brat, I almost had all his Code Crowns, well I'll get all your 8 and his 6, and add it to my 22 and that's make, 18 carry the 1, ah it'd be a lot of Code Crowns for sure." Blastmon said as he was going to get those Code Crowns if it was the last thing he did.

Mikey and Ash held out their Fusion Loaders.

"Hey gang time to Digifuse!" Mikey said as he prepared to use it.

"Wait Mikey, their might be a problem." Ballistamon said before Shoutmon jumped on him.

"What are you blabbing about, your batteries must be low, go on do it Mikey." Shoutmon said as Dorumon arrived next to Ash.

"Yeah right." Mikey said as held out his Fusion Loader.

"Ready." Ash said as Dorumon nodded.

Mikey's Fusion Loader revealed the golden V.

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmon, DigiFuse!" Mikey called out as the light fused the Digimon together.

"Shoutmon X4!" Shoutmon called out.

Ash's Fusion Loader revealed the golden V.

"Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, RizeGreymon, DigiFuse!" Ash called out as the light fused the Digimon together.

"BlackDorumon Sonic Rize Mode!" BlackDorumon called out.

Blastmon defended himself from a slice from Shoutmon's star sword.

"Huh impossible he blocked it with his bare arms!" Shoutmon was confused when the attack didn't work.

"Wow Shoutmon, it's like you hit him with a wet noodle." Starmon said.

"And this Blastmon has arms like toothpicks, use more force, keep trying!" Dorulumon said as Blastmon pushed them back.

"Take another swing!" Mikey stated as they saw a black feather fall from the sky.

Beelzemon and BlackDorumon came from the sky and fired at Blastmon making him back off from Shoutmon.

"Beelzemon you made it, I'm glad your here, now I can Digifuse all of you." Mikey said glad to see another friend.

"Mikey, it'd work be if we attack from both sides." Beelzemon said as Blastmon started pounding away at Shoutmon.

Mikey pulled out the Fusion Loader again.

"I think your right, Beelzemon, Deputymon, DigiFuse!" Mikey called out as the two Digimon fused together.

Beelzemon now had another gun cannon for his left arm.

"I got this Shoutmon, Twin Cannons, fire one!" Beelzemon called out as he fired two balls of power hit the Blastmon.

"Ah what's this, what are you doing to my poor replica, even though I'm safe far away I can still feel every hit, haha you destroyed my replica before I could learn what Zone you took him too, but I'll keep making copies, and when I find you, you'll have to deal with the real me!" Blastmon told as his replica was blown to pieces.

"Mikey, Ash, you must gather up all those shards of Blastmon and destroy them or he'll duplicate himself again, then he could track us here." Wisemon told as Mikey and Ash looked at the Red Fusion Loader.

"Leave the clean up to us Mikey and Ash, go, go." Elder Monitamon said as the Monitamon's went to do the job.

"Brave little guys." Jeremy said.

Soon the Monitamon found the shards around the place.

"Here's the last of them." Monitamon said as they set the shards on fire and burned them.

"That's outta throw Blastmon off our trail for a while, but it's still only a temporary solution, I know sooner or later Blastmon gonna find us." Mikey said as he looked to the now separated Shoutmon.

"Well we'll be ready." Shoutmon said as he looked down.

"We'll all be ready." Ash said joining them.

Later.

"Digibyte time." Monitamon said as he passed out Digibytes out to the Disc Zone Digimon as they cheered.

"Lunamon, I have something for ya." Shoutmon said as Lunamon looked at him.

"Oh Shoutmon." Lunamon said as she got something for Shoutmon as Dorumon watched.

"What do you mean Shoutmon's being weird?" Angie asked in the other house as she ate the Digibytes.

"I'm not sure exactly but I think he's hiding something, during that battle he was totally out of it." Mikey said as he ate.

"Even great warriors has some days where they don't have the right stuff, they still find a way to win." Jeremy said as he ate as well.

"How would you know about that?" Angie asked to the boy as Ash and Ritchie enjoyed the food.

"Dorumon's been acting funny to but I'm not worried." Ash said in the middle of chewing.

"Hey, I know what their up to, they've been sneaking out and going inside the warehouse for extra food, he's so full of Digibytes he can't move." Cutemon assumed.

"You can't mean that." Angie said thinking that wasn't true.

"I saw them." Cutemon said.

"It's true I was there" Chibitortomon said as he popped up.

"Where'd you come from, don't ever pop up out of nowhere like that." Jeremy said as he gave him and Ritchie a brief heart attack.

"But Cutemon is right, Shoutmon and Ballistamon brought Dorumon along and were hanging around the warehouse last night." Chibitortomon said knowing they woke Dorumon up last night.

"They were probably in there stuffing their faces for hours." Cutemon said as Angie popped up with her arms crossed.

"I know Shoutmon go badding for Digibytes but do you really believe he'd scoop so low?" Angie questioned as Ritchie popped up too.

"And I know Dorumon he'd probably never take food that doesn't belong to him." Ritchie said as Chibitortomon popped up.

"Well, they just left a while ago, we can follow them and find out." Chibitortomon said.

"That's right and then we'll get to the bottom of this mystery mess." Cutemon said as Mikey and Ash had their arms crossed and thought about this.

"Alright Cutemon, we'll go take a look, but if your wrong, you have to polish my goggles." Mikey said.

"And wipe off my hat." Ash added in.

"It's a deal." Cutemon agreed.

They all walked out to the the road.

"Why do you think Shoutmon and Dorumon are sneaking extra food for themselves Mikey and Ash?" Cutemon asked to the two generals.

"I don't think they are, I believe you when you say you saw them going out I think the reasoning is that they're hurt or sick, that's why I brought you Cutemon, so you can heal them." Mikey said as Ash nodded.

"Speaking true words my friend." Ash said as the others were confused.

"I know Shoutmon, and Ash knows Dorumon, they would never steal from their friends, if they're sneaking around it's because they don't want any of us to know or their's something wrong with them." Mikey said as Ash nodded again.

"Shoutmon and Dorumon are hurt." Cutemon said sad that they might be hurt or sick.

"Okay are you ready?" Ballistamon voice asked as the group heard him up ahead.

"Ready bring it on." Shoutmon's voice came from up ahead as well.

"I hope you know what you're doing my friend, this could hurt." Ballistamon said.

"I hope you understand what you're doing Shoutmon." Dorumon voice asked where they were as the group got closer and saw Shoutmon and Ballistamon squaring off and Dorumon was sitting on a rock watching while Shoutmon had a big rock tied to his back.

"Seismic speaker!" Ballistamon called out as he let out the sound wave as Shoutmon tried to withstand it.

Ballistamon held up a rock and threw it as Shoutmon dodged and they repeated that process until Shoutmon knocked one away and got hit by one and got knocked down.

The others watched.

"Whoa Shoutmon." Cutemon said in awe.

"He's out here just training, why?" Mikey asked as a black feather came out of nowhere and Beelzemon appeared behind Shoutmon.

"Hey how did you find me?" Shoutmon asked in shock.

"I've been following you Shoutmon, I could see something was wrong with you and I think it's all from the Digifusing, the stress has been too much for your body hasn't it?" Beelzemon questioned as the group looked surprised at that.

"No fooling you I guess you have to promise now to tell the others okay." Shoutmon said.

"Why not?" Beelzemon asked.

"Mikey can never know, if he has the slightly doubt he might hesitate to give the order to Digifuse." Shoutmon told as Mikey gasped at that.

"I see." Beelzemon was beginning to understand Shoutmon's reasoning.

"Ballistamon and Dorumon are ones who knows, because I needed a sparring partner to help me train and get stronger and friends I could trust with this, besides if I'm going to be future King of the Digimon, I can show weakness, a King must always be strong for his people and keep his struggles to himself." Shoutmon told as he speak from the heart.

"Shoutmon, their's no one else like you." Mikey said as he had tears in his eyes.

"Well, anyone who would say you are not worthy does not know you Shoutmon." Beelzemon said.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Shoutmon asked as he was confused at that.

"Never mind that, now allow me to offer myself as a sparring so you mean hone your skills, better then dodging rocks shouldn't you agree." Beelzemon suggested to the Digimon.

"I'll say thank you." Shoutmon said glad to have another sparring partner willing to help him train to get stronger.

"I'll reduce the power." Beelzemon said as he started shooting and Shoutmon dodged.

"I guess we were both wrong Cutemon, hey who's this?" Mikey asked as they all walked back into the house they were sleeping in and saw Lunamon waiting.

"This little one says Shoutmon gave her his whole helping of Digibytes, he was worried that Lunamon might still be hungry." Dorulumon told.

"And he drew his face on the box as a present for me, he was so nice I'll keep this forever." Lunamon said holding the Digibytes box that Shoutmon gave to her.

"I feel terrible, I'll never doubt Shoutmon and Dorumon again." Cutemon said sad that she accused her friend.

"Me neither." Chibitortomon said feeling sad as well.

"Dorulumon, you're not saying much, you knew didn't you?" Mikey asked.

"After all those times I've Digifused with Shoutmon, you bet I do, he may seem a little crazy on the surface sometimes but he has what it takes to be a great leader." Dorulumon stated to the group.

"Right, but for now let's pretend we don't know what's he doing, we'll keep this secret." Mikey said as Ash and the others nodded.

"Good plan, that way he can hang on tight to his pride.

Back with Shoutmon, Dorumon, Beelzemon and Ballistamon.

"That's better, you're not ready for ballet but maybe dancing with the Starmon." Ballistamon said.

"Very funny, let's see you dodge a laser with the rock the size of a bus strap to your back, still I don't know if I'm going to get there, cause I block 9 shots but I always run out of gas at the tenth one." Shoutmon said as Dorumon watched from his spot.

"You're only missing that step..." Beelzemon was interrupted by somebody laughing.

"Nothing spoils a big one like a powerful wind star." Somebody's voice rang out as suddenly everyone fell to the ground feeling a big pressure.

They were having trouble getting up.

"Feeling a little downdraft are you?" A figure on top of the trees asked as they looked up.

"Who are you?" Shoutmon questioned with a struggle to get up as the figure looked like gold and white robotic ninja.

"So sorry can't tell you that, see I'm on a secret mission to destroy you and it wouldn't be a secret if I told you about it but if you're the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light main Digimon then you're a bit of a disappointment." The Ninja said as Shoutmon tried to get up.

"Why you..." Shoutmon said but was forced down again.

"This has been fun but now you're done." The ninja Digimon said as he fired some projectiles at the down Digimon.

" _I can't move but Dorumon, Ballistamon and Beelzemon need me_." Shoutmon thought before standing firm and breaking the rock off his back.

Once the projectiles got close Shoutmon started knocking them away.

"Oh no the tenth shot!" Ballistamon said as the tenth shot came.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Shoutmon yelled as he knocked the projectile back at the Ninja Digimon.

"Ow!" The ninja Digimon said as the Digimon were able to stand again.

"Take that." Shoutmon said as they all looked at the ninja Digimon.

"Ten shots cleared, your training is complete." The ninja said.

"Huh, are you kidding, training!" Shoutmon said as he looked at the ninja Digimon with shock.

"It was necessary, Blastmon will be here soon, make sure you defeat him, as for me I gotta jet." The ninja Digimon said before he vanished.

"Well that was weird." Beelzemon said.

"It sure was." Dorumon not having been prepared for that.

Back at the village.

A crack in the zone transfer broke apart revealing Blastmon who walked through as The group rushed in.

"Blastmon!" Mikey and Ash stated at the same time.

"I'd told you I'd track you down you annoying little humanoid, I should've known you'd holed up here in the Warrior Zone, a zone of walking TV screens, and now you will be destroyed!" Blastmon shouted as the others hanged on from be pushed back by the force of his voice.

"Mikey, Ash, Blastmon got here faster then expected." Wisemon said from the Fusion Loader.

"I think we got that already." Mikey responded.

"What will you do?" Wisemon asked.

"We have to stop him but..." Mikey stops to think about it until.

"Mikey we're back Digifuse us!" Shoutmon said as he, Dorumon and Ballistamon raced back to the fight.

Mikey remembers what Shoutmon was going through.

"You got it my friend, I've never doubted you for a minute Shoutmon." Mikey said determined.

"I know that." Shoutmon said as he, Dorumon and Ballistamon rushed to them.

Mikey pulled out his Fusion Loader and revealed the Golden V.

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmon, Beelzemon, DigiFuse!" Mikey called out as the light fused them together.

"Shoutmon X4B!" Shoutmon called out.

Ash pulled out his Fusion Loader and revealed the Golden V.

"Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, RizeGreymon, DigiFuse!" Ash called out as the light fused them together.

"BlackDorumon Sonic Rize Mode!" BlackDorumon called out.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, I'm suppose to be afraid of some giant horsey thing!" Blastmon said rushing towards Shoutmon as Shoutmon did the same.

Shoutmon hit Blastmon with his sword creating a shock wave.

Blastmon pushed him back.

"For a horse your pretty short on horse power." Blastmon said as he pushed Shoutmon thrown some rocks.

"Don't let him push you around Shoutmon." Ballistamon said from Shoutmon's left shoulder.

"You think I'n running backwards on purpose, I can't even see where I'm going!" Shoutmon shouted back.

"My Digibytes!" Lunamon said running back to the house.

"Lunamon!" Angie said seeing the Digimon run back.

"Oh no the kid, somebody grab Lunamon!" Shoutmon yelled getting Blastmon to stop.

Jeremy grabbed Lunamon and ran.

"Way to go!" Angie and Ritchie said.

"You did it!" Mikey said as Blastmon threw Shoutmon back.

And landed on the house.

"Oh maybe you didn't do it." Mikey said as he and Ash saw the damage.

"Luckily I stopped you from going inside." Jeremy said holding Lunamon.

"But I have to go inside, my present from Shoutmon is in there, let me go, let me go." Lunamon said with tears in her eyes.

"Get up Shoutmon!" Beelzemon said from inside.

"This is no time for a nap brother!" Ballistamon said.

"You said you wanted to be King didn't you, a King must always answer the cries of the weak and the innocents." Dorulumon explained to Shoutmon.

"You don't think I know that, you think for a second I'd ignore those cries, don't you believe I'll do everything to protect Lunamon?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yes!" The other Digimon answered.

"I am only going to get stronger, I will never allow myself to be defeated, not by Blue Flare, not by the Bagra Army, not by anyone, I'll never even ignore the tiniest tears, I want to see the world that Mikey describes, a world where the strong helps the weak." Shoutmon told to the world.

"That's my guy." Mikey said proud of his partner.

"I promise you all this, here and now I will become the Digimon King and I will be a King for the weak and the strong, a KING FOR EVERYONE!" SHoutmon shouted as he charged at Blastmon.

He knocked Blastmon far back with a strike.

He repeatedly kicked Blastmon.

"It's a Shoutmon two step." Lunamon said seeing the amount of kicks Shoutmon was giving to Blastmon.

"What kind of ridiculous attack is this, you can't beat me with just your smelling feet, you ground pounder, come on, come up here and try it." Blastmon said going into the air.

"Look out Shoutmon!" Ballistamon warned.

Blastmon was about to attack until Sparrowmon came around and blasted him in the back.

"Take that!" Sparrowmon said as she flew around.

"Mikey, Ash, I thought you might need some help." Nene said appearing out of nowhere.

"Nene!" Mikey said surprised to see her.

"Great to see you!" Ash said with a smile as she smiled back.

"Shoutmon, break the Digifuse so we can become times 5." Sparrowmon said as she knew she was needed in this fight.

"There's no time, fuse with us the way we are, come on Sparrowmon we'll never know if we can do it until we try, Mikey we have to take chances to get that future you want!" Shoutmon said.

"Yeah let's do it together, I'm with you Shoutmon, we'll take times 5 to the next level now!" Mikey said as he looked at Nene who nodded.

Mikey pulled out his Fusion Loader and revealed the Golden V.

"Shoutmon X4B, Sparrowmon, DigiFuse!" Mikey called out as the two Digimon fused together.

"Shoutmon X5B!" Shoutmon called out as he now had Sparrowmon's wings and cannon.

"Whoa I've never seen that before!" Angie said in awe as well as Ritchie.

Shoutmon flew towards Blastmon.

"Haha, no one has ever survived my rain of crystal missiles." Blastmon said as he launched a rain of crystals at Shoutmon.

"Yeah, well you've never met X5B!" Shoutmon stated as he destroyed the crystals.

"Huh. that's every crystal missile I had, impossible!" Blastmon shouted as Shoutmon came closer.

"Victory Blast!" Shoutmon called out as he shot out a V shaped blast from his sword sending Blastmon away.

And followed up with a power punch and fired a mighty blast from his cannon.

"How did this happen, the superior being cannot be defeated this way!" Blastmon shouted as he was blown away.

"That was unbelievable." Angie said glad that they won.

"I'll say, bye bye Blastmon." Jeremy said.

"Yeah awesome." Ritchie said.

Shoutmon flew down with a bunch of Code Crowns falling around him.

"Not bad." The Ninja Digimon said from a tree before disappearing.

After all was said and done, the Digimon separated.

"Shoutmon, aren't you tired?" Unamon asked as Shoutmon rubbed her head.

"Hey I don't get tired, I'm the future King." Shoutmon said proud of himself.

"But even a King needs his rest, just leave the rest to your future Royal guard." Dorumon said as they laughed.

"Shoutmon, Dorumon your funny." Lunamon said as the humans watched.

"I'm starting to believe he really will end up King of the Digimon." Jeremy said.

"No doubt, yeah, Huh?" Mikey said suddenly hearing something and so did Ash.

" _Somebody help, someone help me_." A voice rang out and everyone heard as Shoutmon and Dorumon went to them.

"What's up Mikey?" Shoutmon asked wondering what was wrong.

"I heard that melody again like when I saved you and Knightmon, must be the sound of Digimon who's in real danger, who's there, where are you!" Mikey called out.

"We'll find you, hang on!" Ash called out.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie and Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

Dorulumon and Raidramon had bandages on their heads where their horns were and the horns were in cement blocks.

Mikey and Ash popped up.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, listen to the melody of this Digimon and see if you can guess it.

Shows Data of ExVeemon.

Mikey: First off, this Digimon's a Mythiccal Dragon type, and he's a pure breed, he has really powerful legs and arms, because he'd rather work out then eat, his attacks are Strong Crunch and X Laser, yep it's EXVeemon, how'd you do?

Monitamon showed dressed in a kimono and a wig.

Monitamon: I guessed it was a blue pro wrestler with wings, do I win?

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well the team is finally feeling a lot better.**

 **Shoutmon no longer has a problem Digifusing.**

 **Dorumon found 4 more Digimemories.**

 **Team White Light is getting closer and closer to finding them all.**

 **But how many are their left to find?**

 **And who is the Digimon calling out for help?**

 **Will the teams find out who?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Team White Light of the Royal Light!**

 **Well guys, that's all I have to say for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	18. Sweet Zone Bake-Off

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story and enjoy, and do not worry about updates because they will come in when they come in.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

Mikey and Ash were running around trying to find the Digimon who was in trouble.

They heard the melody again and looked to see where it was coming from.

They saw the Digimon who was glitching around.

"There he is, don't worry everything's gonna be alright." Mikey said as they got to the Digimon and Mikey pulled out his Fusion Loader.

He pulled the dying Digimon into the Fusion Loader and stuck it out.

"Reload!" Mikey called out as the light shined and the Digimon who was sucked inside came out looking in bad shape, it was a white animal Digimon with blue armor.

The Digimon collapsed.

"Oh no." Mikey and Ash said seeign the Digimon go down.

"Don't worry I know what to do, Healing Glow!" Cutemon called out as she started to heal the Digimon.

Soon the Digimon was soon healed but was having trouble waking up.

"Good job Cutemon, he's coming around." Mikey thanked as the Digimon woke up.

"What happened to you, you were out cold?" Shoutmon asked wondering what happened to the guy.

"For sure, who are you anyway?" Jeremy asked to the Digimon.

"My name is Spadamon, I was assigned to protect the Sweet Zone from any attack, I tried, but I failed it and now the Bagra Army controls the entire zone!" Spadamon told as he tried to hold in his tears.

"Bagra, oh no." Dorulumon said fearing.

"Yes, I know it's bitter news, but it's true, now our last hope is to find these powerful teams called the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light!" Spadamon said hoping to find these two great teams.

"Well today's your lucky day, now open your eyes and be amazed because here we are right in front of you." Jeremy said as he went to stand by the two teams.

"Your kidding, I've seen cakes that look tougher." Spadamon stated in disbelief making both teams faceplant into the ground.

"Now hold on, remember the old saying, the pointier the head, the fiercer the fighter." Shoutmon said pointing to his head.

"Actually the saying goes the pointier the head, the smaller the brain." Ballistamon told.

"That's sounds about right." Dorumon agreed with Ballistamon.

"Well I just made up a new saying, besides, he doesn't know a thing about us!" Shoutmon stated.

"Got that right." Mikey said.

"Too true my friend." Ash said agreeing with his friend.

"Saving Digimon are our goal." Jeremy said.

"And if the Barga Army tries to stop us, we'll burn their biscuits." Angie said not wanting Spadamon to lose hope.

"That's right." Ritchie said.

"Huh, do you mean that?" Spadamon asked hoping this wasn't a joke.

"Yeah, we can do a Zone Transfer into the sweet Zone right no, I'll just load you into my Fusion Loader with all the other Spadamon, all aboard let's go!" Mikey stated as the Digimon cheered and went into his Fusion Loader.

"Come on guys, it's time to go." Ash said as his Digimon went into his Fusion Loader.

"Zone Transfer!" Mikey called out as the Zone transfer appeared in front of them and they all jumped into.

In no time at all, they all landed in a Zone with snow coming down.

"Wow, huh, snowflake data." Mikey said seeing the snowflakes disappear into data on taking his hand.

"Check it out!" Jeremy said getting their attention.

"What?" Ash asked wondering what was wrong with him.

"That, this whole town incredibly edible, every building has a cracker roof, and chocolate doors!" Jeremy said seeing all of the delicious edible buildings around.

"And candy cane chimneys and walls made of cookies!" Angie said seeing all this too.

"Smell that, makes me hungry, this whole zone is just one big desert, oh boy!" Jeremy said as Ritchie agreed.

"This is making me real hungry!" Ritchie said drooling from seeing all this good food as the Digimon came out of the Fusion Loaders.

"And what is a desert?" Shoutmon asked.

"I'd liked to know that answer to that as well." Dorumon said wondering what it was.

"Deserts are the sweetest of all foods. Jeremy said.

"For a girl who was famous for the queen of deserts, this is paradise." Angie said liking this place a lot.

"Um, you never told me you were the queen of deserts." Mikey said wondering why he's never heard of this before.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard.

"Someone's coming hide." Dorulumon said as everyone did just that.

Three Monzaemon's were walking patrolling.

"Whoa, Bagra guards?" Mikey asked as they all hid in bushes.

"Yes, they placed the whole zone under military rule." Dorulumon said as they looked around.

"But the streets are so empty, where are all the Digimon who lived here?" Cutemon asked looking at the empty streets nervously.

"There all locked up thanks to Matadormon." Spadamon said looking hateful at the Digimon who caused this.

"Matadormon?" Mikey and Ash both asked wondering who this Digimon was.

"Yeah, he ruined it, he ruined the Sweet Zone, it used to be stuffed with bakers and chefs and many Digimon who celebrated desert as part of a nutritious meal, everyone lived in peace, enjoying healthy snacks and treats and our stores were full of the best stuff ever, but then the Bagra Army invaded, they destroyed our ovens and stole the zones Code Crown, that's when Matadormon made himself supreme sweet taster, locking up all the pastry chefs and outlawing healthy snacks, he forced the chefs to make gooway deserts just for him, Coronamon was serving him wholewheat toast." Spadamon explained telling the story of how this happened to his home.

"How awful, those Bagra bullies." Angie said hating the Bagra Army ever more.

"I know, their a bunch of bad apples alright, I just want my friends to taste freedom again." SPadamon said hoping all his friends were okay.

"Just let us deal with Matadormon, just point the way." Dorulumon stated seriously.

"I would, but he never comes out and they'll never let you inside to see him, I've tried but they only let in pastry chefs." Spadamon said making this clear.

"Alright, well we've gotta do something." Mikey said as they needed a way inside.

"Of course we do, if we don't who will." Ash said.

Suddenly.

"Who goes there, this is Barga Army territory yes, no one is allowed on the streets by the order Matadormon, who are you holagons?" Monzaemon wearing a British style police wear.

Dorulumon, Shoutmon and Dorumon jumped in.

"Not so fast." Dorulumon said.

"Better back off." Shoutmon stated.

"Or get hurt." Dorumon said before Mikey and Ash out this hands out stopping them.

"Hold on a sec." Mikey said stopping them.

"Hold on, I'm sure Mikey has a plan brewing inside." Ash said trying to make sure they won't do anything.

" _They don't know why we're here and that gives me an idea on how we can get to Matadormon_ , don't you clowns know who we are?" Mikey thought, then asked to the Monzaemon's around.

"Mikey what are you gonna do?" Angie asked wondering what he was up to.

"You are in the presence of the queen of deserts, the greatest pastry chef in the Digital World!" Mikey stated to them.

Angie looked purely shocked at hearing Mikey say this.

The Monzaemon looked at the group with wide eyes.

"That's a load of balon...!" Shoutmon was trying ti say before Balistamon covered his mouth with his hand.

"Yeah didn't you know that, you should all be bowing down to her, that's right on your knees!" Jeremy told as the Monzaemon did just that as Angie was trying to get him to stop.

"Great gravy what have you gotten me into!?" Angie questioned as she was freaking out.

"It's working, chef Angie the queen of deserts has come to present Matadormon with her fabulous creation." Mikey told as Angie was really freaking out now.

"Oh no!" Angie said as she was trying not to cry at the moment.

"Yes he is the queen and you will respect her like you are now!" Ritchie said as Angie looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yes, the deserts she makes feels taste like they came from the digital gods themselves!" Ash stated as Angie was really trying her hardest not to cry at this very moment.

Soon they were escorted towards the castle where Matadormon was residing in.

"Welcome to the fortress of frosting, I'll take you to the green jellybean waiting room and inform master Matadormon that your here." Monzaemon said as the gates were closing but Nene were following and her Monitamon went inside while he stayed out.

"Wow look at all that Japanese writing." Jeremy said looking at all the kanji symbols.

"You don't know Japanese." Angie responded to that.

"As a kendo champion I know kanji." Jeremy responded right back.

"Let's just concentrate on saving the pastry chef." Mikey said getting them to stop.

"Except, we don't know where Matadormon is keeping them all." Spadamon said as he were suddenly surprised at the appearance of Nene's Monitamon is front of them.

"Monitamon!" Ash said surprised.

"You can leave the rescuing part to us." Monitamon 1 said.

"Miss Nene is here and tracking them down already." Monitamon 2 said.

"As soon as we save the pastry chefs, we'll report to you." Monitamon 3 said before all three of them disappeared.

"Nene's the best isn't she?" Jeremy said as Ash nodded.

"She sure is." Ash said agreeing.

"Here here, you've mad master Matadormon boiling mad, he nearly dropped his souffle, behold, GigaWaruMonzaemon, this is who Matadormon has proclaimed best pastry chef in the Digital World, now you lot have insulted him!" Monzaemon stated as the Digimon glared at the teams.

"I never said I was the best!" Angie yelled wondering why this was happening to her.

"GigaWaruMonzaemon challenges you to a bake off!" Monzaemon told to the group.

"Oh let's just say he's the best okay." Angie said trying to stop this.

"If you win the bake off, master Matadormon has agreed to meet with you, but if you lose, it's into the prison for you and the rest of your fellow crew!" Monzaemon stated as the group looked shocked.

"Sweet Zone, they outta call this place the sour and sticky zone." Jeremy said freaking out at the thought of being thrown in jail.

"Um listen guys, it's true everyone used to call me the queen of desert but the real reason was is cause I'm so good at eating them." Angie told with an embarrassed smiled as everyone looked shocked with wide eyes.

"You can't bake?" Mikey said with fear.

"Well now that you mention it, I did help my mom make a banana cream pie one time, sadly I charbroil it so it didn't taste so good." Angie said remembering the pie she helped make and ruin.

Mikey, Ash and everyone else looked freaked out at this realization.

"It was kinda crispy." Angie said feeling depressed.

"Forget about all that, this time, all of us will help you out, if this is the only way to save those chefs then we'll cook and win!" Mikey said determined as always.

"Angie, even if your just the queen of burning stuff, will you still lead us?" Cutemon asked as Angie put on a small smile at this.

"Okay, let's get baking, alright you challenge accepted, you're going down!" Angie said determined as well.

"Very well, prepare the kitchen Colosseum for bake off battle!" Monzaemon called out as the floor came up revealing a kitchen.

"Wow, everything but the kitchen sink, no wait, they've got that too." Shoutmon said seeing it.

"That's just the hardware, wait until you see the storeroom, here is anything ingredient you can ever need, every kind of fruit, vegetable, grain, flour, seasoning, and spice, you have one hour to complete your dish begin." Monzaemon called out as the contest began.

"Well what are you gonna make?" Mikey asked to Angie.

"We need a good dish for this." Ash said to her as well.

"Well since I only know one recipe, banana cream pie!" Angie said determined not to mess it up this time.

"Master." Monzaemon's said getting their bakers attention.

"Bring me strawberries, cherries, chocolates and fresh cream, go!" GigaWaruMonzaemon ordered as the Monzaemon went to do so.

"Let's get it on guys!" Mikey said.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

Everyone looked around the ingredients.

"Hey after we make the pie, let's make some cheeseburgers." Jeremy said as they looked.

"Let's get the ingredients guys, some shorting, flour, eggs and sugar and a stick of butter and some vanilla astra." Angie said picking off what they needed.

"Let's split up, go." Mikey said as they went off.

"Thank you guys, oh." Angie said but suddenly realized something.

"What's wrong?" Shoutmon and Dorumon both asked as they were still here.

"Um, Banana's might be a good idea too." Angie said embarrassed that she forgot to say that to Mikey and Ash.

"Banana's coming up." Shoutmon said as Ballistamon came up behind them.

"You do know what a Banana is." Ballistamon said.

"Thank you guys." Angie said grateful.

 _(Scene change)_

A hole was drilled from the ceiling above.

"Miss Nene, take a look at this." Monitamon said as Nene looked into the hole.

Nene saw the pastry chefs in a cell with guards watching over them.

"Have we found the missing pastry chefs?" Monitamon asked as Nene nodded.

 _(Scene change)_

Shoutmon was looking around for the banana's.

"Banana's banana's banana's, where do they keep the banana's in here, oh I don't even know what a stupid banana looks likes!" Shoutmon said as he looked the banana's.

"I know what a stupid Digimon looks like." Ballistamon said.

"Hey their's no need for that." Dorumon said hearing Ballistamon's words.

"Maybe I can help you." GigaWaruMonzaemon said as he walked in.

"Huh you do that?" SHoutmon and Dorumon said as GigaWaruMonzaemon was holding a Banana.

"Why not, we're all food lovers here, it's the outside you use, eat the insides to get rid of them." GigaWaruMonzaemon said opening the banana revealing the inside.

"Oh that I can do." Shoutmon said as Dorumon nodded.

"Let's get munching." Ballistamon said as they started to eat the banana.

"Not bad." Shoutmon said chewing.

"Better then Digioil." Ballistamon said as GigaWaruMonzaemon pointed to the other bananas.

"Their are plenty in here, better eat them all." GigaWaruMonzaemon said as they ran up.

"Thanks GigaWaruMonzaemon, we couldn't have done it without you." Shoutmon said thankful to the bear Digimon.

"That's for sure." GigaWaruMonzaemon said as he started walking away.

As Shoutmon, Dorumon and Ballistamon started eating the Bananas.

" _Good luck making a Banana Cream Pie with no Bananas_." GigaWaruMonzaemon thought as the Digimon continued to eat away at the Bananas.

"Alright, let's start putting in the ingredients, first the butter and flour, and now we mix all that up and add the eggs, after that mixes the ingredients really well." Angie said as they did the steps she described.

"And Dorulumon's got just what we need for that." Cutemon said as Dorulumon looked at him like he was crazy.

"My Drills not for pastry making." Dorulumon said as Cutemon looked at him with the puppy dog eyes.

"Aw just this once." Cutemon said as Dorulumon blushed and looked away.

"How humiliating." Dorulumon stated to himself.

"Oh stop, it's for a good cause." Angie said as she cleaned off his tail.

"What's worst, I don't even like pie, Drill Tornado!" Dorulumon called out mixing the blow with his tail.

"Wow, that's what I call heavy duty mixing, now time to add the vanilla and the bananas." Angie said as Jeremy and Ritchie looked at her.

"Wait add what Banana's?" Jeremy asked confused.

"We don't have any bananas Angie." Ritchie said filling in that blank.

"Huh, but I told Shoutmon, Dorumon and Ballistamon to bring the bananas." Angie said as they all ran to the storeroom and saw the most craziest site.

Shoutmon, Dorumon and Ballistamon on the ground with fill bellies and banana peels everywhere.

"My insides have turned into bananas." Ballistamon said feeling so full.

"Yeah you said it." Shoutmon said full as well as Dorumon only groaned.

The others looked purely shocked that the three Digimon ate all the bananas.

"What's up?" Shoutmon asked seeing all of their shocked looks.

"What have you three done with all the bananas?" Jeremy asked shocked.

"We got em all ready to put in the pot." Ballistamon said like it was nothing.

"How, by eating of them." Mikey said pointing to the banana peels.

"You use the peels, everyone knows that." Shoutmon said as Dorumon got up.

"Are you three bananas?" Jeremy said as he slipped on a peel.

"What's wrong?" Dorumon finally asked wondering what was with everyone.

"I need the insides." Angie said telling them what's wrong.

"But, GigaWaruMonzaemon told us that...that slime, he tricked us!" Shoutmon said realizing what happened and was about to run out the room only for Mikey to stop him.

"No too late now, think, is their another recipe you can cook up?" Mikey asked as Ash consoled his partner thinking he was depressed after being tricked.

"Um, I can use cherries or some other fruit instead of bananas." Angie said thinking about using other fruits.

"Nope all the fruit shelves are all empty." Cutemon said seeing them all empty and Jeremy and Ritchie looking.

"Yep, and I'll give you one guess who took them all too." Jeremy said as they all knew the answer.

GigaWaruMonzaemon.

"Hah, your whole plan is fruitless now." GigaWaruMonzaemon laughed as the others were angry.

"You will pay for that." Shoutmon said growling.

"Wow check out these sweet potatoes, their the biggest I've ever seen, know what's great, my moms sweet potato pie." Mikey said thinking of his mom's pie.

"Sounds tasty." Ash said thinking of a good old pie right now with Mikey nodding.

"Mikey, you're a genius we'll make a sweet potato cake, it'd work because almost all the ingredients are the same." Angie said seeing that they still had a chance.

"You sure?" Mikey asked.

"It might not turn out perfect but just the same, the thing that's most important when you make deserts is putting your heart into it, cakes, pies and cookies taste best when you taste the love that went into them, which is why your deserts will never taste sweet no matter how much sugar and fruit you put into them and as for your banana scam, it's time for you to eat some crow, your gonna regret trying to make a monkey out of me!" Angie proclaimed to GigaWaruMonzaemon with fire in her fires.

The others cheered hearing this.

"Alright guys, potato mashing time!" Angie stated to them.

"Ram Slammer!" Ballistamon called out mashing the sweet potatoes.

"Rock And Roller!" Shoutmon called mashing the potatoes into the bowl.

"Awesome, now all we have to do is add in the cake batter that Dorulumon whipped up for us before and mix it again." Angie said as Mikey and Jeremy poured in the cake batter with the sweet potatoes.

"I'll mix it this time, Blade Blender!" Spadamon called out as he used his sword to mix the bowl.

"Now let's pour try not to spill any, great job you guys and now all we have to do is get it into the oven, I shouldn't use the oven without my mom here but this is an emergency." Angie said as Mikey, Ash, Jeremy, Ritchie and Ballistamon put the bowl into the oven.

"Contestants one minute left." Monzaemon stated.

"Aw nuts it'd never get baked in time!" Angie said thinking the the cake wouldn't be done in.

"I heat it up with my ultra sonic song, check it out!" Cutemon said as he started singing making the others cover their ears.

The oven started glowing and it blew up.

The gong ringed ending the time limit.

"Time is up, contestants, present your deserts!" Monzaemon stated as the teams looked worried.

 _(Scene change)_

At the cell where the chefs were being held.

Monitamon appeared behind the guards getting their attentions.

"Water Dragon/Fire Shot!" Monitamon called out each using their attacks making the guards angry.

Monitamon ran making the guards run after them.

Only for them to Nene and Sparrowmon.

"Blast them!" Nene stated.

"Lighting Lasers!" Sparrowmon called out firing on the guards shocking them and blowing the cell open.

"Whoa, who are you?" Coronamon asked.

"I'm part of a team called the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light, we've come to save this Zone." Nene told to the chefs.

 _(Scene change)_

"And now, I present to you, the supreme sweet taster himself, Matadormon." Monzaemon told as a roll of white came down and behind appeared a shadow of a Digimon.

"Welcome, I know your all please as pudding it to meet me." Matadormon said from behind the roll.

"I hate pudding." Mikey said.

"We shall begin with GigaWarumMonzaemon's offering, the champion pastry chef presents a triple layer chocolate cake with cherry orientation." Monzaemon stated as another Monzaemon cut a piece of the cake and brought it up to Matadormon who tasted it.

"Ah it's everything I've come to expect from you, so delicious it's almost evil." Matadormon said as GigaWaruMonzaemon smiled smugly.

"And now, the challenger with her sweet potato cake." Monzaemon stated as the cake was shown looking quite burnt making Angie depressed.

A piece was cut and brought to Matadormon and tasted it.

"Wha?" Matadormon asked sounding surprised.

"Your punishment was such an ugly desert awaits just above you." GigaWaruMonzaemon said as they looked above to see giant pans.

"Those look likes some big heavy frying pans!" Jeremy said as they looked wide eyed seeing them.

"And their about to crush you like rotten grapes...ow you said you liked my dish!" GigaWaruMonzaemon stated as the frying pan fell on him instead of the two teams.

"Indeed it was very good my dark chocolate chef, but too sweet and also predictable, but the challengers cake while awful in appearance was full of gentle flavor and the richness only come from a true love of cooking, so now as promised, I will meet with you outsiders!" Matadormon said as he revealed himself as ad Digimon with some crazy fashion sense.

"About time he showed his pointy little face." Shoutmon said.

"Come in Mikey, come in Ash." Monitamon's voice came in as Mikey and Ash pulled out their Fusion Loaders as the Red and Blue Monitamon's came out.

"Miss Nene reports that she's just found the pastry chefs and set them all free." Red Monitamon said telling them that Nene was successful in helping the pastry chefs.

"That's great, now all we have to do is find the towns people." Mikey said as Ash nodded.

"Who are you speaking too, what is going on here?" Matadormon asked wondering what they were planning.

"We brought you more then just desert Matadormon, how about we give you a serious headache and heartburn too, because the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light are here!" Mikey proclaimed as Ash nodded.

"You, so you are the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light everyone's been talking about." Matadormon stated.

"That's right, now tell us where all the Digimon are." Mikey stated.

"Or well beat the info out of you." Ash said.

"Heh, I don't answer questions unless it's a paid interview, Assault of Arrows!" Matadormon called out as he fired his arrows and they exploded pushing back the teams.

Matadormon landed back on his feet.

"Monzaemon army, march with GigaWaruMonzaemon and destroy these bogus bakers." Matadormon ordered as the Monzaemon attacked.

They turned into data and flowed into GigaWaruMonzaemon, turning him giant and holding a pizza cutter.

"We didn't come all this way just to lose now, let's do it!" Mikey stated as he pulled out his Fusion Loader.

Mikey's Fusion Loader revealed the Golden V.

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmon, DigiFuse!" Mikey called out as the light engulfed the Digimon.

"Shoutmon X4!" Shoutmon called out holding his sword.

Ash's Fusion Loader revealed the Golden V.

"Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, DigiFuse!" Ash called out as the light engulfed them.

"BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode Mark 2!" BlackDorumon called out as he stood ready.

GigaWaruMonzaemon attacked with the pizza cutter but Shoutmon blocked with his sword and pushed him back.

When he did BlackDorumon slashed him with his Voltage Blade.

GigaWaruMonzaemon extended his clawed and charged at the two.

Shoutmon again blocked his strikes but got pushed back this time.

"HeartBurn Blast!" GigaWaruMonzaemon called out as he made a heart shaped blast and fired it at Shoutmon and BlackDorumon.

They were both blown out of the castle.

GigaWaruMonzaemon followed them and attacked.

GigaWaruMonzaemon attacked fiercely pushing them to the wall.

Shoutmon swung his sword but GigaWaruMonzaemon caught it between his claws.

The others came out outside to see Shoutmon and BlackDorumon holding their own.

"We've gotta do something, fighting with one weapon against an enemy with two is a bad idea." Mikey said seeing them in trouble.

"Mikey, after all you've done for me it's time I did something to help you guys, let me be part of your team!" Spadamon stated to Mikey.

"Spadamon!" Mikey said as he didn't know what to say.

"come on please!" Spadamon pleaded.

"You got it, let's go!" Mikey said determined.

"Let's do this together!" Shoutmon said as BlackDorumon flew into the air.

"It's all you Shoutmon!" BlackDorumon stated as Shoutmon nodded.

"Shoutmon X4, Spadamon, DigiFuse!" Mikey called out as Spadamon turned into a Lance and attached to his lfet arm.

"Shoutmon X4S!" Shoutmon called out as he was ready now.

GigaWaruMonzaemon charged again only for Shoutmon to block his strikes and landed a counter.

"Keep n doing it!" Mikey cheered on his partner.

"Alright then I'll power up too." GigaWaruMonzaemon.

"You can't complete with the power we get from be united." Shoutmon stated as he charged up his lance.

"Mega HeartBurn!" GigaWaruMonzaemon called out as he fired a lighting covered heart at Shoutmon.

"Victory Star!" Shoutmon called out as he charged with the Lance covered in power.

Shoutmon won the struggle making GigaWaruMonzaemon fly off into the distance.

"So much for that guy." Mikey said.

"Yeah." Ash agreed.

"Nice work." Nene said as they turned to her.

"Nene!" Mikey and Ash said seeing the pastry chefs around her.

"All the pastry chefs have been rescued." Nene said as Coronomon walked up.

"Yeah, thanks to the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light." Coronomon said.

"You're free to fry again." Mikey said as Ash walked up to Nene.

"Great job Nene, I never doubted you for a minute." Ash said with a smile making Nene blush.

"Thank you Ash." Nene said with that cute blush of her as the Digimon separated as Spadamon walked up to Coronomon.

"So you're the one who brought the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light here to help us?" Coronomon asked as Spadamon nodded.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long." Spadamon said as he held his head down.

"It's cool, but being locked up stinks, huh?" Coronomon said as he looked over behind Spadamon.

"huh what?" Spadamon said as he looked over his shoulder to see Angie and Cutemon laughing.

"Hey little guy, aren't you Cutemon?" Coronomon asked.

"Yeah but how did you know that?" Cutemon asked back.

"The Bagra Army, when they first came here they had them with them as prisoners." Coronomon told as Cutemon stood right up.

"No my mom and dad!" Cutemon said alarmed.

"Yeah, they refused to cooperate and got throw into the abyss." Coronomon said looking down.

"No." Cutemon said.

"Oh that's so awful Cutemon, into the abyss." Angie said feeling sad for Cutemon.

"I wonder if that's where all the other Digimon are, that would explain why we can't find them?" Mikey concluded.

"You want to know who's down there, I'll show you, Earth-Shattering Stomp!" Matadormon called out as he came out down to the ground and stomped on it making the ground break apart and everyone fell into the abyss.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie and Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

Dorumon laughing at Shoutmon who was dressed up as Jijimon and doing an impression of him.

Mikey and Ash popped up.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thank Ash, listen to the melody of this Digimon I caught and try to guess it.

Shows data of Dracomon.

Mikey: First off, he's an ancient pureblooded dragon type, but he's not as big as you might think, he has wings but their weak so he can't fly, his attacks include Baby Breath, Tail Smasher and Great Strike, it's Dracomon, so how'd you do?

Monitamon showed up wearing a wig and holding two sticks and fur.

Monitamon: Not so good, I guessed it was a little green doggy.

* * *

 **Hey guys DragonForceAsh here with another update for ya.**

 **Well they made it to the Sweet Zone with the help of Spadamon.**

 **With Angie's help in knowing how to get around a good desert, they had a good chance.**

 **They won but only by a small mile.**

 **With Nene getting the Pastry chefs out of harms way, the teams were free to attack.**

 **GigaWaruMonzaemon proved to be a tough** **opponent but with the help of Spadamon, they take the win.**

 **But now Matadormon has sent them into the abyss!**

 **Will they make it find a way out of the abyss?**

 **Will they find Cutemon's parents?**

 **You'll have to find out next time on the next chapter of Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	19. Battle in the Digital Depths

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story and enjoy, and do not worry about updates because they will come in when they come in.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

The group was sliding down through a pipe screaming and wondered when it was going to stop.

Soon they all fell through on the ground hard.

"Ow my spleen, sorry about the hard landing Nene." Jeremy said as Nene back off of his back.

"That's okay, actually, you're soft and squishy." Nene said as Jeremy looked ahead.

"Oh wow, that was rough, huh what's that thing, I wonder?" Mikey asked seeing something above on the ceiling.

"Don't know what it is but it doesn't look good." Ash said getting and rubbed his head from the rough landing.

"Yeah, so weird, their's light or something flowing into it, and I don't like the looks of whatever that is." Mieky said seeing something spinning in the center.

"Oh that, that's just the giant data shredder that collects and destroys the town's waste data." Spadamon said seeing what it is.

"I think that fall destroyed me, is my chin still attached to my face, oh man my chins broken!" Jeremy said when Cutemon saw a bruise on his chin and poked it.

"Don't be a wimp, I can fix you up, that's just what Cutemon does." Cutemon said as he healed Jeremy's chin but felt something in the process.

"Hey it's better already." Jeremy said as Cutemon looked put off.

"Hey where are you going?" Mikey asked to Cutemon.

"They're close I fell them, Mom, Dad, where are you?" Cutemon said running forward.

"He seems to sense their presences." Dorulumon said watching Cutemon go.

"We should follow him." Mikey said making Ash turn to him.

"Yeah good idea, we have no idea who or what is down here." Ash said not knowing what kind of Digimon are laying around here.

"Mommy Daddy!" Cutemon called out as suddenly, some Digimon growled out from behind some pipes.

The Digimon were about to attack, only for Dorulumon to ram them.

One of the Digimon slashed at Dorulumon before he grabbed Cutemon and ran back to the group.

"Are you okay?" Mikey asked seeing that Dorulumon got hit.

"Hmm what are they?" Dorulumon asked wondering who these Digimon were.

"They're Raremon, they're the ones who took all the Digimon from the village in Sweet Zone." Spadamon said seeing all the Raremon around.

"They'd better not had hurt any of those Digimon or I'm gonna make them pay!" Shoutmon said angry at the Raremon.

"Mama, papa." Cutemon muttered afraid of what's happened to his parents.

"Mikey, let's DigiFuse and teach these monsters a lesson!" Shoutmon stated wanting to get back at these guys.

"He's right Ash, it's time to take them down." Dorumon said wanting to take these guys down.

"No Dorumon, we can't, not yet." Ash said not wanting to start a fight yet, making Dorumon stop in his tracks.

"He's right, don't forget, our first job is to find all the others, and rescue them, so we're gonna have to get around these things instead of fighting them." Mikey said knowing Ash had the right mindset.

"How are we suppose to do that though, they've got us surrounded like a shrimp in a shark tank." Shoutmon said seeing no where around them when suddenly.

"Great Beast Wolf Rotation!" A strong voice called out as everyone saw a figure spinning towards the Raremon making them back up as the figure hit the ground with a weapon.

The figure was a tall humanoid beast Digimon with golden armor and a wolf head wearing a golden helmet, he had two blades on both sides of his head, a dark blue cape that was tore in half, and had a long pole with a blade attached to it.

"No way, it's CresGarurumon!" Spadamon said in awe recognizing the figure in front of them.

"You know this guy Spadamon?" Mikey asked as Spadamon nodded.

"Yes, he's CresGarurumon, he's a Beast Knight Digimon, he excels at swordplay using his yellow beast crescent blade, he's a protector of the Sweet Zone, I fought him once so I know he's really strong but when the Bagra Army arrived, he sort of disappeared." Spadamon told as everyone looked at CresGarurumon to see that he holding his blade at the Raremon.

"Back, I said back." CresGarurumon stated as the Raremon backed up.

"CresGarurumon where have you been all this time?" Spadamon asked as CresGarurumon looked at him.

"I'll explain later Spadamon, but for now we must escape, anyone have any ideas?" CresGarurumon asked as Nene's Monitamon went in front.

"Never mind that." Monitamon 1 said.

"Just leave the escaping." Monitamon 2 continued.

"To us." Monitamon 3 finished.

"Alright." Everyone said as the Monitamon created a smokescreen covering them.

 _(Scene change)_

"What a good idea from the Monitamon to use a smokescreen, it got us passed the Raremon." Mikey said running with Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Spadamon.

"Yeah but it almost smoked us out too, thanks for nothing Monitamon!" Shoutmon stated angry.

"Hey, where are the others?" Mikey asked as Shoutmon looked confused.

Mikey suddenly started getting a call from his squawker.

"Mikey it's Angie, are you guys okay?" Angie said from the squawker.

"Angie-

 _(Scene change)_

-Yeah we're all good, how bout you?" Mikey asked from the other end.

"Yep, we got out just in time, you know, in that smokescreen, oh yeah, I should tell you Dorulumon, Cutemon and Ritchie are here with me." Angie said as Ritchie watched as Cutemon was healing Dorulumon.

"I'm sorry, you tried to save me and you got yourself hurt." Cutemon said feeling terrible about this.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine and anyway, you'll be paying back the favor by healing me now, we gotta help each other." Dorulumon said as Cutemon smiled.

"Ain't that the truth." Ritchie said watching.

 _(Scene change)_

"We still don't know where, Ash, Jeremy and Nene are, huh, dah no signal, I sure hope it's cause they're someplace that's got lousy reception." Mikey said pointing at his Squawker.

 _(Scene change)_

"My tailbone can't take anymore of these hard landings." Jeremy complained as he, Ash and Nene were in front of some glowing bags, Dorumon being next to Ash and CresGarurumon behind the three.

"How strange I wonder what's inside all these handing bags?" Nene asked as she touched one making it turn a bit and revealed what was inside it making her back up in horror.

"It's the towns folk!" Ash said in horror seeing them liek this.

"And all of them are in suspended what cha ma call it!" Jeremy said seeing the horror too as the Squawker ranged getting his attention.

"Jeremy, can you hear me, come in Jeremy?" Mikey asked from the squawker as Jeremy picked it up.

"Huh, Mikey listen." Jeremy said as Mikey's voice came through again.

"Finally, why haven't you been answering?" Mikey asked.

"Not now Mikey, we found something totally weird, you'd better get over here quick, I'm pretty sure we just found all the lost Digimon!" Jeremy said in a hurry.

 _(Scene change)_

"What, that's just great, are they alright, so can you find a way to get them all out of there somehow?" Mikey asked.

 _(Scene change)_

"We're gonna need more than an escape route, they're in some kind of suspended animation, and it looks like somebody's trying to steal their data-

 _(Scene change)_

-It's flowing through these tubes but I don't know where it's going." Jeremy stated as Cutemon looked at Angie as Angie and Ritchie looked at the squawker.

"This just isn't right, we've got to do something Mikey!" Angie said.

"We have to think of something." Rtchie said before Cutemon jumped onto Angie.

"Look for my Mom and Dad, do you see them anywhere?" Cutemon asked to the squawker.

"Huh?" Dorulumon said.

"I can't figure out where they won't answer me, they're somewhere close I just know it, I can feel them, I just hope it's not too late." Cutemon said with tears in his eyes.

 _(Scene change)_

Jeremy heard something flowing and he turned back to the bags.

He saw a Digimon in a bag form change shape into a familiar enemy and it growled.

"Ahhh, they're all being turned into Raremon!" Jeremy yelled as the bags started to rip open making the changed Digimon fall out of the bags.

"Let's get out of here!" Nene yelled as she started running and so the the others with Jeremy hanging onto Nene.

"Hurry!" Jeremy shouted.

"Pick up your big feet and run or we'll both get caught!" Nene stated running as fast as she could with him hanging on to her.

"Jeremy let her go and run!" Ash said running as quick as he could with Dorumon running with him.

CresGarurumon followed them quickly.

 _(Scene change)_

Mikey no longer heard them.

"Hey, what is it, what just happened, y'know what, you know that thing we saw on the ceiling with the light flowing into it, I'm thinking that light is their data, I don't know who's stealing data from the Digimon, but we're gonna stop those thief's." Mikey said needing to stop these guys.

"But what are we waiting for Mikey, why not just Digifuse now?" Shoutmon asked trying to figure out why.

"Not yet!" Mikey said as he started running.

"Where are you going?" Shoutmon said as Mikey stuck his head out of a opening and looked at the ceiling where the data was flowing into.

"We can't just blow it up because all the Digimon's data is inside there." Mikey said as Shoutmon looked.

"Then what do we do?" Shoutmon asked as the ceiling lit up.

It freaked them out.

"That doesn't look good." Shoutmon said nervously.

"I've just got this feeling, that theirs something awful about to go down." Mikey said as the light died down.

Suddenly the ceiling broke apart a piece of the machine and it crashed down to the ground.

A Digimon in the machine stuck it's head out.

It looked like a machine Digimon that looks like it was built for destruction.

"Whoa, I'd hope never to see that Digimon again." Spadamon said seeing the Digimon and Mikey turned to him.

"So you know who that is?" Mikey asked as he wondered what Digimon this was.

"The Digimon of destruction, Breakdramon, evil destroyer of entire worlds, some even think that dividing up the Digital World was all his doing." Spadamon explained as Shoutmon looked angry.

"We can't just sit here waiting for an attack, Mikey you've gotta Digifuse us now!" Shoutmon stated as Mikey.

"Yep it's time for some action, Dorulumon, we've gotta Digifuse and I need you!" Mikey said into his squawker as a hole was made from the other side.

Dorulumon made the hole with Cutemon, Angie and Ritchie there.

"Mikey I'm ready when you are." Dorulumon said ready for the fusion.

"Hmm, but I still need Nene to make this work, nuts still no connection, and without Nene and Sparrowmon's flying we can't beat it in the air, we won't still a chance against that thing." Mikey said needing a plan.

 _(Scene change)_

"Slow down Nene, Ash." Jeremy said as he tried to keep up with the two when they stop.

Their were a lot of Raremon blocking their path.

"Aw nuts!" Ash said seeing a ton of Raremon in front of them.

"You can say that again!" Nene said.

"Oh no we're trapped!" Jeremy said as he looked behind them and saw another wave behind them.

"There's no other way out, we have to defeat them." Nene stated pulling out her Fusion Loader only for Jeremy to grab her hand.

"Wait, we can't hurt them, they've been changed into monsters, but their still innocent." Jeremy said as Ash nodded.

"He right Nene." Ash said as Dorumon and CresGarurumon agreed.

"So rather then take the risk, we should just do nothing, how can you help others if you don't have the courage to defend yourself." Nene said as one of the Raremon slashed at them.

But Jeremy took the hit for Nene and Ash dodged a strike but his hoodie was torn in few places.

"Where'd that come from?" Nene asked as Jeremy smirked.

"Guess I do have courage, when I need it." Jeremy said as they went crashing through a vent and Ash, Dorumon and CresGarurumon followed.

"Jeremy are you there, can you hear me?" Mikey's voice came through on the squawker.

"Mikey." Jeremy said hearing his team leader on the line.

"I need Sparrowmon right away, where are you guys?" Mikey asked as they looked up.

"Near I can tell, right underneath that giant shredder!" Jeremy said seeing the shredder above.

"I got this, reload Sparrowmon!" Nene called out as Sparrowmon appeared out of her Fusion Loader.

Ash put Dorumon and a surprised CresGarurumon into his Fusion Loader before grabbing onto Sparrowmon.

"Alright Sparrowmon, take us right up right through that shredder." Nene told as Sparrowmon flew up.

"Got it, hang on!" Sparrowmon stated as Jeremy was freaking out.

"But I really don't want become confetti!" Jeremy said freaking out.

"Keep your head down!" Nene and Ash said at the same time as they went through the shredder.

"Does this mean you care?" Jeremy said as they were reaching the top.

"Here we go!" Sparrowmon said as they neared the top.

They flew out.

"Are you alright Sparrowmon?" Nene asked to her partner as she noticed Sparrowmon take a lot of damage from the shredder.

"Some damage to the paint job but nothing serious." Sparrowmon said as Mikey and the others came through.

"Nene, man do we ever need you." Mikey said seeing them.

"Then let's do this, ready when you are." Nene said lifting her Fusion Loader.

"Alright let's Digifuse!" Mikey said lifting his as well.

"Don't worry we'll save them, nothing bad will happen to your parents, you can trust me." Dorulumon said as he jumped into the battle as Cutemon had tears in his eyes.

"DigiFuse" Mikey, Ash and Nene called out at the same time

Mikey's Fusion Loader revealed the Golden V.

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmon, Sparrowmon, DigiFuse!" Mikey called out as the light engulfed the Digimon and fused them together.

"Shoutmon X5!" Shoutmon called out ready to fight.

Ash's Fusion Loader revealed the Golden V.

"Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, DigiFuse!" Ash called out as the light engulfed the Digimon and fused them together.

"BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode Mark 2!" BlackDorumon called out ready to join the battle.

"That's it, show that thing some real power!" Mikey said to his partner.

"Don't back down from this monster guys!" Ash said to his partner as CresGarurumon looked in awe at the Fusions.

Shoutmon and BlackDorumon flew towards Breakdramon.

"We want you to strike right at the heart of that thing!" Mikey called out.

"Gave it all you got!" Ash called out as well.

Breakdramon' drills came to life and started spreading throughout the places coming towards them.

"Bring it on Breakdramon, you don't look so tough to me, ha!" Shoutmon said as he got his sword ready and BlackDorumon got his Voltage Blade out and they started blocking the drills.

"This hurts only a little!" BlackDorumon stated blocking the strikes from the drills.

"I read your every move before you even make it." Shoutmon said still going with BlackDorumon.

"Forget about the tentacles, aim for the body instead, you can shut it down if you get in closer!" Mikey said wanting them to aim right.

"Go for it guys!" Ash called out.

"Right, oh man your breath is terrible, too slow chomper, and now we're gonna ventilate you!" Shoutmon said as BlackDorumon got his weapon ready.

"Let's do this!" BlackDorumon stated as he attacked with multiple slashes, damaging Breakdramon and the machine on the ceiling.

"Whoa they did it, they brought it down!" Mikey said seeing the machine break apart.

"That didn't take long." Jeremy said as Ash still looked concerned.

"I don't think that's the end of it guys." Ash said making them look confused.

"The destroyer of worlds has just been destroyed." Shoutmon said as BlackDorumon scratched his head.

"That was easy, too easy don't you think Shoutmon?" BlackDorumon asked as SHoutmon looked at him.

They heard a crash as Breakdramon landed on the ground.

Suddenly Cutemon felt something again.

"Huh Mama, Papa!" Cutemon said in surprise as Angie and Ritchie looked at him.

They looked to see Breakdramon healing from the damage he received earlier.

"Ah wait, no!" Cutemon said as Matadormon fall from the ceiling."

"Hahaha, now witness the power of a new Breakdramon." Matadormon said.

"I knew it!" Ash said looking shocked with the others.

"It's regenerating!" Mikey said shocked seeing it happen.

"Wait you mean I didn't destroy it?" Shoutmon questioned.

"Not yet, obviously." Dorulumon said as Shoutmon's shoulder.

"I think the obvious answer is yes Shoutmon, it regenerated from everything we threw at it." BlackDorumon said as they both looked at Breakdramon.

"Breakdramon's ability to regenerate means he can't be destroyed, the ultimate power, and now for the final test, Gravity Crash!" Matadormon called out as he landed on Breakdramon's head and used the controls and used Breakdramon's attack.

He sent out a wave that was rising to the top.

"Don't let him trigger that thing!" Mikey said.

"You've got to wreck it before he uses it!" Ash stated.

"You've got it Mikey, leave this to me, Earth Shaker!" Shoutmon called out as he flew towards the wave and collided with it.

"Voltage Blade!" BlackDorumon called out as he flew towards the wave as well and hit it.

But both of them together were having trouble stopping it.

It wasn't enough as the wave went all the way to the top.

"Don't let go, ignite Fusion Fighters style!" Mikey called out.

"Don't give in BlackDorumon, not giving up is the way of Team White Light!" Ash called out as well.

"Now you're gonna pay you overgrown backco, haaa!" Shoutmon stated pushing forward.

"We'll get him Shoutmon, just keep pushing, we're stronger than this thing!" BlackDorumon stated pushing as well and they were getting closer.

"Impossible, they're forcing my attack back at me, my unstoppable assault!" Matadormon said in shock as Breadramon was pushed back and the shredder below him almost broke the glass below him.

"Mom Dad, Stop it!" Cutemon yelled before he glowed and went towards Breakdramon.

"Cutemon no!" Angie said seeing him go.

"Come back!" Ritchie said as Cutemon stopped right in front of the Fusion Digimon.

"Stop it, my Mom and Dad are toast if you don't stop, their has to be another way to beat him!" Cutemon said trying to get them to stop.

"Right but how?" Mikey asked.

"What else can we do?" Angie asked.

"Back off, I won't let them be hurt!" Cutemon yelled as Shoutmon and BlackDorumon stopped short.

"We, we have to protect the innocent!" Dorulumon said as all the Fusion Digimon in each Fusion looked in shock.

"Aw you sentimental fools, your failure to finish will about to cost you everything, Tazer Strike!" Matadormon called out as Breakdramon's drill tentacles came to life and hit and drilled Shoutmon and BlackDorumon into the wall.

"Get loose, it's too strong!" Mikey stated seeing the attack hit.

"You guys have to move!" Ash yelled out to them.

They groaned in pain of the attacks drilling them.

"This attack never lets up until it drills all of the energy out of it's victim." Matadormon said as Cutemon fell to the ground.

"Huh Mom, Dad!" Cutemon said running towards the glass container when suddenly he felt something again.

"No Cutemon, don't come any closer, Cutemon you must not crossover to where we are." Cutemon's mother said as he saw them in front of him.

"You cannot crossover to where we are." Cutemon's dad said.

"But Mom, Dad." Cutemon tried to say.

"We have great powers Cutemon, to heal those who are hurt." Cutemon's mom said.

"But that power must be used wisely and not everyone deserves our help." Cutemon's dad said.

"But I don't understand what you're saying, I wanna save you!" Cutemon said about to cry.

"Right now, your friends need you, they need your power." Cutemon's mom said as he saw shown images of Shoutmon and BlackDorumon being attacked by the drills and Mikey, Ash, Angie and Nene watching.

"You have a responsibly to help them, now is not the time to worry about your mom and me, I know you'll do the right thing." Cutemon's dad said as Cutemon really was ready to start crying.

"What do you mean, I'm not leaving you!" Cutemon cried as tears came down his eyes.

"You're so full of love for others son, that's what we love the most about you." Cutemon's mom said as she and his dad put their hands on him.

"Look how far you came just to find us, that's all you need to have done for us." Cutemon's dad said as Cutemon's mom wiped his tears.

"No tears now, remember, you're a big boy." Cutemon's mom said.

"Okay, Okay, I'll try, for you Mom and Dad, I'll be a big boy, Ahhhh!" Cutemon stated and screamed as he sent a beam towards Shoutmon and BlackDorumon.

"What's that little squirt trying to do?" Matadormon questioned seeing the beam hit the two.

"Huh, what's this strange light?" Shoutmon asked.

"I don't know." BlackDorumon said.

"Feel my Healing Glow!" Cutemon stated.

"I, I feel my strength returning." Shoutmon said feeling his power starting to return.

"Mine too, it's incredible." BlackDorumon said feeling his lost power return.

"Finally, now for the next step, I need you Spadamon." Mikey said as Spadamon lifted up his sword.

"Thought you never ask, what's the plan Mikey?" SPadamon asked as CresGarurumon watched on with an unreadable expression.

"We're going in, Nene, Jeremy you stay here!" Mikey said as he and Spadamon jumped off.

"I'm coming too, CresGarurumon, can you help us, with your strength, you might be needed?" Ash asked as CresGarurumon nodded wanting to help.

"Yes I will, let's go." CresGarurumon said as he and Ash jumped off.

"Mikey, Spadamon, good luck down there!" Jeremy yelled to them.

"Ash, CresGarurumon, you be careful!" Nene yelled to them as well as they slide down the wall with their weapons.

When they reached the ground, they ran towards Breakdramon.

"They're going to save Cutemon's parents, but they need some help, come on Shoutmon." Dorulumon said as Shoutmon knocked off a tentacle.

"I've got just the thing, Spadamon catch!" Shoutmon stated as he threw his sword and Spadamon who catch it.

"Spadamon, do it." Mikey said as Spadamon looked at CresGarurumon who nodded.

"You got it." Spadamon said as Mikey looked at Cutemon and nodded.

Spadamon cut the glass as Cutemon's parent started to fall into the shredder.

"They're falling!" Cutemon cried as Mikey caught them.

"I've got them!" Mikey said jumping in and catching them as Spadamon grabbed his leg.

"Yeah, and I've got you Mikey." Spadamon said holding Mikey from falling.

Cutemon resolved became greater as he gave it all he has in his healing glow.

"Your turn Shoutmon X5, are you ready?" Mikey asked.

"That means you too BlackDorumon, you hear me?" Ash asked.

"Thanks to Cutemon, we're fully recharged!" Shoutmon said as he blew the tentacles off.

"Yeah we're back to full strength." BlackDorumon said blowing the tentacles off of him.

"Impossible, they've cast off my attack like a pair of stinking socks!" Matadormon said in shocking seeing them blow the tentacles away.

"Aw yeah." Jeremy cheered.

"Isn't it great, they ever understand it, the source of our power, unlike all our enemies, is each other the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light always help each other and we never ever give up." Nene said as the smoke cleared.

"Now you'll pay Matadormon, for trying to use the power of healing for evil, you're going to be sorry you got the Digimon of this zone mixed up in your twisted plans, plus I'm especially mad about that last attack with those drills thingies and they really hurt!" Shoutmon stated as BlackDorumon rubbed his shoulders.

"They really did hurt you know!" BlackDorumon agreed with Shoutmon, even though he was healed, he still felt the phantom pain from the drills.

"Hey Ash, mind Digifusing me with BlackDorumon, we can put an end to this?" CresGarurumon asked as Ash and the others looked shocked but nodded.

"Alright here goes, BlackDorumon, RizeGreymon, Agunimon, CresGarurumon, DigiFuse!" Ash called out as he used his Fusion Loader and the called Digimon fused together.

"BlackDorumon Sonic Knight Mode!" BlackDorumon called out as he had the same body that he did when he was in his Sonic Rize Mode mark 2 but now his whole body was now covered in golden armor, had CresGarurumon's torn cape on and his humanoid arm was now merged with the Crescent Blade.

"Whoa, that's awesome!" Ritchie yelled as all the others were amazed by the Fusion.

"Awesome, take him down!" Ash called out.

"I don't need help to deal with the likes of you, I will destroy you all by myself, Earth Shattering Stomp!" Matadormon called out as he jumped towards the two.

"Proton Punch!" Shoutmon called out as he matched Matadormon's kicks with his punches.

BlackDorumon suddenly appeared with fast speed surprising Matadormon as BlackDorumon struck him with his blade.

"Shoutmon, he's all your's!" BlackDorumon called as Shoutmon came around.

Thanks to BlackDorumon he overpowered him.

"This one is for making Cutemon cry!" Shoutmon stated as he landed a punch straight to Matadormon's face.

"This Sweet Zone has turned sour for me, you can have it, adios!" Matadormon said before he and Breakdramon turned into Data.

"Haha now bad huh?" Shoutmon said as BlackDorumon nodded.

"Too right my friend." BlackDorumon agreed.

The Raremon suddenly reverted back to their regular states.

They were really happy to be back to normal.

"The town folk are all back to normal, alright." Spadamon said seeing them back to normal and glad that they were.

"Yeah." Mikey said before he and Ash looked to the side to see Cutemon and his parents.

"Mama, Papa, I thought I'd never see you again!" Cutemon said before running up to them and hugging them.

"Cutemon sure looks happy." Mikey said happy that his friend had hsi parents back.

"He sure does." Ash said as Spadamon noticed something.

"Mikey, Ash, is that what I think it is?" Spadamon asked as they saw the Code Crown.

"It's the Sweet Zone Code Crown, Nice, now these Digimon can live in peace again." Mikey said as Ash put a hand on his shoulder.

"Glad that they can." Ash said as the Code Crown floated down.

After Mikey gained the Code Crown and everything was settled again, all the Digimon separated and went back to the surface of the Sweet Zone.

"Wait are you sure, you don't wanna stay here?" Mikey asked to Cutemon who was on Dorulumon's head.

"Absolutely, mom and dad said I can continue on our adventure and that's what I'm gonna do." Cutemon said turning to his parents.

His mother started crying to his surprise.

"Mama?" Cutemon asked concerned.

"Oh she's okay son." Cutemon's dad said as Cutemon's mom stopped crying.

Cutemon wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Their's no crying when your a big boy!" Cutemon said as the others chuckled.

"No Cutemon, it's okay for everyone to cry, sometimes." Ash said as Mikey agreed.

"Yep." Mikey said.

Cutemon started complaining that big boys don't cry.

"Alright time to head out for the next Zone guys, you ready?" Mikey asked as they nodded and were about to walk through he zone transfer.

"Wait." CresGarurumon said getting their attention as they stopped.

"CresGarurumon, what are you doing here?" Ash asked as CresGarurumon bowed.

"I would like to join Team White Light if that's alright with you?" CresGarurumon asked as the group and people looked surprised at his development.

"Really are you sure, shouldn't you stay here and protect the Digimon here in the Sweet Zone?" Dorumon asked as CresGarurumon shook his head.

"They'll be fine without me, Spadamon with be the guardian of this place while I'm gone, can I count on you Spadamon?" CresGarurumon asked as Spadamon shook his head and nodded.

"Of course I will, I promise." Spadamon said as CresGarurumon smiled.

"Alright then, come on in." Ash said holding his Fusion Loader up.

"Thank you." CresGarurumon said as he went inside.

Ash and Dorumon grinned at each other.

They've got another new friend on the team, their team was growing everyday.

"Alright then guys, now we're ready for sure, let's go!" Ash said as the others grinned and went through the Zone Transfer.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie and Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

For some odd reason, Beastmon was there, making Shoutmon and Dorumon confused even though you couldn't see them.

Mikey and Ash popped up.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, Listen to this melody and try to guess who's Digimon is it.

Shows data of Spinomon.

Mikey: First off, it's a Dinosaur type, and it lives deep in the jungle, it's tough enough to survive there but it's also intelligent, it can fire the blades on it's back, and it's attacks include Sonic Slash Rain and Blue Prominence, yep it's Spinomon.

Monitamon popped up wearing a cat costume.

Monitamon: Those big spikes are scary, he must not sleep on his back.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well the group were sent down to the bottom of the Sweet Zone.**

 **But what was waiting for them was a surprise.**

 **Breakdramon a Digimon that was most likely was cause of the Digital World being split up was their opponent and so was Matadormon.**

 **But thanks to Cutemon having the support of his parents, healed them back to full strength.**

 **And having fused with CresGarurumon, BlackDorumon and Shoutmon was more the Matadormon and Breakdramon could handled and were defeated.**

 **With the Raremon returning to their former selves, peace had return to the Sweet Zone.**

 **And even better, Team White Light has a new member in the form of CresGarurumon.**

 **But will his help even the odds against the Bagra Army?**

 **What opponent will Team White Light and The Fusion Fighters encounter next?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	20. Fall of the Final Code Crown

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story and enjoy, and do not worry about updates because they will come in when they come in.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

The teams were in the Sword Zone, a place where Digimon came to spar and earn the title of Master Swordsmen.

CresGarurumon was very pleased to be in a zone like this.

But the feeling was broken when the Bagra army showed up and attacked with their master Grademon, a two sword welding Digimon, now the two leaders are facing him this very moment.

While they did, the others were handling the underlings and they were defeated from one last attack from Sparrowmon and Agunimon.

"They're all out cold, all except the boss, Grademon." Nene said as Shoutmon X3 stood there along with BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode Mark 3.

CresGarurumon had wanted to fight knowing he wanted to defend the honor of this zone, so Ash Digifused him with BlackDorumon making the Mark 3.

"And he's just standing there, what's up with that?" Angie asked not seeing the point.

"I don't know, you need an oil can or something pal?" Shoutmon asked as BlackDoumon sweat dropped.

"I don't think that's it Shoutmon." BlackDorumon said in his golden armor.

"Don't underestimate him though, Grademon's an expert swordsmen." Jeremy said watching from the side.

"Jeremy speaks the truth." CresGarurumon stated from BlackDorumon armor.

"Let him attack us first, the only time he's vulnerable is right when he makes his first move, can you handle that times 4?" Mikey asked as Shoutmon looked at him.

"No problem Mikey, quick strikes are my specialty." Shoutmon said reassuring his partner.

"You hear that BlackDorumon, quick strikes, no mistakes." Ash called out making his partner nod.

"I hear you, also Shoutmon considering our size differences and the fact that I have wings, I'm sure my strikes are the quickest." BlackDorumon said making Shoutmon narrow his eyes.

"No I faster, I'll prove it!" Shoutmon said not wanting to be outdone.

At that moment, Grademon pulled out his swords and attack.

"Say goodbye Fusion Fighters and White Light, Cross Blade!" Grademon called out rushing forward.

"NOW!" Mikey and Ash called out making their partners rush out as well.

They collided created a smokescreen.

When it passed, Shoutmon and BlackDorumon were on opposite sides of Grademon with Grademon himself groaning and data starting to leave him.

" _Huh, that move...that same move that beat me_." Jeremy thought as he remembered the same type of move Shoutmon and BlackDorumon used to be Grademon was what Mikey used to beat him in a kendo match.

Grademon fell to the ground defeated and being turned to data.

The Digimon separated back to normal.

"That'll teach you to go up against me and the Fusion Fighters Grademon!" Shoutmon stated to the sword Digimon.

"Yeah or me and Team White Light!" Dorumon said as the other sword welding Digimon of the Sword Zone saw Grademon disappearing.

"I guess the Master Swordsmen couldn't quite hack it here in Sword Zone." Shoutmon stated.

"I can't believe Grademon has been defeated!" A sword Digimon said.

"As written, the prophecy said the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light would save the Digital World!" A Minotaur Digimon with swords said.

"Hey guys look what's up there?" Cutemon said making them look up to the giant sword to see something coming towards them.

"It's the symbol of the Master Swordsmen!" Another sword welding Digimon said seeing the Code Crown appear.

"That means the Code Crown has deemed us worthy of approval." Dorulumon said seeing the Code Crown stop in front of both teams.

"You, you are not Master Swordsmen, how dare you, not one of you is worthy of that title!" Grademon stated standing up only to fall again.

"What is it Mikey, is there something wrong?" Shoutmon asked seeing the look on Mikey's face.

"It's just, I feel sorry for him, if only he was a good Digimon, then we wouldn't have defeated him and humiliate him like that." Mikey said making Ash nod.

"You're right Mikey, he is just another Swordsmen, wanting to become a Master Swordsmen, if only he wasn't with the Bagram army, maybe things would've been a lot different." Ash said feeling sorry for Grademon as well as CresGarurumon.

"This was a battle not a bake off, since when do we feel sorry for the Barga army!" Shoutmon said waving his arms.

"Hey calm down Shoutmon." Dorumon said trying to calm the lead Digimon of the Fusion Fighters down.

"Ash and Mikey both really do have good hearts." Nene said seeing the two look at Grademon.

Suddenly Mikey and Ash's Fusion Loaders glowed and the Code Crowns they both had came out and went into the Sword Zone's Code Crown and it went into the sky.

In the air, two flags appeared.

A red flag with a round object, with a V shaped on it with white eyes.

The other was a black flag with a white star in the middle and it looked like the star was in front of a pair of eyes like sunglasses.

Everyone looked surprised to see them.

The Code Crown suddenly sending waves around the zone.

When it did, Grademon went from his black colored to gold in a moment and he was stopped from being turned into Data.

"What?" Grademon asked seeing himself changing.

" _Grademon changed and it's not just a new coat of paint, I didn't know Code Crowns had that kind of power_." Mikey thought as Ash was having similar thoughts.

" _I didn't know the Code Crowns could do that, at least they've help Grademon, they really are something_." Ash thought.

"Hey, Mikey, Ash, did you two do that?" Angie asked.

"And if you did, how?" Ritchie asked as well.

"I don't know, I wasn't trying to do anything, but the main thing is you're okay now, right big guy?' mikey asked to the now changed Grademon.

"Uh how could you think I am alright, stuck in this ridiculous looking body, never fear puny humans, the next time we meet you will feel the terrible might of my blade!" Grademon stated before jumping way towards the sky.

"Well that could've ended better." Ash said seeing Grademon leave.

"Oh look at the big chicken, he ran away and when I was about ready to finish him off, you went easy on him, how come?" Shoutmon asked to the two generals.

"I honestly like to know that as well." Dorumon asked wanting to know too.

"It's just, I thought..." Mikey said trying to find the words.

"I know I know Mikey, you couldn't turn your back on him, isn't that it?" Shoutmon said knowing his partner fully well by now.

"And you wouldn't think of yourself as a nice person if you let him turn to data Ash, you're too nice of a guy." Dorumon said knowing his partner too well now too.

They all laughed hearing this.

 _(Scene change)_

With Grademon.

"Mikey Kudo and Ash Ketchem, what have you done to me?" Grademon said placing a hand on his body while flying away.

 _(Scene change)_

Back with the teams, the merged Code Crowns separated and went back into their respected owners Fusion Loaders.

"We have 31 Code Crowns, how many you have again Ash?" Mikey asked as his shown the Code Crowns he had as Ash showed his Fusion Loader.

"Same as before, just 6 in total." Ash said showing him.

"Never mind that." Jeremy said seriously.

"Yeah, well I...whoa!" Mikey said suddenly when he said Jeremy holding a wooden stick.

"Mikey, prepare to defend yourself, today reminded me of that day you humiliated me and now I'm going to get my revenge." Jeremy stated making Mikey jump back and everyone watched.

Mikey ran when Jeremy started to chase him with the stick.

"What are you even talking about!" Mikey yelled out running.

"Come back here and face me!" Jeremy stated chasing him.

"Are you outta your mind?!" Mikey questioned dodging a few strikes.

"Well this is unexpected, come on let's go help out Mikey." Ash said to Ritchie who nodded and ran towards Mikey and Jeremy.

While this was happening, in different zones.

 _(Scene change)_

In the Forest Zone, The Fusion Fighters flag appeared above the Zone.

 _(Scene change)_

The Island Zone, the FF flag appeared too.

 _(Scene change)_

In the Magma Zone, the Flag appeared as well.

 _(Scene change)_

The Lake Zone, once again the Flag appeared.

 _(Scene change)_

In the River Zone, Team White Light's flag appeared above the Zone.

 _(Scene change)_

In the Rocky Land Zone, TWL flag appeared above the Zone again.

 _(Scene change)_

In the Skyscraper Zone, once again the flag of TWL appears above.

 _(Scene change)_

"Hold still so I can whack you!" Jeremy stated still chasing Mikey.

"Have you gone crazy?!" Mikey asked still trying to run.

"It's gotta be fate that I remembered here in the Sword Zone so this is where I'll get my revenge, we're gonna settle this once and for all Mikey!" Jeremy stated seriously.

"You're talking crazy!" Ash called out behind them trying to catch up to them.

"Jeremy seriously don't you think you're taking this too far!" Ritchie called out trying to reason with his friend as Jeremy still tried to hit Mikey.

Jeremy ignored them and continued to chase Mikey with Ash and Ritchie trying to chase him while the others just watched this happen from the side.

"All this because Jeremy lost a Kendo match to Mikey once, bizarre?" Nene asked with a smile finding this to be funny.

"At first that was the only reason he even came here with Mikey and me, after a while he forgot about it but seeing Grademon today reminded him he was suppose to be mad, it's kinda funny huh?" Angie said with a smile of her own.

Mikey tripped to the ground.

"Alright now, you pick up your sword or pick up a stick or something." Jeremy said as Ash and Ritchie caught up.

"Oh gave me a break will ya!" Mikey stated.

"Come on Jeremy cut it out." Ash said getting in front.

"Yeah their's no need to get so serious." Ritchie said trying to calm the kendo boy down.

"You guys are taking this Sword Zone thing a little too seriously." A familiar voice said from behind them and they turned to see who it came from.

"Christopher!" Jeremy and Ritchie said at the same time.

"No way!" Mikey and Ash said together surprised to see the general of Team Blue Flare here as Angie, Nene, Shoutmon and Dorumon came running up.

"Hey Team Blue Flare is here!" Shoutmon said running up.

"Alright." Dorumon said running up after Shoutmon.

"You guys are so clueless, how could you not have noticed that ever since Mikey claimed the last Code Crown the whole Digital World has been changing around you, I know it's true because I've seen it with my own eyes, everything's changing now, today the owner of each of the Code Crowns has been determined, and the changes are greatest in the Zone you control Mikey, Ash, those zones were shattered now their merging together, and Digimon themselves are changing too." Christopher explained to them all.

 _(Scene change)_

In the Forest Zone, MadLeomon was changing back into his original form of Leomon.

"Look he's been reborn as the good Leomon again." Lillymon said as she and the SunFlowmon crowded Leomon.

"What happened to me?" Leomon asked.

 _(Scene change)_

In the Island Zone, Neptunemon rises out of the water feeling refreshed.

"I feel so not evil!" Neptunemon said to himself.

 _(Scene change)_

In the Magma Zone, AncientVolcanomon was brought back and looked around.

 _(Scene change)_

In the River Zone, Devimon was brought and looked at the sun.

"So this feeling, this is what it feels like to be good, I feel so refreshed!" Devimon said liking the feeling.

 _(Scene change)_

In the Rocky Land Zone, Digmon was brought back.

"Whoa, that felt strange, but a good kind of strange." Digmon said enjoying the feeling.

 _(Scene change)_

In the Skyscraper Zone, Wingdramon got off the ground looking around confused.

 _(Scene change)_

"Are you trying to tell us all the enemies we've defeated in those zones are being transformed into good Digimon, how is that even possible?" Mikey asked as Ash spoke up.

"That's incredible." Ash said in awe.

"It's part of your new power, Mikey." Wisemon's voice said from Mikey's Fusion Loader.

"Huh, what does that mean?" Mikey asked as he and Ash looked at his Fusion Loader.

"Because of all the Code Crowns you now possess, along with Ash, you have gain power over those Digimon you defeated, they've been reborn as the good Digimon you believed they could be, even though you destroyed them in battle, a Digimon's raw Digimon is indestructible." Wisemon explained.

"Wow, that's really good news for us, that means if we can just beat the Bagra army once and for all and get all the Code Crowns back..." Mikey said.

"Then we really could make a world with only good Digimon, that would be awesome." Angie said.

"No kidding." Ritchie said liking that answer.

"Man would that be a boring place, it's gonna be a lot harder than you think, don't forget you've got a powerful enemy out there." Christopher stated.

"You mean, the Bagra army?" Mikey asked as Ash was about to add something in.

Only for a strike of purple lightning to hit and destroy the giant sword of the Sword Zone getting all of their attention.

"You are correct, red general." A familiar sounding voice called out.

"That sounds like Tactimon." Dorulumon said recognizing the voice.

"How convenient to find all three of Red, Blue and White generals here in the same place, this will save me a great deal of time, I shall cut off your means to escape and take all the Code Crowns from all three of you, how very perfect indeed." Tactimon stated as a large tower fell from the sky and hit the ground hard.

Everyone looked to see the flag of the Bagra army above the tower.

Tactimon appeared before them and started walking towards them.

"Haha, now no one leaves this Zone, my disrupter tower blocks all zone transfers, as long as it stands on one can enter or leave this zone, we are free to battle until one of us destroyed, I have invaded and conquered many zones just waiting for this glorious day to arrive, Earth Shaker!" Tactimon explained and called out as he slammed his sword into the ground creating a huge gust of wind from the force.

"Whoa, now that's a Master Swordsmen!" Jeremy yelled as he was blown away.

"Everyone get out of here!" Mikey shouted as they escaped from the pit they hid in.

"He's all mine, Reload Blue Flare!" Christopher called out sending out his team.

"We're joining in, Reload Team White Light!" Ash called out sending out his team as well.

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmon, Sparrowmon..." Mikey called out.

"Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, CresGarurumon..." Ash called out.

"Greymon, Mailbirdramon, Deckerdramon..." Christopher called out.

"DigiFuse!" All three called out at the same time fusing their Digimon together.

"Shoutmon X5!" Shoutmon called out.

"BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode Mark 3!" BlackDorumon called out.

"DeckerGreymon!" DeckerGreymon called out.

Shoutmon went first and attack with his Star Sword, only for it to get blocked by Tactimon's sword.

Suddenly Shoutmon was blasted away by DeckerGreymon.

"Hey that stings!" Shoutmon said angry at getting blasted.

"Let me handle this one, he's way higher ranking than Blastmon and tougher than what you're used to." Christopher stated wanting them to stay out of the way.

"This isn't the time for you to brag about who's stronger Christopher, let's try to survive this battle." Mikey said as DeckerGreymon was sent to the ground.

"Voltage Cyclone!" BlackDorumon called out spinning a forward cyclone and rushed at Tactimon only for Tactimon to find an opening and hit BlackDorumon hard sending him back in pain.

Tactimon then went for Shoutmon.

"Penetrating Blast!" Tactimon called out as he hit the tip of his sword at SHoutmon making him feel like he got hit over and over again.

"I can't land a hit on him!" Shoutmon said having lots of trouble right now.

"Do you think it's true that we're trapped here?" Angie said feeling afraid as Nene looked at her Fusion Loader.

"I'm afraid he was right, we can't change zones, Christopher you know what that means right?" Nene asked after seeing static going through the screen of her Fusion Loader.

"That means you can't escape until I save you weaklings and beat him." Christopher said looking at his Fusion Loader.

"I'm sure your not going to be so arrogant that you cling to your foolish pride at a time like this, are you?" Nene asked with a sunning smile on her face.

"Heh, why don't you drop the act and say what you really mean Nene, you think that I should cooperate with Mikey and Ash don't you?" Christopher questioned to her.

"I think Nene's right." Angie said agreeing with Nene's idea.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on here, now Christopher's getting friendly with Nene, first Ash now this." Jeremy said depressed.

"Alright you two get up, let's finish this." Christopher said getting off the ground.

"Took you long enough." Ash said pulling himself up.

"Oh so now you're in, after all the times I've asked you to work with us." Mikey said only to get cut off.

"Save it, come on!" Christopher called out.

"BlackDorumon, Ice Moon Fang Cannon!" Ash called out.

"Shoutmon X5, Laser Impact Attack!" Mikey called out.

"Fusion DeckerGreymon Plasma Decker Launcher!" Christopher called out.

"Right!" All three Fusion Digimon stated.

"Meteor Impact!" Shoutmon called out making his fist ablaze.

"Plasma Decker-Launcher!" DeckerGreymon called out firing the blast towards Tactimon.

"Ice Moon Fang Cannon!" BlackDorumon called out retracting the blade into the critical arm and firing multiple blade shaped ice shards.

The two attack surrounding Shoutmon as he raced towards Tactimon.

"Now we'll see how tough you are!" Shoutmon yelled landing the punch on Tactimon.

Tactimon blocked with his sword and Shoutmon was pushed back to the other Fusion Digimon.

"Not bad for a desperation attempt from amateurs but I think I've let this go on long enough, Tectonic Tremor!" Tactimon called out as he slammed the ground with the tip of his sword and sent a wave of power making strange black figures grab Shoutmon, BlackDorumon and DeckerGreymon.

More of them were created and looked at the humans.

"Not good!" Ash stated.

"Guys get back!" Mikey stated as they turned ran.

"What kind of attack is this?" Shoutmon asked wondering what was happening.

"This sword's power is so great that Lord Bagra had to put a seal on it to limit the amount of damage I did to the zones, but that seal has been lifted." Tactimon stated.

"You mean you weren't even using your full strength in those other battles?" Shoutmon said struggling along with BlackDorumon and DeckerGreymon.

"Yes, but with this attack, all of the defeated Digimon whose Data file are still unclaimed are awakened as evil spirits under my command." Tactimon stated as Mikey heard him.

" _The opposite of my good Digimon spirits_." Mikey thought seeing this attack of the opposite of what he did earlier.

"And now, to reduce you to dust with my ultimate attack." Tactimon said as the spirits came off of the three Fusion Digimon and went towards Tactimon.

They were absorbed by his sword.

"Earth Hammer!" Tactimon called out lamming the sword to the ground sending out a powerful shock wave, making the ground below him rise, and slammed it again repeating the process again.

"I need some goggles!" Jeremy said trying not to get blown away again.

"What we need Jeremy is help!" Ritchie said having his eyes closed from the intense winds.

Tactimon slammed the ground once again making the ground almost unstable and creating a great pressure, making the Digimon separate back to their normal states.

Everyone fell to the ground, with the fact that Mikey, Ash and Christopher dropped all three of their Fusion Loaders.

"Hahaha, pinned down are you, feel no shame for your defeat, you held out against me for longer than I expected to you too." tactimon said opening his hand, and making Code Crowns come out of it.

Mikey, Ash and Christopher's Code Crowns all starting flowing out of their Fusion Loaders as well.

"Huh, all of our Code Crowns!" Jeremy stated in shock pinned to the ground.

"How can we stop him?!" Angie asked in concerned pinned as well.

"No idea!" Ritchie stated as he was still pinned too.

"Do you see Lord Bagra, I have taken the Code Crowns from the Red, White and Blue Generals, once we add them to Laylamon's, we will have them all, all 108 Code Crowns will be yours!" Tactimon stated to the sky.

"You serve me well Tactimon." A dark voice in the sky said.

"Heh, the head guy!" Christopher stated struggling.

"Head jerk you mean!" Shoutmon said.

"A really big jerk!" Dorumon added in.

"Yeah well, this isn't over!" Mikey said not wanting to give up.

"It's never over!" Ash said as he will never give, not like this.

"Bring the Code Crowns to me at once Tactimon!" Bagra stated.

"Yes Sire!" Tactimon stated.

 _(Scene change)_

Back in his throne room, Damemon appeared.

"What now pest!" Bagra questioned having no time for fools.

Damemon turned to see who entered with him.

AxeKnightmon himself.

 _(Scene change)_

"Hahaha, what a glorious day, this is!" Tactimon stated seeing all the Code Crowns in the sky.

"Oh no!" Christopher said struggling.

"If Lord Bagra gets his mitts on all those Code Crowns..." Shoutmon and Dorumon said at the same time.

"Then all the Digital World will turn evil." Nene said looking up.

"Oh man, we've gotta stop that from happening or else all the Digimon who could've been good will be turned into more of those evil spirits!" Mikey said angry.

"We can't let that happen!" Ash said just as angry as Mikey.

"And what is wrong with that humans, weak Digimon who have been defeated should consider themselves lucky to have their worthless reused." Tactimon said not feeling sorry at all.

"That's wrong just because someone loses it doesn't make them worthless, we all deserve a second chance, that's the kind of world I want to create!" Mikey stated to Tactimon.

"You've got that right Mikey, and as long as you're willing to try I'll be there besides you!" Shoutmon stated starting to pull him self up.

"We want to create a better world for the Digimon, we will not let Lord Bagra have his way not if we have anything to say about it!" Ash stated.

"You're completely right Ash, I want see everyone smile when this is all over and we won't let you stop us Tactimon, let's long as you're willing to fight for this Ash, I'm with you all the way!" Dorumon said starting to pull himself up as well.

"Yeah that's right, if you can go..." Dorulumon started.

"Then we can go too!" Ballistamon finished.

"I'm lifting off!" Sparrowmon stated started to float with effort.

"We'll never give in!" the Digimon for Team White Light's fusion all said as Mikey and Ash started to reach for their Fusion Loaders and grabbed them.

Once they did, they stood up breaking the pressure they were feeling.

"Impossible they've all gotten up in inspite of my Earth Hammer, I had planned to take your Code Crowns and then spare you Mikey Kudo and Ash Ketchem, but you're way of thinking is dangerous now I shall have to destroy you both completely!" Tactimon stated making cannons appear on his shoulders.

"Mikey/Ash Duck!" Shoutmon and Dorumon called out to their partners as Tactimon fired and it hit.

"Hahaha, hmm, how dare you block my shot, explain yourself Grademon!" Tactimon said when the smoke cleared revealing Grade to have taken the force of the attack.

"I cannot explain it Tactimon, I only know that these strange boys saved my life, the life of his enemy, and now with their lives in danger I could not turn my back in them!" Grademon proclaimed as the others looked shocked.

" _I think I get it, he changed after our first battle because we had the Code Crown and because we were wishing for him to be a good Digimon, it's the only explanation_." Mikey thought before hearing Ash.

"Oh no Grademon!" Ash said as Mikey looked to see Grademon's swords break and he fell to his knees.

"Grademon!" Mikey said seeing Grademon down.

"Absorbing Tactimon's blast took all I had Mikey, Ash, how did I do?" Grademon asked.

"It was awesome, you saved us." Mikey said with a smile.

"It was completely honorable, like a true swordsmen." Ash said with a smile as well.

"Maybe we saved each other, but I have one more job left to do, to free you two and your friends to escape this zone." Grademon stated jumping towards Tactimon.

"Where do you think you're going, get back here you you traitor!" Tactimon stated as Grademon went passed him.

"No wait Grademon!" Mikey called out as Ash looked on in shock.

"The good thing about changing sides, I know where their weak spot is!" Grademon stated flying towards the tower, and their was a crash afterwards.

"It's going down!" Ash shouted as the tower began to fall apart into the ground.

"Tactimon, how could you let this happen, finish this now!" Lord Bagra stated in anger.

"You will pay for turning Grademon against me and his destruction of the tower gains you nothing, you will never leave this zone!" Tactimon stated to the teams.

"We're not the ones who changed Grademon, he did it himself and that's real power." Mikey stated with tears in his eyes.

"He made a very big decision and it was his alone, but we can't change that, what we can change is the tide of this fight, a fight you'll pay for!" Ash stated with tears in his own eyes at the loss of a brave Digimon.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Tactimon stated flying down only to get blasted back.

"Beelzemon!" Mikey said glad to see him.

"Sorry I'm so late, I transferred zones as soon as the tower went done, everybody ready to go?" Beelzemon stated as they nodded.

"You better believe it." Sparrowmon said.

"Just say the magic word and get this party started." Shoutmon said ready to go.

"We'll show this guy neither of us are to messed with!" Dorumon said as Mikey and Ash looked at each other and nodded and held out their Fusion Loaders and revealed the golden V's.

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmon, Sparrowmon, Beelzemon..." Mikey called out.

"Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, RizeGreymon, Agunimon, CresGarurumon..." Ash called out.

"DigiFuse!" They both called out Digifusing the Digimon.

"Shoutmon X5B!" Mikey called out the Fusion's name of his partner.

"BlackDorumon Sonic Knight Mode!" Ash called out the Fusion's name of his partner.

"Secondary Tacti!" Tactimon stated slamming the ground making the spirits appear again.

"That's not gonna work this time around, Reload Fusion Fighters!" Mieky called out making all of the Digimon of the Fusion Fighters come out of the Fusion Loader.

"I'm with you Mikey, Reload Team White Light!" Ash called out making all of the members of Team White Light come out of his Fusion Loader.

"Get those demons away from them everybody!" Mikey stated.

"Hurry!" Ash yelled as all the Digimon attacked the spirits.

"Say goodbye you pests, Earth Hammer!" Tactimon called out as he slammed his sword.

"A swordsmen most vulnerable..." Mikey and Ash started.

"When he first attacks!" Shoutmon and BlackDorumon finished.

"The demon's are vanished!" Knightmon stated slaying the last one.

"You can attack now!" Kazemon said from the air.

"Nice job guys!" Shoutmon said thanking his team.

"You guys are the best!" BlackDorumon said as both teams cheered.

Tactimon was about to slam the ground again.

"Choas Flare Cannon!" Shoutmon called out firing his beam.

"Wolf Cannon Revolver!" BlackDorumon called out as he fired a beam with CresGarurumon's face in it at Tactimon.

"Five B Victory!" Shoutmon called out again sending a giant red V towards his first attack, with his first attack in front, BlackDorumon's in second and the final behind both of them.

Tactimon blocked all the attacks at once but have having trouble holding them back.

"No affect!" Mikey said seeing this up close.

"That should be impossible!" Ash said as suddenly beam of fire was added in.

"Nice assist Greymon, now to finish you, BlackDorumon let's end this, Victory Boomerang!" Shoutmon called out creating a V shaped boomerang from his sword.

"Crescent Shockwave!" BlackDorumon called out sending a wave of power with a single swing of his crescent blade.

Tactimon was sent flying from both attacks, where a purple warp appeared in the sky and he disappeared into it.

"Oh yeah he's history!" Jeremy said.

"Definitely!" Ritchie agreed as Angie looked to the side.

"What's that, a tornado?" Angie asked as they all looked to see what looked like a dark twister.

"That's not good." Jeremy and Ritchie said at the same time.

"Savage Cyclone!" Lord Bagra's voice called out as his hand came out of the twister.

The Code Crowns all started to be absorbed by his hand.

The Digimon all separated back to normal.

"Oh no he's swallowed up all the Code Crowns!" Mikey stated trying to still down on the ground.

"That's awful!" Ash stated as he tried to hold his ground.

It was enough as Mikey and Ash were being pulled off the ground and headed for the twister.

Shoutmon, Dorumon, Angie, Jeremy and Ritchie were all sent flying into the twister.

 _(Scene change)_

The 5 humans were laying on the ground as Mikey and Ash were waking up.

"I don't remember seeing any grass in the Sword Zone." Mikey stated.

"Yeah, and I don't think it was this bright with the sun, where are we?" Ash asked as they all started to get up.

"Yeah, and where is Nene?" Jeremy asked in hurry.

Suddenly Shoutmon and Dorumon came out of their respected partners Fusion Loaders but were tiny and see through.

"Somethings wrong, no ones but me's in the Fusion Loaders!" Shoutmon stated in shocked.

"That's goes for me too guys, we're the only ones!" Dorumon stated shocked that they were the only two Digimon.

"Nobody!" Mikey and Ash said at the same time.

"We must've left everybody in that last zone, hey, and why are we so tiny compared to you guys?" Shoutmon questioned seeing that he was smaller now.

"What zone is this?" Dorumon asked looking around.

"It's not a zone, and we're not in the Digital World anymore!" Angie said as they looked in front of them to see what was ahead.

"No way!" Ritchie said as they all saw what was there.

Shinonome, Tokyo.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie and Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

Angie and Ritchie were wearing kimonos and had badges of their teams symbol while Jeremy wore a kimono with something else on his head.

Mikey and Ash popped up.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, listen to the melody of this Digimon I caught and try and guess it.

Shows Data of Kabuterimon.

Mikey: First it's an insect type, and it's not too smart, but it has a really hard metallized head, so watch out trying to battle it, it's attacks include Mega Blaster, Electro Shocker and Horn Buster, yep it's Kabuterimon, did you guys it?

Monitamon showed up wearing a kimono and wig.

Monitamon: I love bugs, in fact my head is full of them.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 with another update for ya.**

 **Well guys, Mikey and Ash had defeated Grademon in the Sword Zone and was granted the Code Crown.**

 **And with the help of the Code Crowns they had together, they purified the enemy Digimon of all the Zones they've been to.**

 **But then Tactimon showed up with the power of his sword unsealed.**

 **By using the power, the teams generals were defeated and had their Code Crowns taken.**

 **Going to finish them off, Tactimon sent an attack, only for Grademon to appear and destroyed the tower blocking the zone transfer.**

 **Wanting to stop Tactimon once and for all, Mikey and Ash worked together and with the power of Christopher, they beat him.**

 **But soon they were engulfed by a Twister by Bagra who took the Code Crowns in the process.**

 **Waking up, the humans were shocked to see that they were back in the human world.**

 **But what of their teams and friends in the Digital World?**

 **Will they ever see them again?  
**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **Alright, that's all I have to say for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	21. When Worlds Collide

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story and enjoy, and do not worry about updates because they will come in when they come in.**

 _Digi-Fuse!_

(Digimon, Digimon)  
We live in a digital world  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Little monsters everywhere  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
Join our team let's fuse together  
(Digimon, Digimon)  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna change the world  
It's Digimon Fusion now

We've got the power for all to see  
We're stronger when we act as one  
We're gonna save the world  
(Digimon, Digimon)

It was so mind bogging, they were back in the human world, Mikey, Angie, Jeremy and Ritchie all rushed back to their houses to see their families, so was Ash at this minute.

"There it is, home!" Ash said as he saw his house, he didn't know how he would explain that he's been in another world or how his hoodie got so torn up, but he would explain that later, for now he just wanted to see his mother again.

When Ash got to the door, he opened it, and went inside, he heard his mother in the kitchen, most likely cooking dinner for tonight.

He went to the kitchen, and there she was, in front of the stove.

"Hey mom, I'm back, I'm really back." Ash said sadly, thinking his mother would be worried sick.

"Well I guess you had fun today with Ritchie, go wash up, Dinner will be done in a little while." Delia said as Ash looked confused at that.

"Huh, what do you mean today, I've been gone for a while." Ash said as Delia concentrated on the food.

"You were only gone for a few hours Ash, I'm not going to get mad, now please go get ready for dinner." Delia said as Ash wanted to say something, but decided to just go and get ready.

He headed to his room and took off his torn hoodie, that was torn by the Raremon and his hat.

After that was said and done, Ash went downstairs wearing his black shirt and sat down at the table, while placing his Fusion Loader on the table, making a projection of Dorumon come out and look around.

Placing the soup in front of Ash they started to eat, and while they did, Ash got his mother's attention.

"Mom, can I explain to you what happened...today?" Ash asked wondering if his mother would believe him.

"Hmm, go ahead Ash, I'm listening, what did you and Ritchie do today." Delia said wondering what her son and his best friend did today for fun.

Ash explained to her what had happened earlier and the back and forth adventures into the Digital World and the Digimon, including his partner Dorumon and the rest of their team of Team White Light, he also explained that he had three new human friends of Mikey, Angie and Jeremy, in their team with Shoutmon as Mikey's partner and the Fusion Fighters.

"And that's about what happened." Ash told as Dorumon watched to see her reaction.

"Oh really, that's what happened?" Delia said with a surprised expression.

"Yes it did." Ash said with a smile thinking his mother believed him seeing his mother smile a moment later.

"Yes she does believe you." Dorumon said happy for his partner and friend.

"That's a really good story Ash, are you believe to publish that story you made up?" Delia asked making Dorumon faceplant in the Fusion Loader, while Ash almost faceplanted in his soup.

"Your mom's nutter than Digiacorns Ash and to add to that fact, she can't even see me." Dourmon said as Ash had to agree, which made it worse it that for some reason, Delia couldn't see Dorumon while to Ash, he was a clear as day.

"Also, these new friends of yours, Mikey Kudo is one of them right?" Delia said as Ash nodded.

"Yeah he is, why?" Ash responded.

"Well me and his mother are good friends, we wanted you two to meet because you two seemed so similar to each other and we thought you would get along with one another." Delia said with a smile.

"Well we do, if that was the plan then it's done since we're good friends now." Ash said knowing that they trusted each other a lot in the Digital World.

"Well that's good." Delia said eating her soup.

"Yeah, but I sure hope Mikey is having better luck than I am." Ash said as Dorumon had to agree.

 _(Scene change)_

Back at Mikey's house, he was in the exact same situation as Ash right now.

"Come on mom, it's like you didn't even miss me and I've been gone on this adventure for like forever." Mikey said as his mother ate her noodles.

"We had breakfast this morning." Mikey's mom said.

"It's no use Mikey, she thinks you gone soft in the noodle." Shoutmon said as Mikey's mom didn't hear him.

"So, your story is that you were in this Digital World and you were using that Fusion Loader flashlight thingy to beat the bad Digi whatevers and you suddenly found yourself back at home, is that it?" Mikey's mom said as Mikey looked happy hearing this, thinking she believed him.

"Yeah." Mikey said.

"And it took weeks and weeks, even though I just saw you this morning." she said making Mikey nod and Shoutmon to jump around.

"Yes she finally does believe you, she totally gets it haha!" Shoutmon said thinking things were going their way.

"Wow Mikey, a story like that, that's bound to get you an A in your creative writing class, who knows, maybe you'll even grown up to be a writer, or at least write for TV, let me know when you finish with the next chapter K, now eat your noodles mister story teller." Mikey's mom said eating more of her noodles.

Mikey and Shoutmon both looked shocked hearing this before putting their heads down in defeat.

"Grown ups are so annoying." Shoutmon said.

"She called them digiwhatevers." Mikey said before the lights started flicking back and forth.

"It's a blackout." Mikey's mom said before Mikey saw the computer and TV send out electricity.

"Whoa, that's weird." Mikey said before he ran outside with Shoutmon on his shoulder.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash saw the power going out back and forth and like Mikey, ran outside with Dorumon on his shoulder to see what the problem was since he was sure it wasn't natural.

After running for about a minute, he saw Mikey and Shoutmon ahead.

"Mikey, Shoutmon, you came to see what was going on too?" Ash asked as they caught up with each other.

"Yeah, we did, I don't understand what's huh whoa!" Mikey said as they both stopped and looked at the sky with wide eyes seeing an aurora of colors in the sky.

"Uh I'm no Earth expert but does that sunset look normal to you?" Shoutmon asked.

"No way." Mikey said.

"Definitely not." Ash added in.

"Not any I've ever seen." Dorumon stated.

"Then we have a new problem, their's another Digimon in town besides me and Dorumon." Shoutmon said before all of them heard a voice.

"Mikey Kudo and Ash Ketchem." A voice called out as Mieky and Ash turned around.

"Wait that voice, it's so familiar." Mikey said as he knew that voice.

"Yeah, very familiar, I know I've heard it before." Ash said knowing that voice sounded very familiar as both boys suddenly remembered getting their Fusion Loader.

"Your the one who first gave me the Fusion Loader." Mikey said knowing that now.

"Yeah, you gave me mine as well aren't you?" Ash asked to the voice.

"That is correct, I chose you both and sent you to the Digital World because of your brave hearts and generous spirits, hoping you two would be the ones who could change it for the better." the voice said to the four of them.

"But who are you, come on out will ya." Mikey said as he stepped forward.

"Unfortunately things didn't work out as I had hoped." The voice said as he faded away.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked wondering where this guy was but he was gone.

"Mikey, is he saying it's game over?" Shoutmon asked.

"Not sure, but I've got a feeling something really bad is about to happen." Mikey said as they all looked at the sky.

"Mikey, we'll talk about this more tomorrow, you tell Angie and Jeremy about this, and I'll tell Ritchie and we'll all meet tomorrow to discuss this alright." Ash said as Mikey nodded and they shook hands.

"Alright, be on guard, who knows what is about to happen." Mikey responded as Ash nodded and they both ran back to their respected homes.

The next day, the sun was shinning brightly.

Angie was running down sidewalk, wearing a orange T-shirt with white hemlines, lavender knee-length loose pants, and cerulean sneakers with white vamps and soles.

"But I'll beat cha." Jeremy said coming out of nowhere, wearing a pale yellow collared shirt with short sleeves, a dark green tie, light grey pants, and light brown shoes.

"That'll be the day." Angie said seeing him.

"Sorry but the clear winner will be me." Ritchie said left of Jeremy, wearing a green shirt with long sleeves, brown pants and grey sneakers, he was no longer wearing his fingerless gloves.

"Hey Mikey, hey Ash!" Angie said as she saw the two boys ahead.

"Hey." Mikey said as he was now wearing a shirt that is red on the left side and blue on the right, with the two colors separated by a white soundwave-shaped line, he also wears darker shorts, a brown belt, black socks, and red shoes, Shoutmon on his shoulder danced and waved to them when he saw them.

"Glad you can make it." Ash said as he was now wearing a black hoodle with short sleeves, short grey pants, his fingerless gloves were grey as well, white socks and blue sneakers and still wearing his signature hat, Dorumon on his shoulder started jumping when he saw the others arrive.

The group of 7 were looking over the sea now.

"I told my dad about the Digital World and he took away my video games, he said they were eating away my brain cells." Jeremy said looking down.

"My dad thinks I've lost of my brain cells." Angie added in.

"My mom think I've been watching too much TV and put up the parental controls." Ritchie said with a sigh.

"And Shoutmon and Dorumon's invisible to everyone but us." Mikey said.

"Yeah, I told my mom about the Digital World and she didn't me, even though Dorumon was right in front of her." Ash said knowing no one else could see their partners.

"Oh man, all those incredible adventures we had and no one will ever believe any of it." Jeremy said feeling down.

"It stinks when no one believes you." Ritchie added in.

"You can't really blame them, we don't have any proof, I'm aiming right at them, but nothing at all." Angie said using her phone to take a picture of the Digimon but they don't show up in the picture at all.

"Their loss, I can't believe the people in this world are so ridonculous, here i come, all this way to your world and no one can even appreciate my awesomeness." Shoutmon said crossing his arms.

"Well too bad that they can't huh." Dorumon said looking at the water.

Angie, Jeremy and Ritchie sighed.

"Hey, how about lunch, want to try the sweetest food on Earth, chocolate pasta, sounds great huh, I feel hungry already." Mikey said with a smile making Shoutmon look confused on his shoulder.

"Your right Mikey, that's sounds good, I could eat right now." Ash said with his own smile making Dorumon just as confused as Shoutmon on Ash's shoulder.

The three other humans and two Digimon only looked at the two Generals in surprise.

The 7 seven of them were in a restaurant now sitting at the same table.

"Too bad you're invisible and can't touch anything Shoutmon, you'd really like this food." Mikey said eating the chocolate pasta.

"You too, Dorumon, this is really good stuff." Ash said eating his own chocolate pasta.

"Aw that's mean." Shoutmon said staring at Mikey's food.

"Mean doesn't even describe it, all this food and we can't eat it, that's torture." Dorumon said staring at Ash's food.

"Ah, what's wrong Angie, you're not a fan of chocolate?" Mikey asked seeing his friends lack of eating.

"Not really in noodle form." Angie responded.

"You have to try new stuff or you'll be stuck in the same boring world all your life, don't you love all you can eat specials, these guys are gonna lose money on me." Mikey said chowing down on his pasta.

"Yeah he's right, come guys, don't waste it, enjoy it." Ash said chowing down on his own pasta as the others looked at each other.

They all walked out of the restaurant,

"Oh man oh man guys, I am stuffed, if you are what you eat then I guess I'm a chocolate noodle, now, time to give you guys your presents." Mikey said with a smile as Ash nodded with the same smile as Mikey.

"Huh?" Angie, Jeremy and Ritchie said confused.

Mikey placed down two bags with Kendo sticks with them and held a pink bag with him, while Ash pulled out a green hat.

"Huh, what the." Jeremy said seeing the kendo sticks.

"And here you go, and Angie, I brought this for you." Mikey said handing Angie the bag.

"Uh, why'd you bring me my bowling ball?" Angie asked.

"Here you go Ritchie, I know you wanted this hat for a while, so I got it for you earlier." Ash said giving Ritchie the hat.

"Oh thanks man, but why?" Ritchie asked.

"You've always wanted a Kendo rematch Jeremy so I guess we better do it right now." Mikey said to him.

"Huh, but why, what's the rush, it's not like you're going anywhere, are you?" Jeremy asked.

"Wait a minute, you are about to go somewhere aren't you Mikey?" Angie asked to her best friend.

"You're going somewhere with him too, aren't you Ash." Ritchie asked looking at his best cap wearing friend.

"I'm sorry, but yeah, Shoutmon, Dorumon, Ash and I are going back to the Digital World." Mikey said as Ash nodded making the other three look alarmed.

"So you're going back just because you heard that voice again didn't you?" Jeremy asked making Mikey and Ash nod.

"Yeah, and we've gotta go and find whoever it belongs to and ask them to help us one more time, I don't really know any other way for us to get to the Digital World." Mikey said as Ash agreed.

"We've gotta go back." Ash said.

"But we belong in this world and we've only just made it back." Angie said sadly.

"She's right you two." Ritchie told.

"But now that we've been to that other world, and gotten to know all the Digimon that live in it, I can't stop feeling we ran out on them right when they needed us, I know they're not human, I know they're made of data, but their just as amazing and funny and annoying and wonderful as anyone else I know, that's why we've gotta return and finish this thing." Mikey explained.

"He's right, we can't this to them, we have to go back." Ash stated.

"We need another chance to change the Digital World, and their's one other thing." Mikey said as he and Ash looked at each other.

"What's that Mikey?" Shoutmon asked jumping onto Mikey's shoulder.

"Yeah, spill the beans already." Dorumon said jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

"To us, it feels like we kinda abandoned Christopher and Nene." Mikey said as he and Ash looked down in sorrow.

"Wait Mikey, Ash, you can't blame that all on yourselves, we were all there!" Angie stated not wanting the two to blame themselves over this.

"That's right, Angie, Ritchie and I feel the same way about the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light as you two!" Jeremy told as Ritchie nodded.

"That's right, and don't either of you two ever forget that!" Ritchie said not wanting these two to think this way.

"Wow, they do." Shoutmon said as Dorumon felt the same way.

"And you thought we'd be okay with you two leaving us as long as you gave us some old backpacks, a hat and Kendo gear, come on!" Jeremy stated kicking a kendo bag.

"He's right, it doesn't make it right!" Ritchie said grabbing his hat from his head and throwing it to the ground.

"Guys I'm sorry, I am." Mikey said holding his head down.

"We both are." Ash said feeling the same as Mikey.

"Is this truly what you want, Mikey Kudo and Ash Ketchem?" The voice from last night said in their heads.

They both shot up hearing it.

"Hold it, the voice!" Mikey and Ash both said before rushing off.

"Come on, hey where you two going, wait for us!" Angie yelled out to the two boys.

"Ash hold up!" Ritchie called out as the two boys didn't slow down.

They stopped and looked around before turning the corner and running again.

"I think they've really lost it this time." Angie said trying to catch up to them.

"Hey Mikey, Ash slow down will ya!" Jeremy said trying to keep up with them.

Soon they all came across an alley, a familiar one at that.

"Hey I remember this." Angie said remembering this alley.

"Hey me too." Ritchie said.

"This is where I got my Fusion Loader." Mikey said remembering this exact place.

"And that's not all Mikey, this is the place where you saved my life." Shoutmon said remembering that Mikey saved his life when he was in trouble.

"I remember too, I think we were in separate alleyways when I got my Fusion Loader too." Ash said knowing this place looked familiar but different.

"Yeah, Ash saved my life in maybe the same way Mikey saved yours Shoutmon." Dorumon said as Mikey and Ash ran up into the alleyway and saw something familiar.

"Mikey look, is that?" Ash asked seeing a SD card on the ground.

"Yeah, a Digicard." Mikey said as it was blank before it changed saying the name Omnimon.

"Well done, you have found me." The voice said as a bright light came out.

When the light died down, they were all in awe to see a white knight looking Digimon with his left arm being being that of a metal dinosaur looking head and his right arm that of a metal wolf looking head and a cape behind him.

"I am Omnimon." Omnimon introduced himself.

"Omnimon." The humans said in awe.

"So you finally decided to reveal yourself Omnimon." Mikey said.

"Yeah, it was about time." Ash said as well.

"You both have seen and learned much since we last spoke Mikey Kudo and Ash Ketchem, you both, and Shoutmon and Dorumon." Omnimon said as Shoutmon and Dorumon both glowed and grew back to their regular sizes and were no longer see through.

"Alright I'm back to regular size again." Shoutmon said.

"Yeah feels great to be back to normal." Dorumon said looking at himself.

"Tell us, did you gave us the Fusion Loaders?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, I was a member of an order of knights who were responsible for defending justice in all the zones, but we were overwhelmed by evil, and when we could not stop the division of the Digital World, we were turned into Digimemories and were scattered far and wide, I was the only one to land here in the human world, for centuries now, I have searched and searched for someone to hear the melody of a Digimon, in hopes that they could save our world." Omnimon explained to the group.

"Well you know, we want to go back to the Digital World and save our friends and make things right." Mikey said as everyone else nodded.

"Yeah/let's do this/let's go!" Jeremy, Angie and Ritchie said.

"So how do we get back there Omnimon, what do we have to do?" Mikey asked.

"I'm afraid it's useless, there is nothing but and anguish there." Omnimon responded.

"That's all the more reason to go." Mikey and Ash said at the same time.

"Whoa, Mikey/Ash!" Shoutmon and Dorumon said at their friends determination.

"Your dedication is impressive, the Digimon are lucky to have such loyal friends, I will enable the return, but unfortunately Mikey and Ash are the only ones who can go." Omnimon said sorrowful.

"No fair." Jeremy and Ritchie said as Angie looked on.

"Transporting Mikey, Ash, Shoutmon and Dorumon will require the last bit of reserved power I still possess, I am sorry." Omnimon stated.

"Angie, Jeremy." Shoutmon said looking at their sorrowful faces.

"Ritchie." Dorumon said seeing Ritchie with the same look.

"I wish it was otherwise." Omnimon added.

"Its not easy saying goodbye like this, Ritchie, you're the bravery guy I know and the spirit of the team, like the time in the Machine zone, trying to lead the Digimon back when we needed it the most, I'm sure you were scared with all the Digimno around but it didn't stop you did it, and like in the Colosseum, when you told me that you felt like you were doing anything right in on theteam, but you were actually helping keeping the spirit up during the fights, you never stopped cheering the Digimon on even when things got hairy for a while, and not only that but during the rescue mission in the warrior, when you and Jeremy had to rescue the princess, when you were picked, you were scared but you never backed down when the time came to help, and helped inspire the Monitamon to help, you an important member to Team White Light, probably even the best member it could ever have and I hope you find a way to made there." Ash explained as Ritchie had a few tears in his eyes hearing this speech.

"Leaving without you guys is hard, your a huge part of the Fusion Fighters and it's gonna be even harder in the Digital World without you there, Angie you're the heart and soul of the team not to mention the chef that saved our cookies in Sweet zone, Jeremy you took over as team leader when we needed you and you rescued the Monitamon princess, you've both proven yourselves as warriors and I'd do anything I could to get us all back together in the Digital World again, but we all know we can't waste anytime on arguing and wishing things were different, all the time we're in this world, time is going by like 20 times faster for our friends back in the Digital World, so this has to be goodbye for now, if you guys find some way to do it then come after us okay." Mikey explained to them all making Angie and Jeremy have tears in their eyes like Ritchie.

All three perked up with smiles.

They nodded.

"I'll go kick some Bagra butt for the three of you." Mikey said holding out his hand.

"That goes for me too." Ash said holding out his hand.

"That's the way." Angie said grabbing their hands.

"Say hi to Nene for me." Jeremy said grabbing them too.

"You make sure to get them the what for." Ritchie said grabbing them as well.

Shoutmon and Dorumon put their hands and paws into the group hands as well with smiles.

"Sure." Both generals said.

"Very well then, if you are ready Mikey Kudo and Ash Ketchem, take my Digicard to an open space and activate it." Omnimon said as Ash suddenly remembered something.

"hey wait, Omnimon I have a question, if you really are the one to give me my Fusion Loader, then you were the one to also gave me the quest to find the Digimemories of the Royal Knights right?" Ash asked as the others remembered seeing Ash had one before in the zone they all met each other.

"Yes I did, is there a reason you're asking?" Omnimon asked.

"Well, we have almost all of them, if I'm correct, we need one more, do you know where the last one could be?" Ash asked as they heard Omnimon chuckled.

"The last one is closer than you expect." Omnimon said as the card glowed and the Digimon memory floated out of it and landed on top of Ash's hand.

"The last Digimemory, we have it at last, so with this, Dorumon will get his memories back for sure, all of them?" Ash asked unsurely.

"Yes it will, but why do you ask such an important question with uncertainty?" Omnimon questions.

"Well it's just, ever since we got the first Digimemory and Dorumon got some of his memory back, it's feels like these Digimemories are playing a bigger part then they appear, are they truly that important, what will happen now that we have them all, and what will happen to Dorumon once his memory returns?" Ash said as Dorumon looked at him with worried expression.

"Well the Digimemories do play an important part but only when the time comes and that time isn't right now, and as for Dorumon, well you'll see when he receives his full memory, his true identity but now we are needed for now." Omnimon said as Ash nodded and Dorumon wondered about that.

What true Identity?

But suddenly, the ground shook knocking the humans and Digimon around for a moment.

They ran out of the alleyway to the streets to see what was happening.

"What the heck's going on here?" Jeremy asked seeing smoke in the distance and they saw a large Figure in the sky in transparent form becoming clear.

"Tactimon!" Mikey and Ash said seeing the Digimon they defeated earlier in the Digital World.

"What was that, is something there?" A random man said as Tactimon almost became clear again.

"No one but us can see him or hear him Mikey, just like me and Dorumon when we first came to the human world." Shoutmon said.

"Somehow he got himself transferred here the same time we came and I guess Earth's digital energy is making him huge." Mikey said as they saw him growl.

"Yeah and probably making stronger than he was before too." Ash said seeing Tactimon leaving foot marks on the streets.

"This is bad, really bad." Dorumon said seeing the Digimon come closer.

"He's totally out of control!" Jeremy said as Ritchie agreed.

"Aha, I see you General Red and White!" Tactimon stated from a far but with his size it didn't matter how huge he was.

"He's spotted us!" Jeremy as they all stated to run.

"I'll crush you into useless pixels, ha!" tactimon said as he crushed a car.

 _(Scene change)_

Delia and Mikey's mom were on a run together when they stopped and saw the smoke.

"Oh wow, what's going on in the city?" Mikey's mom wondered seeing the smoke.

"I don't know but it looks bad." Delia said having a bad feeling.

 _(Scene change)_

The group of 7 kept running from the large transparent Digimon.

" _We've gotta go where theirs no other people are around_!" Mikey thought as they all ran under an overpass.

"You can run insects, but you cannot hide, the longer that I'm here the more digital energy this place fulfilling me, increasing my strength, wait till I tell Lord Bagra about the power this human world possesses!" Tactimon said as a train passed by and gave him more digital energy, finally making him as clear as day to see.

"Once he knows that, Earth will be doomed." Mikey said in horror.

"And then we shall rule this world as well!" Tactimon stated as Shoutmon and Dorumon ran to him.

"Not if we can help it, Rock and Roller!" Shoutmon called out jumping towards Tactimon...only to get smacked back down to the ground.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon called out shooting out an iron ball...only for Tactimon to flick it back at Dorumon knocking him down.

"How dare you even think you can challenge me." Tactimon said as the others watched.

"Back off Shoutmon, Dorumon, he's too strong for you two to take him on all by yourselves, even if you are back to your normal sizes." Angie called out to them.

"Yeah, and you can't Digifuse, you haven't got a chance against that creep." Jeremy called out.

"He's right guys, this is a losing fight." Ritchie called out to the two who struggled to get up.

"But we're not by ourselves, we have you, so this overgrown hood ornament may think he can wreck your hometown but it's not going to go down that way!" Shoutmon shouted.

"He's right, you guys have always worked hard to make sure our home was protected so we won't just stand by and watch this guy just come by and do as he please!" Dorumon shouted as well.

Mikey and Ash pulled out Digicards.

"Lasers of light attack, upload Darkdramon now!" Mikey called out as a data circle appeared revealing Darkdramon.

"Third times a charm for your Positron Laser, upload Imperialdramon!" Ash called out as the data circle appeared revealing Imperialdramon.

The two legendary Digimon fired their attacks only for Tactimon to deflect them with his palm towards the two generals knocking them back.

Tactimon then punched the two legendary Digimon sending them back to data.

Mikey dropped Omnimon's Digicard.

"Oh no, he lost the Digicard." Angie said.

"We have to get it back." Ritchie said as Jeremy ran for it.

"I'll get it." Jeremy said as he picked it up, only for him and Angie to get grabbed by Tactimon in his left hand and Ritchie got grabbed by his right.

"Jeremy, Angie!" Mikey called out.

"Ritchie, oh no!" Ash called.

"Cast aside your Fusion Loaders little generals, of else I shall crush your three little friends like the insignificant pest that they are." Tactimon said as they looked angry.

"Ah you digi slimeball!" Shoutmon said angrily.

"He's a coward!" Dorumon said just as angry.

"I'm tightening my grip humans." Tactimon said as the others struggled in the grips.

"Mikey, Ash, don't stop keep fighting and don't little to him whatever you do!" Angie stated.

"Yeah, don't quit, don't ever give in, don't worry about us, do it for the Fusion Fighters and blast him right now!" Jeremy stated as the Digicard started glowing.

"Yeah, the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light would never give up to the likes of him!" Ritchie stated.

"I don't believe you'd harm yourselves just to defeat me." Tactimon said calling them out as all three of them turned to him.

"Of course you do, we're not like you." Angie said.

"We're a team!" Jeremy said.

"Friends and comrades!" Ritchie added.

"We all fight for each other!" Angie, Jeremy and Jeremy all called out together as the glow got brighter and all three were engulf in a light that took them out of Tactimon's hands.

"Ah what is this, it burns, it's burns!" Tactimon stated as the light pushed him away.

Three beams of Yellow, Blue and Green came out and headed towards the two Generals as the Yellow, Blue and Green beams mixed together and divided into two and each went into Mikey's and Ash's Fusion Loaders.

"Their energies has fused somehow." Mikey said seeing the energy go into his Fusion Loader.

"And it's giving our Fusion Loaders power, oh the Digimemory!" Ash said as the Digimemory went into the Fusion Loader in response of the fused energies.

It showed Omnimon which Dorumon saw.

Once it stopped, the Screens of the Fusion Loaders glowed and presented a letter in each one.

On Mikey's, a strange shaped O and on Ash's, a strange shaped A.

"Mikey what is this strange feeling, their's some incredible power building up inside of me!" Shoutmon stated glowing and so was Dorumon feeling this incredible feeling too.

"Yes it's time for you to Digivolve Shoutmon and Dorumon!" Omnimon called out.

"Digivolve?!" Mikey and Ash asked.

"Is that what I'm feeling, this sansation, it's feels so familiar to me!" Dorumon said as the final memory came to him.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Haha, you've lost, it's over for you." Lord Bagra said to eyes of the ones he has beaten and the fallen Royal Knights._

 _"Your right, we have been beaten, but it will never end for us Royal Knights, I may be lost after this, but even then I will never give up, for I am...! The final word was spoken quietly but Dorumon heard it clear as day._

 _(Flashback ends)_

"I know now, I understand now, I know who I am!" Dorumon shouted out as he and Shoutmon got ready.

Mikey and Ash knew what to do.

"Shoutmon/Dorumon, Digivolve!" Mikey and Ash called out as they thrusted their Fusion Loaders out and the light came out of them.

"Shoutmon Digivolve to...OmniShoutmon!" OmniShoutmon called out as he became a humanoid dragon whose body is incased in brilliant shades of radiant gold and silver, he has metallic arms and claws attached to the shoulders by a black-cord like extension, he has blue eyes, and stripes that run down its white face, above it a conspicuously long pair of horns shaped like a V, it's pelvis has a curving extension, and it has a blade-like feet and the Fusion Fighters logo appeared behind him.

"Dorumon Digivolve to...Alphamon!" Alphamon called out as he became a humanoid Digimon in heavy black armor contrasting the gold parts around it's figure, he has the old-style interface of Dorumon line on his forehead, while its back protrusions contain a hint of wings seemingly hidden and has a white cape on it's back.

"Now you'll pay Tactimon, their's a new Shoutmon in town." OmniShoutmon stated in a mature voice.

"Yes, and the Royal Knight has return." Alphamon said with also a mature voice that demanded earned respect walking next to OmniShoutmon.

"Impossible, no one could Digivolve so suddenly, it took me centuries to attain this form and you, you disappeared centuries ago, it's a trick I bet you have no power at all!" Tactimon stated only for OmniShoutmon to rush him and punch him to the sky.

"Digitalize Soul!" Alphamon called out firing a green beam of power and hit tactimon dead on causing him to fly off.

"You lose that bet!" OmniShoutmon called out flying after him and Alphamon jumped after them.

"Shoutmon and Dorumon totally changed!" Angie said seeing their new forms.

"Yes this is their future forms, the courage and compassion that you, Jeremy and Ritchie showed even while in dangers grip, fused together into added power for Mikey and Ash's Fusion Loaders, and enable Shoutmon to instantly Digivolve to OmniShoutmon and Dorumon into Alphamon, the leader of the Royal Knights." Omnimon explained to them all.

"I never knew we had that kind of ability." Jeremy said as Ritchie agreed.

"I also never knew Dorumon played such an amazing role in this." Ritchie said.

"It is no coincidence that you were chosen to go into the Digital World." Omnimon added.

"I'll show you power, ha missed me!" Tactimon stated as he dodged OmniShoutmon and summoned his sword.

OmniShoutmon attacked back and forth and dodged a hit from the sword.

"I see, a sword fight!" Alphamon stated and rushed Tactimon matching him blow for blow.

On the bridge, people were seeing the flashing from the fight, including Delia and Mikey's mom.

"Gosh so looks like Mikey's and Ash's Digimon, is that possible?" Mikey's mom asked as she and Delia looked at each other.

"I have a feeling their story about Digimon wasn't made up.

Tactimon was pushed back from Alphamon and aimed at OmniShoutmon but the sword was stopped by OmniShoutmon's foot.

He trusted his sword only for OmniShoutmon to dodge with ease.

"Ha too slow Tactimon, a statue could dodge you!" OmniShoutmon said as Alphamon blasted Tactimon with another Digitalize Soul.

"You dare insult me!" Tactimon stated feeling the pain of the attacks and could tell that Alphamon's attack were stronger than OmniShoutmon's.

OmniShoutmon punched Tactimon in the face.

"I'm gonna do way more then insult you, I'm gonna hit you something you'll never understand, the power created from our bond of friendship!" OmniShoutmon stated.

"Too true my friend!" Alphamon floating up.

"Such meaningless words, my sword has absorbed the vast digital energy of the human world, your bond of friendship will now tremble under it's power!" Tactimon stated as the sword glowed in a bright purple light.

"Powerful!" Alphamon said as Tactimon came towards them.

"Now behold, real strength!" Tactimon stated swinging the sword and they dodged it, but the force of the swing sliced a bridge in half making Angie, Jeremy and Ritchie alarmed.

OmniShoutmon and Alphamon looked prepared.

"I will show you you infuriating vermin once and for all Ultimate Tactic!" Tactimon called out swinging the sword and bring a wave of energy towards the two Digimon.

"Uh, he could wipe out the whole city if he unleashes that!" Jeremy and Ritchie called out seeing the attack.

Suddenly Mikey's and Ash's Fusion Loaders beeped getting their attacks and saw attack names appear of them.

Mikey's said Twin Fireball Strike and Ash's said Divine Sword Grade Alpha.

"Ha, OmniShoutmon, use your Twin Fireball Strike!" Mikey called out.

"Alphamon, use your Divine Sword Grade Alpha!" Ash called out as well.

"You got it Mikey, take this Tactimon, Twin Fireball Strike!" OmniShoutmon called out creating two large fireballs and throwing them.

"We'll put an end to this. Divine Sword Grade Alpha!" Alphamon called out creating a blade of pure light and flying towards Tactimon along with the Fireballs.

The fireballs clashed with Tactimon's sword and Alphamon attack him on his unguarded side making him feel pain.

"Doom Drillpress!" OmniShoutmon called out as he started spinning his legs around really quickly like a drill.

"What, what is this!" Tactimon questioned in shock.

"So long Tactiloser!" OmniShoutmon stated flying towards Tactimon.

"It wasn't a fun time!" Alphamon stated as he gave it his full effort and OmniShoutmon attacked as well with his drill.

With the two attacks, Tactimon turned into data, finally defeated and his sword fell into the water.

"Yeah, you did OmniShoutmon!" Mikey called out.

"Amazing Alphamon, like a true Royal Knight!" Ash called out as well.

"Yeah I think he got the point." OmniShoutmon said.

"I guess Tactimon thought it was all just a drill." Angie joked.

"You sure made a impression on him though." Mikey said giving a thumbs up which OmniShoutmon returned.

"But in the end, he got bored, get it bored." Jeremy joked.

"I don't get it Jeremy." Ritchie said as OmniShoutmon glowed and just like that, he reverted back to being Shoutmon again.

Shoutmon fell and was about to land in the water, but Alphamon caught him in his hand.

"Oh thanks." Shoutmon said as Alphamon nodded.

While the people worried about the damages to the area, the group went back to the alleyway.

"Aw my digivolution worn off." Shoutmon said as he didn't want it to end.

"You will retain the power to digivolve as long as you remember the bonds you shared, can you do that?" Omnimon asked as they nodded.

Omnimon then turned to Alphamon.

"It is great to see you again old friend, it has been to long." Omnimon said as Alphamon nodded.

"Yes it has, but worry not, once this war is over and Bagra defeated, we can talk as much as we need to, but for now, it's time." Alphamon stated as he glowed and shrunk down and reverted back to being Dorumon, Omnimon nodded himself seeing this.

"You okay?" Ash asked to his partner.

"I may have gotten all my memories back, but I'm still the same Dorumon you saved, and nothing can change that." Dorumon said as he and Ash fist pumped.

Mikey, Shoutmon, Ash and Dorumon looked at Angie, Jeremy and Ritchie.

"Well guys, thanks but now, looks like it's time for us to get going." Mikey said.

"Okay." Angie said as she hugged Mikey.

"Don't be sad." Mikey said as Angie had tears running down her face.

"Promise that you'll come back, someday, you, Shoutmon, Ash and Dorumon, I'm afraid I'll never see you guys again." Angie said as Mikey pulled her off.

"She's right, I don't lose my best friends now, so you better come back." Ritchie said with tears in his eyes.

"Angie come on, smile, we're gonna save the Digital World and come right back." Mikey said.

"You'll never lose me Ritchie, we'll come back for sure." Ash said.

"You guys better, and until you get home I'll take a rain check on our kendo match." Jeremy said with a tear in his tear.

"Alright, see you later." Shoutmon said jumping into Mikey's Fusion Loader.

"We'll be back!" Dorumon said jumping into Ash's Fusion Loader.

Omnimon cut a hole making the inside look like a Zone transfer.

"Time to go, Generals of the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light!" Omnimon stated as his eyes glowed.

Mikey and Ash felt something and looked down to see the Fusion Fighters flag symbol burn into the side of Mikey's shirt and light faded to see Team White Lights symbol appear in center of Ash's hoodie.

They looked at the others and smiled.

"See ya later." Mikey and Ash said as the others smiled and nodded.

With that said and done, Mikey and Ash nodded at each other and walked into the portal and disappeared.

"Their goes two brave kids." Jeremy said.

"They are the bravest." Ritchie added.

"I sense the Digital World they goes to is filled with pure evil, we're counting on you Mikey Kudo and Ash Ketchem, to make miracles happen." Omnimon said as he shattered, only leaving his Digicard, as Jeremy picked it up.

"And we're gonna find a way to get and help them do it." Jeremy said looking into the sky.

"You can count on that cause we're Fusion Fighters too!" Angie added looking towards the sky.

"And members of Team White Light as well, we're a team, we're never truly apart." Ritchie finished looking at the sky as well.

The only thing to be sure is a star.

 _(Scene change)_

In the Digital World, in a dark castle.

"What news do you bring Ewan?" AxeKnightmon asked to a young boy.

"I was afraid it might never come to pass master, I'll soon have my chance to battle the red and white generals." Ewan said.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon, Angie and Ritchie: Digimon Data Collection!

Angie, Jeremy and Ritchie were wearing Tokyo school outfits and holding objects while crying.

Mikey and Ash popped up.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, listen to the melody of this Digimon I just caught and see if you can guess it.

Shows Data of Chaosdromon.

Mikey: It's a Machine Type Digimon, and it was a combination of parts from other cyborg species Digimon, it's body is made of super tough red digizoid, and it's attacks include Hyper Attack, Destroyed Hook and Chaos Crusher, so did you guess Choasdromon.

Monitamon shows up wearing a suit and wig.

Monitamon: Not exactly, but red robot lobstermon is close right?

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 with another update for ya.**

 **Will the group made it back to the real world.**

 **But Mikey and Ash feels like they should go back to the Digital World.**

 **So trying to enjoy the last day with their friends, they run into something Surprising.**

 **Omnimon in the Digicard and Tactimon returning to finish the job.**

 **But thanks to the combined efforts of Angie, Jeremy and Ritchie, Shoutmon and Dorumon were able to Digivolve into OmniShoutmon and Alphamon.**

 **Thanks to the power of the two, Tactimon was finally defeated.**

 **But it's time for Mikey, Ash, Shoutmon and Dorumon to return to the Digital World to change it for good.**

 **What lies ahead for them inside the now pure evil Digital World?  
**

 **Are they prepared to face the new evils that lay there?**

 **And who is the little boy that calls AxeKnightmon master?**

 **So many questions yet so little answers.**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	22. Hot time in DragonLand!

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story and enjoy, and do not worry about updates because they will come in when they come in.**

Sora o koete,

umi o koete,

Chiisana fuan kibou ni kaete.

 _Mikey and Nene riding on the shoulders of Shoutmon X5 and Ash riding on the shoulder of BlackDorumon Sonic Rize mode, while Christopher shows up riding on MetalGreymon, and the screen shows Mervamon._

Aruki dashita,

kono sekai de

Donna deai o sagashi ni ikou?

 _Shows the group having a break in the dark around a fire, then shows Mikey, Ash, Shoutmon, Dorumon, Nene and Christopher looking to the sky where a crystal of darkness was floating, then it does the seven dark generals and Ewan with a Darkness Loader and others of AxeKnightmon, and Lord Bagra._

Omoi kuzaresou demo sawameku kokoro osaeru,

kimi no koega tsutumu saki shinjite.

 _Shows Shoutmon and Dorumon, and MetalGreymon Digifusing into their fusion forms, before separating and Digivolving into OmniShoutmon, Alphamon and ZekeGreymon._

Bokura no tabi wa mada hajimatta bakari,

 _OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon Digifusing together and Alphamon fusing with them, and the others fuse with them._

Dore dake no yume o kizuna wo tsunai de ikou?

 _The Digivolved Digimon firing their attacks._

Atsumaru kokoro wa tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo

 _Mikey, Ash and Nene looking at a map with the Fusion Loader while Christopher leans on a wall._

Yami o koete asuno saki e!

 _Mikey, Ash, Nene and Christopher holds their Fusion Loaders out as OmniShoutmon, Alphamon and ZekeGreymon land behind them, and soon the rest of all the team appears._

* * *

Mikey and Ash were flying through a zone transfer back to the Digital World.

"Almost there now, I can the end of the tunnel up ahead guys." Mikey said as Ash nodded seeing it to.

"Yeah we're close to going back now." Ash said.

"About time, this tunnel always makes me want to barf my Digibytes." Shoutmon said to them all from Mikey's Fusion Loader.

"I don't blame you, I'm feeling kinda sick myself." Dorumon said from Ash's Fusion Loader.

"You guys must be adjusting to the time difference, time goes so much faster in the Digital World, just one of our human days could be like 3 months there." Mikey said.

"Wow, so there's no telling how long the Digital Worlds be swallowed up by Lord Bagra's evil dark energy." Shoutmon said not liking how things have probably gone since they've been gone.

"First thing is to find the rest of the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light, I hope they're okay." Mikey said.

"I'm sure they're fine Mikey, remember they are our friends after all." Ash said making Mikey smile.

"He's right, relax Mikey, we've got this, we're going back with a secret weapon thanks to this new power we got from the human world." Shoutmon said excited to show off his new Digivolution.

"He's right, we should be able to fight these guys are for a while while we look for them." Dorumon said.

"You got that right." Mieky agreed.

"Now that we've got the power to Digivolve all by ourselves without anyone else, we can't lose." Shoutmon said trying to raise the spirit of his power.

"You've got that right Shoutmon." Mikey said as Ash nodded with a thumbs up.

"Besides, we're not alone in this, we're still together, we can handle this." Dorumon said.

"You're right, you guys ready?" Ash asked.

"Yeah!" Mikey, Shoutmon and Dorumon said together.

"Digital World here we come." Mikey and Ash said as they went into the light and landed as Shoutmon and Dorumon came out of the Fusion Loaders.

They looked around in confusion seeing that they were in a field of flowers.

"I don't get it?" Shoutmon said confused.

"Right, it's beautiful." Mikey said as they started walking.

"I thought this place would be a wasteland by now." Dorumon said.

"Huh, Lord Bagra doesn't exactly seem like a flower loving kind of guy." Ash said wanting what was going on here.

"Shoutmon/Dorumon!" two familiar voices called out as the group of four turned to see Lillymon and Kazemon running up to them in a hurry.

"Is that who I think it is, cause I'm think that looks a lot like Lillymon and Kazemon." Mikey said really seeing the two.

"Yeah but what would they be doing all the way out here?" Shoutmon asked as Lillymon and Kazemon both grabbed a bunch of flowers as they ran towards the four.

"Hey why are you in such a big hurry you two Ah!" Dorumon was stopped when the two female Digimon's jumped the group down to the ground.

"Hey what are you doing?" Both generals questioned as Lillymon tried to fix the flowers onto Mikey's head and Kazemon was doing it to Ash.

"This is not the welcome back I expected!" Mikey said.

"What's with the silly hat?" Shoutmon asked.

"It's called camouflaged, now act like a flower Mikey!" Lillymon stated in a rush.

"That goes for you two Ash!" Kazemon said finally finishing.

Suddenly, they all heard an alarm.

"The intruder alarm, we're too late, they've spotted you already!" Lillymon said in alarm.

"We were too slow to get here!" Kazemon said in annoyance.

"What's going on?" Shoutmon asked as they saw a flag appear in the sky with a strange and evil looking symbol appear on it.

"Well that can't be good." Mikey said as they all saw the mountain split open and saw Digimon come out and the ground split too, making the ground shake.

"Earthquake, hit the deck!" Shoutmon stated.

A bunch of Digimon came out of the ground and was heading towards them.

"Just stay calm, we've got company!" Mikey said as they stood still, until.

"Somebody help me!" A voice called out as they see a mini light bright green dragon Digimon with red wings running away.

"Oh no, they are after Dracomon!" Lillymon said as a Wingdramon landed in front of Dracomon.

"He's surrounded!" Ash said.

"Stay there, we've gonna bust, deserter, you thought you could escape, on one leaves unless Lord Bagra says so!" Devidramon stated.

"I'm not your slave, I will never fight in your army!" Dracomon stated back to them.

"Silence you coward." Devidramon 2 said.

"You're picking on innocent Digimon, the flower and fur aren't my enemies and I'm not going to hurt them!" Dracomon said.

"Than that makes you our enemy, Dragon Digimon are the enforcers of the Bagra Army." Devidramon 1 said.

"You're nothing but a pathetic wimp, the cost will be your destruction, that's how it is in DragonLand!" Devidramon 2 said confusing the others.

"DragonLand?" Mikey and Ash said confused.

"Why Land, why not Zone?" Shoutmon asked.

"Is there something different now since we've been gone all this time?" Dorumon asked.

"Yeah there is." Kazemon said.

"All the Zones were destroyed long ago, when the Bagra Army took over, our old world is gone, Lord Bagra remade the Digital World into 7 kingdoms, each ruled by a fearsome general, and above them he sits in his dark fortress, DragonLand was the first kingdom created from the 7, and he's the most savage of them all." Lillymon said sadly as Kazemon put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened to everyone else?" Mikey asked wanting to know what happened to both teams and their members.

"Your friends Ballistamon and Dorulumon, no sign of them, but I know if you get caught, we're all done for, you've got to hide!" Lillymon said as Kazemon nodded.

"That goes for you two Ash, you can't get caught." Kazemon said as they heard Dracomon get knocked down.

"Last chance, prove your loyalty and destroy the Digimon in this horrid flower garden!" Devidramon 1 said.

"I won't!" Dracmon said.

"Coward!" Devidramon 1 said.

"I'm no coward, it doesn't take courage to attack those weaker, that's what your Bagra army does, true courage is standing up for the weak and that's what I'm doing!" Dracomon stated as the others looked on in awe at his words.

"I've heard enough of this nonsense!" Devidramon 2 said.

"You had your chance, now pay the price, traitor!" Devidramon 1 said raising his claw and getting ready to bring it down on Dracomon who looked nervous about his end about to come.

"Stop!" Shoutmon shouted as he blocked the claw with his battlemic with Mikey, Ash and Dorumon standing guard over Dracomon.

"Who in Digiblazes are you?" Devidramon questioned.

"I'm glad you asked, I'm Shoutmon and you better remember that name because you're going to be hearing it a lot before this is over!" Shoutmon stated.

"And I'm Dorumon, you better remember the names of the victors of this day!" Dorumon stated.

"And we're see about that, and who are you two suppose to be?" Devidramon questioned looking at Mikey and Ash, seeing the flowers on their heads.

"Huh, uh, we're uh Flowerymon, yeah that's what we are!" Mikey said as Ash agreed nervously as Shoutmon and Dorumon looked down disappointed.

"Seriously that's gotta be the lamest Digimon name I've ever heard." Shoutmon said shaking his head.

"Listen shorty, whatever you're called you're still a Dragon Digimon, you're in the army now." Devidramon stated.

"I don't listen to bullies who pick on the little guy, I take them on!" Shoutmon said before smacking away the Devidramon to the ground with his battlemic.

"Nice one!" Dorumon called.

"That's right and their's more where that came from, no one hurts my friends!" Shoutmon stated not happy with these jerks.

"No way, he's actually defending me?" Dracomon asked.

"That's does it, attack!" Devidramon called as the forces started advancing.

"Here they come, uh oh, guys, we're surround!" Ash stated seeing all the enemies.

"Yep, this is one big circle full of ugly!" Dorumon said.

"We need a plan, quick!" Mikey asked.

"No sweat, if me and Dorumon Digivolve into OmniShoutmon and Alphamon, we can whip all these pointy heads with one hand, now Mikey, Ash!" Shoutmon said.

"Guess we're going in." Dorumon said running next to Shoutmon.

"Right, Ash!" Mikey said pulling out his Fusion Loader as Ash nodded.

"I'm with cha!" Ash said pulling out his Fusion Loader too.

"Shoutmon/Dorumon, Digivolve!" Mikey and Ash stated together holding out their Fusion Loaders.

"Yeah!" Shoutmon and Dorumon stated...only for nothing to happen.

"Huh, nothing happening?" Mikey said in confusion.

"That's not good!" Ash said seeing the enemies moving forward.

"Why can't I Digivolve?!" Shoutmon questioned in shocked.

"Something must've gone wrong!" Mikey said not liking this not one bit.

"You thought you could evolve just like that, what a fool, guess it's our turn to show you what we can do!" Devidramon stated.

Only for a bunch of missiles and a blue laser to hit the Devidramon surprising them.

"The enemies are attacking!" Devidramo stated as they saw a blue flag appear in the sky.

They see a bunch of familiar Digimon heading their way.

MetalGreymon, Deckerdramon and Cyberdramon.

And on top of MetalGreymon's head was Christopher, but his hair was grown out a little longer, and dons a blue leather jacket.

"Christopher!" All five of them said.

"That's Team Blue Flare, the rebel army." Dracomon said in awe as MetalGreymon and Deckermon unleashed their attacks again blowing the enemy Digimon away.

"That selfish jerk, he just completely ignored us and attacked by himself!" Shoutmon said feeling mad about this.

"Yeah kinda nice that at least one thing around here still just like it always was!" Mikey said as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, Christopher's still a jerk but he saved our lives, can't believe I'm actually happy about." Ash said feeling strange about this.

"You and me both partner." Dorumon said.

"I'm done wasting time with minions, come on out here and face me Dorbickmon!" Christopher called out.

"What, he must've lost his mind!" Dracomon said scared.

"Why, who's Dorbickmon, is he tough?" Mikey asked.

"Oh, uh, he's the ruler of this whole kingdom." Dracomon said.

"One of the seven dark Generals, Dorbickmon the fire fury." Lillymon said as Christoper kept up with the attack, making the forces back up from the hits.

"Stop where you are and I'll cease fire, hold your fire, Team Blue Flare halt, where is Dorbickmon, I wanna end this charade once and for all." Chistopher stated before the whole Team Blue Flare fell through a hole.

"How'd that happen, was that an Earthquake?" Mikey asked seeing the team in a hole now.

"It could've been." Ash said.

"No earthquake, the only one who could earth like that is Dorbickmon." Dracomon said as he heard laughter in the sky.

"So Blue Flare, you want all this to end today, I will grant your wish!" Dorbickmon stated as he landed in the hole.

They saw Team Blue Flare being lifted up into the sky.

"Greymon!" Christopher called out as MetalGreymon fell back into the hole.

A near purple dragon with his lower half being that of a gold creature landed near them.

"Did you forget I could change the very earth beneath your feet if I chose, what makes you, a mere mortal, believe you could ever defeat me in my own land." Dorbickmon stated.

"Oh so he's a little more powerful than we thought, but their's gotta be something we can do." Shoutmon said as they had their heads down.

"Destroy him!" Dorbickmon ordered as the fire Digimon started firing flames into the hole.

"This isn't good, he's trapped us!" Chistopher stated.

"No one can keep the seven dark generals from their dark triumph, no one, Darkness Loader, Digifuse!" Dorbickmon called out as he held up a dark version of the Fusion Loader.

"Did he say, dark Generals?" Mikey asked.

"He did." Ash said.

"What's a Darkness Loader?" Shoutmon asked.

"I really don't think you want the answer to that Shoutmon." Dorumon said as the darkness took the flame Digimon and turned them to darkness and went over to Dorbickmon.

When it was gone, Dorbickmon was holding a sword of fire.

"Did he just Digifuse?!" Shoutmon questioned with shock.

"I thought only we could do that!" Mikey said just as shocked.

"I did too, but we were wrong!" Ash said equally shocked.

"This isn't fair!" Dorumon said just as shocked as the rest.

Dorbickmon jumped into the air and fell towatds the hole and slammed his sword into it, creating a wave of fire.

MetalGreymon separated into Greymon and Mailbirdramon and Christopher sent all three back into his Fusion Loader.

"Take a break guys." Christopher said.

"Christopher!" Mikey called out.

"You said you wished for this to be over didn't you little blue general, well here comes the end!" Dorbickmon stated as the gold creature fired a gold beam making lava come up.

When it died down, Dorbickmon didn't see Christopher anymore.

"Where'd he go, I had him?" Dorbickmon said looking around.

But he saw something in the wall, somebody's head went back in.

"Somebody helped him escaped, who was that I saw?" Dorbickmon asked as the Devidramon from earlier came up.

"Yes sir, we believe that one name is Flowerymon." Devidramon said.

"Never heard of such a Digimon, with a name like that, how tough can he be, track him down, the law of this land is no mercy, no forgiveness, it's the dragon way of conquer and crushing our enemies without regret." Dorbickmon said.

"Allow me to make your command a reality, free me and I shall incinerate them myself." The gold creature spoke.

"Digi-daFuse!" Dorbickmon called making the two be engulfed in darkness and when it was gone, Dorbickmon had legs .

"Huanglongmon, my ever faithful servant, what a dragon Digimon should be, weak and cowardly have no right to call themselves dragon Digimon in the first place." Dorbickmon said seeing Huanglongmon shoot out lava.

 _(Scene change)_

In a cave around where they were, in a tunnel.

"Guys that was a close one." Mikey said.

"You can say that again." Ash said knowing that was too close for comfort.

"Whoo, you saved us all Dracomon." Shoutmon said grateful.

"Yeah, he's right, you totally saved us." Dorumon told.

Dracomon chuckled at the praise.

"What's that, a map of these tunnels!" Mikey said as Christopher's Fusion Loader pulled out something.

"Wow, never knew a Fusion Loader could look like a GPS device." Ash said looking at it.

"This place is like a giant underground maze, did you dig all this up all by yourself?" Shoutmon asked to Dracomon.

"Yeah, this was the only way I could escape from those dragon's, without the tunnels I'd be toast." Dracomon explained.

"Usually I'm not too big on running away from trouble myself, but I gotta admit, all your work sure paid off today." Shoutmon said.

"Yep, most definitely." Dorumon added in.

"Well thanks, I'm glad I could save you, Dorumon and Flowerymon too, but the best part was getting to say thanks to Team Blue Flare and the Blue General, he's my hero, no one fights evil like him and his rebel dragon army!" Dracomon said looking happy about the last part.

"But what about the Fusion Fight..." Shoutmon was interrupted by Christopher pushing past them.

"Give me a break, you think you saved us, I never needed help from a weak little loser Digimon like you!" Christopher said as Mikey grabbed his arm.

"Christopher, settle down, come on dude, we're all on the same side, aren't you glad to see us again?" Mikey asked as Christopher took the flowers off of Mikey's and Ash's head.

"You two sure picked a lousy time for a reunion, in case you hadn't noticed this isn't the same Digital World that you left, the enemies power has reached a whole new level." Christopher stated.

"You mean the dark general are that bad?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I've been fighting to get the Code Crown back all this time and I was doing okay, but then AxeKnightmon figured out someway to manufactured Darkness Loaders and he gave them to the generals, now all seven of them have the ability to Digifuse, and Dorbickmon might be the strongest of them all, he knows the terrain of DragonLand and uses it to battle, I've never been able to beat him." Christopher explained to everyone.

"Oh man." Mikey said knowing things have gotten really ugly since they've been gone.

"It's gonna be a while before my Digimon can fight again, you outta get out while you can, you won't survive if you stick around here Mikey, Ash." Christopher stated.

"Come one, _Christopher never gives up, things must be going really bad for him,_ then the answers is to join forces and go against them together, fight as one big team." Mikey told to him.

"Yeah, with all of us fighting together, we'll have a better chance of winning." Ash added in.

"Ha you just got here and you don't even know where the rest of either of your teams are, you can do much damage with Shoutmon and Dorumon." Christopher said making Shoutmon chuckle.

"That's where your wrong, we can do some serious damage now that we know how to Digivolve." Shoutmon said making Dorumon nod.

"Digivolve, really?" Christopher asked.

"Wow." Dracomon said.

"But you haven't evolved, you still look the same." Lillymon said.

"She's right, you guys don't look any different to me." Kazemon said with crossed arms.

"It's not like that, it means we have the power to evolve all by ourselves whenever we need to, it's a little something we picked up on our trip to the human world, although today when we tried it, it didn't work." Shoutmon said still wondering why it didn't work.

"Yep." Dorumon said.

"Oh Shoutmon, Dorumon, I think you were imagining things." Lillymon said.

"Yeah, this is no time for jokes y'know." Kazemon said thinking they're playing around.

"Yeah you're a real comedian, funny." Christopher stated not finding any of this joking funny.

"It's not a joke, we can really do it, aw come on why don't anyone believe what I say." Shoutmon said as Dorumon felt sad that no one believed them.

"Shu, quiet, do you hear that?" Lillymon asked as they all went quiet.

They looked behind them to see lava coming towards them.

"It's lava!" Dracomon cried seeing it.

"Dorbickmon's trying to force us out of the tunnels!" Christopher stated knowing what was going on.

"Run!" Mikey and Ash said and the group did just that.

 _(Scene change)_

In a crystal base.

"I'm sorry general, I just thought they were just another useless flower Digimon so I AH!" Devidramon tried to explain to to be shot into data.

"So like a fool you failed to report in, otherwise I would've known that Shoutmon of the Fusion Fighters and Dorumon of Team White Light had returned, which means those Flower heads I saw is none other, than the Red and White Generals themselves, Mikey Kudo and Ash Ketchem." Dorbickmon said as Huanglongmon and his servant continued to filled the tunnels with lava.

 _(Scene change)_

The group continued to run from the flowing lava.

"Keep running!" Mikey yelled.

"Like we can do anything else!" Ash responded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lead you all to a fiery doom!" Dracomon stated with tears in his eyes.

"Hey we haven't been roasted yet!" Shoutmon stated.

"He's right y'know, we still have a chance!" Dorumon said agreeing.

Christopher looked at the map.

"Left turn coming up, this way, up there, see that light, that's the way out!" Christopher stated as they looked to see a light ahead.

"Mikey, how about a Digicard?" Shoutmon asked.

"In a tight space like this, it would never work, their all too big, I got it!" Mikey said while climbing.

"If you have one that might work in a tight space, then now's the time to use it!" Ash said seeing the lava catching up to them.

"K, unleash Cat Claw Fury, Upload Gatomon, show em what you can do little guy!" Mikey called out as he used the Digicard and Gatomon the cat appeared and started to use her claws.

"Here comes the lava, hurry it up!" Shoutmon said seeing the lava raising.

"Yeah, I don't want to be roasted for dinner!" Dorumon said.

"It's too late, it's what we get for following a weakling dragon like that one!" Christopher said as Dracomon began to cry.

"Your wrong Christopher he's way stronger any of us, think about it, he stood up to the dragon army on his own, without great strength or power or even anyone to help him, I think he might have the most courageous heart of all of us." Shoutmon explained.

"That's right, you tell what for Shoutmon, don't back down from this, he had no one to help him but he stood up to them, he's got a true heart of a dragon, unlike Dorbickmon!" Dorumn said.

"Shoutmon, Dorumon." Dracomon said.

"I'm not giving up!" Shoutmon stated before climbing and helping with the Digging.

"Neither am I!" Dorumon said climbing up and helping too.

"Oh the lava!" Lillymon said making them look to see it getting closer.

"Just keep digging!" Shoutmon said.

"I'm trying!" Dorumon stated.

"Don't look back!" Shoutmon stated.

"I have to do something!" Dracomon said before running down to the lava.

"Oh no Dracomon!" Mikey said making Shoutmon and Dorumon look down.

"You guys keep digging your way out and I'll hold back the lava, _thank you Shoutmon, Dorumon, no one's ever called me strong before, Christopher was right, I've always been weak and cowardly, only to find the dragon soul only because I wanted to hold onto the peaceful world I once had but at last I found a little bit of strength, and maybe if I help them right now, Shoutmon, Dorumon and all their friends will be able to do what I couldn't, save this land_!" Dracomon thought while firing a breath of firing to the ceiling making rocks come down and tried to blocked the wave of lava as it got closer to him.

"Dracomon!" Shoutmon and Dorumon both cried as they jumped down towards him.

"Shoutmon/Dorumon don't do it!" Mikey and Ash called out to their partners.

"Come back it's too late!" Shoutmon said as both he and Dorumon grabbed Dracomon and they both started to glow brightly.

The others were shocked to see the light.

"This feeling, I can do it again, I can do it now Mikey!" Shoutmon called out.

"That's goes for me too Ash, we're both good to go!" Dorumon called out as Mikey and Ash pulled out their Fusion Loaders and pointed them at the two.

"Okay, Shoutmon/Dorumon Digivolve!" Mikey and Ash called out.

"Shoutmon Digivolve to...OmniShoutmon!" OmniShoutmon called out as he Digivolved.

"Dorumon Digivolve to...Alphamon!" Alphamon called out as he Digivolved.

"I don't believe it!" Christopher said as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

 _(Scene change)_

"Don't let up, keep pouring it on, they've gotta be cooked by now, hmm!?" Huanglongmon said being noticing a golden long and something erupted out of the mountain and flied down.

He saw that it was, OmniShoutmon, Alphamon, Mikey, Ash, Christopher, Lillymon, Kazemon and Dracomon who was being held by OmniShoutmon.

"Who are you two?" Huanglongmon questioned.

"I'm OmniShoutmon." OmniShoutmon answered.

"And I am Alphamon." Alphamon stated making Kazemon's eyes widened behind her visor.

"You tell him guys, that's right." Dracomon said.

"No way!" Christopher said seeing this up close.

"So Shoutmon and Dorumon wasn't lying." Lillymon said amazed.

"It him, it has to be him." Kazemon said to herself.

Mikey and Ash just stood still, arms crossed, looking kinda smug knowing that they were right.

"Dragon's attack!" Huanglongmon ordered as the army went forward.

"Get to safety." OmniShoutmon said putting down Dracomon and he rushed forward with incredible speed.

"We'll handle things from here." Alphamon stated before running towards the army where the two attack the foes with great attacks.

They knocked their enemies away with ease.

"Changing strategy, standard dragons tactics, surround them and blast them!" Huanglongmon ordered as the dragons did that.

OmniShoutmon and Alphamon were enduring the harsh heat.

"You've got to move you two, remember the way Dracomon always got away!" Mikey called out.

"Just do it like he did!" Ash yelled out.

"Haha, that's right, sometimes the good escape plan is the best plan to have." OmniShoutmon stated.

"That's right my friend, would you care to do the honors?" Alphamon stated.

"My pleasure, Whirlwind Tunnel!" OOmniShoutmon called out as he spun around and drilled underground leaving Alphamon to jump out of the line of fire and into the sky.

"Ha, drilling another escape tunnel won't save you, fill the hole with lava!" Huanglongmon ordered only for OmniShoutmon to come out of the ground under him and brought him to the sky and threw him onto his forces.

"Always go after the strongest opponent, that's my style, bulleyes, Flame Cannon!" OmniShoutmon ordered as he fired flames from his chest setting the area on fire.

"And for the finisher, Digitalize Soul!" Alphamon called out firing multiple greens beams onto the firing making it explode.

"You rock!" Mikey said.

"Sure do, you guys did it!" Dracomon said.

"They are amazing are they not." Ash said.

"Digivolution, did I really see that?" Christopher said in awe and shock of the power of Digivolving.

"That's what I call a Digivictory, ah spoke too soon!" OmniShoutmon yelled out before he and Alphamon fell into a hole.

"Well isn't this interesting, someone new to play with." Dorbickmon said coming into view.

"Dorbickmon!" The others stated shocked.

"Oh no, he's using the land again against OmniShoutmon and Alphamon!" Christopher stated.

"Hahaha, the two humans that Lord Bagra was weary of, the legendary red and White generals, Mikey Kudo and Ash Ketchem, and you've returned with Digimon who can evolved, now you have the opportunity to witness my full power." Dorbickmon stated to them all.

The others looked nervous seeing him.

OmniShoutmon and Alphamon and only growl in their trapped position.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon and Nene: Digimon Data Collection!

Nene and Christopher were wearing backpacks, like they were going to school.

Mikey and Ash popped up.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, listen to the melody of this Digimon I caught.

Shows Data of Guardromon.

Monitamon shows up.

Monitamon: It's Guradromon, a Machine type, and since he's made of solid iron, he's a pretty good defender, his special attack is the Destruction Tracker which follows enemies everywhere.

Monitamon 2 and 3 shows up.

Monitamon 2: Sounds like he'd be a good friend to have.

Monitamon 3: But he's not, he's an enemy, aw can't we just get along.

* * *

 **Hey guys DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well, Mikey, Ash, Shoutmon and Dorumon have returned to the Digital World.**

 **But they soon find that the zones have be turned into 7 kingdoms!**

 **Ruled by 7 dark Generals.**

 **After meeting up with Lillymon and Kazemon, they meet a new friend of Dracomon.**

 **But if that wasn't enough, they meet back up with Christopher who has been fighting against the dark general of DragonLand, Dorbickmon.**

 **Wanting to help out but Dorbickmon wasn't going to give them time so he flooded the tunnels with Lava.**

 **But this made Shoutmon and Dorumon Digivolve to OmniShoutmon and Alphamon.**

 **But the dark general arrives at the scene himself.**

 **Will they be able to stop him?**

 **Are they prepared for the fight ahead of them?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **P.S. Muhammadsyakir942 thank you for your reviews and idea, I made use of them and I may not, we'll see as the story goes on, enjoy the chapter too.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say for now guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	23. Take a stand, Christopher!

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story and enjoy, and do not worry about updates because they will come in when they come in.**

Sora o koete,

umi o koete,

Chiisana fuan kibou ni kaete.

 _Mikey and Nene riding on the shoulders of Shoutmon X5 and Ash riding on the shoulder of BlackDorumon Sonic Rize mode, while Christopher shows up riding on MetalGreymon, and the screen shows Mervamon._

Aruki dashita,

kono sekai de

Donna deai o sagashi ni ikou?

 _Shows the group having a break in the dark around a fire, then shows Mikey, Ash, Shoutmon, Dorumon, Nene and Christopher looking to the sky where a crystal of darkness was floating, then it does the seven dark generals and Ewan with a Darkness Loader and others of AxeKnightmon, and Lord Bagra._

Omoi kuzaresou demo sawameku kokoro osaeru,

kimi no koega tsutumu saki shinjite.

 _Shows Shoutmon and Dorumon, and MetalGreymon Digifusing into their fusion forms, before separating and Digivolving into OmniShoutmon, Alphamon and ZekeGreymon._

Bokura no tabi wa mada hajimatta bakari,

 _OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon Digifusing together and Alphamon fusing with them, and the others fuse with them._

Dore dake no yume o kizuna wo tsunai de ikou?

 _The Digivolved Digimon firing their attacks._

Atsumaru kokoro wa tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo

 _Mikey, Ash and Nene looking at a map with the Fusion Loader while Christopher leans on a wall._

Yami o koete asuno saki e!

 _Mikey, Ash, Nene and Christopher holds their Fusion Loaders out as OmniShoutmon, Alphamon and ZekeGreymon land behind them, and soon the rest of all the team appears._

* * *

"Haunglongmon DigiFuse." Dorbickmon stated.

"It'd be my pleasure master." Haunglongmon said coming from the fire.

"That Digigoon is still around?" OmniShoutmon said seeing that Dragon was still getting around from their attack.

"I could've swore our combined attacks hit the mark." Alphamon said.

"Digifuse!" Dorbickmon called out holding up the Drakness Loader as it engulf Haunglongmon and himself.

Soon they were fused together again like they were earlier.

"Dorbickmon Darkness Mode One!" Dorbickmon called out as he charged at the downed Digimon and rammed them both.

While also shooting fire and using his tail, he was giving them a hard time.

They landed nearby.

" _He's strong, even Digivolved, he'll be tough to beat_." OmniShoutmon thought in his head.

" _This isn't good, even though I've regained my true self and memories, it'd be a while before I'm use to this power again, now isn't the time to have lost experience_." Alphamon thought as he didn't have all his power returned to him yet.

"Whoa, I thought OmniShoutmon and Alphamon had this." Mikey said seeing this happen in front.

"I did too, guess we were both wrong." Ash said seeing their partners have a hard time in this fight.

"Two Dragons combined means a lot of power, now Dorbickmon's strength has become epic, he can control everything around him." Christopher stated.

"Now feel the heat of Dragon Infernal Fire!" Dorbickmon called out as he fired flames from his chest and OmniShoutmon jumped into the sky and Alphamon tried to block with his arms in a X fashion.

The flame followed OmniShoutmon and hit him in the air and blew up.

The flame that hit Alphamon blew up as well.

"Shoutmon!" Mikey called out as OmniShoutmon fell to the ground.

When the smoke cleared OmniShoutmon reverted back to Shoutmon but Alphamon remained but looked like he was in a bind.

But before anything else could happen, Alphamon too reverted back to Dorumon.

"He's De-Digivolved!" Mikey said seeing it happen.

"And so did Dorumon, this isn't good." Ash said.

"Your Digifusion is pretty impressive, little monsters, Shoutmon, Dorumon, leave the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light and join us, agree and I will let you both survive." Dorbickmon said trying to strike a deal with the two Digimon.

Shoutmon got back up.

"So you want us to join your team, I'm NO TRAITOR, I'd never work with a scalely bully like you!" Shoutmon stated to Dorbickmon.

"He's right, I would never betray my friends, you can believe that!" Dorumon said as he would never join him as Dorbickmon snarled hearing this.

Mikey and Ash went up to their partners.

"That's right, and when Shoutmon is King, he'll keep the Digital World safe from all you tyrants and creeps." Mikey said.

"And Dorumon is gonna be his Royal Guard, the perfect mon who will always watch his back." Ash said.

"I will." Shoutmon and Dorumon said agreeing.

"Typical, a lot of big talk from a bunch of puny runts, fools, I'll barbecue you all!" Dorbickmon stated as he prepared to fire his flames again.

Everyone got ready for the attack.

"Look out!" Christopher stated.

Suddenly, a ton of blue petals came raining down.

"What, what's this, could this be, the weeping Dragon Flower?" Dorbickmon questioned.

"You guessed it!" A familiar female voice called out as they turned to see...a tall flower figure.

"Pollen Hurricane!" The figure called out as more petals came down, making Dorbickmon shield himself.

"Can't breath!" Dorbickmon said as he can see his sight turning blurry.

"Whoa, he must be allergic." Mikey said as Dorbickmon feel to the ground.

"Lucky for us huh?" Ash told as the figure flipped down to the ground near them.

"The pollen hurricane paralyzes him." The figure told.

"Who are you?" Mikey asked as Ash already had a feeling who she was.

"The names Patellamon." Patellamon said.

"Cheap attack." Dorbickmon said struggling to stand.

"Just give up." Petallamon said as a familiar Digimon went into the sky and came down.

And slammed right into Dorbickmon's back.

When the smoke cleared, Dorbickmon saw that everyone was gone.

"That coward, they've escaped." Dorbickmon said.

 _(Scene change)_

Mikey, Ash, Shoutmon and Dorumon and the others were flying with Sparrowmon of all Digimon.

"Huh, that was close." Shoutmon said.

"Yeah, too close for comfort." Dorumon said holding onto Sparrowmon's arm to make sure he didn't fall.

"Hey thanks Sparrowmon." Mikey thanked.

"Yeah you are the best." Ash said holding onto Sparrowmon's other arm to prevent from falling.

"We own you one." Shoutmon said.

"Anytime." Sparrowmon said.

"And that means..." Mikey and Shoutmon said.

"I knew your voice sounded familiar." Ash said to Petallamon.

"That's right, it's me." She said as it was revealed to be Nene Amano.

She nows wears a pink sleeveless top underneath a pink and white jacket and a pink short frilly skirt.

"Nene!" Both Generals and Digimon said happy to see her again.

Soon they landed on top of a small mountain top with a tent.

"Whoa, cool hideout, they'll never find us here." Shoutmon said liking the looks of the place.

"Looks like a good place to lay low." Dorumon said looking around.

"Welcome back Mikey, Ash, we've waited for you." Nene said happy to have them both back.

"Thanks Nene." Mikey said.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again." Ash said making her smile.

"Back why were you dressed up like walking flower?" Shoutmon asked wearing her flower cap as Dorumon poked at it.

"I wore that disguise so the Digimon would talk to me, I've been gathering Intel about the location of the other Fusion Fighters and Team White Light, and the enemies weaknesses, once I knew enough, I placed you guys with Christopher." Nene said.

"So you learned about these flowers?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah Dragons get really sick when they fly above creeping Dragon mountain." Nene told.

"Good job, you found their weak spot!" Shoutmon said.

"That amazing, that's our Nene for ya." Ash said making Nene blush a little.

"Don't get too excited, you don't really think Dorbickmon's gonna fall for the same trick twice." Christopher said.

"Good point." Mikey and Ash said knowing that trying the same trick never works.

Suddenly Dorbickmon's face appeared on the flag screen.

"Attention all civilians of DragonLand." Dorbickmon called out.

"It's him." Shoutmon said as Dorumon growled.

"Now hear this, tomorrow at Dawn, the captured rebels will be publicly deleted, these fools are known as the Fusin Fighters and Team White Light!" Dorbickmon told as the screen shifted to show the members of both the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light trapped.

"Oh no, it's the team!" Mikey, Ash, Shoutmon and Dorumon stated together.

"He must've had them this whole team!" Nene said in shock.

"Their demise will take place at the Dragon's Waterfall, a fitting punishment for defying Lord Bagra, let this be an example for you all." Dorbickmon stated before cutting the transmission.

Everyone was in silence seeing this.

"I told you, the air near the waterfall is so moist that a pollen attack is never gonna work, plus my Digimon aren't fully healed yet, so if we mount up a rescue mission, we're severely undermanned, their's no way to win." Christopher stated thinking their was no way to win this fight.

Mikey and Ash stared at their Fusion Loaders.

"No, we can't give up." Mikey said.

"Right." Ash agreed.

 _(Scene change)_

At the Dragon's Waterfall, A fish Digimon and Crab Digimon were talking.

"Huh, I can't the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light all got snatched like fish in a net." The Betamon said.

"Team Blue Flare keeps losing too, we're fit to be boiled." Crabmon said.

They heard a rusting sound behind them and panicked.

A green crocodile came with rushing to them quick making them freak out.

It was revealed to be Nene in another costume.

"Would you be so kind as to answer a few questions?" Nene asked as the two looked freaked.

Later, Nene returned and they all sat in the tent.

"It's just like you thought Mikey and Ash, you two were right." Nene said as Mikey had his map out.

"Awesome, what do you say Dracomon?" Mikey asked as Dracomon nodded.

"Sure, I'll give it a try." Dracomon said.

"Wait, Mikey, Ash, are you seriously considering basing the intelligence of the entire plan on him?" Christopher asked pointing at Dracomon.

"Yeah/Of course." Mikey and Ash said.

"Are you nuts, that weak little failure!" Christopher stated as Dracomon winched at that.

"Watch it Blondie!" Shoutmon said as Mikey blocked his path.

"I don't care if you think he's weak." Mikey said as Ash nodded to that.

"That goes for me too." Ash said nodded at Christopher.

"What?" Christopher said confused.

"Dracomon is brave and wants to help and that's good enough for me." Mikey said.

"And besides, he's familiar with this area." Ash said remembering how Dracomon knows this area really well.

"Yeah, we might not have escaped earlier without him." Shoutmon said.

"Yeah, he has really good skills that saved us all before." Dorumon added in.

"Come on we're a team." Mikey said as they all hard a staring contest.

"Then you can count me out, I don't team up with fools who insist on pampering the weak." Christopher said waling out of the tent.

Mikey looked sadly at this while Ash only shook his head.

 _(Scene change)_

Christopher punched a tree.

"Why do you always make things so difficult Christopher?" Nene asked walking towards him and stopping.

"What are you talking about?" Christopher responded.

"I know you've been waiting the whole time for Mikey and Ash to come back." Nene said, the smile never leaving her face as Christopher smirk.

"Heh, yeah, I knew having Mikey and Ash back would change this whole war and that's exactly what's happening, they haven't mastered it, but Mikey and Shoutmon, Ash and Dorumon brought back a new power, to Digivolve." Christopher said remembering seeing Shoutmon and Dorumon digivolving to OmniShoutmon and Alphamon.

"Digivolve, you're kidding, how did the four of them managed to get such an awesome amount of power?" Nene asked wondering how it was possible.

"Doesn't matter, it's beyond me, at least for now, somehow I'm still too weak, it's so pathetic." Christopher said seeing a younger version of himself before clinching his fist.

"You're putting way too much pressure on yourself, you should remember, you're not alone and you're so much stronger then you think you are." Nene told before walking away, leaving Christopher by himself.

Nene walked back to the tent.

"So, had a good chat with Christopher?" Nene looked to see that Ash asked that question while leading on the side of the tent.

"Yeah I did, he looked like he needed someone to snap him back into reality." Nene said as Ash nodded.

"I guess he did, I don't know what's bothering him or what makes him act like this, but I don't ask him because It's not my place to ask." Ash said as he looked to the sky.

With the moon in the sky looking a different color.

"You really have a kind heart don't you Nene." Ash said making Nene blush a little hearing that.

"Huh, what are you talking about, I'm not really kind hearted am I?" Nene asked as Ash laughed hearing that.

"Not kind hearted, Nene, saying you're not kind hearted is like saying I wasn't born to be a good person, it's just not true at all." Ash said staring at her.

"But you are good person." Nene said as Ash gave a thumbs up.

"And so are you." Ash said making her look down.

"Even after all the things I've done when I was teamed up with AxeKnightmon?" Nene asked only for Ash to put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey don't blame yourself, you didn't have a choice at the time, AxeKnightmon has your brother right, and if you didn't do what he said, you wouldn't be able to save him, I can assure you that nobody blames you for doing what you did." Ash said staring into her eyes and Nene couldn't help but blush seeing them.

Nene could see that Ash was telling the whole truth in his word and smiled.

"Thank you Ash, I guess your right." Nene said as Ash chuckled.

"Of course I'm right, you wouldn't be here with us all if I wasn't, your Fusion Loader reflects off your soul, the fact that it's turned white is proof of your soul being cleared." Ash said as Nene looked at her Fusion Loader.

"You're right, I guess I was being silly thinking like that, thanks for cheering me up." Nene said as Ash nodded and let go of her shoulder.

"Don't mention it." Ash said before looking at her outfit and chuckling a little.

Nene noticed the chuckled and narrowed her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Nene questioned as Ash waved it off.

"Oh sorry, I just...I can't take you seriously when you wear stuff like that, to me it makes you look so cute." Ash said making her turn away with blush on her face.

"Thank you fore the compliment, I guess." Nene told as Ash smiled.

"You're welcome." Ash said smiling as Nene smiled too.

To her, Ash was a pleasant guy to be around, and he made her happy.

They talked for a little while longer before going off to do what needs to be done.

 _(Scene change)_

Later, Dracomon was inside the tent clearing some boxing.

"Thinking outside the box with my hands in." Dracomon hummed as she wiped his forehead.

"You." Christopher said as he walked inside the tent.

"Oh hey, Blue Flare's General, did you come to yell at me again, because I'm so small and weak?" Dracomon asked sadly.

"That's not true, you're strong, more than me, if I were in your position I don't think I would ever be able to do all the things you've done, how can you do so much?" Christopher asked wondering how the small dragon was able to do all this.

"I have no idea, it's true I might be a weakling but I still have the pride of a Dragon." Dracomon said trying to fix what was inside the box.

"Really, your pride?" Christopher said.

"I see it this way, if Dragons are the strongest Digimon, then we should be protecting everyone in the land, that's what Dorbickmon is completely wrong, and that's why I must face him, even if I have to do it alone, there's no other choice." Dracomon said without any fear.

Christopher went outside and sat on a rock.

"I have to admit, that little Dragon has guts, and pride, if only it were that easy." Christopher said looking at the remains of a fireplace.

"It is, let's join him." Greymon said from Christopher's Fusion Loader.

"Greymon, but you're still not at full strength are you?" Christopher questioned.

"You can't still here and do nothing after hearing he said." MailBirdramon said.

"you're right." Greymon agreed.

Christopher looked distressed about this.

"But I..." Christopher didn't know what to think about this.

 _(Scene change)_

At the Dragon's Waterfall, Dragon type Digimon were around the place in packs.

The Fusion Fighters and Team White Light Digimon were in a cage.

"Fusion Fighters and Team White Light, my trap is set and there's no way out, nothing can save you now, you're powers are worthless within that cage." Dorbickmon said seeing both teams trap like mice.

"There's the rat that imprisoned us." Dorulumon said.

"We can see that." Kyubimon said seeing the Dragon ahead.

"Even if you succeed in in deleting us, I'm sure Mikey will come back and delete you!" Beelzemon stated to Dorbickmon.

"The same can be said about Ash!" CresGarurumon stated.

"That's right!" Both teams said.

"Oh you think so." Dorbickmon said before seeing a light in the sky and saw Mikey, Ash, Shoutmon and Dorumon riding with Sparrowmon.

"Yeah we do!" Shoutmon said as they flew down.

"Mikey!" Beelzemon said.

"Shoutmon!" Dorulumon said.

"Ash!" CresGarurumon stated.

"Dorumon!" Kyubimon said.

"Hold on!" Mikey and Ash said.

"It's rescue time." Shoutmon and Dorumon said.

"Ridiculous, you're not powerful enough to break through my armies defenses and defeat me." Dorbickmon said.

"That's what you think, but we're here to rescue our friends." Mikey said.

"I'd like to see you try." Dorbickmon challenged.

"Dracomon go." Ash said as the rock in the wall blew up making the waterfall go out with the water pouring out.

"What?!" Dorbickmon said as the water flooded the forest.

The rock holding the cage broke apart and the teams almost fell into the water.

"Gotcha!" Sparrowmon said as she caught the cage and flew into the air.

"Hang on guys." Mikey said as Dorbickmon tried to prevent from getting washed away by the current.

"What have you done?" Dorbickmon questioned.

"It was Dracomon's idea." Mikey said.

"Dracomon?!" Dorbickmon questioned as Nene floated down with Hi-VisionMonitamon and Dracomon and landed on Sparrowmon.

"That's right, he found the perfect spot to put a charge in the cliff wall, all we needed was one blast, Hi-VisionMonitamon keep him hidden by projecting a rocky hologram." Nene explained.

"That boney little Dragon kid, he'll pay!" Dorbickmon stated before a bomb hit him and the dragons in the sky.

"I have crafted those pollen stuffed cannonballs so they'll work even if they get wet, smart huh." Hi-VisionMonitamon said.

The dragons fell into the water.

"Pollen!" Dorbickmon said feeling the effects.

"See ya!" Shoutmon said.

"Wouldn't want to be ya!" Dorumon and Dracomon said as Sparrowmon flew off carrying the cage.

"Not so fast, Ultimate Dorbickmon!" Dorbickmon called out as he used the Darkness Loader to turn the other dragon Digimon into dark energy and had them flow into him.

When it was over, Dorbickmon had both legs back and was bigger and was now Dorbickmon Darkness Mode Two.

He spread his wings and took to the sky.

With the others.

"Mikey, I knew you'd come back." Cutemon said.

"It took you guys long enough." Terriermon said sighing in relief.

"Thank you very much!" Starmon said.

"Oh please, hold the applause." Shoutmon said as Nene saw something.

"Oh no!" Nene said seeing something flying to them.

"Is that...!" Ash started seeing who was catching up to them.

"Dorbickmon." Mikey finished.

"You can't escape!" Dorbickmon yelled out to them.

"Guys get in the Fusion Loader!" Mikey said as he sent the Fusion Fighters into the Fusion Loader.

"That goes for you guys too!" Ash said send Team Whote Light into the Fusion Loader as well.

Dorbickmon sent a wave of dark energy from his mouth and hit Sparrowmon knocking her off balance.

Sparrowmon crashed to the ground hard as Dorbickmon landed.

"Hey guys, think you can DigiFuse?" Mikey asked looking at his Fusion Loader.

"Of course." Dorulumon said.

"How about you guys?" Ash asked looking at his Fusion Loader.

"We're ready anytime." Raidramon said.

"Great." Mikey and Ash said.

Mikey's Fusion Loader revealed the golden V.

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmon, Sparrowmon, Beelzemon, DigiFuse!" Mikey called out as he held out his Fusion Loader and the light engulfed the Digimon.

"Shoutmon X5B!" Shoutmon called out ready for battle.

Ash's Fusion Loader revealed the golden V.

"Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, RizeGreymon, Agunimon, CresGarurumon, DigiFuse!" Ash called out as he held out his Fusion Loader and the light engulfed the Digimon.

"BlackDorumon Sonic Knight Mode!" BlackDorumon called out as he stood ready.

Shoutmon and BlackDorumon charged forward with their weapons and swung down with them only for Dorbickmon to block the blows.

"You think it's that easy!" Dorbickmon stated pushing BlackDorumon away and sending Shoutmon's Star Sword into the sky.

Shoutmon flew up to the sky to get it only for Dorbickmon to follow and punch him back to the ground and landed hard.

BlackDorumon was about to attack only for Dorbickmon to kick him, sending him down like he did to Shoutmon and near him.

"Huh." Dorbickmon eye glowed for a moment and suddenly spikes appeared in the places of Shoutmon and BlackDorumon.

"I can't move." Shoutmon said as the spikes prevented him from getting up.

"Me too, this is bad." BlackDorumon said trying to move back couldn't.

Dorbickmon landed on the ground.

"Dragon Infernal Fire!" Dorbickmon called out firing his dark flames.

"Uh oh!" Shoutmon said as the flames hit him and BlackDorumon making them scream in pain.

"X5B/BlackDorumon!" Mikey and Ash called out to them.

They saw that they were all separated from the attack.

"Just is served and their's a special punishment for you!" Dorbickmon stated as he looked at Dracomon.

"Dracomon!" Mieky called out as Dorbickmon grabbed Dragomon with his hand.

"This shall be the fate of all weaklings!" Dorbickmon said.

"No don't!" Mikey and Ash called out as Dorbickmon started squeezing his hand.

"Now beg me for forgiveness." Dorbickmon said.

"Never, I maybe small and I maybe weak but I'll never do that!" Dracomon stated.

"Then say goodbye, AHH!" Dorbickmon wsas knocked away by another Digimon as Dracomon landed on the ground.

Everyone saw that the Digimon was MetalGreymon with Christopher on his shoulder.

"Look it's Blue Flare's General." Dracomon said.

"Call me Christopher, you brave little Dragon." Christopher said as he jumped off MetalGreymon's shoulder.

"You must be kidding, you aren't strong enough to beat me." Dorbickmon stated.

"Maybe not but their's one thing I have left, pride." Christopher said.

"So what." Dorbickmon said not afraid.

"Go MetalGreymon!" Christopher said as MetalGreymon rushed forward.

"Trident Arm!" MetalGreymon called out as he attacked but Dorbickmon blocked the strike.

"Way to go Christopher!" Mikey called out.

"Nice!" Nene said.

"Awesome!" Ash said.

Dorbickmon pushed MetalGreymon back and rocks appeared from the ground.

"Boulders!" Dorbickmon called out as three large boulders appeared and hit MetalGreymon was three sides.

"No!" Dracomon yelled as MetalGreymon's horn broke.

"You'll never have a chance against the likes of me!" Dorbickmon stated as MetalGreymon was attacked back and forth.

"MetalGreymon!" Mikey stated in shock.

"Oh no!" Ash said in shock as MetalGreymon fell to the ground.

Christopher fell to the ground.

"Christopher!" Mieky called out as Christopher held out his hand.

"Stay back, get up MetalGreymon, Dracomon taught us if we truly want strength, first we must taking on wavering pride in doing the right thing, it's time to show him our pride!" Christopher stated out loud.

MetalGreymon got back up in response to Christopher's words.

"Amazing!" Dracomon said.

"Pathetic, pride won't save you, Dragon's Fury Blade!" Dorbickmon called out as he summoned a sword and flames and hit MetalGreymon with it.

MetalGreymon's wing broke off and he roared.

"Not yet, our pride won't break, a Dragon with such a rotten soul as yours could never force us to quit!" Christopher called out determined.

The others looked on in shock.

"You can do it, YOU CAN DO IT BLUE FLARE!" Dracomon called out.

MetalGreymon's eye glowed before he was sent into the ground.

Christopher's eyes widened seeing this.

"Just as I expected, hmm, that energy!" Dorbickmon said before seeing a light glowing from where MetalGreymon was.

And it expanded.

They all saw MetalGreymon engulfed in a bright golden light.

"What's that?" Christopher questioned as he saw his Fusion Loader's glow and saw a Z with a line through it appear on the screen.

"Christopher, that's the power of your Digivolution!" Mikey called out recognizing the glow.

"Hold up your Fusion Loader!" Ash called out knowing what's about to happen.

"Digivolve, alright, now, MetalGreymon Digivolve!" Christopher called out as he held out his Fusion Loader and light came out.

"MetalGreymon Digivolve to...ZekeGreymon!" ZekeGreymon called out as he was now clad completely in gold and silver metal, he now flies using a pair of golden wings and jet pack on its back, its right arm ends in a gun barrel and its left one with three sharp claws, its tighs are marked with three stripes and the tip of its golden tail has a dragon's head where out emerges a silver gun barrel.

"Tricks won't help, evolve all you want you're still no match for me, give up!" Dorbickmon stated as he swung his sword and hit ZekeGreymon but ZekeGreymon endured the hit.

ZekeGreymon then roared and unleashed a wave of golden energy blowing the dark energy sword away without much problem.

"Enough of this, prepare to be crush!" Dorbickmon stated.

"Tail Gun Fire!" ZekeGreymon called out as he spun around and unleashed gun fire destroying all the rocks that Dorbickmon summoned.

Dorbickmon looked shocked seeing this happen.

"How did ZekeGreymon survive my attack?!" Dorbickmon questioned in shock.

"Go ZekeGreymon!" Christopher called out as ZekeGreymon roared and was engulfed in a golden light and charged at Dorbickmon.

"Final Trident Strike!" ZekeGreymon called out as he swung his claw and hit Dorbickmon hard.

"Ugh OH NO!" Dorbickmon screamed before he exploded.

"Oh yeah you did it!" Mikey called out.

"Amazing job guys!" Ash added in as well.

Dracomon looked in awe at what happened as Christopher watched on.

The sky returned to it's blue color as Dorbickmon struggled to get up.

The flag in the sky with the Bagra Army symbol changed showing, The Fusion Fighters, Team White Light and Blue Flares symbols on it instead.

Suddenly the screens all fired a beam of light in the middle.

"Look, the flag changed!" Mikey said in surprise.

"It's our flag now." Dorulumon said.

"And our's as well." Kyubimon said.

"It's good to see that again." Shoutmon said.

"Yeah it is." Dorumon added in.

"That's the path to the next land, so the path open's after you defeat a Dark General." Nene concluded.

"And I bet beating all seven of them will lead us straight to Lord Bagra." Mikey added in.

"And finally put an end to this war." Ash finished up.

Dorbickmon chuckled hearing this.

"Don't make me laugh, if you had this much trouble beating me in the first land then you don't stand a chance against the other generals." Dorbickmon laughed before turning into data and shattering into the wind.

"Welp, anyway it's great to have the band back together, now Lillymon's a Fusion Fighter and it looks like Dracomon is gonna be part of Blue Flare, isn't that right." Shoutmon said as Dorumon nodded.

"But wait, did the teams really matters anymore, we're facing the same enemies, the Dark Generals, we should just join forces, for now on we're all on the same team, right?" Nene asked as she grabbed their hands.

"Yeah you're right." Mikey said.

"That is true." Ash added.

"And?" Nene said as Christopher looked away.

"Guys, let's head to the next land so we can beat the next General." Mikey started.

"And put this war to rest." Ash finished.

The Digimon cheered hearing this.

"Come on buddy, let's go." Dracomon said as Christopher looked at him before looking to the sky.

"Sure." Christopher said.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon and Nene: Digimon Data Collection!

Christopher looks in on shock and horror as Nene wore a flower suit.

Mikey and Ash popped up.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, listen to the melody of the Digimon I just caught.

Shows Data of Garudamon.

Monitamon shows up with sun flowers on his screen.

Monitamon: It's Garudamon, he's a Bird Type, the guardian of Earth and Winds with his special attack the Whip Wing, where he attacks in a snap.

Monitamon 2 and 3 show up.

Monitamon 2: He grabs them so fast they don't even know what hit em.

"Monitamon 3: That's kinda rude even for a bird.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 with another update for ya.**

 **Well Mikey and Ash and the rest were rescued and reunited with Nene.**

 **Using Pollen they were able to escape Dorbickmon.**

 **Now they come up with a plan to rescue the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light.**

 **They do so, in resulting in Dorbickmon unleashing his fury on them.**

 **But Christopher and MetalGreymon comes to the rescue.**

 **Though outmatch by Dorbickmon's power, Christopher refuses to give, resulting in MetalGreymon to Digivovle for the first time.**

 **Into ZekeGreymon!**

 **Thanks to his new power, ZekeGreymon defeated Dorbickmon and opened the road to the next land.**

 **But who is the next General?  
**

 **Are they stronger than Dorbickmon was?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	24. VampireLand and the Moonlight General

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story and enjoy, and do not worry about updates because they will come in when they come in.**

Sora o koete,

umi o koete,

Chiisana fuan kibou ni kaete.

 _Mikey and Nene riding on the shoulders of Shoutmon X5 and Ash riding on the shoulder of BlackDorumon Sonic Rize mode, while Christopher shows up riding on MetalGreymon, and the screen shows Mervamon._

Aruki dashita,

kono sekai de

Donna deai o sagashi ni ikou?

 _Shows the group having a break in the dark around a fire, then shows Mikey, Ash, Shoutmon, Dorumon, Nene and Christopher looking to the sky where a crystal of darkness was floating, then it does the seven dark generals and Ewan with a Darkness Loader and others of AxeKnightmon, and Lord Bagra._

Omoi kuzaresou demo sawameku kokoro osaeru,

kimi no koega tsutumu saki shinjite.

 _Shows Shoutmon and Dorumon, and MetalGreymon Digifusing into their fusion forms, before separating and Digivolving into OmniShoutmon, Alphamon and ZekeGreymon._

Bokura no tabi wa mada hajimatta bakari,

 _OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon Digifusing together and Alphamon fusing with them, and the others fuse with them._

Dore dake no yume o kizuna wo tsunai de ikou?

 _The Digivolved Digimon firing their attacks._

Atsumaru kokoro wa tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo

 _Mikey, Ash and Nene looking at a map with the Fusion Loader while Christopher leans on a wall._

Yami o koete asuno saki e!

 _Mikey, Ash, Nene and Christopher holds their Fusion Loaders out as OmniShoutmon, Alphamon and ZekeGreymon land behind them, and soon the rest of all the team appears._

* * *

They all looked up to the flag.

"Aw great, we finally find the path outta this land and there's no way to get on it, there's no stairs or hallway or giant doorknob or anything." Shoutmon said.

"Yeah, wish we brought a ladder with us." Dorumon added in as Mikey and Ash puled out their Fusion Loaders.

"Zone Transfer!" Both of them said as they pointed the Fusion Loaders at the flag but nothing happened.

"It was worth a try." Mikey said.

"Maybe it needs a different phrase?" Ash questioned.

"Hey wait, I think I heard Dorbickmon say 'Gate Open'." Christopher said remembering.

They nodded before trying again.

"Okay, Gate Open!" Mikey and Ash said together as the symbols on the flag started to glow.

Soon, Mikey, Ash, Shoutmon, Dorumon, Nene and Christopher were engulfed in a ball of light and sent into the pathway.

They were travelling through a tunnel around a dark transfer.

"Oh wow, whatever this grey step is, it feels super creepy." Shoutmon said feeling the darkness around.

"You can say that again." Dorumon said agreeing.

"Analysis indicates that it is pure negative energy." Wisemon said through Mikey's Fusion Loader.

"Negative energy?" Ash asked.

"What's it doing here?" Mikey questioned wanting to know.

"Since it is flowing out of DragonLand, logic would suggest it's produced by fear and sadness of the Digimon there, I need data to determine where it is being sent too and why, warning intersection approaching." Wisemon warned as they all looked ahead to see a three way split coming up.

"Oh no a three way split." Mikey said.

"We gonna pick." Ash said not wanting the group to separate.

"What do we do Mikey/Ash?" Shoutmon and Dorumon asked to their partners.

"We better all stick together, come on everybody, vear left." Mikey told.

"Alright." Ash said.

"You got it." Nene said as Christopher stayed silent.

When the split came, they went the direction they wanted except Christopher went the other way.

"What are you doing?" Nene questioned.

"Sorry, never was good at taking orders." Christopher said as he went another way.

"Why's that guy always gotta do everything his own way?" Shoutmon questioned.

"You know that's just how Christopher rolls Shoutmon, I'm sure we'll see him again soon." Mikey said knowing this too well.

"And that's a fact we all know." Ash said knowing this as well.

"Let's hope so, we need all the help we can get." Dorumon said knowing they were going to need all the help they could get.

Soon they arrived, in a place that looked really creepy with a moon that had a scary smile on it.

Mikey, Ash, Shoutmon, Dorumon and Nene looked around.

"Finally, where are now?" Shoutmon asked.

"No idea." Dorumon answered as Cutemon, Chibitortomon and Dondokomon came out of Mikey''s Fusion Loader and Sparrowmon came out of Nene's Fusion Loader.

"Alright, where's the Bagra Army?" Dondokomon asked banging his head.

"Let's get them." Chibitortomon said.

"We're here to take them on." Cutemon said feeling ready.

"Hey guys, keep it down." Sparrowmon said wanting them to stay quiet.

Suddenly, a purple haze appeared underneath them on the ground.

"Hey what's all this glowing stuff?" Cutemon asked as they all suddenly heard screams coming from around them.

It was scary to them.

"I don't like the sound of that." Cutemon said.

"Just like in DragonLand, the Digimon here are being imprisoned to draw out their negative energy, I can also determine the destination of all that energy now, look." Wisemon said as they looked up.

"It's all going up there huh." Mikey said as they looked at the giant crystal.

"Yeah, we can see it, but what is that thing?" Shoutmon asked seeing the crystal.

"That is the center of the new dark Digital World that Lord Bagra created after he gathered all the pieces of the Code Crown." Wisemon explained.

"That's the Code Crown?" Dorumon asked seeing it.

"Come on, let's look around." Ash said as they all started walking.

"I don't like this place at all." Chibitortomon said feeling creeped out.

"Not a very nice neighborhood, and it could use a coat of paint." Dondokomon said seeing the tombs ahead.

"I don't think that would help, it feels like somethings gonna jump out on us any second." Cutemon said as something was watching them and ran around as Nene thought she saw it.

"Who's there?" Nene stated scaring the three Digimon.

"If that was a joke then it was not funny." Chibitortomon said making Nene look at them.

"No joke, I did see someone there." Nene insisted as she pointed to the tomb.

"Hey whoever you are, come on out it's okay, we're here to try and help you." Mikey called out.

"He's right, we're friendly." Ash added in as a Digimon that looked like a recolor of Terriermon came out of hiding.

"I hope you're telling the truth, I'm Lopmon." Lopmon introduced herself.

"My names Mikey Kudo and he's..." Mikey said and pointed to Shoutmon.

"I'm Shoutmon." Shoutmon said.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my friend." Ash said and looked to Dorumon.

"Names Dorumon, nice to meet cha." Dorumon said.

"I'm Dondokomon." Dondokomon said.

"I'm Chibitortomon." Chibitortomon said.

"I'm Cutemon, obviously." Cutemon said.

"I'm Nene and and this is." Nene started.

"Sparrowmon, but why are you hiding in a creepy place like this?" Sparrowmon questioned.

"I'm hiding from her." Lopmon said.

"Who's her?" Shoutmon and Dorumon asked.

Suddenly a clawed hand came out of the ground surprising them all.

The figure pulled herself out.

"That's her, she's one of the LadyDevimon!" Lopmon stated in fear as LadyDevimon roared at them, scaring the little Digimon.

LadyDevimon charged at them.

"Go Shoutmon/Dorumon!" Mikey and Ash called out as Shoutmon and Dorumon went into action.

"Bellow Blaster!" Shoutmon called out firing a great flame from his battle mic.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon called out firing ton of small iron balls.

The combined attacks sending LadyDevimon away hard.

The smaller Digimon cheering at the sight.

LadyDevimon got up all burned up.

The Digimon looked scared again.

She roared and looked back to normal again.

"She's coming back!" Chibitortomon said scared as the others screamed.

"She's indestructible." Lopmon said worried.

"I don't believe it." Mikey said seeing all the damage the two Digimon gave her just disappear.

"I'm afraid to believe it." Ash said.

"The fights just begun!" LadyDevimon stated as two more LadyDevimon's appeared from the ground.

And they charged.

"Now Sparrowmon!" Nene called out.

"Going in, Lightning Lasers!" Sparrowmon called out firing her lasers and shocking the three LadyDevimon's.

"Retreat, come on!" Mikey stated as they all ran from the fight.

Soon they arrived at a dead looking tree.

"Okay, I think that's far enough." Mikey said.

"Yeah, we're safe, for now, but for how long." Ash said.

"So." Shoutmon looked at Lopmon.

"What?" Lopmon asked.

"Those three were pretty darn tough, do they take orders from the Dark General of this Land?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah, the vampire General lives up in that castle." Lopmon said looking at the castle with lightning running around it.

"Did you say vampire?" Mikey asked.

"Fraid so, when he was made Dark General of this place, he turned it into VampireLand." Lopmon told.

"Have you always lived here Lopmon, can you tell us some more of this land? Nene asked trying to get a better understanding.

"Sure, when the Bagra Army won the war and took over, some of us ran away and escaped, we built a secret village at the edge of the forest and lived in hiding, we're small and not very strong but by helping each other we managed to survive, until the vampire General came, he can't stand daylight so he used a fog barrier to cover the sky, and now it's always night time." Lopmon explained with a sad tone.

"That's terrible, how do you know when it's time for breakfast?" Shoutmon asked in horror.

"Don't think that's whats important my friend." Dorumon said with a sweat drop.

"That's not even the worst part, Chocomon turned into Lopmon like me but as soon as we do, the LadyDevimon show up, they grabbed the new Lopmon and fly them to the vampire castle." Lopmon explained again.

"I can't wait to teach those LadyDevimon a lesson." Shoutmon said angry.

"So what about you Lopmon?" Ash asked.

"When I changed, just a little while ago, I knew they would come get me so I got out of there and now I'm all alone." Lopmon said sadly.

"You're not alone Lopmon, you've got us." Shoutmon said determined to help out.

"He's right y'know." Dorumon added in agreeing with Shoutmon.

"But what does this vampire General do with all the Lopmon once he had them?" Mikey asked wondering what the vampire wanted with all the Lopmon.

"I don't know, they never come back." Lopmon said.

"If he's anything like the vampires I've always heard about, the fangs he grabs the little guys and sucks the data outta them!" Sparrowmon stated freaking out the smaller Digimon.

"Hey cut it out!" The smaller Digimon stated.

"Sorry." Sparrowmon said.

"Anyway, sounds like we better go see if your village needs help." Mikey said wanting to help.

"Good idea." Ash agreed making Lopmon look at them in awe.

Suddenly the ground shook.

They turned to see smoke in the distance.

"What was that?" Shoutmon questioned.

"They're attacking the village!" Lopmon stated in horror.

"We've gotta help them!" Mikey said.

 _(Scene change)_

Chocomon were backing away in fear.

"Please don't destroy our home." Chocomon pleaded with the LadyDevimon in front of them.

"Tell us where the last Lopmon went and we'll think about it." LadyDevimon stated.

"We have no idea where he is now, we just saw him running away." another Chocomon said.

"Liar, tell me, talk or we'll destroy everything, crushing your village will be a pleasure!" LadyDevimon stated as she destroyed a house and the other two LadyDevimon caused damage around the village.

"But where will we live?" Chocomon asked.

"Well maybe Neomyotismon will let you move in with him." LadyDevimon said as Mikey, Ash and Nene stepped in.

"Stop." Mikey called out getting her attention.

"You have to stop." Ash said.

"How dare you destroy the Chocomon's home." Nene stated.

"And capture Lopmon!" Mikey stated.

"Ha, look who's back again." LadyDevimon stated as she and the others flew into the air.

"They're coming in." Nene said.

"If they fly then we fly." Mikey stated.

"We should just join forces." Nene said as they nodded.

"Let's go!" Mikey and Ash said together.

Mikey's Fusion Loader revealed the golden V.

"Shoutmon, Sparrowmon, DigiFuse!" Mikey called out.

"Super Sonic Sparrow!" Shoutmon called out as Dorumon hitched a ride with Shoutmon.

The LadyDevimon charged at them.

"Shoutmon you know what to do." Mikey called out.

"You as well Dorumon." Ash added in.

"K Metal Cannon!" Dorumon called out firing his iron balls.

"Right Shock Rockets, they're tough!" Shoutmon called out firing rockets of lightning at the trio with Dorumon's Metal Cannon combined with it but they survived it.

"My turn now, Bat Blitz!" LadyDevimon called out sending dozens of Bats out hitting them.

"I don't believe it." Mikey said seeing this happen up close.

"Now it's my turn." A familiar voice said as the LadyDevimon turned to the cliff to see Christopher and MetalGreymon.

"And who are you?" LadyDevimon questioned.

"MetalGreymon, Giga Destroyer, Fire!" Christopher ordered to his partner.

MetalGreymon fired his attack hitting them over and over again.

"Christopher!" mikey called out.

"Fire, don't stop, the trick is to never let up, you can let them regenerate, you've gotta stay on the offence until they're vaporize." Christopher told as MetalGreymon kept firing.

"Got it so I'm just gonna keep on blasting." Shoutmon said before he got intercepted by a stray beam.

"Move it runt I'll take care of them!" MetalGreymon said as they landed on the ground and de-digifused.

"What was that for?" Shoutmon said angrily as Dorumon looked a bit ticked off.

"For your own good, you were in the way." MetalGreymon told.

"Why I.." Shoutmon was cut off bu Christopher.

"MetalGreymon's right, you were in the way." Christopher stated.

"Who needs enemies with friends like you Christopher, ya ever heard of teamwork, all you ever do is take off on your own." Shoutmon stated.

"What are you talking about, if you mean taking the other fork in the path I'd do the same thing again, I got here didn't I, so just spare me, you wouldn't have even beaten those vampires if I haven't shown up!" Christopher stated back to him.

"Why you!" Shoutmon said but Mikey got in between them.

"It's okay." Mikey said.

"Guys would you cut it out, we don't have time for this." Nene said trying to stop all this fighting between them.

"She's right, this is no time to be fighting among each other." Ash added in knowing they had no time for this and helped Dorumon to his feet.

"Excuse me, we'd like to thank you, very much thank you." Chocomon said as they bowed to Mikey.

"Oh, um, your welcome." Mikey said.

"You're a hero." They all said.

"Mikey, Ash, look, more LadyDevimon, a lot more." Nene said as they saw a bunch more LadyDevimon flying through the sky.

"Into the forest, we'll regroup." Mikey said as they walked away.

"What now, we can't just keep running away." Shoutmon said wanting to teach these guys, er girls a lesson.

"I know but there's no point staying when we're this outnumbered, they'll just keep coming and coming and wear us down eventually." Mikey explained.

"That's right, what good are we if we can't fight anymore, remember, no energy, no Digivolving." Ash added in.

"Then let's go beat their boss, if we go to the castle and defeat their Dark General, this so called vampire, then we win." Christopher told.

"But you can't, the castles protected by a force field." Chocomon explained.

"Oh yeah, I can see it, looks like the force fields power is coming from somewhere on the very top floor." Mikey said bringing his map out of his Fusion Loader.

"Oh, well maybe we just go knock on the door." Shoutmon said as Mikey tapped his goggles.

"Great idea, we'll disguise ourselves as LadyDevimon, that'll get us inside and then we just have to reach the top floor and shut down the force field." Mikey explained.

"Then give me a signal when it's off, I'll standby, that Dark General will never know what hit him." Christopher said as Shoutmon stepped up.

"Alright, we do the dirty work and you swoop in and get all the glory." Shoutmon said angry since he knew what the blonde general was planning.

"Uh huh." Christopher said as Shoutmon grew more angry at the attitude.

"Seriously." Shoutmon said mad.

"Chill Shoutmon, it's a good plan Christopher, the best thing is while you're attacking him from the outside, we'll be attacking him from the inside, yeah that will increase our chances, working as a team is always better." Mikey said.

"A two way attack, I like it." Ash agreed with the plan.

"Do whatever you want." Christopher stated.

"But how do we signal?" Sparrowmon asked wondering what the signal will be.

Chocomon came forward.

"Their's a bell, maybe you can ring that." Chocomon said.

"Good, so you're on when you hear the bell." Mikey said.

A few minutes later.

"It's so scary out here." Chocomon said.

"Chocomon, don't be afraid, it's just me, I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble, are you guys okay?" Lopmon said as she came out of her hiding spot.

"Lopmon, don't worry about us, we're fine." Chocomon said.

"We're just glad you're okay." another Chocomon said.

"But what happened to Mikey, Ash and all the others?" Lopmon asked wondering where they were.

"They said they were going to the castle, to fight the vampire General." Chocomon told making Lopmon gasp.

"Why would they do something so crazy?" Lopmon asked wondering what they were thinking.

"We know what Mikey and Ash told us." Chocomon said remembering their words.

(Flashback)

"We'll fight for you because it's just what we do, because you're our friends." Mikey said in the flashback.

"And we don't abandon friends who need our help." Ash said from over his shoulder.

(Flashback end)

"They'd do that for us?" Lopmon asked.

She got a reply of yes from the Chocomon's.

 _(Scene change)_

"This isn't going to work Mikey, I'm not even the same color as a Lopmon." Cutemon said having some cardboard on him.

"Don't worry, we'll tell them that you're a very rare Lopmon, or we can say you don't feel so good." Mikey said as he, Ash and Nene wore disguises like LadyDevimon.

"I don't feel good, I'm scare, what are the vampire's gonna do to me?" Cutemon said scared.

"We won't let them have you, now be quiet." Nene said.

"You think you got it bad Cutemon, I'm surprise I was brought into this." Terriermon said as he had two cardboard horns taped to his head, since Ash saw the connection to Terriermon and Lopmon.

"You'll be a believable Lopmon, just go with it." Ash said making the dog/rabbit go quiet as they approached the gate.

"Okay the gate, we've caught two very rare Lopmon's." Mikey said as a LadyDevimon came to the gate and looked at them.

She looked at Cutemon and Terriermon closely.

"They all looked the same to me, shut off the force field." LadyDevimon commended to the other.

"Okay." LadyDevimon 2 said as she flew to turn it off.

The force field shut off and she walked inside and they followed her.

"Bring this pathetic Lopmon inside, bring on the force field." LadyDevimon said as the force field came online but not before Lopmon flew in and followed shortly behind.

They were inside now following LadyDevimon.

"I can't wait to be done with these long eared rodents, but if it is a rare one, I better check before we cross it, keep us you three." LadyDevimon said as Nene released a Monitamon from her Fusion Loader and it disappeared and Terriermon didn't take kindly to the rodent insult but had to stay quiet.

They arrived to a big room.

"I'll inform my superiors, all of you wait here." LadyDevimon said as she walked away.

When she did, Monitamon arrived back to them.

"I found the power generator for the force field Mikey, Ash." Monitamon said making them nod.

"Nene, you go shut it down while we stay here and distract the LadyDevimon." Mikey said as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry, we can handle things here." Ash added in as she nodded.

"As soon as it's turned off, we'll ring the bell for Christopher." Nene said as they all agreed.

Suddenly when Nene started to run off, she was cut off by...

"Hold it you, where do you think you're going, I said stay!" LadyDevimon said as they looked back to her nervously.

" _Oh no, we're busted unless.._.Lopmon is getting away!" Mikey called out making them wide eye.

"What?" LadyDevimon said confused.

"Don't worry, I can handle this, you go and after the Lopmon!" Mikey ordered as they nodded.

"Why doesn't one of you just grab the stupid thing, I'll get you both!" LadyDevimon stated as Cutemon ran as Nene and LadyDevimon chased after him, leaving the others.

"Fast thinking Mikey." Ash said letting out a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

"Thanks Ash, Monitamon, take us to the force field." Mikey said as Monitamon appeared.

"Follow me, scanning, scanning, scanning, the coast is clear." Monitamon said as he ran and a no longer disguised Mikey and Ash ran after him.

Lopmon appeared around the corner watching them and followed after them.

They entered a room where they saw a cage with lightning around it.

"That looks like it alright." Mikey said looking at it.

"Be a disappointment if it wasn't." Ash said staring at the machine too.

"Now I just have to find the off switch." Monitamon said before Mikey looked at the side.

"Huh, what the heck?" Mikey said as Ash and Monitamon looked to see a coffin in the room.

"There it is, oh wait, just a coffin." Monitamon said.

"Yeah, a big one, and don't vampires sleep in coffins?" Ash asked having a bad feeling.

"Just during the daytime and since it's always night time in this land, he won't be sleeping in there now, at least I hope." Monitamon said feeling nervous.

"Alright then, we've gotta turn this force field off so Christopher can start his attack." Mikey said but the room shook making them lose balance before looking at the coffin as it started to open.

"Guess I was wrong, really wrong." Monitamon said as a hand spring out of the coffin making them dodge but Mikey abd Ash drop their Fusion Loaders and they landed on top of each other.

"Oh no!" Mikey said as he and Ash ran to get their Fusion Loaders but the hand grabs them before they could.

The coffin opens fully.

"Welcome to my castle Mikey Kudo and Ash Ketchum, I've been expecting you, you may have already guessed I'm the Dark General of VampireLand, Neomyotismon, the moonlight king." Neomyotismon said as he revealed himself with a body with spikes coming out of it.

"To me that's just a fancy name, for a creep that captures poor Lopmon." Mikey said.

"The Lopmon serve a purpose for me you could not understand, what i can achieve using their power exceeds anything you can ever dream of." Neomyotismon said making Lopmon gasp.

"I hate to think what that means but we'll stop you." Ash said as they suddenly heard a bell ring.

"The bell, Christopher." Mikey said.

 _(Scene change)_

"That's the signal but the force fields still on, that means Mikey and Ash failed." Christopher said from on Mailbirdramon's back.

"Here they come." Mailbirdramon said.

"Their are to many to fight, we need another plan." Christopher said seeing all the Devimon appeared i the sky.

 _(Scene change)_

Neomyotismon took a step forward.

"Before I delete you, tell me why you came here?" Neomyotismon questioned.

"Because innocent Digimon are being kept here, and we'll going to set them free." Mikey said as Ash nodded.

"But you don't know them, what does it matter to you, explain to me why you would place yourself at risk?" Neomyotismon asked.

"When we see someone is suffering, we have to protect them, we could never just stay around and do nothing, even though we just met, Lopmon and Chocomon are our friends, now." Ash stated.

"He's right and that's what you'll never understand!" Mikey continued on.

"Mikey, Ash." Lopmon said in awe as she watched from the door.

"Hmm it's an interesting idea, but without these Fusion Loaders, you can do anything, so now I'll destroy you both and you're precious little friends." Neomyotismon said ready to strike.

Suddenly Lopmon called through and swiped the Fusion Loaders.

"Where'd he come from?" Neomyotismon questioned in surprise.

"Good one Lopmon." Mikey said as he floated in front of them.

"Yeah, nice one." Ash added in.

"If it's for friends, I can fight too." Lopmon said holding the Fusion Loaders.

"Yes you can, so let's go." Mikey said as he and Ash grabbed their Fusion Loaders.

"Just try." Neomyotismon said only to dodge a laser strike.

Nene and Sparrowmon ran in.

"I'm here, Mikey, Ash." Nene said.

"Alright, you ready Ash, let's get him!" Mikey stated.

"Right, here we go!" Ash said ready.

Mikey's Fusion Loader revealed the golden V.

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmon, Sparrowmon, Digifuse!" Mikey called out as the light engulfed them from the Fusion Loader.

"Shoutmon X5!" Shoutmon called out ready for battle.

Ash's Fusion Loader revealed the golden V.

"Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, RizeGreymon, Agunimon, DigiFuse!" Ash called out as the light engulfed them from the Fusion Loader.

"BlackDorumon Sonic Rize Mode Mark 2!" BlackDorumon called out as he was ready for the fight.

Neomyotismon went to attack with his claw but they dodged the attack with good speed.

"Now's our chance, I need you to try and hold him for a little while." Mikey called out to his partner.

"You got it Mikey." Shoutmon said firing an attack from his sword hitting Neomyotismon.

"Help Shoutmon hold him back BlackDorumon." Ash called out.

"I will Ash." BlackDorumon said firing fireballs from his hand.

"Now back to our first plan, bring down the force field." Mikey said.

 _(Scene change)_

"Black Talon!" Devimon called out as they slammed Mailbirdramon into the wall, shocking him with the force fields lightning.

Christopher groaned from the force of it.

 _(Scene change)_

"Imploding Ice!" Lopmon called out as he fired a wave of Ice at the force field generator freezing it and it broke apart, destroyed.

"That was frosty cool." Monitamon said.

"Nice Lopmon." Mikey said as Ash nodded.

 _(Scene change)_

Christopher was still getting shocked, before the lightning went away.

"Hey, the force fields gone, let's go!" Christopher stated as Mailbirdramon plowed through the Devimon.

He headed for the castle.

 _(Scene change)_

Neomyotismon charged up a black ball from his stomach.

"Doom Cannon!" Neomyotismon called out as he fired the ball of darkness towards them.

The attack hit Shoutmon and BlackDorumon tried to stop them from getting blown away but failed as they were both sent flying out of the castle and into the sky.

They looked to see Neomyotismon flying towards them quickly.

Mikey, Ash and the others ran out of the castle.

"X5, hit em with meteor Impact!" Mikey called out to his partner.

"BlackDorumon, give it a boost with your Pyro Punch!" Ash called out to his partner.

"Coming right up, Meteor Impact!" Shoutmon called out lighting his fist with energy.

"Here it is, Pyro Punch!" BlackDorumon said creating a large fireball from his humanoid hand and firing it.

Shoutmon rushed for and launched his fist towards the fireball, combining them and landing the land on Neomyotismon but to their shock, he blocked it.

Neomyotismon just laughed and sent him back.

"Nightmare Leeches attack!" Neomyotismon called out as he sent out dark leeches, and they stuck themselves upon Shoutmon and BlackDorumon.

"They're drilling through my armor, eating my data!" Shoutmon satated feeling his power being taken from him.

"Mine too, what is this?" BlackDorumon said feeling his power disappearing.

"Break away!" Mikey and Ash called out.

"Plasma Cannons!" A familiar voiced called out, as two beams hit the leeches and destroyed them off of Shoutmon and BlackDorumon.

"Huh, Christopher!" Mikey said surprised.

"You're here!" Ash said just as surprise.

"Leave the vampire General to me Mikey, Ash, you just keep the LadyDevimon out of here." Christopher said pointing behind Shoutmon and BlackDorumon.

"Huh, whoa we're on it, there you see what what happens when we work as a team blonde." Shoutmon said remembering earlier.

"Now is not the time Shoutmon." BlackDorumon said knowing this wasn't a good time for this.

"So you think you can do any better than you're friends?" Neomyotismon asked.

"Oh, it'd be better, I promise you, Greymon, Mailbirdramon, DigiFuse!" Christopher called out as he used his Fusion Loader to fused them together.

"MetalGreymon!" MetalGreymon called out as he arrived.

"Trident Arm!" Christopher ordered as MetalGreymon did just that and managed to hit Neomyotismon.

The LadyDevimon and Devimon roared as they charged.

Shoutmon and BlackDorumon knocking them away with their sword and revolver.

"These things just won't stop coming!" Shoutmon said slashing them away.

"Your right, they just keep coming at us." BlackDorumon said hitting more away.

"Black Talon!" Devimon called out as they hit the Fusion Digimon with their palms.

"Just hang in there!" Mikey called out.

"Just a little longer guys!" Ash yelled out.

"Oh no, more of them!" Shoutmon stated seeing the LadyDevimon coming in the distance.

"Not good at all." BlackDorumon said trying to move but couldn't.

"Beelzemon reload!" Mikey called out as Beelzemon came out of his Fusion Loader.

"CresGarurumon reload!" Ash called out as CresGarurumon came out of his Fusion Loader as well.

"Fire, Oblivion Cannon!" Beelzemon called out as he fired multiple green beams at the LadyDevimon's.

"Fury: Ice Moon Fang!" CresGarurumon called out as he fired several ice creations at them as well as the Devimon's on the Fusion Digimon.

"Thanks Beelzemon, good shooting." Shoutmon thanked to his fellow friend.

"You too CresGarurumon, you saved our Digiskins." BlackDorumon thanked to their fellow teammate.

They both gave thumbs up.

The LadyDevimon's and Devimon's fell to the ground but got back up.

"They won't stop, they just keep coming back to life!" Mikey stated as Shoutmon got his sword ready.

"Then I'll keep fighting, Earth Shaker!" Shoutmon called out bringing his sword down and sending out the wave of energy that engulfed the enemy Digimon.

"That took care of them for good, wrong again." Monitamon said as he saw more of them in the sky.

"Look at them all, no matter what we do, they keep coming." Mikey said seeing them all in the sky.

"We're running out of ideas." Ash said seeing more and more popping up.

"Then we'll just have to keep on deleting them." Shoutmon said.

"I'm with ya on that one." BlackDorumon said as MetalGreymon kept trying to overpower Neomyotismon.

But failed as he got pushed back.

"Sans now, Darkness Loader, DigiFuse!" Neomyotismon called out as he held up his Darkness Loader.

The LadyDevimon's and Devimon's were absorbed by Neomyotismon.

"Neomyotismon Darkness Mode!" Neomyotismon called out as his body grew longer.

"Oh no." Ash said as they all looked surprised.

"What is that?" Beelzemon asked surprised.

"He Digifused with all of them!" Shoutmon said seeing it first hand.

"That's bad news for us." BlackDorumon said seeing it too.

"Alright MetalGreymon, use Trident Arm again!" Christopher ordered to his partner.

MetalGreymon went to attack until...

"Giga-Neutron Blast!" Neomyotismon called out as he fired a purple beam of energy that hit MetalGreymon and sent him flying into a mountain.

"MetalGreymon, reload DeckerGrey...!" Christopher didn't get to finish by Neomyotismon.

"I don't think so!" Neomyotismon said trying to attack Christopher but said boy dodged the hit and was almost hit by a green beam.

"Take that!" Beelzemon said as he, Shoutmon, BlackDorumon and CresGarurumon looked ready.

"Yeah, nice shot Beelzemon." Shoutmon said ready to attack.

"Move it!" MetalGreymon stated as he rammed into them.

"Hey who's side are you on?!" Shoutmon asked wondering what was with him.

"I told you when we started this, leave the vampire General to me!" Christopher said not wanting them to get in the way.

"Christopher, we have to fight him together or we have no chance." Mieky tried to reason with him.

"This is my fight, Mikey, MetalGreymon, Giga Blaster!" Christopher ordered.

MetalGreymon fired his beams hitting Neomyotismon.

"Keep hitting him, just keep firing, if it worked on the LadyDevimon then it'd work on this guy too!" Christopher stated.

"Is that the best strategy you can come up with, such a simple minded attack will never work on me." Neomyotismon said as the smoke cleared.

"Oh yeah, go MetalGreymon!" Christopher called out as MetalGreymon charged forward but Neomyotismon held up his Darkness Loader.

"DigiFuse!" Neomyotismon called out.

"No way!" Mikye, Ash and Christopher said as the same time in disbelief.

"What's happening to him?" Mikey questioned as MetalGreymon turned into dark energy and flew towards Neomyotismon.

And into the Darkness Loader and Neomyotismon's form started to change.

"He's fusing with MetalGreymon!" Shoutmon said as Neomyotismon gained a tail for legs and his wings were glowing.

"What's wrong, you don't look so confident anymore." Neomyotismon said.

"MetalGreymon was absorbed." Christopher said in shock.

"Did I just see that?" Nene said just as shocked.

"We all did." Ash said in horror as Mikey had the same expression as he did.

Neomyotismon only laughed.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon and Nene: Digimon Data Collection!

Christopher struggles holding three books on his head while Nene had only one.

Mikey and Ash popped up.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, hey listen to the melody of the Digimon I just caught.

Shows Data of Pandamon.

Mikey: Can you guess it, this Digimon can be hatched from the nature egg, and can Digivolve from Grizzlymon, his special attack is Animal Nail, using the nails he hides within his paws.

Monitamon shows up dressed like a princess.

Monitamon: Wait, are you telling me it's a real life Digimon, I thought it was a doll so I dressed up like a princess doll so we could have a tea party.

Monitamon 2 and 3 pop up.

Monitamon 2: Oh where are we having this tea party?

Monitamon wearing a dragon costume.

Monitamon 3: At the zoo where Panadamon's live, and hipasaurmon too.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well the teams arrive in VampireLand, where they meet Lopmon and the Chocomon.**

 **After hearing the story of what was going on, they decided to help them out.**

 **By dressing up as LadyDevimon's and sneaking inside the castle.**

 **After a close call Mikey and Ash go to turn off the force field, only to come into meeting Neomyotismon himself.**

 **Thanks to Lopmon, they were able to use their Fusion Loaders to get a good start into the fight.**

 **But soon led to bad things as Neomyotismon was much stronger than expected as he used his Darkness Loader to absorb the LadyDevimon and Devimon to become stronger.**

 **And what was worst, he used it to absorb MetalGreymon!  
**

 **Has Christopher lost the will to fight after losing his partner?**

 **Can they free MetalGreymon from Neomyotismon's grasp?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **Well I guess that's all I have to say for now guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	25. The rise of Shoutmon DXA

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story and enjoy, and do not worry about updates because they will come in when they come in.**

Sora o koete,

umi o koete,

Chiisana fuan kibou ni kaete.

 _Mikey and Nene riding on the shoulders of Shoutmon X5 and Ash riding on the shoulder of BlackDorumon Sonic Rize mode, while Christopher shows up riding on MetalGreymon, and the screen shows Mervamon._

Aruki dashita,

kono sekai de

Donna deai o sagashi ni ikou?

 _Shows the group having a break in the dark around a fire, then shows Mikey, Ash, Shoutmon, Dorumon, Nene and Christopher looking to the sky where a crystal of darkness was floating, then it does the seven dark generals and Ewan with a Darkness Loader and others of AxeKnightmon, and Lord Bagra._

Omoi kuzaresou demo sawameku kokoro osaeru,

kimi no koega tsutumu saki shinjite.

 _Shows Shoutmon and Dorumon, and MetalGreymon Digifusing into their fusion forms, before separating and Digivolving into OmniShoutmon, Alphamon and ZekeGreymon._

Bokura no tabi wa mada hajimatta bakari,

 _OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon Digifusing together and Alphamon fusing with them, and the others fuse with them._

Dore dake no yume o kizuna wo tsunai de ikou?

 _The Digivolved Digimon firing their attacks._

Atsumaru kokoro wa tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo

 _Mikey, Ash and Nene looking at a map with the Fusion Loader while Christopher leans on a wall._

Yami o koete asuno saki e!

 _Mikey, Ash, Nene and Christopher holds their Fusion Loaders out as OmniShoutmon, Alphamon and ZekeGreymon land behind them, and soon the rest of all the team appears._

* * *

They all looked at Neomyotismon with his forced fusion with MetalGreymon.

"He got MetalGreymon!" Mikey said in shock.

"This is terrible." Ash added in with his own shock.

"It can't be." Christopher muttered in shock.

"That's right, shudder at the power of darkness." Neomyotismon stated as he charged at Shoutmon and BlackDorumon.

"Why don't you just shut your big mouth!" Shoutmon said as beams of lasers and ice shards hit Neomyotismon.

"Beelzemon/CresGarurumon!" Shoutmon and BlackDorumon said in surprise.

"We'll shield you, take him out." Beelzemon stated as Neomyotismon rushed out of the smoke.

He swatted Beelzemon and CresGarurumon out of the way.

"Hey vampe, got ya!" Shoutmon stated as he slashed at Neomyotismon and cut him in half.

Or so he did as he saw red eyes in the black mist.

"You still don't understand, once I absorbed all those Lopmon's, I became indestructible." Neomyotismon stated as he started to heal.

"Have you no shame?!" Shoutmon said wondering how he could do that to all those Lopmon.

"You really are a heartless monster!" BlackDorumon added in as they were engulfed in the black mist.

"Get out of there Shoutmon X5!" Mikey called out to his partner.

"You too BlackDorumon, you have to escape!" Ash called out to the Fusion Digimon.

The mist reformed into Neomyotismon holding Shoutmon in his body jaw and BlackDorumon in his claws.

"Now they too will become apart of me." Neomyotismon said as Lopmon looked angry hearing this.

"I hope I give you cavity's." Shoutmon groaned.

"I hope your insides rot." BlackDorumon said with his own groan.

"That's it, he just messed with the wrong teams, Christopher." Mikey asked seeing Christopher looking out of it.

"No, it can't be MetalGreymon." Christopher muttered.

"Snap out of it!" Ash said to him.

"Their's still one Lopmon left here!" Lopmon stated as he started glowing and turned into light and floated up to Neomyotismon.

"Lopmon, what are you doing!" Mikey called out to him.

"You let go of my friends!" Lopmon said floating in front of Neomyotismon.

"That glow, is it...the white Lopmon!" Neomyotismon said in shock and that made him let go of Shoutmon and BlackDorumon.

Mikey and Ash looked shocked at this as Shoutmon and BlackDorumon separated into the other Digimon.

"No, keep away from me!" Neomyotismon said wanting Lopmon to stay away from him.

"Lopnado!" Lopmon called out as he created a large whirlwind as the other Digimon fell to the ground and started to get up.

"Shoutmon/Dorumon retreat!" Mikey and Ash said together as they and Nene began to run but Christopher stayed still.

" _Christopher isn't moving,_ come on, let's get out of here!" Mikey stated as he grabbed Christopher and pulled him along.

When the whirlwind stopped, Neomyotismon looked to see that his enemies were gone from sight.

"They ran, you fool, he wasn't the white Lopmon, the white glow was just a trick of the light, I am a Dark General, I have nothing to fear." Neomyotismon reassured to himself.

 _(Scene change)_

Soon the group took some cover around some rocks as they dropped in exhaustion.

"Lopmon, that was crazy but you saved our butts." Shoutmon said gratefully.

"Yeah, nice job there." Dorumon said tirely.

"I know." Lopmon said back to them.

"We scared him off, but Neomyotismon will be back, I know it." Nene said to Mikey and Ash.

"We have to use all the power we've got, that vampire must be destroyed!" Christopher stated.

"Christopher, you can't use MetalGreymon, he absorbed him." Nene said as he growled hearing this.

"MetalGreymon was Digi-absorbed because he was too weak." Christopher said shaking in place.

Shoutmon stood right back up hearing that.

"Shut up, you're suppose to be his General!" Shoutmon stated to the blonde haired General.

"It'd be okay, remember, we're stronger when we act as one, we'll rescue MetalGreymon together." Mikey said making Christopher look towards him.

"Don't try to cheer me up, you're always so upbeat and hopeful, you always underestimate the problem!" Christopher stated as he walked to Mikey and grabbed his by his collar.

"But remember the white Lopmon." Mikey said.

"The what?" Christopher said.

"When Lopmon flew up to Neomyotismon's face that's what he said, do you see, the vampire thought Lopmon was somebody else." Mikey said remember Neomyotismon's words and fear about something called the white Lopmon.

"Yeah, but what's a white Lopmon?" Nene asked as Ash shrugged.

"No idea." Ash added in having no clue himself.

"Maybe it's made of garlic or something, I mean just the thought of him made that big guy flinch." Mikey said as Christopher let go of his collar.

"I know all about the white Lopmon." Lopmon said jumping off Dorulumon.

"You do?" Dorumon asked as Lopmon nodded.

"The white Lopmon is a legend among my kind, he's jammed packed with Digital energy that gives him great power, if we found the real white Lopmon..." Lopmon started.

"He could help us free MetalGreymon." Shoutmon finished knowing they had a way to do this.

Mikey placed a hand on Christopher's shoulder.

"We know Myotismon has a weakness, so there, there's something to be upbeat about." Mikey said with a small smile.

"He's right, we're gonna do this." Ash added in with his own smile.

Christopher gain a small smile as well.

"Yeah, I guess so." Christopher responded.

Suddenly a little familiar growls came into sound.

"Uh, hey guys, got some company." Shoutmon said seeing dust mist coming towards them.

"We'd better get going, if the white Lopmon really does exist, it'd be at the underground temple come on." Lopmon said running.

"Lead the way!" Mikey said as they all followed Lopmon.

The dust mist showed tons of LadyDevimon's and Devimon trying to follow the group.

Dorulumon drill tail to make a opening in the ground.

"Down we go." Lopmon said jumping down the hole with Cutemon.

"Geronimo." Shoutmon and Dorumon stated jumping into the hole.

"Reload, Deckerdramon!" Christopher called out as Deckerdramon appeared out of his Fusion Loader.

Mikey, Ash and Nene looked behind them as Deckerdramon appeared.

The hoard kept coming.

"Get going, I'll hold them back." Christopher told.

"Are you gonna be alright, it's a whole army?" Mikey asked concerned.

"Their are a lot of them." Ash noticed seeing the number of them.

"Hmm you forget who you're talking to, that white Lopmon you mentioned might be able to Beat Neomyotismon right?" Christopher questioned.

"Yeah, we hope so." Mikey responded.

"Then let me handle this, Decker Launcher!" Christopher ordered as Deckerdramon fired multiple times. "Now go, go and find it, and bring MetalGreymon back to me, got it!"

"Alright, sounds like a plan, good luck!" Mikey said as he, Ash and Nene jumped down the hole.

"Deckerdramon, just keep firing until they can't regenerate, do it for MetalGreymon, vaporized them!" Christopher stated.

On the side, Neomyotismon realized something.

"They've gone underground, they've learned of the legendary white Lopmon, hmm this could be a problem." Neomyotismon stated as he flew towards his castle.

 _(Scene change)_

The group were walking through a tight looking walkway.

"It's just up this way." Lopmon said walking up ahead but stopped when he saw a dust mist of LadyDevimon's waiting for them.

"Aw man, they just don't stop coming." Shoutmon said as Dorumon agreed with him.

"Is this the only path to the temple?" Mikey asked to Lopmon.

Lopmon nodded.

"Alright, then we'll just have to push through the LadyDevimon." Nene said holding up her Fusion Loader.

"Nene, can I have the first crack at them?" Sparrowmon asked ready to fight.

"Sure." Nene said as Sparrowmon flew ahead.

"Lightning Laser!" Sparrowmon called out as she fired her attack.

Taking out some of the LadyDevimon.

"Let's go!" Mikey and Ash said holding out their Fusion Loaders.

"Yeah!" Shoutmon said Dorumon said as they charged and Dorulumon as well.

"Geronimo!" Shoutmon said jumping in.

"Come on Nene." Ash said grabbing Nene's hand and pulling her along as Mikey went first.

"You too Lopmon!" Cutemon said pulling Lopmon.

"Okay." Lopmon said going in.

"Huh, wait for me, hello anybody?" Ballistamon said trying to keep up.

 _(Scene change)_

On the surface, Deckerdramon was causing as much damage as he could.

"Deckerdramon, we have to keep the LadyDevimon preoccupied, we can do this!" Christopher stated not giving up.

 _(Scene change)_

Back at the group underground.

"That's a whole lot of shaking going on!" Cutemon said feeling the shaking as they ran.

"Keep moving!" Shoutmon stated knocking away some of their enemies.

"We're trying, their's a lot of them!" Dorumon responded back to Shoutmon as he headbutted away one of them.

The others ran into the opening they saw and made it through.

"Come on this way!" Nene said running through the pathway.

Everyone was trying their best to keep going.

As a cage in a different room was glowing somewhat.

"We are almost there, up ahead!" Lopmon said as they saw a light ahead of them.

They made it to another path.

"Look there it is, the temple entrance, behind that door we will find the white Lopmon, vampire slayer." Lopmon said pointing to the door with a Lopmon craved into it.

"MetalGreymon, hang in there, we're coming for ya." Shoutmon said determined to rescue metalGreymon from Neomyotismon.

"We'll get him out for sure." Dorumon said a little tired from the fighting.

Suddenly a mist appeared in the back of them.

Nene pushed Mikey and Ash ahead on the bridge.

"Go, they're coming, this time, I'll hold them off." Nene said running towards Sparrowmon and climbed on her back.

"Nene, it's not safe." Mikey said as Ash completely agreed with him.

"We'll take out the bridge from above." Nene said as Ash put a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"She's doing her part, so it's our turn." Ash said as Mikey turned serious and agreed.

"Go!" Mikey stated as they all ran across the bridge as Sparrowmon fired at it, breaking it as Dorulumon was falling on one of the broken pieces.

"Nene didn't waste any time!" Dorulumon said as he jumped back on the non broken part and ran to the rest.

"Never a doorknob when you need one, Dorulumon, any chance you can open this for us?" Mikey asked to the drill Digimon.

"You got it, Drill Tornado!" Dorulumon called out as his tail started to spin and hit the door, trying to drill a opening through it.

The LadyDevimon were still coming as Nene and Sparrowmon floated down.

Nene looked back to see them drilling.

"We need more time, no matter how many we zap, more keep coming, I've had enough of this creep show." Nene said as they flew up when they saw a huge cloud beast appear from the mist.

Sparrowmon shot at it making it disappear.

Dorulumon stopped drilling.

"No good, that door's too thick to drill through." Dorulumon said as Shoutmon touched the hole but burned his hand when the drilling made it too hot.

"Ah hot stuff!" Shoutmon said blowing his hand as Dorumon tired to help.

Mikey turned to Ballistamon.

"Ballistamon, use your brute strength and lift this door." Mikey said to the sound Digimon.

"I'd thought you never ask...just a little heavier then I calculated." Ballistamon stated as he started to lift the door.

"Hang tough big guy, just a little bit higher." Shoutmon said as he crawled through the opening below.

Dorumon crawled through as well, and Lopmon too.

"Circuits overloading." Ballistamon satted having trouble keeping his grip.

"Thanks big guy, we'll take it from here." Mikey said crawling inside.

"Yeah, thanks Ballistamon." Ash said crawling inside after him.

"Just want to wish you good luck." Dorulumon said.

"We're all counting on you." Ballistamon said steaming.

"Hurry!" Dorumon stated as he, Shoutmon, Cutemon, Lopmon, and Mikey pulled Ash from his tight opening and got him inside before the door closed and almost crushed him.

"Guys, talk to us, are you okay?" Dorulumon asked from outside the door.

"Depends on your definition of okay, we're in." Mikey said as they laid on the floor.

"Wow, Ash you almost lost your sweet sneakers, and your feet." Dorumon said as they looked around.

"Oh what now?" Ash asked as they got up.

"It's him!" Lopmon said gesturing to the cage above shaking back and forth.

"Hello, white Lopmon, is that you up there?" Mikey asked up to the cage above.

"hey, if your there say something!" Shoutmon shouted up to the cage.

"We really need your help with something important." Ash said to the cage.

"Are you listening to us." Dorumon added in with the others.

Suddenly the chains holding the cage up started lowering really fast.

"The chains!" Ash stated as the cage rammed into the ground, kicking up a dust cloud.

"Where's the white Lopmon?" Mikey asked not seeing anyone in the cage as Lopmon came up.

"Mr white Lopmon, we need you, huh, it's empty!" Lopmon said only seeing a flame in the cage.

"Empty, but what does that mean?" Shoutmon asked looking inside.

"It means nobody's home." Dorumon said looking inside too.

Suddenly, a familiar voice came in.

"Hahaha, that's exactly what it looks like." The voice said as the mist above started to form.

"Fang face!" Shoutmon said as Neomyotismon started to reform.

"Your legendary funny bunny doesn't exist, haha." Neomyotismon said as he was completed.

"Neomyotismon, you don't know that." Mikey stated to him.

"I know their is a legend about a vampire's greatest weakness is the white Lopmon, but it's just a fairy tale, that creature isn't real." Neomyotismon said.

"Not real." Lopmon said with a sad look.

"It appears you've come all this way just to become my next meal." Neomyotismon said as he charged at them.

Shoutmon and Dorumon went in front to try and guard them.

"Get back Mikey/Ash." Shoutmon and Dorumon said to their partners.

Suddenly Mikey and Ash heard something.

"Hey that melody!" Mikey said hearing it.

"Can it be?" Ash asked hearing it as well.

"Yeah and I can name that tune, it's him." Shoutmon said summoning his battle mic.

"MetalGreymon hasn't be deleted, he's just trapped." Dorumon said as Shoutmon jumped to Neomyotismon.

"Spit him out!" Shoutmon said as Neomyotismon rammed into the ground making the room shake.

"Sounds like something big going down." Dorulumon said hearing the noise.

Cutemon was using his power to heal both Mikey and Ash.

"Mikey, Ash wake up." Cutemon said as they both woke up and looked around.

"Where's Shoutmon?" Mikey asked looking for his partner.

"Yeah, Dorumon too." Ash added in wondering where their partners were.

"Be quiet." Cutemon said making them both go silent as Cutemon pointed to the side and they looked to see Shoutmon and Dorumon taking cover behind some pillars each.

"Come out from hiding, if you don't I'll squeeze him till he pops." Neomyotismon said as he held Lopmon in his hands.

"Let me go, let me go." Lopmon told in his grasp.

"Mikey, I wanna try something a little crazy." Shoutmon said to his partner.

"Me too, I'll with him there." Dorumon agreed.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." Mikey said as Ash agreed with that since they've done crazy ideas before.

"That melody we just heard, well it means MetalGreymon's still hanging on." Shoutmon told.

"Okay, so how do you think we can get him out of there?" Mikey asked wondering how they were gonna get him out.

"I know what it's like to be Digifused and so does Dorumon, you can lose yourself in there, wish us luck, Mikey I'm going in." Shoutmon said as he started running.

"Me too Ash, wish us luck." Dorumon said following Shoutmon.

"Be careful." Mikey warned.

"And come back safe." Ash added in.

"Hey, what's a thousands teeth and breath that smells like garbage?" Shoutmon asked getting his enemies attention.

"Good one!" Lopmon said as Neomyotismon dropped Lopmon.

"So, you've foolishly come to face me." Neomyotismon said as he faced them.

Shoutmon and Dorumon backed up seeing his eyes.

"Darkness Loader!" Neomyotismon called out as the Darkness Loader appeared and started spilling darkness.

Lopmon glowed white and turned into a white ball and headed towards Shoutmon and Dorumon.

"That's it, absorb me." Shoutmon said as he was absorbed into Neomyotismon.

"Here we come big guy." Dorumon said as he was absorbed too.

"Lopmon, went too." Mikey said as Neomyotismon started to glow red.

"Oh, what powerful data, my body is surging." Neomyotismon said as his body started to change.

"All three of them are inside." Ash said seeing the change.

 _(Scene change)_

Inside Neomyotismon body, Shoutmon, Dorumon and Lopmon reformed.

"Huh, wha, I don't get it, why did you let him absorb you, huh?" Shoutmon asked to Lopmon.

"You're not the only ones with friends to save." Lopmon said back to him.

"Well said." Dorumon said happy that he was willing to do anything for his friends.

They all heard the melody again.

"Their's that melody, MetalGreymon." Shoutmon said as Data reformed in front of them and what reformed was MetalGreymon, some parts of him disappearing.

"I see that you've been digi-absorbed as well." MetalGreymon said.

"Sure, all of the cool Digimon are doing it, it's the hip thing to do man." Shoutmon said.

"Please never say those words again Shoutmon." Dorumon said sweat dropping hearing Shoutmon talk like that.

"But we're trapped." MetalGreymon stated.

"Listen, we've come all this way because I've gotta scored to settle with you." Shoutmon said raising a fist.

"Stop it, this is not the time to settle scores, look at my claws, their disappearing, my data's disintegrating and I will soon be no more." MetalGreymon said seeing his body will soon be gone.

"Heh, I would've never gone through so much trouble if I've known you've given in." Shoutmon said as MetalGreymon looked at him.

"I didn't, I fought to the very end, with every ounce of power that I had." MetalGreymon stated thinking he was being insulted.

"Oh yeah, well did you know that Christopher was calling you, he knew you probably couldn't hear it, but that didn't stop him from fighting for you anyway!" Shoutmon stated back to the cyborg Digimon.

"Christopher is fighting for me?" MetalGreymon asked confused.

"Now give us your claw, blondie's waiting for you, and you know that guy doesn't like to be kept waiting." Shoutmon said.

"He's right about that." Dorumon said coming over.

"You go, I'm afraid it's too late for me now, I'm already apart of Neomyotismon, just like the Lopmon, it's best that you leave be." MetalGreymon said turning to turn around.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Shoutmon said trying to think of a way to get MetalGreymon to come to his senses.

"Oh man, come on." DOrumon added in rubbing his head over this.

"My friends, they're all here, Lopmon!" Lopmon said as Shoutmon and Dorumon looked over to see tons of Lopmon's appearing in sight.

The Lopmon's started to hand their hands out to him.

"Stop standing around, don't make me any angrier then I already am!" Shoutmon said as Lopmon floated over to MetalGreymon.

"Please I'm begging you, you are our only chance, if you quit my friends will be trapped here forever." Lopmon said wanting his help.

"Explain yourself." MetalGreymon said.

"We don't wanna be part of this stinking vampire and help him imprison others, MetalGreymon please help us!" Lopmon asked of him.

"Well I..." MetalGreymon didn't know what to say about this.

"Lopmon." Shoutmon and Dorumon said seeing the effort Lopmon was trying to bring.

"I know that we're trapped, but we really need you, promise us one thing." Lopmon asked.

"Promise, promise what?" Shoutmon asked as Dorumon was confused hearing this.

"My friends, if they help me their is still something I can do but you have to promise, destroy Neomyotismon no matter what." Lopmon said holding out his paw.

Shoutmon grabbed it and Dorumon placed his over Shoutmon's.

"I promise you, we will never give up, not until this rotten creep is destroyed." Shoutmon said determined.

"We'll make sure nothing is left of this guy when we beat him, we promise." Dorumon said just as determined.

"I believe you, Lopmon's I need your help, give me all of your power!" Lopmon called out with tears flowing down his face as the other Lopmon's came flying towards him.

They turned into data and flowed into him, making Shoutmon, Dorumon and MetalGreymon shocked seeing it.

When it was done, Lopmon glowed a very bright light.

When the light died down, Lopmon was pure white in color and glowing.

"You've become the Legendary White Lopmon!" Shoutmon said in shock.

"Incredible!" Dorumon said seeing it.

"Yes." Lopmon said.

 _(Scene change)_

On the outside, Nene and Sparrowmon were still fighting the enemy.

"Can't hold them back much longer." Nene said.

"Nene, it's okay for us to lose once in a while isn't it?" Sparrowmon said seeing another mist beast coming.

"Not for me it isn't." Nene said as they had to dodge.

"Nene's in trouble." Dorulumon said as the beast exploded blowing Nene off Sparrowmon.

Only for Christopher to come in and stop her from falling.

"Sorry I'm a little late." Christopher said as he held her up.

"You're just in time." Nene said as Christopher held up his Fusion Loader.

"Deckerdramon, let's break down the door!" Christopher stated as Deckerdramon came out of the Fusion Loader and fired at the door.

" _Greymon, I'm coming_." Christopher thought as the door was blown away.

"Hmm, what is this, something inside me feels wrong, was it something I ate?" Neomyotismon said as the light was coming from his stomach and he groaned from the feeling.

"Hope that's good for us." Mikey said.

"Let's hope so." Ash added in as Ballistamon and Dorulumon came in.

"Mikey, Ash, are you two okay?" Dorulumon asked seeing the two as Nene, Christopher and Sparrowmon came in.

"Where's the white Lopmon, what Neomyotismon is here." Christopher said.

"And that's not all, Shoutmon and Dorumon are inside him right now." Mikey said.

"Not them too." Christopher said seeing this as a big problem.

"I'm afraid so." Ash added in.

Suddenly all three of their Fusion Loaders were glowing.

"My Fusion Loader, check it out, it's the Digifusion light, I think that means Shoutmon's in there and ready for action, Christopher, Ash." Mikey called out to them.

"Right, and this means MetalGreymon's ready." Christopher said.

"And Dorumon too." Ash said as all three of them were ready.

"Shoutmon, alright Digivolve, OmniShoutmon!" Mikey called out as the letter and Shoutmon appeared on his screen.

"MetalGreymon, Digivolve, ZekeGreymon!" Christopher called out as the letter and MetalGreymon appeared on his screen.

"Dorumon, Digivolve, Alphamon!" Ash called out as the letter and Dorumon appeared on his screen.

All three of them fired the power towards Neomyotismon.

 _(Scene change)_

"Shoutmon/Dorumon/MetalGreymon Digivolve to...OmniShoutmon/Alphamon/ZekeGreymon!" All three Digimon called out as they all Digivolved.

"I feel good." ZekeGreymon stated.

"We've Digivolved." OmniShoutmon said.

"Thanks to White Lopmon's power." Alphamon said.

 _(Scene change)_

Neomyotismon groaned feeling the light inside of him.

"No, I will not let them escape from the inside out!" Neomyotismon said as he reached inside himself and started squeezing the Digimon as Alphamon tried to pry his hands off of OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon.

The light started dying down.

"No, they've Digivolved but they still can't shake free from Neomyotismon's power!" Mikey said seeing the light dying.

"ZekeGreymon, show him your no quitter, give it all you've got!" Christopher called out to his partner as his Fusion Loader shined.

 _(Scene change)_

"For Christopher, I'm not sure." ZekeGreymon said struggling.

"ZekeGreymon, no more doubts, show us your power right now!" OmniShoutmon said.

"That's right, show us all the power you hold inside!" Alphamon encouraged.

White Lopmon struggled as he started to glitch out.

"Combine all of your powers!" White Lopmon said.

"Combine out power?" ZekeGreymon said.

"As one?" OmniShoutmon said.

"Together?" Alphamon said.

"I'll use the last of my energy to fuse your power together!" White Lopmon said as he made them touch fingers and he disappeared into data making them gasp.

They couldn't believe it.

"Be sure to keep your promise, our promise." Lopmon said as he faded and the light between them grew.

 _(Scene change)_

On the outside, Mikey saw a picture of OmniShoutmon, Alphamon and ZekeGreymon coming together on screen.

"They've combine powers!" Mikey said shocked.

"As one!" Christopher said.

"All at once!" Ash said.

Mikey and Christopher held their Fusion Loaders together and Ash held his over their's.

"OmniShoutmon!" Mikey called out.

"ZekeGreymon!" Christopher called out.

"Alphamon!" Ash called out.

"Triple Fusion!" All three called out as they slammed their Fusion Loaders together, creating a bright light from all three.

 _(Scene change)_

"OmniShoutmon!" OmniShoutmon called out.

"Alphamon!" Alphamon called out.

"ZekeGreymon!" ZekeGreymon called out.

"Triple Fusion!" All three called out as they fused together.

"Shoutmon DXA!" Shoutmon DXA called out as his body was predominantly ZekeGreymon's form from torso to the legs. It has has OmniShoutmon's body equipped as a weapon on the right arm, on the left arm is a massive paw with three claws. It's back contains ZekeGreymon's head, wings and gun barrel tail, it also wears Alphamon's cape with the wings going through it, and Shoutmon's face wearing a black mouth guard and the clawed paw wearing a black cannon on it's wrist and he had black rings around his knees, elbows and shoulders.

 _(Scene change)_

Neomyotismon groaned before his form turned into darkness mist as Shoutmon DXA appeared and the three Generals removed their Fusion Loaders with smiles.

"I'm back, Shoutmon DXA is here." Shoutmon DXA stated swatting away the darkness.

"Well, it sure is about time." Christopher said with a chuckle.

"You've got that right, Shoutmon DXA behind you!" Mikey called out.

"Watch out!" Ash called out to the triple fusion Digimon.

The mist started to reform as Neomyotismon growled.

"How dare you mutilate my body, you will pay!" Neomyotismon said as he created a giant ball of energy as Shoutmon DXA backed up.

"Whoa, Giga Guardiac Raid!" Neomyotismon called out as he fired lightning from the ball at Shoutmon DXA and it turned into a beam.

"Aw man that was a big one!" Mikey stated.

Shoutmon DXA slashed through the beam.

"Hey big man, it's over for you!" Shoutmon DXA said.

"What!" Neomyotismon responded.

"DX Double Blade!" Shoutmon DXA called out as he slashed Neomyotismon with his right blades, making him turn into darkness.

"Ugh!" Neomyotismon tired to reform.

"You selfishly used the innocent Lopmon's data to make yourself immortal, I'll teach you a lesson." SHoutmon DXA said as Neomyotismon chuckled.

"Like I said, I cannot be destroyed, your attacks do nothing." Neomyotismon said as Shoutmon DXA looked back.

"Oh is that so." Shoutmon DXA responded.

"Hmm, I'm not regenerating, but I'm immortal!" Neomyotismon said not understanding what was wrong.

"Not anymore." Shoutmon DXA said.

"What!" Neomyotismon stated.

"The Lopmon you imprisoned, whose power you stole, aren't there anymore!" Shoutmon DXA said.

"The Lopmon are..." Mikey could even finished that sentence.

"Oh no." Ash said knowing the worst has happened.

"So you say my powers gone do you, hahaha, then I'll just devour you again and take it back, hahaha!" Neomyotismon said as Shoutmon DXA shook his head with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry Lopmon." Shoutmon DXA said.

"Remember the promise you made." Lopmon's voiced said.

"I'll keep it, we'll keep it, here and now!" Shoutmon DXA said determined to carry out Lopmon's last wish.

Neomyotismon charged with a roar.

"Victorize Beam!" Shoutmon DXA called out as he fired red V shaped blast from his heads hitting Neomyotismon.

Neomyotismon screamed in pain.

"And now the finisher, DXA Cannon!" Shoutmon DXA called out as the black rings glowed gold and the cannon on his wrist fired a green beam at Neomyotismon making him scream at the blast.

His Darkness Loader cracked and he disappeared into data.

"They did it." Mikey said happy that it was finally over.

"Yeah, they did." Christopher said glad that this fight was over.

"It was a tough fight but they pulled through." Ash added in on the side.

"Mikey, Ash, Lopmon, he's not coming back is he?" Cutemon asked with tears in his eyes.

"No Cutemon, he gave all of his power to us, that power allowed us to beat the vampire." Mikey said as Ash held his head down in respect.

"You see, I kept our promise Lopmon." Shoutmon DXA said.

Shoutmon DXA saw all the Lopmon one last time before they disappeared.

Behind the group, Neomyotismon form was gone the ground.

"I am not destroyed, even if this body is ugh!" Neomyotismon last words were stopped by Beelzemon stepping on him and he turned to data.

"Ha, that's enough out of your big mouth." Beelzemon said as CresGarurumon walked next to him.

"Good job, you finally got him to shut up." CresGarurumon said happy that it was quiet now.

 _(Scene change)_

The group went back to the surface and saw the sun out of the blue sky.

"Ah sunrise, the vampires barrier is finally gone, I think it's important for us all to remember what we're fighting for and why." Mikey said holding up his Fusion Loader.

"Yeah, We'll never quit." Ash said holding up his Fusion Loader too.

The two fired beams up to the flag and opened the pathway.

"Now let's head to the next land." Mikey and Ash both said.

"Yeah!" everyone else cheered.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon and Nene: Digimon Data Collection!

Nene in the background holding dolls with a dollhouse.

Mikey and Ash popped up.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, let's listen to the melody for a new Digimon.

Shows Data of Parrotmon.

Monitamon shows up holding a cake with candles.

Monitamon: This mysterious Digimon is obviously a bird type, it's special attack uses lightning, he stuns his enemies from above with Boom-Zap-Boom.

Monitamon 2 and 3 shows up.

Monitamon 2: It's Parrotmon.

Monitamon 3: That's just shocking, hahaha.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well things went downhill for a while guys.**

 **MetalGreymon was absorbed but they had a plan to get him out.**

 **Find the white Lopmon.**

 **They go to the place where he's at, only to find it empty.**

 **Coming up with another plan, Shoutmon and Dorumon and Lopmon get absorbed on purpose to get MetalGreymon out from the inside.**

 **Getting help from the others, Lopmon becomes the white Lopmon of legend and that allows them to Digivolve but realizes it's not enough.**

 **Using the last of his strength, Lopmon gives the three a new power.**

 **Allowing all three of them to pull off a Triple Fusion.**

 **Into Shoutmon DXA!**

 **They defeat Neomyotismon, fulfilling the promise they made.**

 **But what lies ahead for them in the next land?**

 **Are they truly prepared?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **Well guys, that's all I have to say for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	26. The Hunters of HoneyLand!

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story and enjoy, and do not worry about updates because they will come in when they come in.**

Sora o koete,

umi o koete,

Chiisana fuan kibou ni kaete.

 _Mikey and Nene riding on the shoulders of Shoutmon X5 and Ash riding on the shoulder of BlackDorumon Sonic Rize mode, while Christopher shows up riding on MetalGreymon, and the screen shows Mervamon._

Aruki dashita,

kono sekai de

Donna deai o sagashi ni ikou?

 _Shows the group having a break in the dark around a fire, then shows Mikey, Ash, Shoutmon, Dorumon, Nene and Christopher looking to the sky where a crystal of darkness was floating, then it does the seven dark generals and Ewan with a Darkness Loader and others of AxeKnightmon, and Lord Bagra._

Omoi kuzaresou demo sawameku kokoro osaeru,

kimi no koega tsutumu saki shinjite.

 _Shows Shoutmon and Dorumon, and MetalGreymon Digifusing into their fusion forms, before separating and Digivolving into OmniShoutmon, Alphamon and ZekeGreymon._

Bokura no tabi wa mada hajimatta bakari,

 _OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon Digifusing together and Alphamon fusing with them, and the others fuse with them._

Dore dake no yume o kizuna wo tsunai de ikou?

 _The Digivolved Digimon firing their attacks._

Atsumaru kokoro wa tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo

 _Mikey, Ash and Nene looking at a map with the Fusion Loader while Christopher leans on a wall._

Yami o koete asuno saki e!

 _Mikey, Ash, Nene and Christopher holds their Fusion Loaders out as OmniShoutmon, Alphamon and ZekeGreymon land behind them, and soon the rest of all the team appears._

* * *

The group now found themselves in a new land that had cliffs, water and trees with different colored leaves on the them.

Shoutmon almost fell off the cliff if it wasn't for Mikey grabbing him in time.

"Thanks a lot Mikey." Shoutmon said glad that he didn't fall.

"No problem dude, you know I've always got your back." Mikey said as they all started going across the cliffs.

"Moving on and forward." Ballistamon said as they did just that.

"Another day, another new Land to explore." Shoutmon said.

"And another problem to arise soon." Dorumon added in to that statement.

"A flower garden?" Mikey said a little bit confused.

"This is way better then VampireLand." Nene said as Ash nodded at that.

"A lot better." Ash added in as Sparrowmon flew over the garden.

"Oh wow it's so colorful and peaceful, I wish all the lands were like this." Sparrowmon said flying around the flowers.

"Y'know you're making me dizzy." Shoutmon said as Dorumon shook his head.

"She's just excited, it's understanding right now." Dorumon told.

"I can't believe how good those flowers smell." Nene said smelling the flowers.

"I don't have a nose." Ballistamon said knowing he couldn't smell.

"Up there, even in this beautiful place their's a Dark General gathering negative energy for the Bagra Army." Mikey said.

"Yeah, and it's not gonna end well if they get it." Ash added in.

"You set em up and I'll knock em down." Shoutmon said with a fist raised.

"We all will Shoutmon." Dorumon said as they started walking.

"Then let's move." Mikey said as a bunch of Digimon were ahead of them and were moving towards them, looking dizzy.

"They all look dizzy." Shoutmon said seeing it.

"What's wrong with them?" Christopher asked as they all fell to the ground.

"They look like their to weak to stand up." Nene said seeing this too.

"Something's off." Ash said but before he could say anything else.

"Help us, Please!" A voice cried out and they all heard it.

"That sounds bad." Nene said as they started running towards it.

"Let's go." Mikey and Ash said heading there quick.

Lilamon was being attack by some Digimon.

"Leave me alone!" Lilamon said as they showed up just in time.

"Lilamon!" Mikey called out as the little bee Digimon started attaching themselves on to Lilamon and started sucking out her data.

"Just let us have what we came for and it'd be over soon I promise." A humanoid looking Digimon with a helmet over his face said using some kind of waves to hold Lilamon.

"Hey you!" Shoutmon called out getting his attention.

"Stay back!" The Digimon known as Ignitemon said pointing the waves towards them.

"What's that sound!" Sparrowmon said as they shaking from the sound and Shoutmon and Dorumon were sent back to the ground.

"What's happening Dorulumon?" Mikey asked wondering what were happening to the Digimon.

"The soundwaves are just too much for us." Dorulumon said trying to withstand them.

"We can't do anything to block them out." Cutemon said shaking.

"Seconds, phasing." Ballistamon said.

"Sound waves that neutralizes Digimon." Christopher figured out.

"Worst song ever!" Shoutmon said getting up.

"Agreed." Dorumon said as they both charged at Ignitemon.

But instead were sent in the air.

"Little help." Shoutmon said.

"Reload, Greymon!" Christopher called out holding out his Fusion Loader.

"Fiery FastBall!" Shoutmon called out, firing his fireball.

"Dash Metal!" Dorumon called out firing his Iron ball.

"Mega Flame!" Christopher ordered as Greymon fired his attack.

The Mega Flame was hit the bees and the fireball and iron ball hit their mark and Ignitemon was sent back from the hit.

Lilamon went to her knees.

"Lilamon, are you okay?" Mikey asked as Kazemon came out of Ash's Fusion Loader and went to her old friend.

"Liliamon, please tell me you're alright." Kazemon asked worried.

"Sparrowmon." Nene was looking at her down partner.

"I can move again." Sparrowmon said getting into the air again.

"I knew it, it was all because of that sound." Cutemon said as the others got back up.

Lilamon looked at the people helping her.

"Mikey, Kazemon, is that you?" Lilamon asked as Mikey and Kazemon smiled.

"Hey." Mikey said as Lilamon looked at Kazemon and hugged her.

"It's so good to see you." Lilamon said as Kazemon hugged back.

"Me too." Kazemon responded.

"Hey, how dare you interfere, who are you?" A voice said, somewhere.

"Where's that voice coming from, I don't see him?" Mikey asked looking around but didn't see anyone.

They saw a tiny Digimon floating by Ignitemon, and his name was Zamielmon.

"It's a talking piece of pollen." Shoutmon said narrowing his eyes to see it.

"I am not a puny piece of pollen, I am the Dark General of this HoneyLand, Lord Zamielmon!" Zamielmon stated.

"No way." Christopher said.

"Dark General?" Mikey asked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ash, Shoutmon and Dorumon all said.

"You shouldn't underestimate me because of my size, be amazed as I take your powers, Ignitemon, Honeybeemon attack!" Zamielmon ordered.

"Yes sir, Curshing Sound Waves!" Ignitemon called out using his sound waves again.

"Oh no, not that sound again!" Shoutmon said.

"We're being swarmed, it's bad, Ah!" Sparrowmon gasped as the Honeybeemon started to attach to her.

The Honeybeemon attached to Shoutmon, Dorumon and Cutemon too.

"I feel myself getting weaker." Cutemon said as Dorulumon was getting his power sucked out too.

"They're draining them!" Mikey stated.

"This is bad!" Ash added in.

"Fight it guys, don't give up." Mikey told them.'

"Their tanks are on empty." Zamielmon said thinking he was gonna win this...until.

"I won't let you get away with this!" a voice called out as they looked to see a Digimon charging at them.

She was a feminine Digimon with fair skin, a large chest, yellow reptilian eyes, pointy ears, fangs, and long, near ankle-length green hair which is braided into two tails. Mervamon's hair also has a fringe that covers most of the right half of its face, and a single short braid on the left with a red hair ornament. It wears purple lipstick as makeup, a gray snake-like helmet with two red eye-like design on it, and a white and a black snake forming a heart emblazoned on the top of the helmet. The helmet also has two ear-like protusions on its back, and each has a red sash tied on it. Mervamon also wears a black chin and neck mask with three teeth-like ornament on each side of the face, matching the top teeth of the helmet. It also wears a black bra with belt-like front hooks and gray cups with black borders and gray spikes on the borders, and a metallic O-ring near the collarbone. Mervamon also wears an arm warmer with many belt-like ornaments on its right arm, and gray shoulder pads that resemble the ear-like ornaments on its helmet. The shoulder pads also have red borders. Mervamon also wears black spandex under the Medullia on its left arm. Mervamon also wears black short shorts cut in a way that exposes Mervamon's butt crack and which have the front and bottom halved connected by black criss-cross laces. It also wears a red sash around the waust with a metallic O-ring in the left hip, black leggings with teeth-like ornaments in the borders, and black high-heel boots with five white claw-like ornaments on them. Mervamon's Medullia is a light gray puppet-like snake with a purple tongue, multiple teeth on its mouth, two green tusks under its jaw, red eye-like ornaments, a figure of a white and a black snake forming a heart on its forehead, armor-like layers on its body, and a hexagonal shoulder pad-like plate on its end, the plate having red borders and a large metallic spike on it. Mervamon's Olympia Kai is a sword with a gray hilt, a red coat of arms on its sword, with a black and a white snake forming a zigzap, with each snake's head near the other's tail, as if the two snakes were about to eat each other, and a red pentagonal prism under its hilt, and a figure of a white and a black snake forming a heart.

She charged with a yell.

"Is that another bad guy?" Sparrowmon asked.

Ignitemon stopped with his sound waves when he saw Mervamon.

"Medullia Punch!" Mervamon called out as he sent her snake forward deleting some of the Honeybeemon.

She started swinging her sword deleting even more of them.

"It doesn't matter that you beat a few of my minions, I have already drained the Digihoney i came for, bye bye, hahaha!" Zamielmon said as he started flying away.

"You won't escape!" Mervamon satted chasing after him.

"Ignitemon, get on it, slow her down!" Zamielmon ordered.

"Yes sir, stop getting in Lord Zamielmon's way!" Ignitemon stated.

"Out of my way!" Mervamon said not stopping.

Ignitemon used his Crushing Sound waves again to stop her.

Mervamon felt her body stop.

"You never listen!" Ignitemon stated before stopping his attack and running off.

"That was intense." Mikey said as Lilamon looked at him.

"I'm glad to see you again, my Fusion Fighters and Team White Light, but where are the true heart dance couple and their supporting friend, Angie Jeremy and Ritchie?" Lilamon asked.

"Unfortunately, we were the only ones from the group that could return to the Digital World." Mikey told.

"He's right, they couldn't come back like we could." Ash added in.

"Hey is my buddy Stingmon still with you?" Shoutmon asked.

"Well of course." Lilamon said looking at them making Kazemon sigh in relief that Stingmon was still around as Mervamon came up.

"Lilamon, you know these people?" Mervamon asked recalling her sword.

"Yes, these are the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light that I've told you about." Lilamon said.

"I see, good, you're welcome here, but you must follow me." Mervamon said as he snake came up.

"What?" Nene asked confused.

"Come on, it's time to go." Mervamon said walking.

"A little pushing isn't she?" Nene said.

"Yeah but I think we're on the same side." Mikey said.

"She did save our lives so lets give her chance." Ash said as they followed.

They followed Mervamon but to a grassy field surround by trees.

"This is our hidden rebel base," Mervamon said pointing to a shell.

"The shell of a Digimon?" Mikey said.

They went inside to see Stingmon and a bunch of other Digimon leaning of the wall.

"Stingmon." Mikey called out to him.

"Mikey, Ash, it's you." Stingmon said happy to see them.

"What happened to you guys?" Shoutmon asked.

"You guys look like you went through a lot." Dorumon said seeing their state.

"Honeybeemon attacks, they've been draining almost all of their energy." Lilamon said.

"They never stop hunting Digimon, they drain us to the brink of deletion and stops so we can recover, then they come back later for more, they say the more we suffer, the sweeter the honey." Stingmon explained.

"Stingmon's been brave, he lead our forces against the evil Zamielmon but he lost most of his power on the battlefield." Lilamon said letting tears out of her eyes.

"What do we do Mikey?" Shoutmon asked to his partner.

"Find that hive and end this." Mikey told.

"I'm with you Mikey." Dorulumon said.

"And you have us as back up Mikey." Ash added in.

"Yeah." Dorumon said.

"That little stinkbug won't know what hit him." Mikey said.

"Stop crying Lilamon, tears don't suit a flowers face, if it's the last thing I do, I'll beat Zamielmon!" Mervamon said determined.

"She's so cool, I wanna be just like her." Cutemon said liking Mervamon's attitude.

"What?" Dorulumon said.

"To replace the power that you lost, eat these." Mervamon said holding containers of Digibytes and passing them to the Digimon.

"Oh yeah, Digibytes!" Shoutmon said holding them.

"Don't hog them to yourself." Dorumon said.

"Once your finished we'll invade Zamielmon's castle, you guys will follow me." Mervamon said making Mikey and Ash look at her confused.

"That's gutsy, what exactly is your strategy?" Christopher questioned.

"I will storm the castle's main gate and your team will back me up." Mervamon said like it was no problem at all.

"Heh, I wouldn't call charging right to the enemies front door much of a battle plan, not smart." Christopher stated.

"Are you following or not?" Mervamon questioned.

"All enthusiasm and no strategy." Christopher responded.

"I really don't need your kind of help, so I advise you to either take my orders or take off little boy." Mervamon said as he snake hissed at Christopher.

"I can't deal with this, see this is why I work alone." Christopher said as he started to walk away.

"Not again." Mikey and Ash said as they all watched Christopher walk off.

"We'll be better off without him." Mervamon said.

"Man, that mon's got guts calling Christopher a little boy." Shoutmon said eating the Digibytes.

"You can say that again." Dorumon said making sure to get some of the Digibytes.

"Driving off teammates isn't going help us." Nene said as Mervamon looked at her.

"He's the one who left so forget him." Mervamon stated.

"We don't forget friends." Nene said back to her.

"Quit complaining princess." Mervamon stated back.

"Don't call me princess." Nene stated back to her.

"So now we're gonna stand around and argue with each other?" Dorulumon asked.

"Any of you who you think can keep up with me, it's time to go." Mervamon said as she started walking towards the exit.

"Who says we wanna follow you." Sparrowmon said as Mikey went up following her.

"Wait Mikey." Nene called out wondering what he was doing.

"Look Nene, I won't turn my back on them, besides we can't just sit around and watch as Stingmon and the others get their power drained, we beat 2 Dark Generals, let's make it 3." Mikey told with a smile.

"Yeah, we can't exactly just leave things as they are, we gotta act fast before things go from bad to worse." Ash added in.

"Oh thank you Mikey." Lilamon said grateful for his and the others help.

Mervamon pushed Mikey with a encouraging shove.

"Yes, I like your spirit, I'm promoting you and your friend to commanders." Mervamon said.

"Mikey and Ash is already our leaders." Nene added in matter of factly.

"Forget it Nene, let's just work with Mervamon on this one and defeat the Dark General, K." Mikey said to her as she blinked then sighed.

"If we have to." Nene said.

"It'd be okay Nene." Ash said.

Later, the group were outside of the trees.

"Okay, follow my lead." Mervamon said as she started leaping to other cliffs quick.

"Aw why is she so pushing?" Cutemon asked.

"Well I say we follow that pushy commander and we beat that buzzy General together." Shoutmon said as he leaped down.

"Yeah." Mikey said leaping down too.

"Hold on, wait for us." Dorumon leaping down too.

"See you there." Ash said to Nene before following down as well.

"Guess we're doing this." Nene said as she took Sparrowmon's hand and helped her float down.

Dorulumon followed with Cutemon on his head.

"Sure why not, I just dented my butt." Ballistamon said as he fell to the ground with a thud.

Mikey and Shoutmon laughed at that.

"There's no time for laughing, onward Charge!" Mervamon stated charging for the castle.

"Hey she really is just charging!" Shoutmon said seeing her doing just that.

"Don't you have a strategy or something?" Nene called out to her.

"You have one job and that's to cover me." Mervamon said.

"I'm starting to regret this idea." Mikey said as Ash shook his head.

"I respect your bravery but stop." Nene called out as Mervamon stopped.

"We'll attack before they can drain our energy, now let's go." Mervamon said before running again.

"Is it too late to be worried?" Shoutmon asked.

"No I think it's the perfect time for that." Dorumon answered.

"We can't back out now." Nene said.

"Whatever happened to Mikey and Ash being the leaders and bossy everybody around?" Sparrowmon asked.

"Here they come!" Mervamon stated coming back with Honeybeemon on their tail.

"Honeybeemon." Shoutmon said seeing them coming.

"We're gonna get stung." Cutemon said wanting that to happen again.

"Olympla Kai!" Mervamon called out swinging her sword and taking out some Honeybeemon.

"Okay I'm outta here." Baliistamon said trying to get away from the Honeybeemon and accidentally pushed nene to the ground.

"Hey, everybody calm down." Nene said as Mervamon struck more Honeybeemon.

"It's time for action!" Mervamon yelled out.

"Everyone stick together." Mikey stated.

"Attack as one." Ash added.

"Drill Tornado!" Dorulumon called out taking out some Honeybeemon.

"Seismic Speaker!" Ballistamon called out taking out some of them himself.

"Bellow Blaster!" Shoutmon called out using his fire to take them out.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon called out slashing some Honeybeemon.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon called out taking some out with his stars.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon called out firing his iron balls taking most of the Honeybeemon out.

"Piece of Digital cake." Shoutmon said proud of himself.

"It was good taking them out as a warm up." Dorumon said.

"Good job, I'm impressed." Mervamon told.

"You soften them up for us." Mikey said as Ballistamon ran up to Nene.

"Nene, I sure am sorry I knocked you down." Ballistamon said saying that he was sorry.

"I'm fine don't worry about it." Nene said waving it off.

"You alright princess?" Mervamon asked walking up to Nene.

"I'm fine." Nene responded.

"Here, let me fix you up." Mervamon aid as the snake started licking her wound on her knee and she bandaged it up.

"That sound do it, the bees , you won't escape." Mervamon said trying to catch up to them, only for Ignitemon to stand in front of her.

"Enough." Ignitemon said blocking her path.

"Check it out, it's that kid again." Shoutmon said seeing Ignitemon.

"Ignitemon." Mervamon said.

"Why do you keep defying Lord Zamielmon, your the most stubborn sister in the whole world!" Ignitemon said letting the bomb drop to their ears.

"Sister." Nene said as the others looked shocked.

"Your sister, wait you two are related?" Shoutmon asked.

"Ignitemon, is my brother." Mervamon said admitting it.

"Your brother..." Nene muttered.

"But he's helping the Dark General to hunt." Mervamon stated.

"The Bagra Army rules this world and all who live in it, don't you understand we have to join the stronger side, it's useless to resist that." Ignitemon said.

"Your a coward." Mervamon told.

"You'll never beat the Dark Generals." Ignitemon responded.

"If we join forces we can beat the whole Bagra Army ourselves." Mervamon said.

"Yeah that's right." Mikey said from his spot.

"We can do this together." Mervamon said trying to convince her brother to join the right side.

"We can't defeat them, it's impossible." Ignitemon said.

"That is so true." Zamielmon said as he arrived with a ton of Honeybeemon with him.

"Zamielmon." Mervamon said seeing the Dark General.

"It's pointless to resist Mervamon, your brother chose the right course." Zamielmon said.

"Buzz off!" Mervamon charged.

"No don't!" Ignitemon pleaded to his sister.

"Medullia Punch!" Mervamon called out as she took some of the Honeybeemon out.

She tried to slash Zamielmon but he was fast.

He laughed as he dodged every hit.

"He's so small it's hard for her to hit him." Mikey said seeing the problem.

"You've got that right you silly human, alright Ignitemon, paralyze these fools with your sonic power, I'll drain every drop from your sister and the rebels who defeated the other Dark Generals." Zamielmon ordered as Ignitemon stayed silent as he looked down.

"Not my sister." Ignitemon muttered.

"Did you not hear what i am telling you." Zamielmon stated.

"I understand Lord Zamielmon." Ignitemon said as he pulled out his spiral blades.

"Stop helping him brother, you must, if you continue hurting these people it won't matter that we're family, I will take you down, I'll show no mercy, not even for you." Mervamon said.

"She wouldn't." Nene muttered in shock.

Zamielmon only laughed.

"This is so great, Brother vs Sister, it's simply delicious, but first I'll have to compensate for their obvious differences and strength, GrandisKuwagamon." Zamielmon called out as he snapped his fingers and a giant bug with wings and blades on his arms arrived.

Zamielmon pulled out his Darkness Loader.

"He's got a Darkness Loader, what's he up to?" Mikey asked.

"Nothing good obviously." Ash said.

"Honeybeemon, GrandisKuwagamon, forced Digifusion!" Zamielmon called out as darkness spilled out of the Fusion Loader.

The darkness Loader turned all the Honeybeemon into energy and went into GrandisKuwagamon making him bigger and gain Honeybeemon armor.

GrandisKuwagamon Honeybee mode landed behind Ignitemon.

"How do you like your new ride Ignitemon, now get on and battle!" Zamielmon ordered.

Ignitemon looked shocked.

"He's suppose to fight his sister." Nene said looking shocked.

"Zamielmon, your the worst you know, a real jerk." Mikey said.

"The worst kind of jerk." Ash said angry.

"What's the matter, are you disobeying your Dark General." Zamielmon questioned.

"No General, I'm not." Ignitemon said.

"I didn't think so, now go!" Zamielmon stated as Ignitemon got on top of GrandisKuwagamon.

"Mervamon, what's your plan?" Mikey called out to her.

"You can't really do this." Nene said.

"I must, you all stay out of it." Mervamon stated sternly.

"Mervamon, please you can't." Nene pleaded.

Zamielmon only laughed more at this.

"Please forgive me sister, I have no choice here." Ignitemon stated as GrandisKuwagamon charged.

The Digimon clashed blades.

With Mervamon being on the defensive.

"Stop this madness you don't have to hurt each other, he's your brother!" Nene called out to her.

Mervamon was launched to a tree and dropped her sword.

GrandisKuwagamon was restraining her.

"Don't give up." Nene said.

"He was such a good boy, before the Dark General took over HoneyLand but I can;t stand watching my brother and Zamielmon drain everyone in HoneyLand and make them like deezy, it's just so wrong, I must delete my brother." Mervamon said with tears in her eyes.

"Sadness, anger, suffering, such a positive flow of negative energy." Zamielmon said with a crazed looked.

"Brother." Mervamon called out.

"Now Ignitemon finish it, drain your big sister's power dry." Zamielmon ordered.

"I must obey his orders!" Ignitemon said as GrandisKuwagamon held his claws up and stuck one of them into her arms, and started to drain her energy.

"She's been stung!" Nene said as Mervamon was losing strength.

Zamielmon kept laughing.

"This will be...the sweetest honey I've ever tasted." Zamielmon said.

"Sparrowmon , we need to do something now, I can't just stand around here anymore!" Nene said to her partner.

"I know." Mikey said.

"Come on Mikey, what are we gonna do?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah, we need to act now." Dorumon said.

"We're gonna give Nene all the backup she needs." Mikey and Ash said together.

"Thanks Mikey, Ash, follow my lead." Nene said.

"Better get going." Ash said as Nene climbed aboard Sparrowmon and took to the sky.

"Just hang in there." Nene said.

"Alright gang, let's cover Nene." Mikey said.

"You got it!" Shoutmon and Dorumon said as the others agreed.

"Lightning Lasers!" Sparrowmon called out firing her lasers at GrandisKuwagamon.

"Let's do this!" Nene stated as Sparrowmon attacked.

"Princess." Mervamon said weakly.

"Stop being so foolish Ignitemon, can't you understand what your sister feeling, time for a timeout!" Nene said grabbing onto Ignitemon and pulling him onto Sparrowmon's back.

"Let me go." Ignitemon said.

"Snapp out of it kid, we're talking about your family, Mervamon, your brothers in the clear, now go on and give that thing everything you got!" Nene called out to her as they jumped off Sparrowmon.

"What are you doing Ignitemon!" Zamielmon called out in anger.

"A DigiFusion combines hearts will never ever lose to a forced DigiFusion, Mervamon, Sparrowmon, time to fuse!" Nene called out to them.

"Aw yeah, you got it." Sparrowmon said.

Mervamon only smirked.

Nene's Fusion Loader revealed the golden V.

"Mervamon, Sparrowmon, DigiFuse!" Nene called out as the light combined the two Digimon.

"JetMervamon!" JetMervamon called out as she not had Sparrowmon's wings on her back, had Sparrowmon hands and lasers on her shoulders, and the top of her helmet was golden.

Ignitemon looked shocked and in awe at the fusion.

JetMervamon attacked and cut off one of GrandisKuwagamon's arms.

"I will never surrender to someone like you, who enjoys hurting others, I will bring peace to HoneyLand, Heartbreak Shot!" JetMervamon called out as she fired a pink beam at the Digimon.

It landed and he exploded into data.

"We did it." Nene said with a small smile.

"When the forces of good get together and work as one..." Mikey started.

"There is no end our power." Ash finished.

Ignitemon looked on.

"Lame." Zamielmon said as he flew off.

Sparrowmon and Mervamon separated.

"Nicely done Sparrowmon, somehow I knew you two could pull it off." Nene said.

"Way to go ladies." Ballistamon said.

"Merva." Ignitemon said walking towards her.

"Yes little brother." Mervamon said as he stopped in front of her.

"I'm sorry, you were right, it was wrong of me to help that guy, just because I was scared." Ignitemon apologized.

"It's okay, for now on we will battle side by side, as a team." Mervamon said as Ignitemon nodded.

"Yeah." Ignitemon answered.

"And thank you Nene, I liked how you just charged in." Mervamon said sounding grateful.

"I couldn't stand watching, because I have a younger brother too." Nene told as Mervamon looked shcoked.

"That's why she came to the Digital World, she wants to find her missing brother." Sparrowmon told.

"So where is he Nene do you know?" Mervamon asked.

"I still don't know where he is." Nene answered sadly.

"I see." Mervamon said.

"But I will find him, I swear." Nene said determined.

 _(Scene change)_

Inside his castle, Zamielmon was mad to say the least.

"How dare that weak Digimon betray me, no one comes between me and my Digihoney, those rotten Fusion Fighters and Team White Light, they'll pay for what they've done!" Zamielmon stated vowing to make the teams pay.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon and Nene: Digimon Data Collection!

Nene enjoying her ice cream cone while Christopher looked shocked that one of his two were gone.

Mikey and Ash popped up.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, let's listen to the melody of the Digimon you caught.

Shows Data of LadyDevimon.

Monitamon showed dressed like an Ice cream cone.

Monitamon: LadyDevimon, she's a fallen angel type Digimon, her special attack is Darkness Wave, but how can she fly with those tattered wings?

Monitamon 2 and 3 showed up.

Monitamon 2: Maybe they're tattered because she's rotten at flying.

Monitamon 3: She should get a sowing machine and fix them, hahaha.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well the teams end up in HoneyLand.**

 **Where they meet up again with Lilamon being atatcked by the forces of the dark General Zamielmon.**

 **And also soon meet with Mervamon.**

 **They meet up with Stingmon were looked very tired and explains what has been happening.**

 **Mervamon decides to charge in with her plan but Christopher wants no part in it and leaves.**

 **Once the plan goes arise, they soon learn that Ignitemon is Mervamon's younger brother.**

 **Having no choice, Mervamon fights him but Nene wants it to stop and joins in.**

 **By doing so, she Digifuses Sparrowmon and Mervamon together into JetMervamon.**

 **With the two combine, they take out GrandisKuwagamon with ease.**

 **Seeing Ignitemon and Mervamon reunited, Nene swears that she'll find her own brother.**

 **But will she truly find him?**

 **What Land could he possibly be in?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	27. The Horrors of HoneyLand!

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story and enjoy, and do not worry about updates because they will come in when they come in.**

Sora o koete,

umi o koete,

Chiisana fuan kibou ni kaete.

 _Mikey and Nene riding on the shoulders of Shoutmon X5 and Ash riding on the shoulder of BlackDorumon Sonic Rize mode, while Christopher shows up riding on MetalGreymon, and the screen shows Mervamon._

Aruki dashita,

kono sekai de

Donna deai o sagashi ni ikou?

 _Shows the group having a break in the dark around a fire, then shows Mikey, Ash, Shoutmon, Dorumon, Nene and Christopher looking to the sky where a crystal of darkness was floating, then it does the seven dark generals and Ewan with a Darkness Loader and others of AxeKnightmon, and Lord Bagra._

Omoi kuzaresou demo sawameku kokoro osaeru,

kimi no koega tsutumu saki shinjite.

 _Shows Shoutmon and Dorumon, and MetalGreymon Digifusing into their fusion forms, before separating and Digivolving into OmniShoutmon, Alphamon and ZekeGreymon._

Bokura no tabi wa mada hajimatta bakari,

 _OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon Digifusing together and Alphamon fusing with them, and the others fuse with them._

Dore dake no yume o kizuna wo tsunai de ikou?

 _The Digivolved Digimon firing their attacks._

Atsumaru kokoro wa tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo

 _Mikey, Ash and Nene looking at a map with the Fusion Loader while Christopher leans on a wall._

Yami o koete asuno saki e!

 _Mikey, Ash, Nene and Christopher holds their Fusion Loaders out as OmniShoutmon, Alphamon and ZekeGreymon land behind them, and soon the rest of all the team appears._

* * *

"I only joined Zamielmon in the first place because I thought hey better to be on the winning side right, oh boy, what a big mistake, so many Digimon got hurt because I helped him, now I want to make up for it, I want to help defeat Zamielmon to prove how sorry I am." Ignitemon explained to everyone.

"Alright then, I forgive you little brother, it's good to have you back." Mervamon said with a smile.

"I'm glad to be here big sister." Ignitemon responded.

"Yeah and I promise you if we all band together, we can take down Zamielmon before he hurts anyone else." Mikey said.

"And bring peace back to this land." Ash added in.

"Besides who ever heard of a brother and a sister fighting on opposite sides, that's just not right." Nene said.

"No it's not, now let's get going and maybe we can conquer Zamielmon's castle by lunchtime." Mervamon said ready to go into battle again.

"Should we uh, come up with a plan first?" Ignitemon asked.

"Typical." Sparrowmon said.

"She worries me." Lilamon said.

"Me too." Kazemon added.

"How does she ever survives this long?" Cutemon asked.

 _(Scene change)_

You hear stringing and a familiar voice.

"Got two bees slugging at night, Reload Greymon, Mega Flame!" Christopher ordered.

Greymon appeared and deleted the Honeybeemon that were out.

"Well, those Honeybeemon's won't be reporting our positions to Zamielmon, that creep, he won't be getting any Digihoney out of us, I can tell you that, whoa hold up Greymon, that's odd, where'd this fog come from?" Christopher questioned as he saw a fog appear out of nowhere.

"Leaf Darts!" A voice called out as darts appeared and fired at Christopher and he dodged them.

"Blossomon, all around us, Greymon Atomic Tail!" Christopher ordered as Greymon did just that.

He knocked most of them away but it wasn't enough.

"There's too many, Greymon blast through all of them!" Christopher states as Greymon fires his Mega Flame at them, blowing them away.

he was clearing a path to the forest.

"That's it, keep blazing a trail right through them." Christopher said as the Blossomon appeared again but in flames and surrounded him.

He looked ticked at this.

"Reload Mailbirdramon!" Chirstopher called out as he released Mailbirdramon into the field.

The Digimon growled as he flew down and blasted through the Blossomon.

Mailbirdramon flew into the sky with Christopher on his back.

"Can't even walk in the woods without shirring things up, this land is dangerous." Christopher said.

"You know is awesome." A voice called out as Christopher looked down.

"Who said that, who was that?" Christopher said as he saw a boy down there but didn't know who it was.

Christopher and Mailbirdramon flew away.

 _(Scene change)_

At Zamielmon's castle.

"Excited from your worst nightmare, no make that from the wood spirit General, your new best friend forever, Lord Zamielmon, when those fighters and Team light get this, they'll lose their heads, they'll regret messing with me." Zamielmon said as he laughed as a Honeybeemon wrote it down.

 _(Scene change)_

Back at the hideout.

"Once we're inside the castle we still have to figure a way to defeat such a puny enemy." Shoutmon said.

"Yeah, being so small makes it hard to hit." Dorumon added in.

"That's a challenge, even Mervamon didn't do very well." Mikey said remembering when Mervamon tried to hit Zamielmon but couldn't due to his size.

"Makes the job a lot harder, gonna be tough to even find an enemy that size, much less beat him." Ash added in with his statement.

"So what are we gonna do then?" Ignitemon asked as they hummed.

"How can somebody who eats all that Digihoney stay so itty bitty?" Shoutmon asked irritated.

"That's the thing, eating Digihoney doesn't make him any larger." Ignitemon said getting their attention.

"What does it do?" Mervamon asked to her little brother.

"Digihoney has a weird effect on Zamielmon, it makes him smaller, it shrinks him." Ignitemon told.

"So he's only that size because all the Digihoney." Shoutmon said confused.

"Well if that's true, then we just take away his Digihoney and we can wimp him." Mikey said as he had a plan.

Suddenly an arrow was thrown into the hideout.

"Whoa, what's that?" Shoutmon asked as Mikey took the arrow and took off the whatever was on it.

"It's an invitation." Lilamon said as Mikey red it.

"You are cordially invited to the HoneyLand amusement part for a day of fun, and impossible games, there will be rides, contests and prizes and did I mention games, be sure to bring all your friends and all of your courage, from the wood spirit General, your new BFF, Lord Zamielmon." Mikey explained from the note to everyone.

"Does HoneyLand have an amusement park?" Nene asked.

"Bet it's only fun for Zamielmon." Cutemon said.

"He calls it his Hunting ground, truth is, he stocks it with all the weakest Digimon he can find so they're easy pickings." Ignitemon told to them.

"So what do we do Mikey?" Shoutmon asked.

"We go to the amusement park." Mikey said.

"Mikey, it's a trap." Dorulumon warned to Mikey.

"And Zamielmon's the one getting trapped." Mikey encouraged.

"Yeah, how do you figure that?" Shoutmon asked.

"You're forgetting once we're in, we still have help on the outside." Mikey said as Shoutmon understood.

 _(Scene change)_

Christopher was flying on MailBirdramon and heard a voice and looked down and saw Hi-VisionMonitamon.

"Christopher, lucky I found you, I have an urgent live transmission for you from Mikey Kudo, would you like to watch it?" Hi-VisionMonitamon asked.

"Yeah I'll pull over." Christopher said as Mailbirdramon flew in front of the TV Digimon and the live screening played.

"Christopher we just got an invitation from Zamielmon, it's pretty obvious it's a trap, but we're still gonna check it out-

 _(Scene change)_

-he's invited us to this weird amusement park he created and I guess when we get there he'll come after all, so while we're keeping him busy, I figure it's the perfect chance for you to get into his castle and steal all the Digihoney." Mikey explained.

"Steal his Digihoney?" Christopher said from his side of the screen.

"Yeah, we found out Zamielmon eats it up to keep himself small, if he's out sooner or later he'll get big again, at his normal size we have a chance, so we need you get in and cut off his supply." Ash added in over Mikey's shoulder.

"That be a pretty good plan if I knew where to look in the castle but I don't have a clue." Christopher said.

"That's why we're sending Ignitemon to help you because he knows the place pretty well, I'm sending Beelzemon and Ash is sending CresGarurumon along too, that should make a good search team." Mikey said.

 _(Scene change)_

"I'm kinda impressed Mikey and Ash." Christopher said respecting the plan.

"Be careful Christopher, this Zamielmon is slippery." Mikey said from his side of the screen.

"Oh we'll be just fine, you be careful too Mikey, earlier I saw some boy out here in the forest I've never seen before." Christopher said remembering the strange boy he saw earlier.

"It's probably one of Zamielmon's lousy spies." Mikey said.

 _(Scene change)_

"Yeah, soon as you guys get here, we'll start heading towards castle and get that Digihoney rounded up, talk to you soon, over and out." Christopher said as the video cut out.

"I wonder who Christopher saw there?" Mikey asked.

"He sounded kinda worried about it didn't he?" Nene asked to him.

"So, no one stays in our way." Mervamon said disregarding it.

"Yeah!" Shoutmon and Dorumon said together.

"Alright, reload Beelzemon/CresGarurumon!" Mikey and Ash called out, sending out both the Digimon.

"Beelzemon, I'm sending you and Ignitemon to join up with Christopher, your mission is to get that Digihoney." Mikey explains.

"You too CresGarurumon, I'm sending you as extra backup." Ash told.

"Got it General." Beelzemon and CresGarurumon said.

"Good, now let's go check out this unamusing amusement park." Mikey said as they all nodded.

 _(Scene change)_

Soon they arrived at the castle.

"I've seen some evil lairs before but this is the lairest." Mikey said.

"Lairest and scariest." Nene said.

"It doesn't exactly scream out happiest place in the Digital World." Shoutmon said.

"Of course it doesn't." Dorumon added in.

"Shh the gates opening." Cutemon said as the gate opened.

There were Honeybeemon's there shaking their behinds.

"Honeybeemon's." Mikey said seeing them.

"These little suckers may look cute but I'm not gonna forget how much it hurt when they stung my beehive." Shoutmon said salty about earlier.

"Maybe next time you should try fighting with your front end instead of your rear end." Mikey said as they all walked in and the gate shut behind them.

"Ha very funny." Shoutmon responded sarcastically.

"Welcome to HoneyLand amusement park, now get on the bus." Zamielmon ordered.

"First tell us where it goes." Mikey said.

"Obviously it takes you to our first attraction, you silly person you, and attendance is mandatory." Zamielmon said as black hands appeared and grabbed the heroes and pulled them inside the bus.

In a moment, they were all strapped in the sits.

"There, everybody cozy, now since I know what you really is my Digihoney, I'll offer you a deal, I'll give it all back if you managed to survive every ride in my amusement park." Zamielmon bargained with them.

"You've got a deal." Shoutmon agreed.

"Pathetic fool, they'd think I'd actually give up my Precious Digihoney, they're not going to make it anyway, they'll all be hung by their smelling feet before we get to the funal cakes, alright ladies and Digimon, hope you brought your mittens because here comes our attraction, freezes off world, we call it that because the AC sent off max here and if you forget your winter coat, you're gonna freeze your buns off." Zamielmon said as they stopped inside and they all stood outside.

"It's so cold here, even the snowman looks unhappy." Mikey said freezing.

"And he's got mittens." Nene said shivering.

"That's because even the coldest of beings will get tired of it sooner or later." Ash said just as cold as Mikey and Nene.

"Let's take em." Shoutmon and Dorumon said freezing.

"Here's the deal, if you can stay warm and not become a freezy pop for 3 minutes, you get to move on and enjoy HoneyLands next attraction, but needless to say, if you get hit, no snowcones for you!" Zamielmon said firing an arrow.

Which Mikey and Ash dodged.

The others had to dodge as Zamielmon kept firing arrows back and forth.

Shoutmon and Dorumon landed on their backs trying to dodge.

"He's so small, I can't see where the arrows are coming from." Mikey said dodging more arrows.

"Can't hold out for 3 minutes." Dorulumon said dodging them as well.

"Just keep trying." Ash said dodging to the side.

"We're trying." Raidramon stated dodging them as well.

"Knightmon and PawnChessmon, Reload, help us block these arrow!" Mikey ordered sending them out of the Fusion Loader.

"Yes sir!" they all agreed and started blocking the arrows.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you!" PawnChessmon said getting in front of Mikey, Ash, Nene and Cutemon.

The PawnChessmon were struck with the arrows.

"Not good." Mikey said.

"Agreed." Ash said agreeing with Mikey on this.

"Wow, you guys aren't very good at this, and the game still has 2 minutes to go, try thinking of it like Dodgeball only with very pointing metal balls." Zamielmon said from...somewhere.

"How are we gonna get out of this?" Nene asked.

"Christopher, he's our only hope, he's just gonna get into that castle and get that Digihoney, before it's too late." Mikey said.

"And while he does that, we have to survive till then." Ash said watching out for arrows.

"Oh no, I'm out of arrows, haha just kidding." Zamielmon joked firing more arrows.

"Hold still Cutemon!" Dorulumon stated as arrows hit him.

"Rock and Roller!" Shoutmon called out heading a towards Zamielmon and tried to hit him.

Tried being the key word as he dodged the attack.

Zamielmon laughed as he jumped from place to place still firing his arrows.

"Gah!" Shoutmon and Dorumon yelped when they felt arrows hit their legs.

"Aw my Ballista butt!" Ballistamon called out as he felt the arrows hit his behind.

"Aw I just cant hit that guy!" Shoutmon said kneeing down in front of Mikey.

"I know, he's still just too small of a target, but he's gotta get bigger pretty soon." Mikey said as Ash nodded his head to that.

"I didn't know you guys had a snowball chance in a toaster but somehow you all survived your 3 minutes of frozen buns, so now it's onto the next attraction." Zamielmon called out.

 _(Scene change)_

"That must be the place, finally, there's the castle's main tower, take us in close." Christopher said as Mailbirdramon flew towards it, with Beelzemon and CresGarurumon flying close behind.

"Careful, those lights are all Honeybeemon guards." Ignitemon said pointing to the lights on the ground while being carried by Beelzemon.

"Where do they keep all the Digihoney?" Christopher asked.

"It's down in the cellars." Ignitemon answered.

"Alright then, stay right behind me guys, we're going in the back door." Christopher said.

"You sure you know the right way?" Ignitemon asked.

"Nope, but back doors are usually in the back." Christopher responded.

 _(Scene change)_

"Our next thrill ride is volcano lava land, sounds exciting no, well it is for me, all you have to do is run across the volcano, and of course more arrow dodging." Zamielmon said as the group started running.

While Zamielmon started shooting arrows again at the group while they ran.

"You'd better run faster than that." Zamielmon said still shooting.

"I'm so over this part." Shoutmon said.

"Me too." Dorumon added.

"I bet you didn't think lava could get this hot." Zamielmon joked still firing.

"I can't go anymore, to hot." Cutemon said laying down from the heat.

The other Digimon started to fall too from the heat.

"I guess I better'd get some of these guys a break from all this heat, hey PawnChessmon and Knightmon, return." Mikey said as Knightmon and PawnChessmon retreated into the Fusion Loader.

Mikey looked at the others.

"Guys. we have to hold out for a while and give our plan time." Mikey said.

They cheered hearing this.

"I don't know how long I can keep dodging these arrows!" Sparrowmon said flying through the air dodging the arrows.

"Just a little while longer Sparrowmon." Nene said running.

"Unless your putting up a fight." Zamielmon said firing the arrows.

" _It's working, he's already getting too big for his teacup, pretty soon he'll be big enough to hit_." Mikey thought as he took cover.

 _(Scene change)_

Christopher's Fusion Loader revealed the golden V.

"Greymon, Mailbirdramon, DigiFuse!" Christopher called out as the light fused the Digimon together.

"MetalGreymon!" MetalGreymon called out as he stood ready.

MetalGreymon broke through a wall.

"Here come the guards." Christopher said as the guards attacked.

"Needle Stinger!" the guard called out firing their stingers.

 _(Scene change)_

Back on the bus, everyone started to look exhausted.

"These pests are starting to be very annoying, but it's okay, no one has ever survived my sure to scare ferris wheel of doom." Zamielmon said getting closer to the ferris wheel.

 _(Scene change)_

"Oblivion Cannon!" Beelzemon called out firing his cannon

"Trident Arm!" MetalGreymon called out slashing his claw.

"Beast Cyclone!" CresGarurumon called out as he slashed his blade.

The guards were turned to data.

"We're in, there's the Digihoney, whoa there's so much of it." Ignitemon said as they saw the large supply of Digihoney in the room.

"Let's get started." Christopher stated.

"Right." Ignitemon stated back.

Beelzemon fired his cannon, MetalGreymon fired his lasers, CresGarurumon launched ice shards.

The supply was being destroyed as more guards arrived.

"Electro-Sting!" the guards called out firing electricity as the three shocking them.

"Whoa, they just keep coming." Christopher said covering himself from the attacks.

 _(Scene change)_

Welcome to the sure to scare ferris wheel of doom campers, everybody having fun?" Zamielmon questioned.

"No!" Everyone responded.

"Well I am, it's my amusement park and hunting of you has been very amusing for me." Zamielmon said.

"This is not so fun to be the one hunted pea brain." Shoutmon said from a car.

"Don't worry about taking it, once we start using you for target practice, you won't know what hit you." Zamielmn said firing his arrows at the ferris carts.

The others had to duck down as the arrows broke through the windows.

"More arrows!" Monitamon said while with Nene.

"We've gotta move Mikey, Ash, we don't stand a chance if we stay in here!" Dorulumon said.

"We'll fight Zamielmon the way he is and hope Christopher doesn't fail." Mervamon said.

"I know Christopher's gonna come through, we just have to give him a little more time." Mikey said.

"Yeah." Nene agreed.

"He'll do it, trust us." Ash said.

"I don't get why you trust that guy so much?" Mervamon said.

"Because he's our friend." Mikey and Ash said stunning her.

Monitamon's screen lit up.

"Mikey, Ash it's done, all the Digihoney is our, Zamielmon won't be able to shrink himself anymore." Christopher said as everyone heard.

"Awesome, just in time." Mikey said as Ash smiled.

"What, are you talking about my Digihoney, because I need some now, my body suddenly grown normal height size, I need some." Zamielmon said as he indeed grew.

"Now we can see you as plain as day." Mervamon said.

"You mean you were stalling me the whole time to make me grow before I could get more Digihoney, you regret this your trickery." Zamielmon said angry.

"Trickery, you're the one who's running an amusement park with no cotton candy." Shoutmon said.

We're gonna make you pay Zamielmon, now that your full size, you're in big trouble." Nene said as Sparrowmon flew towards the controls and the wheel spun.

"So that's all you've got huh, haha, you really should've done more research before you came up with your victory plan." Zamielmon said as he started to grow larger.

The others looked shocked at how big he was now.

"Uh oh!" Shoutmon and Dorumon said.

"You said you wanted to fight me at my full size didn't you, so here you go, you see I'm really quite ginormous and crushing weak Digimon is too easy like this, so I ate Digihoney to smallafy myself to get more of a challenge for me, but I think I'll make an exception for your case and crush you to Digijelly." Zamielmon said now as a giant and he laughed.

"Well he's bigger." Shoutmon said nervously.

"Now what are we suppose to do?" Nene asked.

"Bigger or not, he's going down, ready." Mikey said grabbing his Fusion Loader.

"Ready." Ash responded grabbing his Fusion Loader as well.

Mikey's Fusion Loader revealed the Golden V.

"Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmon, DigiFuse!" Mikey called out as the light fused the Digimon together.

"Shoutmon X4!" Shoutmon X4 called out ready to fight.

Ash's Fusion Loader revealed the Golden V.

"Dorumon, BlackGuilmon, Raidramon, Pegasusmon, Justimon, DigiFuse!" Ash called out as the light fused the Digimon together.

"BlackDorumon Holy Buster Mode Mark 2!" BlackDorumon called out.

Nene's Fusion Loader revealed the Golden V.

"Mervamon, Sparrowmon DigiFuse!" Nene called out as the light fused them together,.

"JetMervamon!" JetMervamon called out ready to battle.

The three Fusion Digimon charged at their enemy.

But for some reason, Zamielmon dodged without a problem.

"We missed!" Shoutmon said.

"Even at full size you can't get get me!" Zamielmon said before swatting the Digimon to the ground.

"We might be in trouble, it backfired!" Mikey said nervously as the Digimon got up.

"The plan made him grow but it only made him more powerful." Ash said seeing this happen.

"Since when did you two give up so easily, your plan is working perfectly, he's grown big, just like you wanted too now there's no way for your attacks can miss." Christopher said as he came to the scene.

"Your back." Mikey said.

"And we all made it back this far so let's get this done Mikey, Ash." Christopher said as they nodded.

Mailbirdramon tried to fire his lasers but Zamielmon dodged quickly.

"Huh!" Both Christopher and Ignitemon was surprised to see him move so fast despite being so fast.

"He's so quick, Ignitemon, jump while you can." Christopher said as Ignitemon jumped off as MetalGreymon was caught by Zamielmon's hand.

Zamielmon laughed but his hand was shot by a red laser fire and blue lightning.

Shoutmon hit his hand making him let go of MetalGreymon and BlackDorumon rammed into him.

"Hey that hurt." Zamielmon said.

"Your right Christopher, let's stick to the plan, no matter how big a bee is, we can still swat him." Mikey said as the Digimon separated.

"And make sure it doesn't get back up." Ash added in.

"That sounds more like the Mikey and Ash I know, now let's do that teamwork thing you were always talking about." Christopher said.

"Let's take him down together." Mikey and Ash said together.

"Yeah." Christopher said.

The letters appeared on the screens of the Fusion Loaders.

"Shoutmon, Digivolve!" Mikey called out.

"Shoutmon Digivolve to...OmniShoutmon!" OmniShoutmon called out in his evolved state.

"Dorumon, Digivolve!" Ash called out.

"Dorumon Digivolve to...Alphamon!" Alphamon called out in his evolved state.

"MetalGreymon, Digivolve!" Christopher called out.

"MetalGreymon Digivolve to...ZeekGreymon!" ZeekGreymon called out in his evolved state.

"Now OmniShout/Alphamon/ZeekGreymon, now Triple Fusion!" The three called out slamming their Fusion Loaders together making the light appear.

"OmniShoutmon/Alphamon/ZeekGreymon, Triple Fusion!" The three called out as they fused together.

"Shoutmon DXA!" Shoutmon DXA called out in his Fusion state.

"So you fused together, you're still no match for me!" Zamielmon stated as he fired an arrow, but Shoutmon DXA swatted it away.

"Haha, peek-a-boo!" Zamielmon said moving behind him and firing again.

Shoutmon DXA narrowly dodged it and landed on the ground.

"Give, I'm too quick for you." Zamielmon said.

"We never give up, and you can't keep dodging forever." Shoutmon DXA said.

"I won't have to if I finish you off right now." Zamielmon said.

"I got it, we're gonna need JetMervamon." Mikey said to Nene.

Zamielmon summoned a arrow in the center of his body.

"The rides over for you now, meet my Ultimate Arrow, hold still, this will only hurt forever!" Zamielmon chuckled.

"JetMervamon now!" Nene called out as JetMervamon slashed at the ferris wheel and it broke apart spinning towards Zamielmon.

"Dodge that pointy butt!" JetMervamon called out.

Zamielmon moved fast.

"Every time we make him dodge he freezes for a few seconds." Mikey started.

"So now our's big chance!" Ash finished.

Shoutmon DXA flew towards Zamielmon with his blades extended.

"Got it, Brave Beat Rock Triple Fusion!" Shoutmon DXA called out as he was engulfed in burning red and green fire.

He rammed at Zamielmon.

"I can't believe you actually hit me, I still refuse to be defeated!" Zamielmon stated before he was turned to data, defeated.

The attack and explosion sent the castle crashing to the ground.

The flag changed to the teams respected symbols.

They cheered in victory.

"yeah, we beat Zamielmon and blew up his horrible hive!" Ignitemon said as the three Generals nodded at each other as Shoutmon DXA separated.

"In behalf of all of HoneyLand Digimon, we thank you for ridding us of Dark General Zamielmon." Mervamon said.

"And for showing us that if we stick together, we can do amazing things." Ignitemon said.

"Right." Nene agreed.

"Y'know I might just join up with you guys." Mervamon said.

"Huh?" Ignitemon said confused.

"Working together is better then going against evil alone." Mervamon said as Nene smiled.

"Your right." Nene responded.

"Yeah, I don't know why I didn't see that before but better late then never." Mervamon said with her own smiled.

"This is gonna be awesome." Ignitemon said excited.

"Welcome to the Fusion Fighters and Team White Light." Nene said.

"Whoa you mean the Merva Fighters and Team White Light." Mervamon said making them recoil.

"Who made you the boss?" Sparrowmon asked with a mad expression.

"I made myself the boss." Mervamon said.

While they were arguing, Mikey and Ash took notice of Christopher's expression.

"What's up?" Mikey asked as Ash looked at him.

"Wondering about that kid." Christopher said.

"Kid?" Ash asked.

"The one you saw before?" Nene asked.

"Yeah, so strange the way he was standing there watching everything, like he was king of the world or something." Christopher told as Nene looked nervous.

"Could it be Ewan?" Nene asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I've got a weird feeling from him, he felt like he had nothing to fear from anything or anyone." Christopher said but from a distance.

"Oh don't you worry Fusion Fighters and Team White Light, you'll get to know me soon enough, haha." Ewan said from the top of a tree.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon and Nene: Digimon Data Collection!

Nene was wearing a kimono while Christopher had a dragon head over his head.

Mikey and Ash popped up.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, listen to the melody of the Digimon I just caught.

Shows Data of Bakemon.

Mikey: It's a Ghost Digimon, whose body is made of a computer virus so your computer is toast if it gets inside, mostly attacks indirectly with Zombie Claw or Evil Charm.

Monitamon shows up wearing a costume.

Monitamon: Hey I know that guy, that's Bakemon, he and his virus friends got into my circuitry board one time and I was getting pop up ads for screen cleaners and bogus cheat codes for weight.

Monitamon 2 and 3 shows up with 3 wearing a wig and boxing gloves.

Monitamon 2: Nothing scarier for a TV than that.

Monitamon 3: Someone blast the gutter for an electrolytic outlet."

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well the group was preparing for the fight with Zamielmon.**

 **When a note from said dark general arrived.**

 **He had invited them to his amusement park.**

 **While they did that, Christopher would go and destroy the Digihoney supply so Zamielmon wouldn't be able to shrink anymore.**

 **The group had survived in a freezing environment while dodging arrows.**

 **Running off of a live lava land, while dodging arrows.**

 **And had to go into a ferris wheel just barely able to dodge arrows.**

 **Until they learn that the supply was destroy and was prepared to fight Zamielmon in his full size.**

 **Only to see his full size was giant.**

 **He was still fast but the group had back up as Christopher arrived back.**

 **OmniShoutmon, Alphamon and ZeekGreymon fused together to Shoutmon DXA.**

 **And thanks to JetMervamon, they were able to put an end to Zamielmon.**

 **But who was the child Christopher saw earlier in the forest?**

 **Was it Nene's younger Brother Ewan?**

 **You'll have to find out on the enxt chapter of Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


	28. Ewan and the land of Illusion

**The Disclaimer, I do not own Pokemon or Digimon Fusion, there now people cannot sue me for this, let's go on with the story and enjoy, and do not worry about updates because they will come in when they come in.**

Sora o koete,

umi o koete,

Chiisana fuan kibou ni kaete.

 _Mikey and Nene riding on the shoulders of Shoutmon X5 and Ash riding on the shoulder of BlackDorumon Sonic Rize mode, while Christopher shows up riding on MetalGreymon, and the screen shows Mervamon._

Aruki dashita,

kono sekai de

Donna deai o sagashi ni ikou?

 _Shows the group having a break in the dark around a fire, then shows Mikey, Ash, Shoutmon, Dorumon, Nene and Christopher looking to the sky where a crystal of darkness was floating, then it does the seven dark generals and Ewan with a Darkness Loader and others of AxeKnightmon, and Lord Bagra._

Omoi kuzaresou demo sawameku kokoro osaeru,

kimi no koega tsutumu saki shinjite.

 _Shows Shoutmon and Dorumon, and MetalGreymon Digifusing into their fusion forms, before separating and Digivolving into OmniShoutmon, Alphamon and ZekeGreymon._

Bokura no tabi wa mada hajimatta bakari,

 _OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon Digifusing together and Alphamon fusing with them, and the others fuse with them._

Dore dake no yume o kizuna wo tsunai de ikou?

 _The Digivolved Digimon firing their attacks._

Atsumaru kokoro wa tatakau tsuyosa ni naru yo

 _Mikey, Ash and Nene looking at a map with the Fusion Loader while Christopher leans on a wall._

Yami o koete asuno saki e!

 _Mikey, Ash, Nene and Christopher holds their Fusion Loaders out as OmniShoutmon, Alphamon and ZekeGreymon land behind them, and soon the rest of all the team appears._

* * *

Nene was flying on top of Sparrowmon looking down towards the ground.

"Ewan, can it really be, I've searched for you for so long." Nene said thinking back to what Christopher said.

Mikey, Ash and the rest of the Digimon were walking in the forest.

"Aw, we defeated the Dark General so how come we're still walking around in circles here in HoneyLand?" Starmon questioned.

"You haven't been listening have you." Shoutmon said.

"We think the kid Christopher saw might be Nene's brother Ewan, you know the guy with the golden hair, now we're searching the forest looking for him." Dorumon said.

"Oh, oh yeah right, that does sound familiar." Starmon said.

"I wonder if he's being controlled by the enemy somehow against his will, the way AxeKnightmon controlled you Christopher." Mikey said remembering how Christopher was being controlled once before.

"Yeah, he'll pay for that." Christopher said.

"Let's hope that payback comes soon." Ash said before red Monitamon started beeping.

"Oh incoming message from Deputymon and the other search parties." Monitamon said before his screen changed to Deputymon.

"Mikey we found something, is that him?" Deputymon said as the screen zoomed in to see a kid with blonde hair on the ground on a bridge.

"Good job Deputy, that looks like the kid with the golden hair alright." Mikey said.

"Nice job finding him." Ash said.

"It's more of a dirty blonde really." Monitamon said.

"Go over there and see if he's okay." Mikey said.

"Right, careful there Monitamon." Deputymon said as he jumped over the holes.

"Uh oh." Monitamon said as he almost fell but Deputymon got him.

"I got cha." Deputymon said getting a hold on Monitamon.

"Pull me up Deputymon, I'm too young to be unplugged." Monitamon said as he got pulled up.

"Thanks I would've been a flat screen for sure, huh?" Monitamon said looking behind Deputymon.

"Hmm, hold it right there partner." Deputymon said seeing Ewan up and about.

"Just like I planned it." Ewan said as Damemon appeared next to him.

"You totally fell into our trap." Damemon said as the leaf ropes tangled around Deputymon and Monitamon.

Ewan laughed at they were tangled up.

"Glad you could hang around, I need you as bait so I can lure the others here." Ewan said as up top Nene and Sparrowmon were looking at the bridge.

"Look down there, isn't that Ewan?" Sparrowmon said seeing the kid.

"Yeah, but what's he doing?" Nene asked wondering what her little brother was doing to the others.

"Hey short pants!" Beelzemon called out firing his cannon and breaking the others free.

They were free and jumped away.

"Get going you two." Beelzemon called out to them.

"Thanks Beelzemon." Deputymon said as the others arrived on the scene.

"Hold it!" Mikey said as Nene came down.

"Ewan!" Nene called out to him.

"Finally." Ash said finally seeing the kid.

"Hi sis." Ewan only said.

"Hey, I've seen that floating teapot before, he's with the Bagra Army." Mikey said knowing he saw the Digimon before.

"Yes and so am I." Ewan admitted to the group shocking them.

"Before Mikey, there's something not quiet right about him." Beelzemon said floating above the group with CresGarurumon.

"Ewan." Nene said looking just as shocked that her brother was one the enemy side.

"Dame, warrior transformation...Tuwarmon!" Tuwarmon called out going into a different form.

He picked up Ewan and moved back.

"Careful Ewan!" Tuwarmon said moving back.

"Hey Mikey, Ash, we've seen that guy before." Shoutmon said remembering this Digimon from the warrior zone.

"We met him before." Dorumon said remembering to.

"Yes, we have met before, I am Tuwarmon, as AxeKnightmon's second in command, I act as General Ewan's bodyguard." Tuwarmon explained to the group.

"You're the enemy." Mikey said.

"But why did you want us too defeat Blastmon when your on the same side?" Shoutmon asked thinking it didn't make sense.

"Good question." Mieky added in.

"Heh, let's just say it help me get ahead." Tuwarmon said.

"Enough talk, let's do it Tuwarmon." Ewan said wanting to get into the action already.

"Yes sir, Smokescreen Ditch!" Tuwarmon called out making a smokescreen and firing fireballs from it.

Shoutmon, Dorumon and the others were having trouble seeing through the smoke.

"I can't see him!" Beelzemon said as Tuwarmon jumped out of the smoke.

"Ewan don't go, we can bring you back to the good side." Mikey called out to him.

"No way, who cares about the good side, what matters is being on the winning side, besides Mikey, Ash, the main thing I wanted to do is fight you two." Ewan said making the two widened their eyes.

"Ewan, come back." Nene said running towards the smoke.

"Nene come back!" Monitamon said calling out to her.

"Nene, wait at least let me go with you!" Sparrowmon said flying after her.

"Oh no, Nene!" Ash stated returning CresGarurumon to his Fusion Loader and chasing after her.

"Ash wait!" Dorumon said following his partner.

"Ash hold on." Mikey called out but Ash had already went through the smoke.

Nene ran through the smoke trying to keep up with Tuwarmon.

"Scythe Spinner!" Tuwarmon called out as he threw his scythe.

It hit Sparrowmon away and hit the bridge causing it to break away as Nene jumped for the edge and made it.

Ash and Dorumon however had to grab on to the bridge before they fell and landed on the wall holding the rope for support with Dorumon hanging onto Ash.

"No, Nene don't go alone!" Mikey called out to her as she ran.

"I think Ewan is too far gone now, he's one of them now." Christopher said.

"Nene needs help, Sparrowmon follow them and don't lose them." Mikey said.

"Right!" Sparrowmon responded as she flew after Nene.

"Beelzemon, get us to the coast on the double." Mikey said as they need to hurry.

"Right." Beelzemon said, before Mikey realized something.

"Oh no Ash!" Mikey said looking at the bridge and saw Ash and Dorumon climbing up the broken bridge.

"We're alright!" Ash said coming up to the edge and getting on solid ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Shoutmon called out to them.

"We're fine, but I have a fear of falling now." Dorumon responded back.

"We're following Nene Mikey, try to meet us with us if you can." Ash said getting up and running in the direction Nene went in.

"Wait up!" Dorumon said as followed.

"Hold on, and he's gone, oh well he'll be fine." Mikey said as they looked towards Beelzemon who nodded.

With Ewan and Tuwarmon, Turwarmon revealed what to be a small orb in the ground.

"What's that?" Ewan asked.

"This is my personal seal, and I have placed one just like it in each of the seven lands, each seal controls a powerful Digimon who awaits my orders, when I summon them they will join you wherever you are and do battle for you." Tuwarmon explained.

"Yay, I have my own secret weapon, I can finally stop running away because now I have the power to beat that Mikey Kudo and Ash Ketchem." Ewan said happy to be able to stop running and start fighting.

"I think the time is right to call upon your special Digimon in this land, Daomon, Digininja arts, Hermit restoration!" Tuwarmon called out firing a paper seal onto the orb.

A green light appeared from it and a figure in it.

"Daomon, use your powers to confuse the enemy." Tuwarmon stated to the figure known as Daomon.

"Hidden gate of illusion, transform this land into a land of illusion." Daomon stated firing paper seals onto trees as Nene ran by some.

They glowed.

"It is done, within this area, the enemy will no longer know what is real and what is imaginary." Daomon said as a Ying-Yang symbol appeared over the area and a mist came in.

"Whoa, instant fog, weird!" Sparrowmon said before she yelled as a couldn't see the tree branch and fell to the ground hard.

"Whoa, this is freaking , where'd this fog come from?" Dorumon said as he was having trouble seeing.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Ash said not noticing his eyes glowing blue as they kept running.

 _(Scene change)_

"Ewan, Ewan, where are you, huh, somethings wrong, I can see the trail anymore." Nene said as she saw the area shifting around and gasped.

The forest had changed into into what looked like a city.

"No way, I think I'm home but that's impossible, this can't be real, what's happening." Nene said wondering what was going on.

She just ran ahead.

"Ewan's behind all this, he has to be, so strange, it's like the human world but..." Nene was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Don't you remember the town we grew up in Nene?" Ewan said as she turned around and saw the boy.

"Ewan, your here." Nene said as she looked happy to see and ran up to him.

Only to stop when she saw the soda machine behind him starting to act up.

"That strange machine, it stopped me, like it was protecting him, and I bet it's creating this illusion." Nene said.

"Nice to see you again Nene." Ewan said.

"Yes or at least it would be nice if you weren't being controlled by AxeKnightmon and that Darkness Loader." Nene said but was surprised when he started laughing.

"You're too easy Nene, I thought getting you to come this close would be harder, you totally fell for it and now I've got you right where I want you." Ewan said as the shadow underneath him went out and grabbed her, before it turned into Daomon.

"Enemy secured General Ewan." Daomon said holding onto Nene.

"Well done Daomon, Tuwarmon." Ewan called out as Tuwarmon appeared.

"Yes sir." Tuwarmon said as Nene struggled to get free.

"Ewan make him let me go!" Nene said.

"Sorry sis." Ewan answered.

"Ewan why are you letting them do this to you?" Nene asked.

"Do what, nobody's forcing me to do anything Nene, can't you see I'm in control here and I'll do whatever it takes to fight and win this game." Ewan said aking Nene confused.

"What game?" Nene asked as Ewan continued to smile.

 _(Scene change)_

Mikey, Shoutmon, Christopher and the others continued on in hopes of finding the others.

"I've found Sparrowmon, she's close by, Dorumon's farther up ahead." Mikey said looking at his map.

"Mikey, over here!" Sparrowmon's voice called out as they started running towards it.

"Sparrowmon what happened, what's wrong?" Mikey asked as they saw Sparrowmon injured.

"I crashed and I lost her." Sparrowmon said as she landed in front of them.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash and Dorumon kept running until the area changed into looking like the human world and they stopped and looked around.

"What the heck, now this is getting freaky, are we back in the human world?" Dorumon asked very confused right now.

"No way, it has to be a trick, we couldn't have gone back, Nene has to be around here somewhere, let's go before something bad happens." Ash said before running again hoping nothing bad had happened to Nene.

 _(Scene change)_

"What are you talking about, this isn't a game." Nene said thinking what was the matter with her brother.

"Of course it is, you've been playing too, it's so much fun, batting with Digimon, getting these data creatures to fight each other and seeing who wins, I never get tired of that, but like with any game, the most fun is winning it all and that's what I'm gonna do." Ewan said getting Nene to feel horrible.

"No Ewan, no you've got it all wrong, it's no game, it's dangerous and we have to go home now!" Nene stated wanting her brother to listen to reason.

"No way, I'm having way to much fun here to think about quitting now, besides I'm not about to let you erase my data sis." Ewan said as he continued to smile.

"What?" Nene said confused as she wondered what that meant.

"But you can go home if you want to Nene, if your ready I can erase your data for you right now, Tuwarmon." Ewan said.

"Yes sir, at your service General." Tuwarmon said getting ready for the attack.

"No, this is wrong, neither of us is made of data, we're both human beings and we're made of flesh and bones." Nene said struggling to get lose from the grip.

"No I'm not wrong, AxeKnightmon told me, everything in the Digital World is made of data, even the players, every single thing." Ewan said with that same smile on his face.

"That's right General." Tuwarmon said with his scythe.

Nene looked very scared now.

"It's a shame we couldn't play longer, goodbye sis." Ewan said, his expression never changing.

"Ewan, what have they done to you, when you were little, you were just a shy quiet boy, you didn't even want to hurt a bug." Nene said as she remembered it all.

Nene recalled it all, when they were butterfly catching, where it died, Ewan called over it, he never got into fights, he was a happy boy.

And then it happened, they were sent into a zone transfer for the first time and heard AxeKnightmon for the first time, he lured in Ewan and knocked her out.

"And just as I was passing out, I saw your face change, and I knew, I knew we were losing you to the darkness, oh Ewan, is it too late?" Nene asked as Tuwarmon got ready to strike.

"That's no longer your concern, HA!" Tuwarmon charged as Nene looked scared.

 _(Scene change)_

"A barrier, this is a digipower I've never seen before, either to keep us out or to keep someone in." Wisemon said placing a hand on the barrier.

"Who would do that?" Shoutmon asked.

"Whoever it is, their using magic to create a world of illusions on the other side." Wisemon told.

"How do we get through it?" Mikey asked as they were losing time.

"Focusing all of our energy at one spot may open a small hole in the barrier." Wisemon said thinking that was the best course of action right now.

"Good idea." Christopher said as the light from his Fusion Loader appeared.

 _(Scene change)_

Tuwarmon's strike was blocked just in time from Mervamon's sword.

"What, how dare you?!" Tuwarmon stated as Mervamon started appearing out of Nene's Fusion Loader.

"Mervamon!" Nene said surprised.

"I'll protect you Nene!" Mervamon stated as she fully came out of the Fusion Loader.

"All this time, you were in my Fusion Loader?" Nene questioned.

"I was!" Mervamon said as she attacked Daomon making him disappear.

Mervamon stood ready as Nene landed on the ground.

"I hid inside because I was worried about you and it looks like I had reason too, I had a feeling something was wrong." Mervamon said as Daomon reappeared next to Ewan and so did Tuwarmon.

"Who are you?" Ewan asked a little annoyed right now as Mervamon's snaked hissed at him.

"Nene you know your brother isn't himself right now." Mervamon said as Nene nodded.

"Let's try this again." Tuwarmon charged again.

"No you don't!" CresGarurumon stated before kicking Tuwarmon away with a flying kick sending him sliding back to Ewan.

"CresGarurumon, but that means..." Nene said before hearing the familiar voice.

"Nene, Mervamon, are you guys okay?!" Ash called out as he and Dorumon ran towards them.

"Ash, your here!" Nene said surprised as he caught up.

"Sorry we're late, this place is confusing me." Ash said as his eyes stopped glowing before Nene could even notice.

"Wow, the White General, this is great, I didn't think I'd get to meet you personally." Ewan said smiling.

"Wish I could say the same kid." Ash responded.

"These guys are gonna be hard to handle." Dorumon said standing ready.

"I'm ready." CresGarurumon said holding his blade steady.

Before anything else could be done, a blue beam suddenly blasted it's way through the groups.

"What's that?" Nene asked seeing the attack.

"Looks like the others made it." Ash said.

"Aw man." Ewan said as the attack stopped.

And MetalGreymon broke through the illusion inside.

"MetalGreymon!" Nene said as MetalGreymon fired his lasers.

"Look out General!" Tuwarmon stated grabbing Ewan and jumping out of the way as the machine blew up.

After that, the illusion broke apart and HoneyLand was revealed yet again.

"Not only is Team White Light here, now the Fusion Fighters." Tuwarmon said landing.

"Now it's a party." Ewan said excited.

"Indeed." Tuwarmon agreed.

"Nene!" Sparrowmon said flying towards her.

"Ash, Nene, you alright?" Mikey asked as Ash nodded.

"We're fine, I got here a moment before you guys did." Ash told as Nene nodded.

"Sparrowmon, I'm so glad to see you guys." Nene said.

"Yeah, but you know Nene, you've got to stop taking off on your own every time you see your little brother." Mikey said as they all faced Ewan.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this, the games on now." Ewan said excited for this.

"Looks like the kids got something to prove." Mikey said.

"I'm starting to believe he's just as bad as Bagra's friends are." Christopher said thinking Ewan was too far gone.

"I don't think that's how it is, Christopher." Ash said knowing something was wrong.

"Ash is right, your wrong, he's not that way." Nene said trying to prove this wrong.

"Nene I saw that look back when Christopher's mind was being controlled by AxeKnightmon, the difference is Christopher didn't want to be evil, but Ewan does, you've seen it too Ash." Mikey said as Ash had to agree with him as Nene looked sadden.

"I just, I can't believe this." Nene said as she looked like she was going to cry as Ash put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Yeah, well like it or not, this is what's happening Nene and we need to stop him." Christopher said as they all suddenly hear a familiar voice.

"Multi-Dimension Axe!" AxeKnightmon called out as the sky broke apart and AxeKnightmon flew out.

"Greetings, it's been a while." AxeKnightmon greeted.

"AxeKnightmon." Mikey said in surprise.

"How awesome, this game just keeps getting better and better." Ewan said happy to see AxeKnightmon.

"I'm glad your enjoying your game General Ewan and I've brought some new pieces for you too play with, behold." AxeKnightmon said revealing Laylamon and the others.

"That's so great, Laylamon, Blastmon, Vilemon, force DigiFuse!" Ewan called out using a Darkness Loader to fused them together.

"Laylamon combined!" Ewan called out as Laylamon looked at her self as she had Blastmon's head attached to a whip.

"Have you done to my wicked beautifulness, I look like a reject from the halloween bargain bin." Laylamon camplained.

"Now AxeKnightmon, Disengage fuse, it's play time." Ewan said as AxeKnightmon de-Digifused.

"SkullKnightmon." Axemon said.

"Tuwarmon, and Axemon, DigiFuse!" Ewan called out fusing the two together.

They fused together with Tuwarmon having Axemon's parts attached.

"Ruthless Tuwarmon!" Ruthless Tuwarmon called out.

"Whenever your ready!" Christopher said as MetalGreymon roared.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon called out as he fired his lasers.

Ruthless Tuwarmon spun his scythe and deflected the attack.

He opened his hand and fired multiple rounds at MetalGreymon.

Axemon walked up.

"Excellent tactics General, as we expected you have a natural talent for battle.

"Yeah, we'll see about that, come on everybody." Mikey said.

Mikey's Fusion Loader revealed the Golden V and so did Ash's Fusion Loader.

They fused very quickly.

"Shoutmon X5B!" Shoutmon X5B called out ready for battle.

"BlackDorumon Sonic Rize Mode!" BlackDorumon called out, ready to take a stand.

"Get out there and help MetalGreymon X5B!" Mikey called out.

"You as well BlackDorumon!" Ash added in.

"Alright." Shoutmon said.

"Your the boss." BlackDorumon added in.

"They look desperate now General Ewan, it appears you will win this game." Axemon said.

"I'm coming for ya!" Shoutmon said about to fire a beam from his cannon.

"Heads up pal!" Laylamon shouted as she hit him with Blastmon's head.

"My headache!" Blastmon said as Shoutmon fired the blast still and it was headed for Tuwarmon.

"Now defuse!" Ewan called out as Tuwarmon and Skullknightmon defused.

"Time for the Spin Cycle!" Laylamon called out as she was spinning so fast, she was making a twister.

"She's spinning like a tornado, let's hit em from all sides!" Shoutmon said as all three fusion Digimon attacked but couldn't get pass it.

"Now that your back, we'll take them all down with one shot, Daomon." Ewan called as the shadow appeared below.

"Yes General!" Daomon said.

"Use your powers of illusion, mess with the enemies minds." Ewan commanded.

"Yes sir." Daomon said as he went to do so.

"And I'll leave it to you two to deliver, the last blow." Ewan said to AxeKnightmon and Tuwarmon.

"Haha, excellent plan General Ewan." AxeKnightmon said as Daomon appeared as the fusion Digimon were dealing with the tornado.

"Fog of Confusion!" Daomon called out as a Ying-Yang symbol appeared and glowed.

"What's that!" MetalGreymon said seeing the light.

Everyone shielded their eyes seeing it.

I have clouded the enemies minds for you my General." Daomon said as Shoutmon, BlackDorumon and MetalGreymon looked around.

"Well now, isn't this an interesting situation, I'll give you a situation, ah where are you!" Shoutmon said swinging at nothing.

"I'm right here in front of you, what's the matter too many hits on the head!" Laylamon said slamming Blastmon onto MetalGreymon.

"What's going on, X5B, BlackDorumon and MetalGreymon all look like they've completely lost it." Mikey said.

"It's some kind of spell, we've got to break it." Christopher said.

"And fast." Ash added in.

"Wisemon, help us." Mikey said asking for help.

"Their's a hidden Digimon nearby who is casting this illusion, find him and stop him or you will lose." Wisemons said.

"AxeKnightmon, Tuwarmon DigiFuse!" Ewan called out as the combined figure now had Cannons.

"MusoKnightmon!" MusoKnight called out.

"Use maximum power, blow them away completely." Ewan commanded.

"Understood targetting, powering up to maximum." MusoKnightmon said powering up the attack.

"Oh Ewan, what have you done." Nene said feeling much sorrow from this.

"The only way to help Ewan now is to stop him, isn't that what you said about my brother, sometimes their's no other way, I had to stop him to save." Mervamon said as she looked at Nene.

"Yeah, your right, now I get it." Nene said feeling the courage.

"Nene, you've got to help us out." Mikey said running to her.

"Nene, you must Digifuse with Hi-VisionMonitamon and Mervamon's sword, the combination of our investigated powers and her fighting abilities, maybe our only chance to break the illusion spell." Wisemon explained to her.

"Sounds like a plan." Nene said.

Nene's Fusion Loader revealed the Golden V.

"Mervamon, Wisemon, Hi-VisionMonitamon, DigiFuse!" nene called out fusing the Digimon together.

Mervamon was holding the sword that had parts of Wisemon and Hi-VisionMonitamon on it.

"Mervision, mind scan!" Nene called out.

"Found it, MerVision Mind Scan!" Mervamon called out as she stabbed the soda machine and Daomon screamed as he was turned to data.

"I can see!" MetalGreymon said as he stopped the attack.

"Hey that really hurt." Blast camplained.

"At least you can get me." Laylamon said as she backed off.

"The rest of the team did their part, now we get to finish the job." Shoutmon said.

"Yeah!" BlackDorumon and MetalGreymon agreed.

"Listen up guys, we need Digivolution now!" Mikey called out.

"He right, we need to do this now!" Ash called out.

Their Fusion Loaders glowed and the letters appeared.

"Digivolve!" They called out.

"Shoutmon/Dorumon/MetalGreymon Digivolve to...OmniShoutmon/Alphamon/ZeekGreymon!" all three called out in their Digivolved states.

They charged at the enemy.

"Wave of Destruction!" MusoKnightmon called out firing the attack and hitting dead on but that didn't stop them.

"Don't give up, keep pushing forward, now that's what I'm talking about." OmniShoutmon said.

They were getting closer.

"Here we go Alphamon, ZeekGreymon, let em have him!" OmniShoutmon said.

"Let's give them a taste of our power!" Alphamon stated.

"Right down his throat!" ZeekGreymon added.

They all punched him, making an explosion happen.

It all went down for the Digimon.

"Shoutmon, hey Shoutmon, wake up." Mikey said trying to wake up Shoutmon.

"Hey buddy, Dorumon, it's time to wake up pal." Ash said trying to get his partner to wake up.

Shoutmon and Dorumon were coming to.

"Man am I glad your okay." Mikey said.

"You gave us a scare." Ash added in placing a hand on his partners head.

"What happened?" Dorumon asked.

"Did we win?" Shoutmon asked too.

"Well for now." Mikey said looking down.

"The enemy disappeared in the explosion." Monitamon said looking around.

"We'll meet again, we maybe have withdraw from the battlefield for now, but my objective gained from fighting experience for Ewan has been accomplished." AxeKnightmon said from the hole in the sky.

"So that's what this was about." Christopher said.

"Where's my brother, you lost this battle so give him back, what have you done with him?" Nene questioned wanting her brother.

"General Ewan is right here with me, I can assure you his safety is my first priority." AxeKnightmon said.

"It was a lot of fun battling with you guys, can't wait till next time." Ewan said as they heard his voice.

"Ewan!" Nene said.

"You guys won this game, but I'll have more fighters next time and I'll beat you for sure." Ewan said as the hole fixed itself.

"Ewan, the Digimon are not data for you to play games with, they'll living creatures, Ewan, EWAN!" Nene called out as the hole completely closed.

Mikey, Ash, Shoutmon and Dorumon walked up to her.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back from them someday, somehow." Nene said determined to rescue her little brother.

"And then?" Shoutmon and Dorumon asked.

"He joins us like my brother, alright." Mervamon said said with a grin.

"That's the plan." Nene said.

"And you can count on me to keep fighting with you, we;'ll give those bad guys a good pounding." Mervamon stated.

"You betcha, battles on." Nene said ready for battle.

"Looks like we've got a new dynamic duo and I sure wouldn't want to mess with them." Shoutmon said as Dorumon.

"Yep, a determined female is a strong female." Dorumon added in.

Mikey, Ash and Nene laughed hearing this before Nene gained a determined look.

" _I will save you somehow Ewan, you might be the enemy now but I won't ever give up_." Nene thought as she looked to the sky.

* * *

Ash, Dorumon, Mikey, Shoutmon and Nene: Digimon Data Collection!

Nene running away in a panic from a moss covered Shoutmon and Dorumon.

Mikey and Ash popped up.

Ash: Hey guys, my pal Mikey has the data of a Digimon we know, take it away Mikey.

Mikey: Thanks Ash, listen to the digimelody of the Digimon I just caught.

Shows data of Doumon.

Mikey: It's a Wizard Digimon, so it's good at magic, and conseals weapons, and hides itself too, it's attacks include Brush Strike and Talisman Spell.

Monitamon shows up wearing a kimono and hold an umbrella.

Monitamon: I guessed it, I know it's Doumon because I'm really sneaking too, see how I hide under this umbrella, bet you didn't know I was here, did you.

Monitamon 2 and 3 show up with 3 dressed like a rain cloud.

Monitamon 2: You call that sneaky, I see you loud and clear.

Monitamon 3: Can't beat hiding in a rain cloud, kinda wet in here though.

* * *

 **Hey guys, DragonForceAsh aka zenotai123 here with another update for ya.**

 **Well Mikey, Ash and the others help search for Nene's younger brother Ewan.**

 **Christopher had seen him so they knew he was here.**

 **Only to be tricked into fighting him.**

 **Nene runs after him as Ash chase after her only to be brought into an illusion.**

 **Ewan thinks the Digital World is just a game and even tries to erase Nene.**

 **But Mervamon and CresGarurumon save her with Ash catching up.**

 **Soon the illusion is broken and the fight resumes.**

 **Nene is conflicted to fight her little brother but Wisemon convinces her.**

 **Thanks to combining the Digimon, the illusion is broken yet again and the three leader Digimon Digivolve and seemingly wins the battle.**

 **Nene is now determined to rescue Ewan from the hands of AxeKnightmon.**

 **But can Ewan truly see that this is no game?**

 **Will they ever convince him?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Team White Light of the Royal Knight!**

 **Well that's all I have to say for now guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews.**

 **Keep reading and I will see you guys later. ;)**


End file.
